El calendario
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Fic sobre los merodeadores pero desde el punto de vista de sus compañeras de curso que los quieren usar para ganar dinero. Humor-romances. Capi 20, milagro!
1. Introducción

_**Diclaimer:**__ Estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y no sé quien más; y no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor que no tengo dinero. _

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Hola a todos, estoy editando este fic porque me di cuenta que los guiones han desaparecido en la mayoría de los primeros capítulos y párrafos enteros se han juntado, bueno, eso es todo. Fic sobre la época en que los merodeadores aun estudiaban en Hogwarts, no son los protagonistas pero es sobre ellos de una forma más indirecta. Esta es una introducción y que te presenta un poquito a los personajes, nada interesante pero sí necesaria en especial en lo tocante a la situación de las chicas. Ahora a leer y dejen reviews._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

**"El calendario"**

**Introducción:** _"Los Gryffindors de sexto año"_

Con un silbido el tren emprendió su marcha; el expreso partía en ese momento del andén nueve y tres cuartos rumbo al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El tren estaba a la mitad de su recorrido cuando una pequeña explosión sonó en uno de los compartimentos, al instante la puerta de ese compartimiento se abrió, mientras que la puerta de otro compartimiento cercano se cerraba rápidamente. Un grupo de muchachos de unos quince o dieciséis años salieron disparados del compartimiento que ahora humeaba abundantemente, todos tenían la piel teñida de verde y huían de un olor terrible que salía de su compartimiento. Uno de los muchachos, de cabello negro lacio y grasoso abrió de golpe la puerta del compartimiento que acababa de cerrarse.

- ¡Ustedes! ¡Esto tiene que ser obra suya! - gritó el muchacho de cabello negro desde el umbral de la puerta, tras él otros cuatro muchachos que también estaban teñidos de verde, hacían amenazas con los puños.

- ¡Están todos verdes! - dijo con fingido asombro un muchacho alto, como de la misma edad de los de piel verde.

- Tú sabes sobre que estoy hablando, Black - gritó el chico, que a cada momento parecía más enojado.

- No sé de que hablas Severus, ninguno de nosotros ha salido de aquí - respondió Sirius con voz cínica.

- Claro que lo sabes, este es otro de tus estúpidos inventos; tuyo o de Potter.

- James, ¿tú hiciste eso? - preguntó Sirius cínicamente, mirando a un muchacho de cabello negro y anteojos, mientras señalaba hacia los que estaban en la puerta.

- Me ofendes, Sirius; yo no sería capaz - respondió James con un aire ofendido que no pretendía engañar a nadie - podría haber sido cualquiera. Remus ¿tú lanzaste algo a estos pobres chicos? - preguntó James a su vez a otro de sus amigos, este tenía el cabello castaño muy claro y unos ojos color miel, que se describirían mejor como dorados, y miraba distraídamente por la ventana abierta cuando su amigo lo interpeló.

- Claro que no, yo no he salido de aquí; además, James, tú me conoces mejor que eso, no soy del tipo bromista - repuso Lupin a su vez mientras miraba a James con aire inocente y luego sonreía cínicamente - Peter, dime que no fuiste tú el que hizo esta barbaridad.

- No fui yo, lo juro - dijo un chico algo gordito de cabello descolorido y cara de niño, mirando hacía Severus con lástima.

- Lo ves, Severus, no fuimos nosotros - repuso Sirius como si con eso quedara todo resuelto, Snape parecía listo para saltar encima de Sirius, pero tres de los cuatro muchachos frente a él eran muchísimo más altos y fuertes.

- Basta de idioteces, sabemos que fueron ustedes - repuso Severus, temblando de ira.

- Este va a ser su último año en Hogwarts, de eso me encargo yo - dijo adelantándose uno de los chicos parados detrás de Severus.

- Por favor, consigue nuevas líneas Rosier, llevas años diciendo esa - dijo Remus, ya sin rastro de la amable sonrisa que poco antes surcaba su rostro.

- Cierra la boca, Lupin - repuso otro de los muchachos.

- Tú cierra la boca - dijo Peter sin moverse de su sitio.

- Yo te voy a cerrar la boca - dijo a su vez el muchacho adelantándose.

Sirius, James, Remus y Peter se pusieron de pie, y ambos bandos se miraban amenazadoramente.

- La comida - gritó desde el final del pasillo la voz de una mujer.

- Ya verán en el colegio, lo van a pagar- dijo uno de los muchachos que aun estaban en la puerta antes de retirarse seguido de sus amigos.

- Adiós, Evan; ojala que se te quite lo verde - gritaron los otro cuatro, tomando asiento nuevamente, y disponiéndose a comprar algo de comer.

Los cuatro se seguían riendo, incluso cuando llegó la mujer con el carrito de comidas, ver a todos esos imbéciles de Slytherin teñidos de verde era divertido.

- Pero más divertido va a ser cuando empiecen a lavarse y descubran que el jabón solo acentúa el color verde - dijo James entre risas mientras Sirius le daba la razón - que buen invento el tuyo, Sirius; en serio.

- La expresión de Severus es algo que nunca olvidare - rió Remus antes de comerse entera una rana de chocolate.

- Sí, vieron las ganas que tenía de agarrarme a golpes - dijo Sirius, aun risueño.

- Sí, pero él sabe que no es competencia para ninguno de nosotros - dijo Remus con voz confiada.

- A mí podría hacerme pedazos - dijo Peter.

- Eso no es cierto Peter, necesitas confiar más en ti mismo.

- Peter, Remus tiene razón, si tuvieras más confianza en ti mismo, podrías hacer pedazos a Severus - Dijo Sirius, mientras abría una bolsa de Grageas de todos los sabores.

- Y aunque no fuera cierto, ¡qué sí lo es! Aquí estamos nosotros para partirle la cara - dijo James abriendo una botella de jugo de calabaza.

- ¡Hay que asco! - dijo Sirius escupiendo una gragea que se pegó entre los ojos de Remus que sonrió asqueado - ¡Hígado!

Remus abrió y cerró sus ojos dorados, y retiró la gragea de su frente.

- ¡Que asco, Sirius! - Dijo Remus, mientras se limpiaba la baba que tenía en la frente y botaba la gragea por la ventana.

- Ja ja - rió Sirius - Lo lamento mucho, Rem. Nunca he tenido suerte con las grageas rojas, siempre son algo feo.

- Pues deja de comerte las grageas rojas - opinó James, sacando una gragea anaranjada de la bolsa - ¡Hum, mandarina!

- Es que una vez mi primo sacó una roja y era ambrosía, la cara de satisfacción le quedó dos días - dijo Sirius y sacó otra gragea roja de la bolsa.

- Búsqueda infructuosa, mi querido canuto - dijo Remus negando con la cabeza y comiéndose otra rana de chocolate.

- No, algún día encontraré esa gragea; ya verán - dijo Sirius acercándose la gragea a la boca.

- Vamos Remus, no le sales la búsqueda, recuerda: "mente positiva" - dijo Peter con voz optimista pero luego se rió - jamás sucederá, Sirius.

- Sucederá - dijo Sirius justo antes de meterse la gragea a la boca - ¡Aj, sangre! Esto es el colmo, ya no quiero - dijo Sirius apartando la bolsa de grageas.

Los otros se rieron, tras lo cual reanudaron la conversación que lentamente migró el nuevo curso que estaba por empezar y de cómo planeaban que sería.

- Este año va a ser genial - afirmó James, mientras se ponía su túnica de Hogwarts unos minutos antes de que el tren llegara a la estación de Hogsmeade.

- Claro que sí; las chicas nos aman - dijo Sirius después de sacar la cabeza por el cuello de la túnica.

- Los chicos o nos admiran o nos temen, somos los reyes de la escuela - dijo Remus con su mejor cara de malo; su túnica abandonada en el asiento junto a él, que prefería vestirse al detenerse el tren.

- Y no olviden que hacemos las mejores bromas de todo el colegio - dijo Peter, sacando dos de las mismas bombas que hace unas horas había dejado verdes a la pandilla de Evan Rosier, el ya tenía la túnica puesta y guardaba en los bolsillos de esta, algunas cosas que siempre traía consigo.

Lo que quedaba del viaje fue divertido, al menos para los cuatro amigos; llegaron a la estación y de ahí fueron llevados en los mismos carruajes sin caballos visibles hacía la escuela, donde asistirían a la ceremonia de selección de los alumnos nuevos y al banquete de bienvenida y empezarían su sexto año en Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La puerta chilló brevemente al ser abierta por una chica de dieciséis años, que entró por ella y se volteo para cerrarla nuevamente. Un grupo de chicos de la misma edad de la chica cruzaba en esos momentos por el pasillo, tenían la piel de color verde, parecían muy alterados, y no se detuvieron a molestarlas como siempre.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué les pasó a esos? - preguntó Arabella, con la puerta ya cerrada y sentándose junto a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes muy brillantes.

- No tengo idea, pero supongo que algo tienen que ver Potter y compañía - dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Sí, eso me huele a idea de Black o de Potter - dijo Arabella - ¿ustedes que opinan?

- Yo también opinó que Black o Potter, Lupin tiene otro estilo - dijo Stella.

- Pettigrew es más bien un espectador en lo que a las bromas respecta - dijo Olive - y Stellita tiene razón, Lupin tiene otro estilo de bromas, mucho más dirigidas a la auto humillación pública, que a daños o cambios físicos. Potter hace este tipo de cosas pero lo hace de manera más directa, a mí esto me parece uno de los inventos de Black.

- Tienes razón, es lo más probable - dijo Lily.

- Me parece que venían del compartimiento de los cretinos - dijo Arabella - ¿se habrán peleado?

- No parecían haber peleado.

"La comida" se escuchó desde el pasillo.

- Quizás los interrumpieron antes de que pudieran atacar - dijo Lily al escuchar a la señora que llevaba el carrito de la comida y parándose para abrir la puerta a la que en ese momento llegaba la señora.

- ¿Quieren algo lindas? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ellas compraron ranas de chocolates, grageas de todos los sabores, jugo de calabaza y luego la señora se dirigió al siguiente compartimiento.

- Lástima que este algo corta de efectivo, me hubiera gustado comprar más ranas de chocolate - dijo Arabella una vez que se habían terminado todo - pero adoro mi nuevo pantalón y mis tres nuevos zapatos, y considero que estuvieron bien empleados mis Galleons.

- Sí, yo estoy igual. Mamá me dio dinero para que tuviera en los primeros meses, pero el día en que fui a comprar mis materiales al callejón Diagon había unos vestidos preciosos en la tienda de Madam Malkin y apenas mi mamá me dio el dinero volví por ellos - dijo Lily con una sonrisa resignada - me quedaron unos cuantos Galleons, y ya me gasté la mitad en esta comida.

- Tendremos que conseguir dinero de algún modo, yo gasté el mío en un regalo de aniversario para Louis, esperó que me regalé algo muy bueno, porque sino es así lo voy a matar - dijo Olive, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y amenazando con el puño al aire -Tú tampoco pareces tener mucho efectivo, amiga. ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó luego Olive volteándose hacia Stella.

- Me compré esto - dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y sacando de su baúl un estuche grande de cuero, que luego abrió ante sus amigas, mostrando un equipo completo de fotografía mágica, que incluía la cámara, rollos, papel, y todo lo necesario para el revelado de las fotografías, químicos pociones, etc.

- Genial - dijo Arabella.

- Está super, ¿puedo? - dijo Olive, cogiendo la cámara que luego regresó al estuche.

- Está muy linda, Stella - dijo Lily emocionada - tomarás fotos geniales.

- Y ya encontraremos algún modo de conseguir dinero - dijo Stella - a cuatro cerebros como los nuestros algo se les ocurrirá.

- Y a lo mejor encontramos algo que hacer con tu cámara, ya se verá.

El viaje continuó y muy pronto llegaron a la estación en donde los esperaban los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogwarts a empezar su sexto año.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin de la introducción.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Nueva nota de la autora:**__ Bueno, hay va, se empezó la edición, corrección gramatical y ortográfica, suma y extracción de algunas frases y cambio en algunas otras. Esta fue la introducción, es corta, pero cumple su propósito y te presenta a los dos grupos que protagonizaran el fic, además te introduce al problema que desencadena el tema del fic. Ahora sí me despido, pero antes, si son nuevos lectores dejen reviews y díganme que piensan._

_Ahora sí me despido, besos_

_**Lorien Lupin.**_


	2. Intrusiones nocturnas

_**Diclaimer:**__ Estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y no sé quien más; y no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor que no tengo dinero. _

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Fic sobre la época en que los merodeadores aun estudiaban en Hogwarts, no son los protagonistas pero es sobre ellos de una forma más indirecta. El capítulo anterior, o más bien la introducción, fue para presentar un poco a los personajes, algo aburrido pero necesario, desde aquí el asunto mejora, ¡espero! Y sin más preámbulos empiezo ya._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

**"El calendario"**

_Autor: Lorien Lupin_

**Capitulo I:** Intrusiones nocturnas

La noche estaba aun lejos de terminar cuando una intensa luz amarilla, que duró sólo un instante, traspasó los párpados del muchacho y lo despertó de su normalmente ligero sueño.

Remus se despertó en medio de la oscuridad de su cama adoselada; se preguntó si podía ser un sueño, pero los susurros apagados que venían del otro lado de la cortina lo convenció de lo contrario.

- Casi lo despertamos, y hubiera sido por tu culpa Olive, ¿por qué tenías que empujarme? - Dijo una apagada voz femenina que sonó en la oscuridad desde algún punto junto a la cama de Remus.

- La que los vas a despertar a todos ellos eres tú, por hablar tanto. Cállate ya, Arabella - respondió otra voz que parecía venir del mismo lugar que la otra.

- Creo que estamos seguras, si no se han despertado aun, ya no lo harán. Vamos a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer y vámonos por favor - dijo una tercera voz que sonaba algo más lejana.

Esas chicas eran unas escandalosas, pensó Remus, Bella y Olive no habían bajado la voz casi nada mientras discutían y Stella, aunque sí bajó la voz no conocía lo que era moverse con sigilo. Remus rió en silencio, en este momento sus tres amigos estarían tan despiertos como él, luego se preguntó dónde estaría la cuarta mosquetera.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? Ellos no nos han hecho nada a nosotras… últimamente - dijo suavemente una voz, cuya dueña parecía estar aun junto a la puerta, y que acababa de responder a la pregunta silenciosa de Remus.

- Por favor, Lily; no es nada personal, ya sabes que necesitamos el dinero - dijo Stella.

- Sí, además si tu querido novio no duerme de manera ridícula, no quedara mal - dijo Arabella con una voz que pretendía ser inocente.

- James no es mi novio - dijo Lily algo molesta, agradeciendo que sus amigas no pudieran ver que se había sonrojado - es cierto lo del dinero, pero también tiene que ver en su elección del negocio, el que Stella y tú escucharan que, Remus y Sirius duermen sin camiseta.

- Eso es una vil calumnia - dijo Arabella ofendida - A mí, Sirius Black no me importa un rábano.

- Bueno si lo oímos - dijo Stella, como dudando entre decir eso o no.

- ¡STELLA! - dijo Arabella alzando más la voz aunque sin gritar.

_"¿Quién no se despertaría con este escándalo?" _- pensó Remus con una sonrisa, al escuchar hablar a Arabella casi gritando, cuando se suponía que no debían despertarlos.

- Pero sólo pensamos que esas fotos se venderían muy bien entre las chicas del colegio y nada más. Remus es sólo un buen amigo mío - terminó la muchacha con voz que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

- Si ustedes no siguen con eso de James, yo paro con lo de Remus y Sirius, ¿está bien?

- Está bien - dijeron en un mismo murmullo las dos muchachas.

- Hagamos esto otro día, ya hicimos mucho ruido esta noche.

La otras tres chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron de la habitación de los mientras que Olive decía aun murmurando.

- Menos mal que tengo novio y Peter también tiene novia o ustedes tres ya me hubieran emparejado con el cuarto payaso.

- Aun hay tiempo amiga, esa Aurea Freniere no es competencia para ti - dijo Arabella con voz juguetona mientras salía de la habitación.

- Hay que tontas son, yo amo a mi Louis - exclamó la muchacha con expresión soñadora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apenas hubieron salido de la habitación de los chicos y cerrado la puerta cuatro luces brillaron a través de las cortinas de las cuatro camas, acto seguido, cuatro muchachos corrían sus cortinas y se acercaban unos a otros, los cuatro muchachos estaban en pijamas, dos de ellos sin camiseta, y sostenían sus varitas mágicas de las cuales salía luz.

- Tienen tanto que aprender - dijo Sirius con su sonrisa.

- Sí - dijo Peter riendo suavemente - hubieran despertado a cualquiera con todo ese ruido.

- Con que Stella y Arabella querían verlos sin camiseta, ¿eh? - dijo James mirando a Sirius y a Remus con una sonrisa pícara, pero luego miro a Remus - Stella, quien lo diría ¿no, Remus?

Remus se ruborizó (imperceptiblemente debido a la oscuridad) y dijo con voz risueña.

- James, esos son desvaríos de tu adorada Lily; es bonita, pero está loca.

- Ella no es mi Lily - dijo James, y luego con una sonrisa confiada agregó - aun. Además es observadora mientras que tú andas en las nubes la mitad del día. Tiene razón con lo de Arabella, ¿por qué no la tendría con Stella?

- Bueno, es cierto; Arabella sí está loca por mí - dijo Sirius con media sonrisa.

- James, ¿vez lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo si su ego necesitará que lo inflen más? - Dijo Peter mirando a su amigo con fingida desaprobación.

- Que horror, tendré que empezar a dormir con mi camiseta - dijo Remus con molestia - con el calor que hace aun.

- Sí, tendremos que hacerlo al menos mientras esas cuatro sigan pensando en vender nuestras fotos como si fuéramos símbolos sexuales, para que todo el estudiantado femenino se babee - y luego Sirius agregó con una sonrisa pícara - No le veo el problema al plan de esas cuatro.

- Eres un exhibicionista - dijo Peter - a mí sí me daría vergüenza - dijo Peter sinceramente.

- Yo creo que no habrá ningún problema con lo que vistamos por unos días, no se arriesgarán tan pronto a hacernos otra visita - volvió a decir Sirius - aunque ya dije que no veo el problema con ese plan.

- Yo prefiero no arriesgarme - dijo Remus con un suspiro de resignación, pero luego arrugó la nariz al pensar en el calor que aun hacia en las noches.

- Vámonos a dormir, ya tengo sueño - dijo Peter con un gran bostezo.

- Peter tiene razón, vamos a dormir - dijo Remus, volviendo a su cama rápidamente; quería que la charla acabara antes de que volvieran al tema de Stella, le incomodaba pensar en lo difícil que sería tener que rechazar a una persona a la quería tanto y si ellos tenían razón, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Yo creo que está vez deberíamos poner algún hechizo para que no se despierten - dijo Arabella a sus amigas que se estaban terminando de vestir - fue un verdadero milagro que no se despertaran con el escándalo que hicimos ayer.

- Sí, pero no puede ser una poción, no abría manera de controlar si la toman o no y en que cantidad - dijo Lily pensativa.

- Y no puede ser un encantamiento, pues tendríamos que entrar a la habitación, acercarnos a cada uno de ellos y hacer el hechizo, y ya vimos que no podemos hacer eso en silencio - dijo Stella frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Pues no le veo la salida por ningún lado, creo que tendremos que despedirnos de ese pequeño negocio - dijo Olive con resignación - y pensar en otro.

- ¡Ya sé! - Dijo de pronto Arabella - podemos utilizar un poco de polvo de Morfeo, sólo tenemos que ponernos en la puerta y esparcirlo a todo el cuarto con la varita, dormirán como rocas durante unas horas, nada los despertará, ni siquiera una explosión.

- Buena idea, Bella - dijeron las otras tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Pero ¿cómo lo conseguiremos? - agregó Lily.

- Hoy es sábado, podemos ir a Hogsmeade y conseguirlo. En la noche tomaremos las fotos sin ningún problema - terminó Arabella triunfante.

- Ya era hora de que eso de ahí funcionara - dijo Stella señalando a la cabeza de su amiga.

- Oye - dijo Arabella frunciendo el ceño, pero sin molestarse de verdad.

- Stella, no es bueno señalar lo obvio; no es de buena educación - dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Sí, ¿acaso alguien te insiste en eso de que te babeas por Lupin? - Agregó Arabella.

- Yo no me babeo por Lupin - Gritó Stella lanzando su almohada hacia a Arabella con una risa exasperada.

- Si tú lo dices - dijo ella esquivando la almohada y recogiéndola con el propósito de volverla a arrojar.

- Espero que baje un poco el calor o caminar por Hogsmeade será una tortura cruel - agregó Olive desviando el tema y quitando la almohada de las manos de Arabella, hacía demasiado calor para una guerra de almohadas, a pesar de ser apenas las nueve de la mañana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Te dije que sería fácil conseguirlo es un muy popular remedio contra el insomnio - dijo Arabella sacando de su maleta una bolsa de tela del tamaño de uno de sus puños - y nos va a sobrar bastante para otras ocasiones.

- Sí fue fácil, pero no lo volvería a ser, caminar tanto con este calor fue demasiado para mí - agregó Lily tan roja por el calor como el resto de sus amigas - en la tarde hará menos calor, dijiste, pues ya es de noche y mira.

- Sí, el calor casi no a disminuido, de nada nos sirvió ir tan tarde a Hogsmeade - concluyó Stella abanicándose con una mano. - Que asco, necesitaré otra ducha fría, ya estoy sudando otra vez - agregó luego mirándose al espejo. Su reflejo movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

- Como todo el mundo, Stella - dijo Arabella - esta es la peor ola de calor de los últimos veinte años según me enteré. Lastima que no haya hechizos para alterar la temperatura o el clima.

Olive asomó su cabeza en ese momento.

- Ya se durmieron - informó - hace como quince minutos que no se oye ningún ruido en el cuarto salvo los ronquidos eventuales de Pettigrew y la respiración de los otros tres. - Está bien, llegó la hora. Stella trae tu cámara - dijo Lily - Bella, tú sostendrás el polvo de Morfeo y yo lo esparzo con la varita. Olive, tú ve delante, nosotras te seguimos y Stella tú entras detrás de nosotras.

- Está bien - dijeron las tres muchachas y todas salieron de la habitación rumbo a la habitación de los chicos.

Todo fue muy fácil en realidad, Olive abrió la puerta. Arabella y Lily se pusieron en el umbral, Arabella sacó un puñado de polvo de Morfeo y abrió el puño. Con unas palabras susurradas Lily lo esparció por todo el cuarto con un movimiento de su varita. Después de eso no hubo ningún peligro de despertarlos y Lily, con un movimiento de su varita murmuró un suave incendio que encendió todas las velas de la habitación. Luego de eso las cuatro entraron y cerraron la puerta para que nadie de afuera las escuchara tampoco.

- Ahora sí, Stella ven con la cámara - dijo Arabella, Stella se acercó - tú serás nuestra fotógrafa pues tomas las mejores fotografías mágicas y es tu cámara. Ahora ¿quién ira primero?

- Dejémoslo a la suerte - dijo Olive a quien no le importaba nada ninguno de los cuatro chicos del cuarto.

- Me parece bien - dijo Arabella, luego se arrancó cuatro cabellos, cada uno más largo que el otro y los transformó en pequeñas varas de madera que escondió en su mano, dejándolas al mismo nivel - cada una representará a uno de los chicos, e ira del primero al último según el tamaño de la varita, de grande a pequeño. Tú Olive, serás Pettigrew, Lily será Potter, Stella será Lupin.

Y tú serás Black - interrumpieron las dos últimas muchachas con el ceño un poco fruncido, mientras la primera se reía lo más silenciosamente que podía.

- Sí, yo seré Black, pero eso no significa nada.

- Ya basta, no podemos demorar por siempre - dijo Olive sacando la primera varita de la mano de Arabella.

Lily sacó la siguiente y luego lo hizo Stella dejando a Arabella una varita que resulto ser la segunda más grande. El primero sería Peter Pettigrew, seguido de Sirius Black, luego James Potter y por último Remus Lupin. Mientras Stella sostenía la cámara, Arabella se aproximó a la cama de Peter que era la del fondo derecho de la habitación y descorrió la cortina. Ahí estaba Peter con una camiseta blanca con un dibujo medio oculto en el colchón y unos pantalones azules de tela delgada, dormía de lado, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo doblado y parcialmente cubierto por las mantas.

- Ven Stella, miren si parece un niño, no tiene nada de sexy el pobre y no es muy guapo, pero como que es tierno y esta foto hará felices a las chicas que gustan de él. Lo mostrará como ellas lo prefieren ver, dulce - dijo Arabella antes de hacerse a un lado para que Stella tuviera una mejor visión.

Stella, tomó un juego de cinco fotos desde distintos ángulos, tal y como habían acordado con sus amigas.

Luego Arabella, se dirigió a la cama de Sirius y descorrió la cortina, Stella la siguió. Sirius dormía sobre las sabanas, con un pantalón negro de misma tela delgada del pantalón de Peter y no traía camiseta. Estaba boca arriba completamente estirado salvo por un brazo que estaba doblado bajo su cabeza y una de sus piernas ligeramente doblada.

- Por Dios, ¿qué acaso posa hasta dormido? Yo que pensé que eran tonterías de su ser consiente, pero ahora veo que lo lleva en la sangre - dijo Arabella.

Sus amigas se rieron en silencio.

- Pero se le ve muy bien, eso no se puede negar - exclamó Olive, secundada por las otras chicas - tiene muy buen cuerpo.

Stella se acercó y tomó la serie de cinco fotos. Arabella siguió hacía la cama de James, Lily, se ruborizó ligeramente, pero igual se acercó aunque quedándose un poco atrás para que ellas no se dieran cuenta de su sonrojo.

- Miren que buenas piernas, me lo imaginaba con eso del quidditch - dijo Arabella al correr la cortina.

James estaba sobre las sabanas, vestía unos boxers largos de color negro y una camiseta roja. Dormía de sobre su costado derecho, con la cabeza en la almohada, la pierna derecha medio recogida y oculta por las sabanas hasta la pantorrilla, el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba descubierto y sus brazos colgaban cruzados a un lado de la cama

- Yo me lo imaginaba con ropa interior más sexy ¿saben?

- ¡Arabella!!! - dijeron Lily y Olive al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ay! ¿Me van a decir que luce como el tipo de chico que usa boxers largos? - dijo Arabella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues no - admitió Olive.

Stella no dijo nada aunque a ella tampoco le parecía del tipo que usa boxers largos.

Arabella se hizo a un lado y Stella tomó las cinco fotos desde distintos ángulos al igual que las otras fotos. Por último Arabella se acercó a la cama de Remus Lupin, Stella se ruborizo un poco, pero continuó caminando detrás de Arabella que volteo a verla antes de correr la cortina.

- No te preocupes, amiga; Remus es un chico tímido, dudo que duerma como el impúdico de Black.

- Supongo que tienes razón, no hay razón para avergonzarse.

- Exactamente - dijo Arabella riendo en silencio.

Arabella corrió las cortinas y sus ojos se abrieron hasta adquirir todo el tamaño que podían.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! - frente a las cuatro chicas estaba Remus, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior de corte clásico (es decir muy pequeños) de color negro.

Remus estaba echado transversalmente en la cama, boca abajo, con una pierna recogida y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿Quién diría que duerme tan ligero de ropas? - agregó Olive, aun sin despegar los ojos del chico.

- Tiene muy buen trasero ¿verdad? - dijo Arabella que ya había podido recuperarse de la sorpresa pero aun no despegaba los ojos de Remus.

- Tiene muy buen cuerpo, quiero decir, Sirius también, pero como Remus nunca usa la ropa ceñida que usa Sirius uno no se da cuenta - dijo Lily, que solo era tímida cuando se trataba de James.

- Yo creo que Stella no está en capacidad de tomar las fotos, despierta niña - dijo Arabella risueña y luego sin burla en su voz - no tienes que tomar las fotos si no quieres y no te molestaremos con esto.

- Estoy bien - dijo Stella ya recuperada de la impresión que había sido ver a su amado prácticamente desnudo.

Stella tomó dos fotografías y como si estuviera posando para una sesión de fotos Remus se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba con la otra pierna un poco doblada y los dos brazos cruzados arriba de su cabeza.

- Mírenlo, si hasta posa para nosotras, eso es cooperación - dijo Arabella con una risita - ¡vamos, muñeco! - dijo Arabella en voz alta.

- Cállate Bella, te va a oír - dijo Stella preocupada después de tomar la cuarta foto.

Remus volvió a cambiar de posición, estaba de nuevo boca abajo, con los brazos cruzado y la barbilla apoyada en ellos, dejando un plano muy claro de su rostro. Stella se acercó un poco más para tomar la última foto cuando, sin un movimiento que lo anunciara, Remus abrió sus ojos dorados que brillaron con la luz de las velas, con una mirada lejana en ellos. Stella se asustó y apretó el disparador, tomando un increíble primer plano del torso y el rostro de Remus. Pero en un momento había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, lo hizo antes de que ellas empezaran a disculparse o salieran corriendo.

- Fue solo un reflejo - dijo Arabella respirando pesadamente y con la mano sobre el corazón.

- Eso estuvo cerca - dijo Lily con un suspiro.

- Demasiado - agregó Stella que también tenía la mano sobre su corazón.

- Pero nos dio una foto magnifica - concluyó Olive - ¿Quién diría que podía ser tan sexy? Digo yo, todo el mundo puede ver que es guapo, pero no sabía que era tan sexy.

- Ya párale, Olive, vas a babear todo el piso - dijo Lily.

- Ya te dije que yo amo a mi Louis, pero aun así tengo ojos.

- Ya vámonos - dijo Stella que fue secundada por Arabella.

Luego de eso todas salieron de la habitación de los chicos.

- Que pena que solo él sea tan inquieto mientras duerme, los demás no se movieron para nada - dijo Arabella mientras regresaban a su cuarto - Y me hubiera gustado también tener los ojos azules de mi Sirius en una foto - añadió con expresión ensimismada.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres chicas que iban detrás.

- ¿Qué de qué? - dijo ella con un ligero sobre salto y volteándose a verlas.

- Dijiste que te hubiera gustado tener los ojos azules de TU Sirius en una foto - dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

- Yo no... lo que yo quise… ¡Oh, que rayos! - dijo Arabella con cansancio después de tartamudear un rato - quizás deberíamos admitir lo que es obvio para el resto, nos gustan esos cretinos.

- Yo creo que ya que estamos tan cerca - dijo Olive observando la puerta de su habitación - lo conversemos allá dentro.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Arabella y todas terminaron el resto del tramo y entraron a su habitación, serrando la puerta detrás de ellas - ahora sí, como iba diciendo, creo que es mejor admitir que nos gustan los cretinos esos - volvió a decir Arabella, mirando a Lily y a Stella.

- Tienes razón, para que negarlo entre nosotras, negarlo al resto sí, pero entre nosotras no debemos fingir - dijo Lily y luego como para hacerlo oficial agregó - me gusta James Potter. Soy tan babosa como las demás chicas del colegio.

- Stella - dijo Arabella mirando a su amiga que ante su mirada suspiró hondo.

- Está bien, me gusta Remus, me gusta desde hace mucho, me empezó a gustar porque a pesar de ser muy buen mozo no era nada creído, era muy buena persona siempre, tan caballero con las chicas, e inteligente sin alardear de serlo; pero sé que no tengo oportunidad y me propuse sacármelo de la mente. Y lo de hoy no ayuda ¿saben? Jamás se me hubiera pensar que tenía tan buen cuerpo o era tan sexy. Ahora jamás podré quitármelo de la cabeza, ¡maldito Lupin! ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan perfecto? - Terminó la chica con voz algo molesta.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo Arabella, pero luego se sentó junto a su amiga y poniéndole una mano en el hombro agregó - Pero amiga, tú tienes tanta oportunidad con el chico como cualquier otra, o quizás más.

- ¿Ustedes creen? - dijo Stella con esperanza.

- Por supuesto que sí - dijo Lily - Tú no sólo eres muy bonita, sino que tienes más personalidad y mejor corazón que todas las zorras que lo siguen y si el chico no lo nota entonces no te merece, pero Lupin es un chico sensato y se dará cuenta.

- Sí, amiga; tú jamás te has mostrado interesada en él y el chico parece algo distraído - dijo Olive con una sonrisa - lo más probable es que no sepa que le gustas.

- Puede que tengas razón.

- Bueno, chicas; es mejor echarnos a dormir, tenemos fotos que revelar en la mañana - dijo Arabella y empezó a ponerse su pijama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peter abrió los ojos, lentamente, siempre era el primero en levantarse. Se sentó en su cama, estirándose para desperezarse y se puso de pie.

- ¡Que asco! Estoy todo sudado, debe haber hecho calor ayer y yo cubierto con las mantas - dijo Peter con un gesto de cansancio.

Descorrió las cortinas de su cama y comprobó que una vez más era el primero en levantarse. Fue a su baúl y sacó su radio mágica, prendiéndola en una estación de música con el volumen bajo, se sentó en una mesa de la habitación, sacó su baraja de sanp explosivo, disponiéndose a jugar un solitario hasta que sus amigos se despertaran.

- Que buena canción - sonó una voz soñolienta, seguida de un gran bostezó - Peter ¿eres tú?

- Sí, James, soy yo.

- Pero, Peter, es domingo. Deberías dormir un poco más, al menos los fines de semana.

- No puedo, James; la fuerza de la costumbre.

- Bueno, yo ya me desperté también - dijo James, luego se abrió una cortina de su cama y James, en boxers y camiseta roja, se puso de pie con sus anteojos ya puestos.

- ¿Y tus pantalones? - dijo Peter con una risa corta.

James se miró las piernas con cara de confusión.

- No lo sé - terminó de correr el resto de las cortinas de su cama y empezó a buscar entre las sabanas hasta que encontró el pantalón color negro enrollado entre las mantas - ayer hizo un calor horrible, me los quite en la mitad de la noche, ya me acordé.

- Yo no lo hice, y amanecí peor que pasado por ducha.

- ¡Que asco!

- Lo sé.

- Pueden callarse ustedes dos - dijo la voz de Sirius desde su cama, James se acercó a la cama y descorrió todas las cortinas.

- Buenos días, Sirius.

- Hola Jamster.

- Tú no tuviste calor ¿verdad? - dijo James mirando a Sirius sin camiseta a pesar del la intrusión nocturna de la otra noche.

- Algo, no creas - dijo él con una sonrisa. - Ya despierten a Rem; si me despertaron a mí, él no puede dormir tampoco.

- Muy tarde - dijo la voz soñolienta de Remus.

Remus se sentó en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados y descorrió una de las cortinas de su cama.

- Él sí que se mantuvo fresco en la noche - dijo Sirius mirando la poca vestimenta de su amigo - ¿qué pasó con tu ropa de dormir Rem?

- Ayer estabas completamente vestido según lo recuerdo.

- Me la debo haber quitado mientras dormía, hago eso cuando hace mucho calor. Ni siquiera me despierto.

- ¡Ah! Es como eso de cambiar de posición cada dos minutos - dijo James - manías tuyas a la hora de dormir.

- Algo así - dijo Remus restregándose los ojos.

- Pero lo más raro que he visto hacer a Remus mientras duerme es abrir los ojos - dijo Peter y luego rió al recordar - recuerdan cuando queríamos hacerle una broma y fuimos a su cama.

- Sí - dijo Sirius riendo también - y el muy anormal abre los ojos haciéndonos saltar hasta la cama de Peter.

- Y luego los volvió a cerrar, como si nada hubiera pasado - terminó James con una sonrisa - ¿Explicas?

- Yo que sé, son reflejos - respondió Remus poniéndose de pie y abriendo el resto de las cortinas de su cama.

Luego se puso a buscar su pantalón y su camiseta, pero aun hacía mucho calor y se puso sólo el pantalón.

- Te imaginas a esas cuatro tratando de tomar una foto y Rem que abre los ojos de pronto - dijo Sirius con una risita.

- Se mueren del susto - rió Peter.

Remus se puso la camiseta y cogió su cepillo de dientes.

- Me voy a dar una ducha - afirmó con un bostezó - aun tengo sueño.

- Sí, voy contigo - dijo James, poniéndose el pantalón, cogiendo su cepillo y saliendo con Remus.

- Espérennos - gritaron Sirius y Peter y alistándose rápido salieron detrás de los otros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡ARRIBA! - Gritó Arabella, saliendo de su cama de un salto y despertando a las otras tres chicas del dormitorio – chicas, ya es de mañana.

- ¿Ya es de mañana? Tan pronto - dijo la voz de Olive desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- No puede ser de mañana, acabo de cerrar los ojos - dijo la voz de Lily desde su cama.

- Cinco minutos más, Bella; por favor - dijo la voz de Stella desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

- Vamos chicas, ¿no quieren ver las fotos?

- Las fotos - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo saltando de su cama y acercándose a Arabella.

- Pues hay que empezar de una vez si queremos tenerlas reveladas antes del medio día - dijo Lily.

- Sí, así podremos empezar a sacar las copias hoy mismo - dijo Olive.

- Y para mañana podremos empezar a comercializarlas - dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

- Y para viernes estaremos nadando en dinero - dijo Arabella con emoción.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No puedo creer lo bien que salieron las fotos, son muy fotogénicos ¿verdad? - dijo Olive una vez que todas las fotos estuvieron sobre la cama.

- Sí lo son, estas fotos se venderán muy bien - dijo Arabella con una sonrisa avariciosa.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que agrandar esta? - preguntó con voz nerviosa Stella mientras señalaba la foto de Remus mirando a la cámara.

- Pues porque es la mejor del muchacho, al igual que esta - dijo sacando una de James - esta - dijo sacando una de Peter - y esta - dijo sacando por último una foto de Sirius.

- ¿Saben? - dijo Olive con expresión pensativa - estas fotos son increíblemente buenas.

- Gracias - dijo Stella.

- A lo que voy es, - Dijo Olive - aun tenemos bastante polvo de Morfeo. Podríamos entrar a los dormitorios de los chicos más lindos y hacer un calendario de los chicos más guapos de Gryffindor.

- Esa es una muy buena idea, Olive - dijo Arabella emocionada.

- Y podríamos manipular un poco las imágenes para darles detalles del mes - dijo Lily que también parecida emocionada con la idea del calendario.

- Aprovecharemos que solamente llevamos dos semanas en el colegio y haremos un calendario escolar - dijo Stella - se venderán muy bien.

- Muy bien, serían Septiembre, Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre, Enero, Febrero, Marzo, Abril, Mayo y Junio. Son diez meses - dijo Arabella.

- No, yo creo que debemos agregar los dos meses de vacaciones - dijo Stella.

- Sí, y el próximo Septiembre como el mes de inicio de año - dijo Lily.

- Me parece bien, pero entonces son trece meses y tenemos cuatro, faltarían nueve chicos - dijo Arabella.

- Que te parecen los dos golpeadores del equipo de quidditch - dijo Olive.

- Sí, son muy lindos; y también el guardián - dijo Lily.

- Van tres. El premio anual también es muy lindo, ahí van cuarto, faltan cinco - dijo Arabella.

- ¿Qué tal los prefectos? - sugirió Stella.

- ¿Los mellizos? Genial - dijo Olive.

- Y como tienen el cabello de distinto color no parecerá que le tomamos a un solo - dijo Lily.

- Faltan tres, y no se me ocurre nadie - dijo Arabella.

- ¿Qué edades deben tener? - Preguntó Stella después de una pausa.

- Me parece que los de cuarto podrían ser, si no lucen como nenes - dijo Olive.

- Solo dos de cuarto no lucen como nenes y esos son los golpeadores de nuestro equipo de quidditch - dijo Arabella.

- De veras - dijo Olive cayendo en cuenta - eso nos deja con los de quinto, sexto y séptimo.

- De sexto, tenemos a los cuatro cretinos - dijo Arabella señalando las fotos que tenían sobre la cama.

- De séptimo son el guardián del equipo de quidditch y el premio anual; y de quinto los prefectos - dijo Lily.

- En séptimo hay un chico muy lindo, tiene ojos grises y cabello negro ¿cómo se llama? - dijo Stella.

- Michael Clarick y sí, es muy lindo. Faltan dos y tendrán que ser de quinto pues lo otros dos de séptimo son horrendos - dijo Arabella.

- De quinto son seis chicos, quedan el pelirrojo Bhornes, que no es nada del otro mundo, dos rubios y uno de cabello castaño - dijo Olive.

- De los dos rubios, uno es bastante feo, el de cabello más obscuro, pero el otro es muy guapo en realidad - dijo Lily.

- Sí lo es, faltaría uno, pero como el que queda es feo, creo que deberíamos usar una foto de los cuatro cretinos juntos para el último mes. Vestidos, despiertos y haciendo a algo - dijo Arabella - ¿qué opinan?

- Me parece muy bien, pero esa foto tomará más trabajo - dijo Stella.

- Sí pero podemos hacerlo y animara al estudiantado femenino a volver a clases - dijo Olive.

- Está decidido entonces, los modelos serán de cuarto: Fawcett y White. De quinto: Lakewood, Wallace y Wallace. De sexto: Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. Y de séptimo: Down, Mirrow y Clarick - dijo Arabella - ahora decidamos en que Orden.

- Yo creo que eso lo dejamos para cuando tengamos todas las fotos - dijo Lily.

- Sí, así lo decidimos dependiendo de la foto - agregó Olive.

- Está bien - dijo Arabella - hoy tomaremos la última foto, en la noche tomaremos las fotos de cuarto y quinto, y mañana por la noche las de séptimo, ¿qué piensan?

- Está bien - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué tal si bajamos a almorzar? - Dijo Lily y cogiéndose el estomago agregó, - esto nos demoró más de lo previsto y tengo hambre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin del 1er capítulo. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Espero que les este gustando el fic, que está siendo editado a pesar de que estoy sin PC propia. Gracias a todos mis nuevos lectores si hay alguno, y a cualquier lector antiguo de ande leyendo de nuevo, todos Uds., dejen reviews si les gusta. Besos a todos._

_**Lorien Lupin**_


	3. Misión, no tan imposible

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers y no sé quien más. No gano nada con esto así que nada de demandas ¿OK? 

**N. A.** Los demás personajes, los que no están en los libros, esos obviamente son míos. Úsenlos si desean, pero me comentan en donde los pusieron para leer. Volviendo al fic, bueno las chicas ya tienen un plan bien armado y van a llevarlo acabo, tipo espionaje, misión imposible o 007. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Pero antes de empezar respondo reviews:

**Tana Abbot:** Gracias por el review, este es el segundo fic que escribo, pero el primero largo y me puso de muy buen humor saber que lo has disfrutado. Respira chica y no te desmayes que ya llega más. Pronto salen los otros modelos que también están bien buenos y como la ola de calor continua imagínate. jaja, que mente tan cochina la mía. Pero los merodeadores siguen siendo mejores; en especial Remus ¡Adoro a ese licántropo! Por supuesto omitiendo a Peter del halago. **Kmila:** Que bueno que te gustó el fic y gracias por el review, recién empiezo con esto y me da gusto que me escriban. Cuando pueda te mando el calendario jaja, pero como vez aun no esta listo, las chicas no han terminado. Me siento orgullosa de haberte dejado babeando con la foto de Remsie, no te gusto la toma cuando abre los ojos. ¡Sólo de imaginármelo!!!. Yo adoro a Remus por eso esta tan buena esa foto, pero eso es solo el comienzo. **Angel-de-Luz:** Hola, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me encanta que te encante el fic y te agradezco por dejar review. Conque casi te desmayas en tu silla, inhala, exhala, ¿mejor? Por que eso no será todo. Siempre me gusto la idea de fotos medio indecentes de Remus, Sirius y James y decidí darlo un uso a esta medio impúdica imaginación mía, pero me temo que esto termine siendo más de PG -13. No sé que vamos a hacer con las de Peter, pues yo tampoco las quiero. Solo creí que era lo mejor ponerlo menos feo así no desentona tanto con los hermosos de sus amigos, y quede claro que Arabella dice que no es guapo, pero tiene sus fans en la escuela, chicas ciegas hay en todos sitios y ellas necesitan el dinero, ¡Muerte a la rata!!! El calendario aun esta en proceso jaja pero a lo mejor hago un calendario en fanart, para ir adelantando, pero no lo sé con seguridad. ¡Ah sí! **Y para Essya,** ella me escribió por otro fic corto que hice llamado ¿Quién sabe? Sobre mi Remus precioso, si lees esto: gracias por el review. Ya lo continuaré estoy pensando bien la historia.

Hasta aquí los reviews.

Besos de Lorien Lupin.

Y dejen más reviews.

* * *

**El calendario**

_Autor: Lorien Lupin_

**Capítulo II:** _Misión, no tan imposible_

- En realidad esto no va a ser tan difícil - dijo Arabella con una sonrisa confiada en los labios y un baso de jugo de calabaza en la otra - nos basta con seguirlos, son tan egocéntricos que no se dan cuenta de nada que no sean ellos mismos. Los seguimos hasta que estén distraídos, haciéndose bromas o jugando a algo y tomamos la foto.

- Sí, pero tienen que verse muy bien y a demás no deben vernos porque después se darán cuenta que nosotras estamos detrás del calendario y las fotos - dijo Lily.

- Sí y querrán porcentaje de las ganancias - dijo Olive.

- ¿Y si nos disfrazamos? - dijo Stella.

- Puede ser, pero necesitamos un disfraz que nos permita seguirlos con una cámara sin mayor problema - dijo Arabella pensativa - no puede ser un reportero ¿por qué para seguiría un reportero a un montón de chicos de colegio?

- Bueno, Black creería que es por él - dijo Olive con una risita, pero luego miró a sus amigas con rostro pensativo - ¿Y si nos disfrazamos de miembros de sus clubes de fans? - sugirió Olive - bastaría con cambiar nuestra apariencia y si nos ven gritamos como estúpidas mientras los perseguimos con una cámara.

- Muy buena idea - dijeron las otras tres chicas con entusiasmo.

- Tendremos que hacerlo hoy, cuando vayan a Hogsmeade, siempre se ven mejor en ropa informal y se distraen más - dijo Lily.

- Ya deben estar por irse - dijo Arabella observando la puerta por la que en ese momento salían los merodeadores - están abandonando el comedor.

- Hay que dejarlos salir - dijo Olive - tomamos la cámara, nos vamos al tocador, hacemos un par de hechizos para cambiar y vamos tras ellos sin que nos vean.

- Como espías - dijo Lily emocionada - siempre quise ser espía.

- ¿Ah? - dijeron las tres chicas mirando con extrañeza a su amiga, pero decidieron ignorar ese pequeño arrebato.

Apenas los chicos salieron al pasadizo ellas se pararon y salieron también. Vieron a los chicos ir hacía la sala común y ellas los siguieron guardando su distancia. Decidieron esperar escondidas en el pasillo a que salieran rumbo a Hogsmeade, a pesar de que ellos tardaron veinte minutos en salir. Los cuatro se habían dado una ducha y se habían cambiado la ropa de deportes que habían tenido puesta a la hora del almuerzo y las chicas tuvieron que admitir que lucían muy bien, lastima que se habían perdido de su sesión de deportes.

- Están vestidos como para la foto los muy sinvergüenzas - dijo Arabella con una sonrisa al ver la ropa informal que tan bien sentaba a los muchachos, en especial a los tres más altos - tenemos que tomarla hoy si queremos tener el calendario para la fecha programada. Ya vamos.

Apenas los chicos se alejaban por el pasillo comentando lo que tenían que hacer en el pueblo ellas ingresaron a la sala común, recogieron la cámara de su habitación y se metieron al baño de chicas para hacer los hechizos.

- Yo quiero tener el cabello negro, muy largo y con ondas - dijo Lily con una sonrisa emocionada cogiendo la punta de su corto cabello rojo - y los ojos azules.

- Muy bien, completamente diferente a tu apariencia actual- dijo Arabella - entonces yo seré pelirroja - dijo viendo en el espejo su cabello corto y lacio de color castaño muy claro, casi rubio - de cabello largo y crespo, y ojos negros.

- A mí me gusta mi cabello - dijo Olive cogiendo su larga trenza rubia de manera protectora - pero ya que tenemos que hacerlo, quiero el cabello negro, corto y lacio. Y los ojos, si mis ojos son azules obscuro, los quiero grises.

Mientras decían esto las chicas iban realizando simples hechizos para cambiar el color, el largo y el tipo de su cabello. Y la forma y el color de sus ojos. Luego miraron a Stella.

- Está bien - dijo esta y mirándose al espejo, empezó su propia transformación - si mi cabello es negro y muy largo, yo tendría que ser rubia y de cabello corto, lacia se ve mejor - decía mientras cambiaba el color, el largo de su cabello y finalmente el tipo -luego continuó - y mis ojos - luego sonrió de manera extraña - los quiero dorados, como los de Remus - y sus ojos cambiaron de color quedando de un dorado brillante, exactamente igual que los de Remus Lupin.

- Muy bien - dijeron sus amigas mirándola divertidas - ahora hagamos algo con la estatura y otros detalles que, hagan imposible que piensen que somos nosotras a pesar de nuestras facciones.

Las chicas variaron un poco sus estaturas, se cambiaron de ropas, Arabella decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y se dio un par de tallas más de sostén, Olive prefirió solamente colocarse anteojos. Stella perfiló un poco más su nariz y el resto lo completo con simple maquillaje. Lily, siguiendo el ejemplo de Arabella aumentó un poco sus atributos aunque no exageró como su amiga, y se maquilló como las demás. Cuando terminaron, no habían pasado ni diez minutos y las cuatro estaban irreconocible y lucían mucho más como el tipo de chicas que perseguía comúnmente a los merodeadores, de todos modos los disfraces eran en caso de ser descubiertas, algo que debían evitar si querían espontaneidad en las fotos.

- Estamos más que listas, tenemos que apurarnos antes de que vengan los demás alumnos y se den cuenta de que no nos conocen - dijo Olive y luego mirándose al espejo de pies a cabeza - ¡diablos! Luzco increíblemente bien.

- Ya vámonos - dijeron las otras tres chicas con una risa y salieron del baño seguidas por Olive.

Los chicos se habían adelantado bastante, pero como iban lentamente las chicas los tuvieron en poco tiempo a corta distancia.

- Me siento como en misión imposible, - dijo Lily empezando a tararear el tema de la serie de espías mientras se escondían tras los arboles, esperando el momento oportuno para empezar a fotografiar a los chicos.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Olive.

- Pues es una serie de televisión norteamericana - explicó Lily.

- ¿Qué era televisión? - volvió a preguntar Olive que venía de familia de magos.

- Pues televisión es... - empezó a decir Lily pero fue interrumpida por otra voz.

- Ya, eso no importa ahora - dijo Arabella con exasperación.

- Se están alejando mucho - dijo Stella, que observaba como los cuatro muchachos se alejaban más y más por el sendero.

Las cuatro chicas emprendieron otra vez el camino, escondiéndose detrás de los arboles para evitar ser vistas hasta que hubieran tomado la foto.

- Tan tan... ta ta tan tan... ta ta tan tan... ta ta tan tan... ta ta tan... - empezó de nuevo Lily - tarara... tarara... tarara... tara... (N.A. tarareen la cancioncita esa y verán que es así.)

- ¡YA BASTA! - Susurraron Arabella y Stella con impaciencia mientras que Olive y Lily reían alegremente.

- Está bien, ya me callo - dijo Lily.

Pronto habían llegado a Hogsmeade y los chicos habían empezado por realizar sus compras. Después de abastecerse de bombas fétidas, dulces de broma y otras cosas que ellas no reconocieron, se fueron para Honey Dukes en donde también compraron gran cantidad de cosas. Recién después de realizadas sus compras, los muchachos se pusieron a pasear por el pueblo.

- Sirius, pásame otra rana de chocolate, las mías se las tragó Peter - dijo James revisando la bolsa de Honey Dukes.

- Tu culpa Jamster, sabes lo cerdo que es este y tu le das a cargar tus dulces.

- Pero él tenía los suyos.

- Está bien, hay que juntarlos todos y como todo es de todos, matamos a Peter si se los acaba - sugirió Remus.

- Está bien - aceptaron los otros tres chicos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Esto es aburridisimo - dijo Lily, que después de más de una hora de espionaje ya no le encontraba la emoción a esconderse detrás de los arboles en posturas de James Bond y sosteniendo una pistola invisible - alguien puede decirme como pueden los cuatro chicos más alborotadores del colegio pasar una tarde de sábado de esta manera. ¡Voy a morir si no sucede algo!

- Yo también - dijo Arabella con exasperación pero fue en ese momento que, como si las hubieran conjurado, aparecieron por una calle del pueblo, un grupo de aproximadamente diez chicas que se detuvieron emocionadas al ver a los merodeadores - Ya sé, hay causar una estampida de fans. Ustedes no pierdan a nuestros modelos - sugirió rápidamente Arabella y uniéndose al grupo gritó con voz histérica - ¡AHÍ ESTÁN, VAMOS POR ELLOS!

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! ALLÁ ESTÁN, AHHHH, ES ÉL - se escucharon varias voces que gritaban en respuesta al grito de la primera chica y que empezaban a correr despavoridas detrás de los cuatro chicos que, con horror y sorpresa, empezaban a correr también.

Lily, Stella y Olive, se dedicaron a seguir a los chicos, pero alejadas de las otras chicas que los seguían, mientras que estos a su vez, trataban de perder a las chicas histéricas los seguían y a las que se habían unido otras seis chicas más, salidas de las tiendas de Hogsmeade.

Por fin después de un rato, los cuatro merodeadores, exhaustos y aun sorprendidos habían logrado perder al demente grupo de chicas (o al menos al que veían) y se habían dejado caer en un claro del bosque que rodeaba Hogsmeade, cerca del cual corría un pequeño río. Frente a ellos, Lily, Stella y Olive, se detenían detrás de unos arbustos, también exhaustas y esperando a Arabella, que no podía estar muy lejos, en ese momento llegó Arabella que respirando pesadamente y cogiéndose un costado se detenía cerca de sus amigas.

Los chicos ya se habían recuperado y se acercaron al río junto al cual se sentaron. Peter fue el primero que se acercó a la orilla y con la mano empezó a mojarse el cabello, que pronto quedó chorreando agua. James y Sirius no tuvieron tales precauciones y sumergieron las cabezas completas en el agua que chorreaba de sus cabezas mojando partes de sus camisetas. James secó sus lentes con un hechizo mientras Sirius se echaba en el césped terminado de recuperar el aliento, lo cual no era fácil dado el calor. Remus estaba sentado en la orilla del río y tenía sumergida la cabeza en el agua de la cual salían pequeñas burbujas.

- ¿Qué, planeas ahogarte? - preguntó Sirius en un grito, sentándose en el césped.

Remus sacó la cabeza del agua y se acercó a donde Sirius, James y Peter estaban sentados.

- Qué les sucede a esas chicas? Ni que fuéramos estrellas o algo - se quejó Remus sacudía su cabello castaño claro salpicando más agua en su ya mojada camiseta verde.

- La culpa la tuvo la primera que gritó, antes de eso sólo nos sonreían - dijo Peter.

- Sí, ¿alguien la vio bien? - preguntó James.

- Era una pelirroja de cabellos crespos y muy largos, ojos obscuros, muy linda - dijo Sirius que siempre recordaba el aspecto de las chicas, aunque las hubiera visto una fracción de segundo - con una gran delantera - agregó después Sirius haciendo un gesto con las manos y sonriendo de manera libidinosa.

- Es en lo único que piensas - dijo Peter sacando de su bolsillo la bolsa de dulces de Honey Dukes y empezando a comer.

- Y eso es en lo único que piensas tu - dijo Remus quitándole la bolsa y poniéndose de pie.

Peter se puso de pie en el acto, tratando de recuperar la bolsa pero Remus era mucho más alto que él y la sostenía con una mano, muy por encima de su alcance, mientras reía de los intentos de su amigo.

- Vamos Remus, ya deja el juego - rogaba Peter, que se empezaba a desesperar.

- Salta Peter, más alto - gritaba Sirius, entre risas.

- No te quejes Peter, necesitas el ejercicio - agregó James riendo también.

Stella había empezado a tomar fotos. Aun no sabían cuál de todas las fotos usarían, pero era mejor tener varías opciones, le gustaba el brillo travieso que brillaba en esos momentos en los ojos de sus amado y quería capturar el momento en fotografía.

En ese momento Peter daba un salto más alto y golpeaba la bolsa que Remus sostenía en la mano y que fue a dar al río.

- Mira lo que haces, eso también era nuestro - dijo Sirius que se puso de pie y con una risa malvada se acercó a Peter.

- Sirius ¿qué pretendes? - dijo Peter con algo de temor en los ojos - no te atrevas Sirius Black.

Pero Sirius ya lo había alcanzado y cargándolo con la ayuda de Remus, lo tiró al río el cual, por suerte no era caudaloso o hubiera arrastrado al pobre muchacho. Pronto, ya todos estaban en el río, Remus había empujado a Sirius que a su vez lo derribo desde el agua. James, reía divertido desde el césped cuando los tres muchachos detuvieron su pelea y salieron a perseguirlo para tirarlo al agua, como al fin hicieron; empezando una pelea en el agua que terminó con los cuatro chicos, completamente mojados y descansando juntos en el césped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo lo habían capturado las cuatro chicas en fotos mágicas, en las cuales se observaban a los cuatro chicos que jugaban en el agua y en el césped, con la ropa mojada que se les pegaba al cuerpo y el cabello que empapado se adhería a sus rostros sonrientes.

- ¡Son hermosos! - sentenció Arabella con un suspiro - las fotos estarán como para que una extrañe el colegio.

- Son fotogénicos aunque sean unos cretinos - dijo Lily - las fotos serán geniales.

- Sí, y muy veraniegas, si me lo preguntan - dijo Stella, con su cámara ahora colgando en su cuello - todos mojados, jugando en el agua.

- Con la ropa, ceñida al cuerpo - dijo Olive con una sonrisa pícara.

- Olive, estoy comenzando a pensar que eres una pervertida - dijo Lily mirándola entre la sorpresa y la risa.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó Olive con una sonrisa escandalizada - es Arabella la que siempre esta haciendo comentarios libidinosos, y son tú y Stella las que no dejan de mirarles el trasero a Remus y James.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - gritó Lily ruborizándose y tirándose junto con Stella y Arabella sobre Olive.

- ¿Esas quienes son? - preguntó Peter, mirando hacía donde un grupo chicas que peleaban entre risas y que acababan de salir de unos matorrales justo frente a ellos.

- No lo sé, no las conozco - dijo Remus.

Arabella, aun se reía cuando levantó la cabeza y se topó con la fija mirada de curiosidad de los merodeadores. Arabella se calló y sus amigas, levantaron también la cabeza. Arabella pensó rápido y gritó de la misma forma histérica de antes, asustando a los muchachos que empezaron a correr otra vez temiendo otra estampida. Ellas tomaron una última foto de los chicos y corrieron en la otra dirección, rumbo a Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La puesta del sol se veía por la ventana. Stella sostenía en la mano una foto, en ella se veía a los cuatro chicos, tres de ellos muy sexys que jugaban en el río empujándose y aventándose agua. En la cama estaban regadas muchas fotos más con escenas parecidas, pero la mejor era la que la chica.

- Está decidido entonces, esta es la foto - dijo Arabella señalando la fotografía que sostenía Stella y en la cual los cuatro chicos lucían muy increíblemente bien - esta noche tomaremos las fotos de los chicos de cuarto y quinto.

Las otras chicas sonrieron, sus planes progresaban.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

**N. A.** Bueno hasta aquí la misión, no tan imposible, de las cuatro locas, espero que les haya gustado. Más acción del tipo del capitulo anterior, en el siguiente, pues en el próximo capítulo los demás modelos. Gracias por leer, sigan haciéndolo y dejen reviews.

_Lorien Lupin._


	4. Cinco meses más

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no sé quien. No gano nada con esto así que nada de demandas ¿OK?  
  
Nota de la Autora: Aquí les va el tercer capítulo de esta historia, que pretende mostrar a los merodeadores no como los bromistas que eran sino como los chicos populares y guapos que también eran (al menos tres de ellos). ¿Qué opinaron del capítulo anterior? Ami me causó algo de gracia imaginarme a las cuatro siguiendo a los merodeadores en sus disfraces y escondiéndose entre los arboles del camino, mientras Lily tarareaba el tema de misión imposible, y ni hablar de imaginar a Sirius, Remus y James jugando en el agua, todos mojados, con la ropa que se pegaba a sus cuerpos . mejor me callo y empiezo con el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfruten.  
  
¡Oh! Me olvidaba, antes respondo reviews: Kmila: Hola ¿cómo estás? Me dio gusto que te haya gustado también el segundo capítulo, ahora estoy más segura con respecto a este fic. Me alegró saber que te dio risa la parte de la huida. El grito de Arabella, que desató la estampida es una de mis partes favoritas. Sigue dejando reviews que me gusta saber que disfrutas del fic. Tana Abbot: Me alegra que seas capaz de sobrevivir a este fic pues ya viene el resto, a mí también me vuelve loca la idea de ellos tres jugando en el agua como niños, con la ropa mojada, ceñida al cuerpo, bueno yo también me salí un poco del tema, esta mente mía debo aprender a controlarla o todos mis fics serán sobre esos tres. Ese el Remus que yo me imagino, no creo que haya sido serio y responsable toda su vida, sino no hubiera sido merodeador, ni sería hombre lobo, y además así es más sexy, ¿no crees? Y lo de la ropa, sí esa escena me encantó, lo escaso de su vestimenta y los ojos dorados brillando a la luz de las velas, haya voy de nuevo, desviándome del tema principal. Supongo que cuando empezó la pelea se olvidaron de los chocolates y sí, es un desperdicio, ¿pero no fue mejor que se pelearan en el agua? Si me tarde un poquito fue porque tuve que pensar un poco en las escenas cuando toman las fotos de los otros chicos, pero al final terminé y acá esta el nuevo capítulo, aunque no estoy muy convencida con él.  
  
El calendario  
  
Autor: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo III  
  
Cinco meses más:  
  
Exactamente como el otro el otro día - dijo Arabella - ¿de acuerdo? De acuerdo - dijeron Lily, Stella y Olive al mismo tiempo.  
  
Las cuatro bajaron con cautela las escaleras; teniendo en cuenta que nadie debía verlas, y con Olive a la cabeza se dirigieron primero a la habitación de los chicos de cuarto año. Todo ocurrió de la misma manera que la noche anterior, Olive abrió la puerta, Arabella sacó la cantidad necesaria de polvo de Morfeo y Lily con un hechizo lo hizo llegar a cada rincón de la habitación de cuarto año, después de eso ya no hubo nada que temer y entrando en la habitación, prendieron las luces y cerraron la puerta con un hechizo.  
  
Ahora a ubicar a nuestros queridos golpeadores - dijo Arabella acercándose a la cama más cercana se asomó tras la cortina - bueno este también es rubio pero no es White, a menos que nuestro querido Keneth aun tenga un oso de felpa y pijama de dibujos.  
  
Las demás chicas se asomaron a la cama y rieron alegremente. Era verdad que, fuera de Fawcett y White todos los chicos de cuarto eran unos bebes. Después de reír un momento, las chicas se dispersaron y empezaron a buscar en las demás camas a los golpeadores del equipo Gryffindor. Lily corrió la cortina y se dirigió a otra cama. Arabella, Olive y Stella se asomaron otra vez tras la cortina y volvieron a reír ante la imagen de joven y el oso de felpa, luego se dirigieron las tres camas que aun quedaban por revisar. Pero antes que ninguna llegara a abrir las cortinas una voz dijo para que las demás la oyeran.  
  
Encontré a White - dijo Lily alegremente, agitando una mano como señal y terminando de correr la cortina de la cama - listo Stella.  
  
De inmediato las demás chicas dejaron la búsqueda y se acercaron hacia Lily. Keneth estaba semi sentado en su cama, con un libro en el regazo, con las piernas en arco y los pies apoyados en la cama. Su cabeza, de lacios cabellos rubios, colgaba hacia un lado y su mejilla tocaba ligeramente su hombro. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sus brazos, tan bien definidos a causa de devolver bludgers, colgaban entre las pantorrillas casi tocando la cama con la punta de los dedos. Estaba usando un pantalón corto de tela delgada, color azul claro y una camiseta ceñida de color blanco. Las sabanas estaban cerca de los pies del chico, pero sin tocarlo y era evidente que este la había alejado a causa del calor.  
  
Si tan solo moviera su cabeza un momento, podríamos tomar una foto en la que saliera su rostro. La que acabo de tomar esta bien, pero su cabello le cubre la cara casi por completo - dijo Stella después de tomar una foto y de buscar en vano un ángulo, en el que el rostro del chico no fuera cubierto por una cortina de cabello rubio. Porque no lo movemos un poco - dijo Olive simplemente. Pero ¿y si se despierta? - dijo Stella con algo de preocupación - no sólo nos castigarían sino que quedaríamos como unas roba cunas. No se despertará - dijo Arabella con confianza. - Ayer en la noche, después de lo de Remus quedé algo preocupada, y como tú fuiste la primera en ir a dormir, pues probamos algo del polvo de Morfeo contigo. Es seguro, la persona se mueve normalmente, sus reacciones son las mismas que las del sueño normal, pero no llega a despertarse. No puede salir del estado de sueño. ¿Lo probaron conmigo? - dijo Stella con algo de alarma. Sí - dijo Arabella sin darle importancia - Olive, transformó mi peineta azul en una cucaracha, no hizo un buen trabajo a menos que las cucarachas sean azules todo el tiempo. Bueno el punto es que la colocamos en tu cara, tú la espantaste como si nada y seguiste durmiendo. Y por cierto, Oli me debes una peineta. ¿QUÉ HICIERON QUE? - Preguntó Stella con asco y sin poner atención a la peineta fugitiva. No grites - dijo Lily con voz tranquilizadora. - Entiende, tú tienes el sueño ligero y cualquier roce en la cara hubiera hecho que saltaras hasta el techo, pero eso no ocurrió, la tonta cucaracha azul caminó por tu nariz y tu no te despertaste - dijo luego con voz informativa. No te enojaras con nosotras ¿verdad? - Preguntó Olive sonriendo dulcemente. Esta bien, no lo haré, - dijo al fin Stella después de unos segundos - pero no vuelvan a hacer algo así. Prometido - dijeron las tres chicas sonrientes.  
  
Con el asunto del polvo de Morfeo ya aclarado, Arabella movió con la varita un poco del cabello del golpeador de Gryffindor y un mechón del cabello rubio se movió hacia la nariz del chico, haciéndole cosquillas. Keneth levantó la cabeza lentamente y, en un solo y fluido movimiento, se apartó el cabello del rostro con una mano, tirándolo hacia atrás. Stella aprovechaba el movimiento del joven para empezar a tomar las fotografías como si estuviera en una sesión de fotos. Después de apartar el cabello de su rostro Keneth apoyó la cabeza en la cabecera y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho estiró las piernas sobre la cama, apartando aun más las sabanas. Stella tomó la última foto.  
  
¡Ya esta! - dijo con satisfacción cuando el destello del flash se hubo apagado - terminamos con White. Es realmente guapo ¿no? - dijo Olive con una sonrisa - quien diría que sólo tiene catorce años. ¡Olive! - Empezó Lily con algo de escándalo en su voz. No los parecerá pero los tiene - agregó Stella con fingida desaprobación. Es un niño, seas roba cunas - concluyó Arabella entornando los ojos. No sean así. Yo no me refería a eso, y además ustedes saben que. - no pudo terminar de decirlo pues la interrumpieron las voces de sus tres amigas. Tú amas a tu Loui - dijeron las otras tres con impaciencia - ya lo sabemos. Pero la asalta cunas tiene razón en algo - dijo Stella ante una levemente enojada Olive. - Miren el cuerpo del niño, nadie le creería su verdadera edad - terminó Stella acercándose otra vez a sus amigas. ¡Es el quidditch amiga! Es el quidditch; hace maravillas en el cuerpo masculino, todo ese entrenamiento - dijo Arabella con una sonrisa soñadora. - Tenemos el equipo de quidditch más guapo del colegio - dijo luego con orgullo volviendo ver al joven golpeador y corrió la cortina de la cama - porque hasta nuestras cazadoras son lindas. ¡No tanto como yo, claro! Pero son lindas.  
  
Después de un instante de silencio sonrió con mirada traviesa y volviendo a apartar una parte de la cortina se aproximó al muchacho dormido y depositó un beso en sus labios, el chico sonrió entre sueños y Arabella volvió a correr las cortinas. Sus amigas la observaban con la boca abierta, riendo algo asombradas.  
  
He querido hacer eso desde que lo vi este año en el expreso de Hogwarts - dijo ella con su sonrisa intacta y empezando a buscar al otro golpeador de Gryffindor - a crecido tanto. No que tu amabas a Sirius - preguntó Lily con mirada acusadora y empezando a buscar ella también. Pues sí, pero como dijo Olive ayer, yo también tengo ojos. Además el chico es guapo y una es mujer ¿no?. Bella eres una sinvergüenza, - dijo Olive con una sonrisa - y yo no dije la segunda parte. No, esa parte es mía, pero es cierto.  
  
¡Y por eliminación! - dijo Stella de pronto, parándose junto a la última cama sin revisar - esta debe ser la cama de Frederick e ignorando la conversación de sus amigas - las chicas se acercaron a Stella y descorrieron la cortina.  
  
Frederick Fawcett pertenecía al equipo quidditch de Gryffindor, y era el mejor amigo de Keneth White. Ambos eran tan o más altos que Peter Pettigrew, que si bien era el chico más bajo de sexto año, no tenía el tamaño de un chico de catorce. Tanto Keneth como Frederick podrían pasar con tranquilidad por chicos de quince o dieciséis años no sólo por su estatura, sino porque sus rasgos y comportamiento parecían pertenecer a chicos de más edad.  
  
Las cuatro chicas lo observaban con extrañeza. De habérselo propuesto, no habría encontrado Frederick una posición para dormir, que hiciera más difícil para ellas tomarle una fotografía. El muchacho de largo y ensortijado cabello castaño obscuro estaba echo un ovillo en el centro de la cama, con sus largas piernas cruzadas y el torso echado sobre ellas. Su cabeza estaba en una posición que impedía ver su rostro de grandes ojos verdes, que estaba escondido entre sus fuertes brazos, también cruzados.  
  
¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - Alcanzó a decir Arabella, dividida entre el asombro y la risa. ¿Cómo es que no se le duermen las piernas? - Dijo Stella con asombró. ¿Cómo haremos para desdoblarlo y colocarlo en una posición normal? - cuestionó Lily, tanto para ella misma, como para las demás. No sé, pero supongo que tendremos que hacerlo a mano - dijo Arabella mientras giraba su cabeza e intentaba ver que pierna o brazo era cual. - Bueno creo que no todos podían ser tan cooperadores como Lupin. Esperemos que los de quinto año duerman más normalmente que Fawcett - dijo Lily con ciertas dudas sobre la sencillez del proyecto - o permaneceremos despiertas toda la noche.  
  
Con un suspiro las cuatro chicas se dispusieron a desenredar al guapo jugador de quidditch. Arabella cogió su cabeza y la levantó, y con ayuda de Olive lo empujaron hasta dejarlo echado boca arriba sobre la cama, con las piernas aun cruzadas, y los brazos cruzados cubriendo parte de su rostro. Lily y Stella desenredaron sus piernas y Arabella jaló un de los brazos que cubría su cara. Ahí estaba uno de los chicos más lindos de Gryffindor con una pierna estirada y la otra cruzada sobre ella a la altura de los tobillos; una mano estirada y colgando fuera de la cama, y la otra en su rostro. El dedo pulgar en la medio abierta boca abierta y los demás dedos en su frente.  
  
¡¡¡Oh!!! - es todo lo que alcanzó a decir Arabella, las otras tres chicas no emitieron sonido alguno, a pesar de que no parecían capaces de cerrar la boca tampoco. Finalmente y tras un par de minutos de silencio estallaron en carcajadas. ¡Se chupa el dedo! - alcanzó a decir Olive entre risas. ¿Uno de los golpeadores de nuestro equipo de quidditch y uno de los doce chicos más lindos de Gryffindor aun se chupa el dedo? - Dijo Arabella que se apoyaba en el hombro de Stella y trataba de dejar de reírse. Esto es. muy. muy gracioso - consiguió decir Stella que también se apoyaba en Arabella.  
  
Lily tan solo se reía ahora desde el suelo en donde se había sentado. Finalmente las cuatro chicas consiguieron calmarse un poco de la impresión que les había producido el ver a un chico tan guapo y tan vanidoso chupándose el dedo.  
  
Esta bien Olive, sácale el dedo - dijo Arabella. ¿Qué? Qué saques el pulgar de Frederick de su boca - especificó Arabella - ¡Eres una pervertida! Dejen ese tema, aun tenemos que tomar las fotos de quinto año - dijo Lily que acababa de consultar su reloj. ¡Oh, esta bien! - Dijeron con algo de decepción Olive y Arabella que en realidad disfrutaban de sus pequeñas discusiones.  
  
Olive se acercó a la cama y con una mano retiró el pulgar de la boca del jugador de quidditch. Secando el dedo con la sabana y dejando la mano en la cama le dio la espalda al golpeador de Gryffindor.  
  
¡Que asco! - Dijo Olive limpiándose la mano en las sabanas y alejándose de la cama, para que Stella pudiera tomar las fotos - ya esta, empieza Stella.  
  
Una vez que el pulgar estuvo fuera de su boca, Frederick se veía tan guapo como siempre. El largo cabello rizado le llegaba hasta los hombros y en este momento caía desordenado sobre la cama y parte de su rostro; sus grandes ojos verdes eran sombreados por largas pestañas y rizadas pestañas que resaltaban a la luz de las velas. Vestía una camiseta de verde que despierto seguramente haría resaltar el color de sus ojos; y un boxer azul en el cual resaltaba una snitch estampada la pierna derecha del boxer y que había quedado ligeramente oculta cuando Frederick levantó su pierna. Con un brazo descansando a su lado y el otro colocado bajo su cabeza el lindo chico de catorce años parecía estar tomando el sol en una playa. Tomada la última foto de Frederick, las cuatro chicas apagaron las luces y salieron de la habitación rumbo al dormitorio de quinto año.  
  
Me gustaría poder contar lo del dedo en la boca - dijo Arabella con un suspiro de decepción - Frederick es muy lindo y me cae bien, pero esto es demasiado bueno. Pues no puedes - dijo Lily - a la larga se sabría de quien surgió el rumor. Y por consiguiente quien tomó las fotos. - continuó Stella. He hizo el calendario - terminó Olive. Lo sé, lo sé, - dijo Arabella con resignación - sería muy tonto y malvado de mi parte, y no pienso hacerlo, pero sería tan chistoso. Ahora sshhh, ya llegamos - dijo Lily en un murmullo, cuando llegaron a la puerta de quinto año.  
  
Se repitió el mismo proceso con el polvo de Morfeo y las chicas entraron a la habitación sin ningún problema, prendieron las velas y cerraron la puerta con el mismo hechizo. Rápidamente encontraron a los tres chicos que buscaban, corrieron las cortinas para saber donde estaban exactamente, cerraron las cortinas de las demás camas y se acercaron a la que se encontraba más alejada de la puerta.  
  
Julius Lakewood - dijo Olive observando al muchacho de corto cabello rubio, que dormía en un pantalón gris claro de tela delgada y una camiseta sin mangas de color negro - ¿recuerdan que él se me declaró el año pasado? Sí - dijo Stella observando al que dormía boca arriba con un brazo bajo la cabeza y una pierna en arco, totalmente descubierto salvó por la sabana que cubría la pierna estirada hasta arriba del tobillo - y tu le dijiste que no. ¿Recuerdan por qué le dije que no? - dijo Olive con un suspiro y mirando aun el rostro de chico dormido, cuyo perfil de nariz recta destacaba en la funda roja de la almohada. Porque era un año menor que tú - dijo Arabella y con una risita agregó - pero tú amas a tu Loui ¿verdad? Por su puesto que sí - dijo Olive con impaciencia - es sólo que siempre me pregunté si habría sido sólo esa la razón. La razón principal fue la noviecita de Lucius Malfoy - dijo Stella mientras buscaba el ángulo perfecto. Sí - dijo Arabella como recordando - ella cruzaba por el pasillo cuando tú y Julius estaban hablando. Con voz burlona te dijo "sabía que te gustaban los niños Henassy, pero no de esa forma", tú no le hiciste caso, pero esa noche decidiste que Julius no era tu tipo. ¿Qué pasa Olive, ¡Arrepentida!? Por supuesto que no, eso es historia antigua chicas, - dijo Olive - historia antigua. Soy feliz con Loui. Pero si tu sacaste el tema - dijo Lily con impaciencia. Sigamos con las fotos por favor - rogó Stella con impaciencia. Si, Olive esta delirando otra vez - dijo Arabella - y perderemos mucho tiempo si escuchamos todo lo que se ocurra decir. Pobresita, los chicos la vuelven loca - dijo Lily con fingida lastima. No voy a dignarme a responderles - dijo Olive con aire de ofendida - tomen ya las fotos ¿quieren? Tengo sueño.  
  
Las otras tres chicas rieron en voz baja, y Stella empezó a tomar las fotografías.  
  
Tiene muy buen cuerpo tu Julius - dijo Arabella mirando alternativamente a Olive y al muchacho dormido. No es mi. ¡Ahhhhh!!! - dijo Olive con un pequeño gritito - contigo no se puede - Arabella volvió a reír.  
  
Cuando Stella terminó con las cinco fotos del Julius Lakewood, Arabella volvió a correr las cortinas de la cama y se dirigió hacías las dos camas expuestas que quedaban junto a la puerta; estas estaban colocadas una frente a la otra y pertenecían a los prefectos gemelos de Gryffindor. Anthony y Mathew Wallace dormían imperturbables a pesar de la conversación, las risas y el grito, todo gracias al polvo de Morfeo. Ambos se diferenciaban solamente en el cabello y el color de los ojos, pues sus rostros eran exactamente iguales. Anthony al igual que su hermano era de cabello castaño y algo lacio, pero su cabello era considerablemente más obscuro que el de Mathew; y mientras que este lo llevaba corto, Anthony prefería dejarlo más largo, lo suficiente para que le cayera sobre el rostro como un flequillo. Los ojos también los diferenciaba. Aunque en ese momento no se pudiera notar, Anthony tenía los ojos azules, mientras que su hermano los tenía grises; por lo demás eran tan similares como dos gotas de agua. De idénticas y armoniosas facciones, e igual contextura. En ese dormían ambos boca abajo, con la cabeza a los pies de la cama y totalmente descubiertos.  
  
Anthony sonreía ligeramente y con expresión pícara en su rostro; vestía un pantalón de delgada tela azul con un león estampado en una de las piernas y su camiseta yacía junto a su almohada echa bola, no toda su vestimenta había resistido al insistente calor y una camiseta de mangas cortas también azul, yacía arrugada a su lado. Stella enfocó la cámara tratando de destacar las anchas espaldas del prefecto y el tatuaje del sol que ocupaba parte de su hombro derecho. Tomó las fotografías y se dirigió a la cama de Mathew, él también dormía boca abajo y sin camiseta, aunque en su caso parecía que esta no había sido parte de su vestimenta en ningún momento pues aun estaba muy bien doblada encima del baúl del muchacho. Su pantalón de color rojo, tenía un idéntico estampado de león en una de las piernas, la cual estaba doblada bajo la otra a la altura de la rodilla. Mathew descansaba con la cabeza apoyada de lado sobre sus brazos cruzados, que a su vez descansaban sobre la almohada; esto daba a Stella una toma del chico en una posición similar a la de su hermano, aunque no igual, y que mostraba de manera halagadora su cuerpo de anchas espaldas, y que lucía con claridad el tatuaje de luna en cuarto menguante que el muchacho tenía en el hombro izquierdo.  
  
Tatuajes, nuestros prefectos - dijo Lily con ligera desaprobación - ¿quién lo diría? A mí me parecen muy sexys - dijo Arabella. ¡Que novedad! - dijo Olive con una sonrisa divertida. Hablo de los tatuajes no de los gemelos - dijo ella con una sonrisa y luego imitando la voz de Olive - yo amo a mi Sirius. Ja, ja, muy chistosa - dijo Olive. Terminamos por esta noche - dijo Stella cerrando la lente de su cámara - vámonos a dormir.  
  
*************  
  
Vamos chicas, arriba - dijo Arabella con voz soñolienta - tenemos que dejar las fotos revelando, bañarnos e ir a clase. Tengo sueño - dijo Lily con cansancio desde su cama mientras lentamente abría los ojos y se sentaba - vamos, Olive, Stella, levántense ya - dijo después de un momento. No quiero - dijo suplicante la voz de Stella desde su cama. Hummmmmmmmm - fue lo único que dijo Olive. ¡Olive!!!! - gritó Arabella. ¿Qué, qué? - gritó Olive con alarma despertando de repente con el grito de Arabella. Levántate Olive - dijo Stella que al igual que Arabella y Lily, se había puesto de pie y empezaba a correr las cortinas de su cama - tenemos que dejar revelando las fotos antes de alistarnos para las clases.  
  
Las cortinas de la cama de Olive se descorrieron, dejando ver a la chica de dieciséis años sentada al borde su cama con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas.  
  
Ven de una buena vez - la llamó Stella que deseaba terminar con la preparación para darse un baño que le quitara todo el sueño que aun tenía.  
  
Olive se acercó a sus amigas, su largo cabello estaba todo revuelto y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, pero empezaba a parecer más dispuesta a ayudar, así que empezaron a preparar todo para el revelado mágico de las fotos. Cerca de una hora después ya estaban rumbo al baño y veinte minutos después de eso estaban sentadas en el gran comedor, con expresiones de intenso sueño en el rostro y bostezando periódicamente.  
  
************  
  
Señorita Figg, señorita Hennasy - dijo molesto el profesor Binns, tocando con su bastón en la carpeta de las chicas dormidas que empezaron a despertar.  
  
Un muy claro suspiro se escuchó en el preciso momento en el que el profesor Binns decía estas palabras y mientras el profesor dirigía su mirada a la banca a sus espaldas, Lily Evans giraba sobre su asiento con las manos apoyadas en la mesa de atrás y sirviéndole de almohada. Junto a ella, Stella estaba tan dormida como Lily pero su cabeza descansaba en la carpeta, escondida entre sus brazos cruzados.  
  
¿Ustedes también? - dijo el profesor con sorpresa y algo de decepción en la voz - Figg, Burbank, Evans y Hennasy, despiértense ahora mismo - gritó el profesor Binns con una voz tan fuerte a pesar de su avanzada edad, que hizo saltar a las cuatro chicas.  
  
El salón en pleno empezó a reír, pero nadie parecía divertirse más que cuatro chicos sentados al fondo del salón.  
  
¿Y a esas cuatro que les pasa? - preguntó Peter una vez las chicas habían sido castigadas y la clase se había iniciado nuevamente. En Arabella Figg y Olive Hennasy no me asombra - dijo Remus con una risa alegre que llamó la atención de una de las chicas de Ravenclaw, a quien él guiñó un ojo, la chica se sonrojo y sonrío emocionada. Por primera vez no eran ellos los blancos de las llamadas de atención del maestro y eso los ponía de buen humor - pero de cuando acá Evans y Burbank se comportan como las otras dos. Esas chicas traman algo - dijo Sirius mirando hacía donde Remus había mirado y sonriendo coqueto a la misma chica que por segunda vez se sonrojó - diría que han continuado con su plan, pero nos hubieran despertado. A lo mejor, cambiaron de plan - dijo James apartando la mirada de una chica de Ravenclaw con la que coqueteaba bajo las narices del enamorado y mirando a sus amigos - y el actual también las mantiene despiertas en la noche. A lo mejor ellas solas se mantienen despiertas en la noche - dijo Peter con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eres un degenerado - dijeron sus tres amigos, mientras que Remus, sentado a su lado, le clavaba una de sus plumas en el brazo. Peter abrió la boca en señal de dolor, pero un gesto con la cabeza de sus otros dos amigos le recordaron al maestro y se limitó a mirara a Remus con rencor mientras se sobaba el brazo. El muchacho de ojos dorados sonrió a su amigo con expresión malvada y empezó a conversar con los dos chicos que tenía enfrente. Poco después terminaba la clase y tanto los merodeadores, sus cuatro soñolientas compañeras de Gryffindor y el club de fans de los primeros, se retiraron del salón rumbo a las salas comunes o al comedor, ya casi era hora del almuerzo.  
  
***************  
  
Las fotos salieron geniales - dijo Olive que sostenía las fotos de los gemelos una junto a la otra de modo que sus tatuajes quedaban uno al lado del otro mientras que los mellizos cambiaban ligeramente de posición. Sí, para mañana al medio día tendremos todas fotos - dijo Arabella mirando con satisfacción las fotos escogidas para pertenecer al calendario. Y podremos empezar el retoque de las fotos y el armado del calendario - dijo Stella mientras que guardaba en un cofre las demás fotos que servirían para la portada y para vender por separado. Menos mal que esta noche no nos demoraremos tanto - dijo Lily con un bostezo - fue vergonzoso quedarnos dormidas en clase y que el profesor nos gritara enfrente de todos. No, lo peor fue que nos castigara. Por suerte sólo nos quedan los tres chicos de séptimo - dijo Arabella - y no más mala noche después de hoy. ¿Podemos preparar una poción revitalizante? No creo poder mantenerme despierta en las clases si no lo tomo una - dijo Stella bostezando nuevamente. Creo que tienes razón - dijo Arabella bostezando también - sacaré los ingredientes y la haremos en el baño. Luego nos vamos a comer. Menos mal que no tardaremos mucho - dijo Lily poniéndose de pie - es una poción algo simple.  
  
Fin del capitulo III.  
  
***************  
  
Nota de la autora: Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3 (el cuarto sí cuentan la introducción). Arriba dije que no me convencía completamente, pero un par de días después que lo terminé y agregué esa parte, llegó súbitamente la inspiración y lo mejoré bastante (no tiene idea de lo mediocre que era antes), ahora ya me gusta. Sé que los otros modelos no han sido la parte integral del capítulo como lo había planeado, pero lo pensé mejor y como la idea principal es que el fic gire en torno a los merodeadores y aunque el calendario tenga más protagonistas, era mejor mantener el relieve de ese grupo. Frederick Fawcett luce en realidad como un chico que conozco y que es ¡muuuuuuuuy lindo! Una cara de ensueño y un cuerpo precioso, cabello castaño y ensortijado, enormes ojos verdes, deberían verlo. Pero la forma de dormir del personaje, esa la saqué de mi hermano, cuando era chico dormía así de enredado. Dejen reviews y díganme como esta.  
  
Por favor a los que están leyendo este fic, ¡dejen reviews! No sean malitos, porque si no me revelo y lo abandono para completar otros fics, que también estoy llevando. Yo quiero continuar este fic, pero sin reviews como que no me termino de animar ¿saben? Esta es la razón por la que este capítulo tardara más que los demás. Me permito pedirles también, que le echen un vistazo a mis otros fics y me dejen un review diciendo como están hasta ahora, con este van cuatro, sólo uno de ellos terminado.  
  
Adiós, besos de Lorien Lupin. 


	5. Un dragón, un gato y un hombre de la sel...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la autora: Antes de empezar con las verdaderas notas sobre el capítulo debo decirle a mis lectores que me rompe el corazón el poco trabajo que se toman en dejar reviews, que les cuesta hacerme feliz y dejar un par de líneas para decir si les gustó ;_; y háblenle a otros usuarios de fanfiction.net sobre el fic, si creen que vale la pena. He decidido bajar el rating de este fic, no salió hasta ahora ni saldrá nada más fuerte así que desde ahora "PG-13" y ya no "R". Ahora sí empezamos, aquí el cuarto o quinto capítulo, dependiendo si cuentan o no la introducción. ¿Saben? La estuve releyendo y ya no me parece tan mala, pero no le di una última revisión y tengo errores horrendos de concordancia y ortografía; e omitido nombres y palabras en medio de las frases; es vergonzoso. Como que al principio no me decidí bien entre las personalidades de los personajes, pero para este punto de la historia eso ya esta definido. Convertí a mi Remsy precioso en un chico bromista y algo malvado, aunque no mucho, más adelante se verá su lado amable y solidario. Sirius y James siguen siendo bromistas y despreocupados y Peter bueno, él que rayos importa. Es obvio que las chicas están tan locas como ellos, en especial Olive y Arabella.  
  
Mi querida madre me dijo una vez, "a los seis meses dijiste tu primera palabra y jamás te volviste a callar" así que mejor me callo de una buena vez y empiezo con la historia. Vamos con el fic, ¡oh perdón! Primero los reviews de las amables personas que dejaron:  
  
Tana Abbot: Hola, ¿cómo estas?, ¿Sabes qué? Me encanta que siempre me dejes review; gracias y sigue así, que me alegra mucho. Sí estos modelos eran un poco más jóvenes, lindos muchachos de catorce y quince años, y con un gran futuro como galanes. Tienes razón, si se chupa el dedo aun por algo será; yo no me burlo de él, pero las cuatro locas sí, así son ellas, no respetan las manías ajenas. A los tres hermosos tenía que meterlos aunque fuera durante una escena breve, no puedo vivir sin ellos; de los trece fics que tengo almacenados en mi computadora, nueve son sobre los merodeadores. Sobre lo de Remus, él es un chico complejo, un día es tímido y otro no, sé que cambie un poquito su forma de ser, pero pienso que con los años se le quitó casi todo lo tímido. En lo que respecta a los chicos de séptimo, ellos tienen guardada una que otra sorpresa, menos risibles que las de los chicos de cuarto y quinto. Gracias por esperar por el tercer y cuarto capítulo, que tuve un ligero problema con mi Internet y aun no lo arreglo; y me da una flojera horrible hacer el viajesote hasta las cabinas públicas. Adiosito, hasta la próxima vez. Hermione_Weasley: Gracias por lo del fic, me gusta que te guste y que hayas decidido dejar review. Lo de abandonar, tanto este fic como los otros, son amenazas sin sentido pues no me gusta dejar inconclusa una historia, ni leída ni escrita por mí, así que no hay porque preocuparse, es sólo que me gustaría que si lo leen me digan que piensan y por supuesto que agradezco a los que mandan reviews, son muy amables y los quiero mucho. Gracias por los ánimos, si me tardé con este capítulo y el anterior fue porque tuve un problema con Internet. Y te prometo que la de allá arriba será la última amenaza que hago.  
  
Adiós y besos: Lorien Lupin.  
  
El calendario  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo IV: Un dragón, un gato y un hombre de la selva  
  
1. Parece que el polvo de Morfeo los hace descansar bien, ninguno de los  
chicos parece ni siquiera un poco cansado - dijo Lily que ya había  
dejado de bostezar gracias a la poción revitalizante, pero que aun  
lucía un poco falta de su energía habitual - me alegro que, por lo  
menos algunas de las personas involucradas en esta locura, estén  
descansando bien. No te quejes Lil - dijo Arabella mientras empezaba a buscar a los últimos modelos entre las camas de cortinas cerradas - hoy acabamos con el trabajo de campo y empezamos la pos producción. Y esa será durante el día - agregó Stella, que también estaba descorriendo una cortina - ¡Uuuuuhhh, aquí esta el premio anual! - dijo con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro. Yo encontré a Down - dijo Olive mientras descorría completamente y lo miraba, mordiéndose un costado del labio inferior agregó - ¡quiero ser una quaffle! Quiero que me atrape, ¿es eso muy extraño? - Lily y Stella se rieron y la miraron divertidas y extrañadas a la vez. Y yo tengo a Michael Clarick - dijo Arabella - ¡vaya un bombom! ¡Les juro que quiero darle una mordida! ¿Puedo? (N.A. "una mordida", literalmente una mordida, con los dientes, ¿no eso acoso?). Empecemos con las fotos por favor, - dijo Lily sonriendo y agitando la cabeza, - luego pueden hacer con ellos lo que les dé la gana.  
  
Olive abrió la boca para decir algo pero Stella no la dejo.  
  
Por favor ahórranos el cliché - dijo Stella con impaciencia - ya sabemos que tienes ojos, ve y profésale tu amor a Loui en persona, no a nosotras. Que brusca - dijo Olive - esta bien no lo volveré a decir, pero es que es cierto, yo.. ¡Oh, no empieces otra vez! - dijo Stella, mientras tanto Arabella se había acercado y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Lily las interrumpió con cierta impaciencia.  
  
Empecemos con las fotos de una buena vez, ¡hatajo de dementes! - dijo Lily en cuanto Arabella se acercaba al par de chicas que discutían con el obvio propósito de unirse a la discusión.  
  
¡Que brusca! - fue lo único que dijeron las tres chicas que al instante se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reír. Empecemos con las fotos - dijo Stella dejando de reír y acercándose a la cama de cortinas descubiertas más alejada de la puerta. Sí, debemos acabar rápido si no queremos tener sueño mañana también - dijo Olive acercándose junto con Arabella y Lily a la cama elegida para comenzar las fotos.  
  
En la cama de cortinas descorridas yacía un muchacho que dormía boca arriba. El chico vestía un pantalón negro y no llevaba puesta camiseta, las mantas estaban arrugadas a los pies de la cama, parte de ellas ya había caído al suelo empujadas seguramente por los pies del chico que, entre sueños, intentaba disminuir el calor reinante. Michael Clarick era un muchacho alto, esbelto y de aspecto elegante, tenía una relación de amistad con sus compañeros de cuarto, pero para el resto del colegio era casi un misterio. Tenía el cabello color negro y muy lacio, que en esos momentos caía en mechones sobre su rostro, sus ojos grises de mirada seria estaban ocultos por sus párpados de negras y rizadas pestañas.  
  
Su cabeza estaba de costado, apoyada en la almohada y sin mirar a uno de sus brazos que estaba hacía arriba, apoyado la cabecera de la cama. Su otro brazo descansaba sobre su estomago, cerca de donde una de sus piernas, se separaba de la otra para luego regresar hasta rozar con los dedos del pie, la pantorrilla de la otra pierna.  
  
Stella tomó un par de fotos e iba a tomar la tercera cuando el muchacho giró quedando boca abajo muy cerca del borde de la cama. Uno brazo estaba estirado junto a su cuerpo un poco separado del mismo; el otro estaba estirado también, colgando fuera de la cama, junto con el lacio cabello negro, durante ese movimiento Stella tomó una tercera foto.  
  
Lily miró la espalda del chico, si los tatuajes en los hombros de los prefectos la había asombrado un poco, el gran dragón en la espalda de un chico que parecía tan serio la dejó estupefacta.  
  
¿Qué es eso? - exclamó con la boca abierta de asombro. Pues un dragón ¿no ves? - dijo Arabella. Y uno muy grande - dijeron Olive y Stella al mismo tiempo.  
  
Las tres también tenían la boca abierta, pero a diferencia de Lily parecían más positivamente asombradas, y algo muy parecido a una sonrisa complacida se empezaba a formar en sus rostros. En la espalda de Michael Clarick estaba un gran dibujo de un dragón en posición amenazante, con las alas desplegadas; una de sus garras se extendía hasta su hombro, y parte de su cola y sus patas se perdían en el pantalón negro del muchacho.  
  
Yo soy de la opinión, que debemos fotografiar el dragón completito - dijo Arabella acercando al pantalón del chico. ¡BELLA! - dijeron dos de las tres chicas junto a ella. ¿Bella estas loca? - Dijo Lily, Arabella se detuvo y se volteó hacia sus amigas, riéndose entre dientes. No puedes hacer esto - dijo Stella escandalizada. ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Olive con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. ¡OLIVE! - dijeron Lily y Stella casi gritando, y volteando a ver a su amiga con miradas escandalizadas. Esa es mi amiga - dijo Arabella jalando a la muchacha de largo cabello rubio por el hombro. - Miren chicas, no queremos sacarle todo el pantalón, sólo se lo bajaremos un poquito para que se vea un poco más del dragón. Además, la cola y las patas se pierden en la parte derecha de la cadera, como internándose en el muslo - agregó Olive. Están completamente locas - dijo Lily. Son unas degeneradas - agregó Stella. ¿Entonces están de acuerdo? - preguntaron Arabella y Olive al mismo tiempo. Sí - dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras dos chicas.  
  
Arabella volvió a girarse hacia el chico y bajó un poco el lado derecho del pantalón negro, dejando ver casi todo el dragón, una pequeña parte de la ropa interior roja de Michael, y una buena parte de su cadera y muslo derecho; era en realidad más de lo que las chicas habían planeado bajar, pero el dragón resultó extenderse más a bajo de lo que parecía a simple vista. Arabella y Olive habían insistido en mostrar todo el dragón pero al final no pudieron cumplir su deseo, pues una de las patas del dragón se adentraba hacia la izquierda (N.A. o sea hacía el trasero del muchacho, la "mejilla" derecha propiamente dicha) y tanto Lily como Stella se habían negado rotundamente a bajar ese pantalón un centímetro más. Tampoco la cola pudo salir completa, Arabella, levantó un poco la pierna del pantalón y descubrió que la cola del dragón, larga como látigo terminaba recién a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Arabella se conformó con la parte visible del dragón, y una vez que Lily y Stella hubieron admitido que si era una buena idea, se apartó para que la última pudiera tomar las últimas dos fotos.  
  
¿Sabes? Esta rivalizaría con la de Lupin si él no hubiera tenido menos ropa - dijo Arabella - y los ojos abiertos con una mirada tan sexy - Stella giró la cabeza y posó en ella una mirada extrañada, Arabella sonrío a su amiga y agregó - no te pongas celosa Lita, yo jamás me fijaría en el novio de una amiga. Él no es., no yo soy. ¡Huuuu! Eres tan molesta - dijo con exasperación, Arabella rió cortamente y con ella rieron Olive y Lily.  
  
Stella sonrió divertida después de un instante y agitando la cabeza con resignación, se acercó a la siguiente cama, que según recordó era la de Nicholas Mirrow, premio anual.  
  
¡Vaya! Esto sí merece un premio - dijo Stella ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo de una manera muy similar a la de Arabella. Stella ¿tu también? - preguntó Lily dividida entre el cansancio y la risa. Creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Bella - dijo Stella con una sonrisa y luego aproximándose a Lily dijo con fingida preocupación - ayúdame Lil me estoy volviendo una de ellas - dijo señalando hacía Arabella y Olive que rieron divertidas, lejos de sentirse ofendidas parecían orgullosas. Stella deberías sentirte orgullosa de ser como nosotras, ¡somos geniales! - dijo Arabella poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga y sonriendo de manera vanidosa. Sí y también somos muy hermosas - dijo Olive. Y alegres - continuo Bella. Y sin ningún problema de auto estima ¿verdad? - dijo Lily agitando la cabeza - ¿podemos continuar? Sí, es lo mejor - dijo Arabella después de ver su reloj - nos tardamos demasiado con Micky. ¿Micky? - preguntó Olive mirando a su amiga - desde cuando lo llamas Micky. Después de haber visto ese dragón, siento que lo conozco más que ningún otro estudiante fuera de esta habitación, tengo ciertos derechos; corrijo, tenemos ciertos derechos sobre él. Definitivamente estas loca - dijo Lily acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola por el cuello - es por eso que me caes tan bien. Ya Lily, yo también te quiero y me agradas muchisimo, pero suéltame, me asfixias cariño - dijo Arabella con voz ahogada; Lily la soltó aun sonriendo - gracias, ¿y sabes qué cariño? Tu también estas loca. Lo sé - dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Todas lo estamos - dijo Olive - ella también - dijo señalando a Stella. ¿Yo? - dijo Stella. Sí, tú, Bella, Oli y al parecer yo - dijo Lily abrazando a sus tres amigas al mismo tiempo. ¡Oh, por Dios! - dijo de pronto Arabella apartándose. ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo. Las fotos - dijo Arabella simplemente y señalando al muchacho dormido en la cama. ¡Oh, sí! - dijo Stella y enseguida se separo de sus amigas y se acercó a la cama donde descasaba Nicholas Mirrow.  
  
Nicholas tenía puesta una camiseta negra con el dibujo de una snitch en la espalda; y su ropa interior era de color azul y de corte clásico, no tenía, ni parecía haber tenido puesto pantalón en ningún momento. En ese momento su rostro de niño estaba apoyado entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la almohada y ocultó completamente de la vista de las chicas por la mata de lacios cabellos castaños que cubrían su cuello y ambos lados de su cabeza. Sus dos piernas estaban estiradas y un poco separadas la una de la otra. Pegado a la cabecera de la cama y muy cerca de la cabeza de Nicholas dormía su gato cuyo negro y lustroso pelaje brillaba a la luz de las velas. Stella tomó una foto que hizo al gato enroscarse más en la cama y luego otra que los hizo moverse ligeramente y luego comenzar estirase y rozar la cabeza del premio anual, el cual giró su cabeza hacía donde se encontraban las chicas y estirándose también de forma muy felina; momento en el cual Stella toma una foto, recogió una de sus piernas y giro su torso hasta que este quedó muy cerca de su rodilla, y su rostro, de nuevo apoyado sobre sus brazos cruzados y oculto hasta la nariz, miraba hacia la cámara. El chico parecía haberse enroscado en una posición muy parecida a la que su gato había adoptado, también encarando a la cámara (N. A. ¡Qué lindo! ¡Que sexy! ¡Muero!). Stella había tomado otras dos fotos durante el cambio de posición de Nicholas y cuando este terminó de acomodarse en una posición tan felina tomó la última foto.  
  
Me encanta cuando los guapos cooperan para las fotos, que buena salió esta - dijo Arabella y se acercó a la cama. ¿Qué vas a hacer Bella? - Preguntó Lily con una sonrisa de reprobación y curiosidad en su rostro. Voy a acariciar al gatito, ¿puedo? - preguntó ella con inocencia. Supongo que sí, pero no molestes al pobre animalito o puede hacer un escándalo que despertará al resto de la casa - dijo Lily con aire maternal. No lo haré - dijo ella con voz infantil y una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.  
  
Arabella se acercó a la cama del premio anual y estirando la mano la pasó con un movimiento largo y suave por la cabeza y la espalda del muchacho que movió lentamente la cabeza y la giró apoyándola de costado.  
  
¡Bella! - dijeron sus amigas divertidas - Se puede saber ¿qué haces? - preguntó Stella. Pues acarició al gatito, y le gusta ¿vez? Solamente le falta ronronear - dijo Arabella con una sonrisa de falsa ingenuidad y volviendo a acariciar al muchacho, el cual gimió suavemente - y ahí esta - dijo Bella sonriendo y girándose a mirar al premio anual. Y el otro que le da la razón a la loca - dijo Lily divertida - ¿y tú donde crees que vas? A ver si funciona - dijo Olive. Ya, dejen al muchacho y terminemos con la última foto - dijo Lily. Tienes razón Lily - dijo Arabella. - Adiós michi - dijo luego acarician la cabeza del muchacho que esta vez no se movió.  
  
Stella y Lily se alejaron rumbo a la segunda cama más cercana a la puerta que era la de Terrence Down, el guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Terrence dormía sobre su costado derecho, muy cerca del borde y los pies de la cama. Una de sus piernas estaba recogida, con la rodilla muy cerca del borde, la otra pierna estaba fuera de la cama, estirada en el aire desde debajo de la rodilla. Uno de sus brazos le servía de almohada y el otro colgaba verticalmente fuera de la cama. Vestía solamente unos boxers verdes ajustados y un collar de cuero negro con un diente de dragón, que resaltaba sobre la piel bronceada del jugador de quidditch y que jamás abandonaba su cuello. El cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, y que siempre llevaba en una cola, estaba suelto y caía en mechones que descansaban sobre sus hombros y cubrían partes de su rostro. Stella tomó dos fotografías cuando la voz de Olive sonó en la habitación.  
  
Tengo una idea, quiero decir, Terry esta realmente quieto, no se ha movido ni para respirar y sus fotos saldrán muy estáticas, así que porque no creamos un poco de viento para que al menos su cabello se agite un poco. Sí, a nuestro Tarzán no le vendría mal el efecto - dijo Arabella, observando el pacifico sueño del guardián de quidditch. - Tu Oli desde allá, y yo desde acá, el viento encontrado producirá mejor efecto sobre el cabello.  
  
Las dos chicas se separaron la una de la otra, murmuraron unas palabras y de la punta de sus varitas empezó a salir un viento fuerte que agitó el cabello del chico en ambas direcciones y lo obligo de paso a cambiar de posición, subiendo más a la cama, poniéndose boca a arriba y cubriéndose parte de las piernas con la sabana, las piernas separadas, un brazo extendido y el otro aun sirviendo de almohada y el cabello despeinado y descansando alborotado sobre la cama. Stella tomó en ese lapso las fotos que faltaban y luego cubriendo la lente de la cámara giró hacia sus amigas con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que ellas devolvieron antes de acercarse saltando emocionadas ahogando gritos de alegría.  
  
Terminamos, se acabó - dijo Bella emocionada y brincando de arriba abajo como si tuviera resortes en lugar de pies. Sí, no puedo creer que lo lográramos hacerlo todo sin meternos en ningún lío - dijo Lily palmoteando lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Que poca confianza amiga - dijo Olive que también estaba brincando aunque con saltos más bajos y rápidos que los de Arabella. Esto es genial, ahora a armar los calendarios y ganar dinero - dijo Stella con voz alegre mientras bailaba al ritmo de una canción imaginaria, que terminó por contagiar a sus amigas que se pusieron a bailar con ella. Yo creo que mejor no seguimos tentando la suerte por hoy y nos vamos a dormir - dijo Lily cuando ya había dejado de bailar. Sí, es lo mejor - dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras tres chicas, cerraron las cortinas de las camas de los modelos y salieron apagando las luces con un hechizo.  
  
Lo más silenciosamente que pudieron cerraron la puerta tras ellas, bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común y se dirigieron hacia la escalera que las conducía a su habitación.  
  
¿Dónde pueden haber ido? No están en el castillo - dijo de pronto la voz de Sirius, que sonaba apagada y parecía venir desde el pasillo. No lo sé, pero no están en sus camas, eso sí es seguro - dijo la voz de Peter, tan lejana y apagada como la de Sirius, pero que parecía venir acercándose poco a poco.  
  
¡Corran! - dijo Lily en un susurro espantado al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de ellas - ¡Apúrense, ya vienen! - Enseguida y lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudieron las cuatro chicas subieron a su habitación, se colocaron sus pijamas y se acostaron en sus camas fingiendo dormir.  
  
En algún lugar deben estar metidas - dijo Remus una vez que habían pasado el retrato y cruzaban la sala común para ir a sentarse en los sillones - eso o ya fueron y vinieron sin que las lográramos localizar. Sí, y según eso o ellas han mejorado desde el Sábado o esta no ha sido nuestra noche - dijo James sentándose a su vez. - Tenemos que recuperar el mapa, habría sido tan fácil saber que traman, si hubiéramos sabido donde estaban. Aun podemos hacerlo - dijo Sirius tumbándose en la alfombra junto con Peter - recuperamos el mapa y las rastreamos mañana o pasado. Puede ser Sirius, tendremos que planearlo, - dijo Remus - pero eso será mañana porque tengo sueño - agregó luego confirmando sus palabras con un gran bostezo. Sí, yo también estoy cansado - dijo James estirándose y bostezando a su vez - pero antes veamos si volvieron las cuatro locas. Sí, debemos ver si lograron burlarnos - dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios femeninos. Tras él se pararon Remus y James que con cansancio empezaron a caminar también. ¿Y este? - dijo Remus volteando a ver a Peter que dormía en la alfombra - ya me extrañaba no oír sus tonterías por tanto rato. Sirius por favor, tráelo tú, yo estoy muy cansado hasta para golpearlo.  
  
Sirius se acercó a Peter, se puso en cuclillas y le dio una palmada en la frente al tiempo que le decía que dejara de babear la alfombra y esperara para babear su cama. Los cuatro subieron hasta la habitación de las chicas de sexto año y se asomaron sólo para encontrarlas durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas correspondientes.  
  
No puede ser - dijo Sirius confundido - vamos a averiguar que se traen. Ya se lo tomó como reto - dijo James con resignación. Ya no habrá nada que se lo quite de la cabeza - dijo Remus bajando su cabeza en símbolo de derrota. No están muy entusiastas hoy ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius con sarcasmo. Ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros y cerraron la puerta antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras rumbo a su propia habitación.  
  
******************  
  
No puedo esperar a que terminen las clases de la mañana - murmuró Lily a sus amigas con voz emocionada. Yo estoy igual quiero que termine la clase - dijo Olive sonriendo a Lily y dando pequeños saltos en su asiento. Lamento que mi clase no tenga los atractivos que pueden tener un buen almuerzo señoritas Hennasy y Evans, pero aun así deben prestar atención y dejar de hablar. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor - dijo la profesora McGonagall acercándose a las cuatro chicas con semblante serio, para luego alejarse a seguir dando la clase y dejando a las dos chicas avergonzadas y de un color muy rojo. No volverá a pasar profesora - dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.  
  
Tenemos que saber que sucede con esas cuatro, aun planean algo - dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a las cuatro chicas sentadas en la primera fila. Yo opino que eres demasiado curioso, Sirius - dijo Remus con tono indiferente al tiempo que tomaba notas de la clase - además no debes desesperar, si seguimos el plan, hoy recuperamos el mapa y podremos descubrir, a menos que para entonces ya lo hayan llevado a cabo. No sales la misión, Remus. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesimista? - dijo Sirius a su amigo que sin mirarlo seguía escribiendo tranquilamente en su cuaderno de apuntes - y deja de escribir - Remus no levanto la vista - te digo que dejes de escribir - insistió Sirius sin resultado alguno, James sonrió sabía que planeaba Remus - no escribas más, hay cosas más importantes que la estúpida clase - dijo Sirius en voz alta, olvidándose de la presencia de la profesora McGonagall que al instante fijo su mirada en los cuatro chicos sentados en la última fila, tres de los cuales escribían tranquilamente, mientras que él otro la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos - te mataré, Remus Lupin - susurró Sirius Remus a su amigo que sonrió ligeramente y con maldad, iluminando sus ojos dorados con un brillo divertido.  
  
James reía entre dientes y Peter se sonreía, pero sin atreverse a levantar los ojos por miedo a no poder disimular frente a McGonagall.  
  
¿Qué a dicho señor Black? - dijo la profesora en un tono serio cargado de amenazas. Nada profesora, nada importante - balbuceó el muchacho de cabello obscuro, cuyos grandes ojos azules muy abiertos y labios apretados, trataban de adquirir el rostro más inocente y adorable que pudiera. Rostro que al final pareció derretir a todas las chicas del salón (Arabella disimuló claro está, ella no quiere que él sepa que le gusta) menos a la profesora cuya severa mirada no había variado en lo más mínimo. Lo escuché claramente Black, mi pregunta fue una mera formalidad, cinco puntos menos por no atender a la clase y estar hablando, y otros cinco puntos menos por llamar estúpida a mi clase, sin contar con que se quedará después de clase para discutir su castigo, ahora siéntese y cállase - dijo la profesora McGonagall con el mismo tono de voz - y usted señor Lupin - dijo después mirando al joven de cabellos castaños claros que levantó la cabeza sorprendido - cualquier broma que le quiera jugar a sus amigos, hágala lejos de mi salón de clase sino quiere que lo eche de mi aula, usted se quedará después de clase, le hará compañía al señor Black en su castigo y serán cinco puntos menos por esa falta de respeto a la clase. Sí profesora McGonagall y en verdad lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar - dijo el joven licántropo bajando la cabeza avergonzado. ******************  
  
Cumplirán su castigo mañana después de clases, dejaran sus cosas en la sala común y vendrán a mi despacho, entonces se les informará donde cumplirán su castigo. Esta bien profesora, solamente me gustaría disculparme por la manera infantil en que actué hoy, fue una falta de respeto horrible el actuar así en su clase; no volverá a pasar - dijo Remus bajando la cabeza. Sé que se arrepiente señor Lupin y me alegrara que en un futuro sea usted capaz de controlarse mejor en horas de clase. Lo mismo va para usted señor Black, controle su temperamento y se evitará grandes problemas en la vida. Ya pueden retirarse. Gracias profesora hasta luego - dijeron ambos y salieron de clase.  
  
Ya en el pasillo ambos muchachos se alejaron del salón de transformaciones todo lo que pudieron antes de mirarse el uno al otro.  
  
Eres hombre muerto Remus Julius Lupin - gritó Sirius a todo pulmón. Remus no esperó más aviso y con una risa divertida empezó a correr rumbo al gran comedor, con Sirius tras él, ordenándole que se detuviera - detente y enfréntame como el hombre valiente que se supone que eres (por todo eso de que de Gryffindor son los valientes). Soy valiente no idiota, si me agarras me asesinas - gritó Remus aun riendo y aun ganándole terreno a Sirius - soy más rápido que tu Sirius Tadeus Black - gritó Remus entre risas y diciendo a propósito el segundo nombre de su amigo, el cual estaba consciente que no le gustaba para nada. Te he dicho que no digas ese nombre - te mataré Remus lo juro. Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus, Tadeus - empezó a gritar Remus una y otra vez mientras giraba por un pasillo acercándose cada vez más al gran comedor.  
  
*******************  
  
Mañana después de clase podremos empezar a vender los calendarios - dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Habían terminado de retocar las fotos hacía una hora, habían armado el primer calendario y desde ese momento ella, Olive y Bella se habían dedicado a copiar mágicamente todas las fotos del primer calendario armado, en los demás papeles en blanco, antes de pasárselos a Stella que con un simple hechizo les agregaba los recuadros con las fechas del mes en la parte trasera de cada foto para luego agregar las tapas y el espiral que lo sujetaba todo. Sí, empezaremos por vender cien, conservaremos el original y dependiendo de la demanda hacemos más copias - dijo Arabella con alegría, estaba segura de que necesitarían hacer más copias. Con estas acabamos - dijo Olive terminando de copiar la última foto necesaria para las cien copias y entregándoselas a Stella, que rápidamente armó el último calendario - Nos vamos a comer y después vamos a la lechucería y empezamos a mandar los volantes a las habitaciones de todas las chicas del colegio. De acuerdo - dijeron sus amigas. Mañana después de clase emprenderemos el camino a la fortuna - dijo Arabella con una risa algo psicótica.  
  
Fin del capítulo cuatro.  
  
*******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente, hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro (el cinco desde la introducción, ahora corregida) que les pareció, está más corto que los capítulos I y III, pero más largo que el capítulo II. Y se demoró mucho menos que el tres en subir a la web. Espero que les guste, a partir de ahora el calendario empieza a distribuirse entre todo el alumnado femenino, hasta convertirse en un fenómeno de ventas. Los chicos empiezan acercarse al secreto de las chicas gracias a una coincidencia de horarios. Estamos a unos tres o cuatro capítulos del final y todo el colegio esta por volverse un manicomio al igual que las vidas de nuestros galanes, en especial las de tres chicos que todas conocemos y amamos. Dejen reviews por favor y díganme que tal me salió este capítulo. Muchos besos para mis hermosos lectores y miembros de ff.net:  
  
Lorien Lupin 


	6. Éxito esperado, caos sorpresivo

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Aquí estoy de regreso con el quinto capítulo formal, el sexto desde la introducción. En el capítulo anterior las chicas terminaron las fotos, armaron el calendario e hicieron las primeras copias que sacaran a la venta, por su parte los chicos empiezan a moverse para descubrir que planean sus compañeras. A partir de aquí la vida en Hogwarts se vuelve un tanto difícil para todos los involucrados en el loco plan de las cuatro locas.  
  
Contesto reviews:  
  
Tana Abbot: Hola Tana, bueno saber de ti otra vez XD. Tú siempre tomándote tiempo para dejar review, pues te lo agradezco. Pues sí chica, empieza la distribución y en poco tiempo el colegio se volverá un verdadero caos. ¿Qué donde te inscribes para el calendario? Pues tendrías que mandarle una lechuza a las cuatro frabicantes, consigues contactarlas, avísame que yo también quiero una copia. Comparto tu opinión, a mí también me parecieron "interesantes" los chicos de séptimo. Micky esta riquisimo y tu no eres la única en querer ver el dragón entero, la mayor parte del estudiantado femenino de Hogwarts compartirá tu opinión (pequeño adelanto, imagínate lo que le espera al pobre que es tan seriesito). Ellos son chicos curiosos y alguito entrometidos, en especial Sirius, que es además obsesivo y ya tiene la idea en la cabeza, pero llegaron algo tarde para detener la producción del calendario. Que bueno que te gusto la broma de Remus y que ya se parezca un poco más a lo que tu pensabas de él. Sí McGonagall exageró pero así es ella. Vigílalos, que no se te escapen y has lo que quieras con ellos, pero no los dejes muy maltrechos que aun tienen trabajo que hacer en el fic. La frase de McGonagall la puse ahí con esa intensión, que gusto que lo notaste y que te haya gustado, debió hacer caso ¿no crees?. Hasta aquí mi respuesta, adiós Tana. hermione_weasley: Hola herms XD que gusto tenerte de vuelta. Que bien que te siga gustando el fic y gracias por pensar que voy mejorando; algo es seguro, esto de subir los fanfictions a la web, me a hecho una escritora un poco más ordenada. Que bueno que te dio risa lo de Tadeus, cuando hice sus perfiles en mi computadora decidí darles segundos nombres, Sirius es Tadeus, James es Bradley y Remus es Julius jajaja, no se pusieron muy felices con los nombresitos al menos los dos primeros. No te preocupes que esa fue la última amenaza que verás en este fic, así que ya no hay razón para estresarse. Gracias por lo de la promoción y sí leeré alguno de tus fics, es más, bajé uno, el de Harry y Giny "Cuando lo ve perdido" y esta genial, ya quiero ver que hará Harry para recuperarla, te prometo que dejaré reviews. Nury: Hola Nury. Gracias por dejar review, es un placer saber que disfrutas del fic y que la idea te parezca buena. A partir de aquí, separaré los diálogos para facilitar la lectura. Con respecto a lo de los reviews anónimos, no sabía que tenía marcada la restricción para ellos, gracias por hacérmelo notar, que apenas leí tu review arreglé ese asunto. Sí, Michael o Micky para los amigos, amigas y cualquier chica lanzada que quiera llamarlo así, está bien lindo. Estoy orgullosa de su creación y de su tatuaje *_*. Sal con él si quieres, te lo presto unas horas, no más no lo trates con rudeza, no le gusta, jajaja. No te preocupes que lo seguiré. Sigue leyendo, alegrándote la vista y dejando reviews. Princess of Darkness: Hola a ti también, gracias por la felicitación y por ser amable y dejar review, eso me alegra mucho. Que bueno que te gusto la idea del calendario, surgió de mi cabeza cuando trataba de hacer un fic sobre otra cosa, una idea llevó a otra y terminé con un fic completamente distinto al inicial. Si en tu prepa tienes acceso a tus compañeros guapos y puedes tomarles fotos, manda los resultados de tu trabajo, jajaja. Que bien que te dieron risa las posiciones en que duermen algunos de nuestros galanes, no todos podían ser sexys aunque todos fueran guapos. Frederick pobresito, es lindo pero no duerme muy sensual que digamos. Me despido dándote la bienvenida e invitándote a seguir dejando review.  
  
Besos y abrazos de: Lorien Lupin. Ahora sí, aquí les va el capítulo V.  
  
"El calendario"  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo V: Éxito esperado, caos sorpresivo  
  
Las cuatro últimas de las lechuzas escogidas emprendieron el vuelo, y cuatro figuras femeninas giraron hasta quedar las cuatro mirándose las unas a las otras, antes de gritar emocionadas al unísono y empezar a brincar tomadas de las manos.  
  
Ahora sólo resta esperar - dijo Lily que aun sonreía.  
  
Esperar a que nos lluevan los pedidos - dijo Olive.  
  
Y el dinero - agregó Stella.  
  
Será un éxito - afirmó Arabella emocionada - estoy segura que necesitaremos muchos calendarios más - continuó con confianza, opinión con la que sus amigas estaban totalmente de acuerdo.  
  
Juntas emprendieron el camino de regreso a la sala común y charlando animadamente dejaron la lechucería.  
  
¿Qué hacían esas cuatro en la lechucería? - dijo la voz de Sirius a sus amigos, deteniéndose en la salida del pasadizo secreto y deteniendo a su vez la salida de sus tres amigos, a los que empujó hacía atrás, al regresar sobre sus pasos.  
  
¿Quiénes? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Peter y Remus, asomando la cabeza a través de la ilusión de pared (N.A. pared que parece de piedra sólida pero que se puede atravesar, una ilusión) y escondiéndolas nuevamente.  
  
Ellas cuatro otra vez - respondió Sirius frunciendo ligeramente el ceño - tengo que averiguar que hacen.  
  
Mandar cartas - dijo Peter con voz de decir algo obvio - ¿qué otra cosa podrían estar haciendo en la lechucería?  
  
Tres pares de ojos se miraron entre sí.  
  
Remus, por favor - dijeron James y Sirius con expresión cansada y señalando hacia Peter.  
  
Será un placer - dijo este y remangándose la manga derecha golpeó a Peter en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.  
  
¡Remus! - gritó Peter y luego sobándose la cabeza y mirando a su amigo castaño, con ojos entornados y los labios apretados, dijo con voz amenazante y enseñándole un puño apretado - algún día Remus, algún día.  
  
¿Algún día qué? - dijo el aludido cruzándose de brazos e irguiéndose cual alto y amenazador podía llegar a parecer.  
  
No nada, nada, yo. yo decía nada más - tartamudeó Peter. Sus tres amigos rieron y Remus lo rodeó con un brazo de manera fraternal antes de asomarse otra vez por la pared y salir al pasillo anunciando que tenían el campo libre.  
  
Es broma Peter, sabes que nunca te golpearía - dijo Remus dándole a su amigo un manotazo en el hombro y sonriendo amablemente.  
  
Me estás golpeando ahora - hizo notar Peter con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
Hay no seas llorón, eso no es un verdadero golpe - dijo Remus despreocupadamente - ¿no estás sangrando verdad?  
  
No - dijo Peter algo asustado.  
  
Entonces no es un verdadero golpe - dijo Remus con fingida seriedad - tendrías que hacer algo muy malo para que yo te quisiera lastimar de verdad - Peter le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, la luna llena estaba a poco más de una semana de distancia y Remus empezaba a volverse algo loco como todos los meses.  
  
Enviemos la carta y regresemos a la sala común, debemos ultimar los detalles del plan para recuperar el mapa - dijo James ya en el pasillo con Sirius y empezando a caminar hacia a la entrada de la lechucería.  
  
*****************  
  
Muy bien, esto no debe ser muy difícil, así que yo me quedaré aquí - dijo Sirius a sus amigos una vez que todos los pormenores del plan para recuperar el mapa estuvieron acordados.  
  
¿Qué, tú no vas? - preguntó James mirando extrañado a su amigo - pero si tu nunca te pierdes uno de nuestros planes.  
  
Me encantaría, pero me quedaré a espiar a las chicas, escucharé su conversación y todo lo que digan sobre sus planes - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa orgullosa.  
  
Y se puede saber como harás para escuchar todo lo que digan - preguntó Remus levantando la cabeza de la novela muggle que estaba leyendo y sosteniendo una manzana a medio comer en su mano izquierda.  
  
Pues yo me quedaré con la capa invisible, las seguiré en silencio y escucharé todo lo que digan - dijo él arrebatando la manzana de la mano de Remus y dándole un mordisco antes de devolvérsela - ustedes no la van a necesitar, el trabajo es sensillisimo - balbuceó Sirius casi ininteligiblemente a causa de la manzana en su boca.  
  
Bueno sí - dijo Peter asintiendo con algo de confianza y sacando de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate - será sólo cuestión de crear la distracción sacar el mapa y huir de ahí lo más rápido que se pueda.  
  
Lo vez Jamster, hoy no soy del todo necesario, ahí tienes a Remus que sabe lo que hace y Peter, bueno. no creo que él lo arruine demasiado.  
  
Que gracioso - dijo el aludido sacando otra rana de chocolate.  
  
Por Dios Peter - dijo Remus viendo como su amigo se comía la que era su octava rana de chocolate - no me explicó como es que no eres tres veces más gordo. Deja de tragar de una buena vez.  
  
Sí Pete, que si bien no eres tan gordo. Empiezas a perder la línea - dijo James pinchando con su pluma el pequeño rollo que se le formaba en la cintura a su amigo cuando se sentaba - esto antes no estaba aquí.  
  
Déjame en paz James - dijo Peter, irguiéndose un poco y sumiendo el estomago, lo cual hizo que sus amigos se empezaran a reír y se estiraran como bostezando, pero para mostrar intencionalmente sus esbeltas figuras y que el contraste avergonzara a Peter. - Esto es asunto mío - dijo Peter señalando su estomago y frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver a sus amigos pavonearse frente a él. Sin embargo y a pesar del aparente mal humor con que recibió la crítica, Peter guardó la rana de chocolate aun sin abrir de vuelta en su bolsillo - si a mi novia no le importa porque a ustedes sí.  
  
Sus amigos sólo se encogieron de hombros riendo por lo bajo.  
  
*****************  
  
Media hora después cuando la sala común ya estaba casi vacía, Sirius se dirigía al cuarto para salir ya envuelto en la capa invisible; dispuesto a empezar la misión que el solo se había impuesto. Al mismo tiempo sus tres amigos salían de la sala común rumbo a la conserjería.  
  
Peter esperó hasta que vio que Remus y James estaban escondidos cerca de la puerta de Filch. Fue entonces cuando Peter, saliendo el mismo de su escondite, sacó su varita y murmurando un hechizo, empezó a correr a lo largo del rastro de bengalas del doctor Filibuster, (N.A. ¿se escribe así? No lo recuerdo) de su varita salía un chorro de agua que empezaba a mojar todas las bengalas que una por una empezaban a estallar, llamando la atención de Filch y haciéndolo salir de la conserjería (porque esas bengalas se prenden con la humedad, por ende también se pueden prender con agua).  
  
Vamos - dijo James, saliendo de detrás de una estatua. Tras él salió Remus y juntos entraron a la conserjería.  
  
Espero que Peter no se caiga mientras corre o algo así - dijo Remus de forma despreocupada.  
  
Bah, si Filch lo atrapa, a lo más tendrá que cumplir detención - dijo James sin preocuparse y empezando a buscar en los archiveros junto con Remus - quizás hasta termine cumpliendo detención contigo y Sirius mañana después de clases.  
  
No me lo recuerdes, tenía otros planes mañana, tuve que cancelar la cita con esa chica de séptimo año de Ravenclaw - dijo Remus haciendo una mueca de disgusto. - Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, si Filch lo atrapa regresará más rápido y eso solamente nos haría más difícil el trabajo.  
  
Supongo que sí, pero Peter no fallará y una vez que llegué al aula de pociones enciende las bengalas allí y desaparece por el pasaje secreto - dijo James con un tono más optimista que el de Remus.  
  
Sí, supongo que tienes razón y que Peter lo hará bien; después de todo, lo único que tiene que hacer es escapar y eso lo hace bien - dijo con voz irónica el joven lobo - mira James, ¿no es este? - dijo Remus de pronto sacando del archivero un pedazo de pergamino en blanco y que parecía muy usado, ya que estaba gastado por partes y parecía haber sido doblado en varias partes.  
  
Puede ser veamos - dijo James.  
  
Juntos Remus y James sacaron sus varitas y juntos tocaron el pergamino con ellas.  
  
Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - dijeron al unísono, de inmediato líneas negras empezaron a llenar el pergamino, formando el saludo que ellos cuatro habían inventado y que les demostró que ese sí era el mapa que estaban buscando. Sin esperar nada más James enrolló el mapa y salieron del lugar, desapareciendo por el túnel detrás de una pintura cercana.  
  
Muy bien esto no fue tan difícil - dijo Remus deteniéndose una vez dentro del túnel y después de murmurar el hechizo Lumos para alumbrar su camino a través del pasadizo secreto.  
  
Veamos como le va a Peter - dijo James volviendo a sacar el mapa y buscando entre las manchitas negras el nombre de su amigo - mira aquí está - dijo de pronto señalando una manchita en movimiento que se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor - él ya está llegando a la sala común, vámonos nosotros también.  
  
Ambos chicos siguieron desplazándose por ese túnel que los llevó a un pasillo, que los condujo a otro pasillo, que sí los llevaba a su sala común. Pronto estuvieron allí, con el mapa enrollado en la mano en la mano de James. Peter los esperaba sentado frente a la chimenea dándole una ojeada al libro de Remus.  
  
Ya llegaron, genial. ¿No tuvieron ningún problema? - preguntó Peter al verlos llegar tranquilamente.  
  
No, ¿y tu? - preguntó James.  
  
Ninguno, llegué al salón de pociones encendí la pequeña montaña de Bengalas, entré al pasadizo secreto y vine para acá. Hablando de mi llegada, hay que consultar el mapa un momento, Sirius no estaba en la sala común cuando llegué y tampoco estaba en la habitación, las chicas tampoco estaban en la sala común, pero con ellas no puedo ver si están en su cuarto.  
  
Donde sea que estén ellas, allí está Sirius, así que veamos - dijo Remus, James desenrolló el mapa que aun mostraba el castillo ya que James no lo había cerrado y poniéndolo en una mesa cercana empezaron a buscar a Sirius.  
  
Mira, aquí está - dijo Remus con una sonrisa señalando la habitación de las chicas. El mapa mostraba claramente los cinco nombres juntos a las cinco manchitas negras cuanto de las cuales parecían estar echadas en sus respectivas camas; la otra manchita negra, la que le correspondía a Sirius se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.  
  
¿Por qué no salé de allí de una buena vez? - preguntó Peter mirando la quieta manchita que correspondía a su amigo.  
  
Ellas aun deben estar despiertas y hablando y sería raro que la puerta se abriera sola no crees - dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.  
  
Supongo que se tardará un poco todavía - dijo James con un gesto de cansancio - así que creo que podemos ir a dormir y en la mañana le preguntamos que averiguó.  
  
Sí, no tengo ganas de quedarme a esperar hasta que salga de ahí - dijo Remus al tiempo que Peter asentía.  
  
Travesura realizada - dijo James e inmediatamente el mapa volvió a quedar en blanco - Sirius se debe haber divertido mucho hoy - dijo James sonriendo con mirada entre soñadora y lujuriosa.  
  
Tienes razón, que suerte la suya - acordó Remus con una sonrisa parecida.  
  
¿Por qué? - preguntó Peter antes de darse cuenta de que hablaban sus dos amigos - ¡ah ya! - exclamó Peter sonriendo a su vez.  
  
Vaya que eres lento, a veces - dijo Remus mirando a Peter con extrañeza y luego agregando con fingida lastima - ya tienes sueño ¿no? Pobresito necesita descanso.  
  
Ya Remus córtala - dijo Peter riéndose cortamente y empezando a subir las escaleras nuevamente.  
  
Los tres chicos subieron a su habitación y sin más charla se acostaron para en pocos minutos quedar dormidos.  
  
*****************  
  
No lo entiendo, perdí cuatro horas escuchándolas, debí ir con ustedes. ¡CUATRO HORAS! - casi gritó Sirius, mostrándole cuatro dedos a sus amigos que se rieron con lastima - y tu crees que se dijeron algo relacionado a su plan, ¡NO! - volvió a decir Sirius alzando la voz más que antes - ni siquiera dijeron algo interesante. Divagaron sobre un millón de cosas sin importancia. Casi muero de aburrimiento.  
  
Fuiste tu mismo el que quiso espiarlas y escuchar sus conversaciones. Además al menos las viste cambiarse ¿o no? - dijo James comiéndose una tostada.  
  
No se cambiaron en baño - dijo Sirius con clara decepción, sus amigos rieron y James agregó risueño y señalando hacia la entrada.  
  
Mira, allí vienen las chicas. No quieres ir a ver si averiguas algo.  
  
No, ¡por Dios! No quiero volver a escuchar a una chica por más de quince minutos - dijo Sirius mirando hacia las cuatro chicas que en ese momento se sentaban a desayunar.  
  
Los cuatro chicos continuaron con su desayuno sin prestar mayor atención a sus compañeras de curso, hasta que a los pocos minutos se vieron obligados a ello. Como todas las mañanas cientos de lechuzas entraron al gran salón para entregar sus paquetes a estudiantes y alumnos por igual, el correo había llegado y nada inusual tendría porque haber llamado la atención de los chicos.  
  
De cuando acá ustedes tan populares - dijo una voz melosa que los cuatro conocían bien - no creo que sus madres escriban tanto. Pero ¿quién más podría haberles escrito?  
  
Piérdete Snapy, ¿qué no te das cuenta que estamos ocupadas? - dijo con claro desprecio la voz de Arabella, tanto Sirius como sus tres amigos se giraron para observar bien lo que sucedía.  
  
Sí Snapy, administrar a tu madresita no es cosa fácil ¿sabes? - dijo Olive y luego señalando las numerosas cartas enfrente de ellas agregó - Tiene un montón de clientes, ¿quién lo diría? Con la edad que tiene.  
  
No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre - gruñó Snape acercando su cara a la de la chica rubia, que arrugando la nariz exclamó con voz alta.  
  
Snapy, háblame de ladito ¿quieres? O al menos empieza a lavarte los dientes porque francamente ¡La boca te apesta a buzón!.  
  
Los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs que escucharon el comentario de Olive estallaron en carcajadas y nada pudo agregar el Slytherin a pesar de estar realmente furioso; los profesores empezaban a prestar atención a la discusión y los chicos de Slytherin se tuvieron que alejar. Entonces fue cuando la atención se desvió de la discusión a la decena de cartas que estaban apiladas enfrente de las cuatro Gryffindors de sexto año, que al instante, pero sin querer aparentar apuro, guardaron algo de comida en sus bolsillos y salieron del comedor con sus cartas.  
  
No quiero sonar como Snapy - dijo James con claro desprecio en su voz cuando pronunciaba el apodo que los merodeadores le habían colocado y que este odiaba con todas sus fuerzas - pero de cuando acá ellas reciban tanta correspondencia. Empiezo a pensar que Sirius tiene razón y que debemos averiguar que es lo que esas cuatro están tramando.  
  
Esa Olive, no tiene pelos en la lengua - dijo de pronto Remus con voz de divertida aprobación - mira que decirle a Snapy lo de su aliento.  
  
Remsy, me parece o te gusta un poquito Olive - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa amplia y alzando sus cejas repetidamente.  
  
No hables babosadas Sirius, tanto ella como Arabella me parecen chicas divertidas, valientes y bonitas pero no me gusta ninguna de las dos.  
  
Pobre Stella - dijo James con falsa compasión en la voz - esto le romperá el corazón.  
  
Tú también - dijo Remus con cansancio - Stella es sólo una amiga y no me gusta Olive.  
  
Pero porque no te gusta Stella - dijo de pronto Peter - es bonita, inteligente y una chica bastante dulce.  
  
Peter que dirá la pobre de Aurea - dijo Sirius con fingido asombró.  
  
Sirius, no seas tonto.  
  
Remus miró a James que afirmó en silencio, para luego agregar.  
  
Sí, esto podría durar por horas - y levantándose cogió a Sirius por el brazo y lo jaló hacía afuera del comedor, mientras Remus hacía lo mismo con Peter.  
  
¿Pero qué hacen? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido.  
  
Cortamos otra de las eternas discusiones que ustedes empiezan en las mañanas y aprovechamos para llegar temprano a clase - explicó Remus con calma.  
  
Esta bien, nosotros podemos caminar solos - dijo Peter apoyado por Sirius. Remus y James los liberaron y juntos se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, que era historia de la magia.  
  
************************  
  
Eso estuvo cerca - dijo Arabella frunciendo el ceño una vez que estuvieron fuera del gran comedor - espero que el resto de las cartas lleguen a nuestra habitación o todos sabrán que nosotras somos las responsables si es que algo llega a saberse.  
  
Sí, ojalá que las lechuzas se dirijan allí - dijo Lily y luego cambiando de tema agregó - pero ya que nos salimos del comedor, vayamos a clase.  
  
Esta bien - dijeron las otras tres chicas encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Olive fue muy chistoso lo que le dijiste sobre su aliento a Snape, y eso de su mamá, quería matarte, en serio - dijo Stella riendo divertida al recordar la cara de Snape.  
  
Snapy es un idiota y un cobarde, jamás se atreverá a enfrentarse a mí - dijo Olive con una sonrisa confiada.  
  
Juntas empezaron a caminar rumbo a su primera clase, poco después que ellas se hubieron ido los chicos salieron también del gran comedor rumbo a su primera clase de la mañana.  
  
**************************  
  
Hay que aprovechar el descanso y vamos a la sala común a empezar un registro de los pedidos y las entregas - dijo Stella - tenemos que empezar a entregar los primeros pedidos.  
  
Sí debemos aprovechar que falta media hora para el almuerzo - dijo Arabella - supongo que nos alcanzará el tiempo para los pedidos que tenemos, aun son pocas.  
  
No te preocupes, cuando se corra la voz será un éxito - dijo Olive confiada.  
  
No sé si será necesario que se corra la voz, pusimos imágenes de muestra en nuestros volantes de pedido - dijo Lily sonriendo a sus amigas.  
  
¡Oh, por Dios! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo las cuatro chicas en cuanto entraron a su habitación. Rápidamente cerraron la puerta tras ellas, para ninguna chica que pasara pudiera ver el pandemónium que era su cuarto.  
  
El cuarto estaba llenó de lechuzas que aun esperaban a los destinatarios de las cartas, otras ya se habían retirado dejando tras ellas docenas de formas de pedidos, que se amontonaban en las camas, las mesas de noche y los escritorios. Las cuatro chicas de sexto año observaban el espectáculo con las bocas abiertas; cuando reaccionaron despidieron al resto de las lechuzas y empezaron a juntar en una sola cama todas las ordenes de pedido, que esperaban les dieran el número especifico de futuros compradores, pero que ahora se convertían en un problema.  
  
¡Dios! - exclamó Lily mirando el enorme montón de cartas que se acumulaban en la cama de Arabella - aquí deben estar más o menos de la tercera parte del estudiantado femenino.  
  
Vendimos todas las copias en la primera mañana - dijo Stella emocionada.  
  
Sí es genial, es estupendo pero eso nos traerá un pequeño problema - dijo Olive pensativa.  
  
¿Cuál? Si es por la cantidad de copias, acordamos que haríamos más - dijo Arabella que ya había empezado a abrir los sobres.  
  
No es eso Bella, piensa como vamos a hacer para entregar todos esos calendarios y cobrar el dinero sin que nadie se enteré quienes somos - dijo Olive con mirada preocupada, sus tres amigas fruncieron el ceño, sería un verdadero problema realizar la entrega del producto y el cobro del dinero.  
  
Tu siempre Olive arruinándome la diversión - dijo Arabella adelantando el labio en un pequeño puchero.  
  
Sí Olive, mira la obligaste a pensar, no sabes aun que eso la lastima - dijo Stella acariciando la cabeza de Arabella que sólo rió de lo que había dicho su amiga - ya ahora si que podemos hacer.  
  
No lo sé, no podemos mandarlos individualmente por lechuza, sería extraño recibir y mandar tantas lechuzas, crearía sospechas - dijo Lily pensativa.  
  
Sí se vería extraño - dijo Arabella - tampoco podemos venderlos en persona, es precisamente ser reconocidas lo que queremos evitar.  
  
¡Ya sé! - dijo Olive con expresión triunfante - Podemos hacer una lista de compradoras y citarlas en grupos a algún lugar secreto.  
  
Claro, puede ser por año y casa de estudios - dijo Lily con una sonrisa.  
  
Y podemos cobrar el dinero y entregar los calendarios disfrazadas y ocultas, para que nadie nos reconozca en absoluto - dijo Stella emocionada - podemos citar a las alumnas en algún salón vacío y lejano del castillo.  
  
Podemos usar túnicas con capuchas o entregar los calendarios desde una ventanilla o algo así, solo se nos vería la mano y la voz la podríamos distorsionar - dijo Lily saltando brevemente en la cama.  
  
Me parece genial - dijo Arabella - vamos a almorzar y en la hora de descanso antes de clase, venimos escoger cual será el primer grupo, donde las citaremos y a enviar el pergamino con la información a la sala común indicada.  
  
Genial. - opinaron las otras tres chicas y guardando las cartas en el baúl de Arabella salieron rumbo al comedor.  
  
******************  
  
Señoritas Ravenclaw de séptimo año se les informa que ustedes serán el primer grupo en poder adquirir el calendario escolar con los galanes de Gryffindor. La hora de la cita será hoy inmediatamente después de clases junto a la estatua de "Lorreine la barbuda" situada junto a la torre de astronomía. Deberán jalar su barba e introducir el dinero una por una, en la abertura que aparecerá en la base de la estatua, por donde les será entregado el calendario. El precio permanece siendo el informado en el primer volante. Las ventas se realizarán en grupos de año y casa respectivas, así que se informa que cualquier estudiante que falte a su cita deberá enviar una nueva solicitud y esperar a que ella o su grupo vuelvan a ser citadas, pues el lugar de venta será diferente para cada grupo.  
  
Atentamente producciones "L.A.S.O". Un grito de alegría recorrió las habitaciones femeninas de Ravenclaw sorprendiendo a los demás estudiantes, mientras que las causantes del sobresalto brincaban por su habitación y conversaban frenéticamente de su buena suerte. Serían las primeras en adquirir el calendario que por las fotos del volante parecía estar muy bueno. Su celebración se quedaría dentro de los muros de la sala común de Ravenclaw, mientras que en Gryffindor otra celebración se llevaba a cabo la de cuatro chicas, celebrando el verdadero y brillante principio de su primer negocio.  
  
Fin del quinto capítulo.  
  
***********************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, iba a incluir todo lo mencionado en mi nota anterior pero me iba a salir muy largo. Sé que este es algo corto pero créanme que después de esto empieza el alboroto prometido. Ya deben haber notado la coincidencia de horarios mencionado en mi anterior nota. Y ya ven la cantidad de pedidos que tienen nuestras cuatro heroínas y con su solución al problema sólo ayudarán más al caos que reinará en el colegio. Si lo leyeron y les gustó dejen reviews, no sean malos que ya se acerca a su fin. Muchos besos para mis queridos lectores y miembros de ff.net.  
  
Lorien Lupin. 


	7. Lugar: La Torre de astronomía

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno queridos lectores, aquí el sexto capítulo formal, el séptimo desde la introducción. En el capítulo anterior ya pudimos ver como es que planean vender su producto y donde es que lo venderán al primer grupo de clientas las cuales estaban bastante emocionadas. Los chicos ya tienen su mapa y planean descubrir todo, pero ellas están prevenidas y no planean ser descubiertas. Sigamos con el capítulo y que empiece la locura. Les cuento que estoy triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, triste porque hace como una semana me enteré de quien muere en el libro cinco, y feliz porque ya lo conseguí, en ingles pero lo conseguí. Es por eso que este capítulo tardó tanto, lo empecé a leer y no pude parar hasta el final del capítulo diecinueve, ahí la inspiración tocó a mi puerta y me entraron ganas de escribir, aquí está el resultado, no muy largó y de hecho no mi mejor capítulo pero terminado al fin.  
  
¡Ah sí! Contesto reviews: HermiD: Hola HermiD, me da gusto saber que te gusta mi fic y te agradezco por dejar review. Gracias por lo de las descripciones, me alegra saber que salieron bien y que te parecieron atractivos los galanes de Gryffindor. Con respecto a "El secreto" te agradezco la mención, y gracias también por decir que te gustó, ya se me ocurrieron unas ideas y estoy empezando a darles forma para escribir el siguiente capítulo. Sí puedes dejar review allí también y ayudarme con ideas para el siguiente capítulo, se te agradecerá. Sigue leyendo y dejándome reviews. Nury: Hola Nury, feliz de tenerte de vuelta aquí, que gusto que te sigue gustando el fic. Por desgracia las oportunidades de que nuestros cueros salgan igual de ligeros de ropa ya no son las mismas, aunque uno nunca sabe, pero todos los guapos seguirán saliendo, en especial los tres que más amamos. Si tú estás deprimida, yo aun estoy en shock, acabo de enterarme hace unos cinco minutos (del 23/06), no puedo creerlo, es injusto, es cruel y no me hace nada de gracia ;_; estoy triste. Pero me lo merezco por desesperada y por ponerme a leer adelantos en Internet. Bueno sigue leyendo y dejando reviews que me alegran en estos momentos de tristeza. Tana Abbot: Hola Tana ¿cómo estas? Que gusto me da saber de ti, ya vez que el capítulo salió muy rápidamente. Ya mandaste la lechuza, genial; espero que tengas más suerte que yo, porque la mía volvió muy cansada y sin haber podido hallarlas. Tienes razón, pobre Sirius, cuatro horas escuchando la gran variedad de temas de los que hablamos las mujeres y él sin poder comprender nada; pero eso le pasa por curioso. De nada, cuando quieras te los presto, entre las mujeres hay que apoyarnos; además el ejercicio les hará muy bien. De veras te gusto la idea de los grupos, tenía que hacerlo más interesante. Ellas mandaron los avisos pero solo a los cuartos de las mujeres y con la exigencia de mantener el secreto si se quiere adquirir el producto, quien revelaría algo a ese precio. Así que con esas precauciones ellas esperan poder despistar a esos cuatro curiosos Gryffindors que andan rondando por ahí, pero ellos son persistentes y uno nuca puede estar del todo segura ¿o no? ^^. Bueno aquí empieza la distribución, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, suerte con tu copia del calendario, espero conseguir una para mí *_*.  
  
Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, adiós y besos de Lorien Lupin.  
  
"El calendario"  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo VI: Lugar: La Torre de astronomía  
  
¿Ya los tienes en tu mochila? - preguntó Arabella en un susurro bajo y acercándose mucho al oído de Olive, apenas esta se hubo sentado.  
  
Claro que los tengo, para eso fui al cuarto ¿o no? - dijo la rubia en un susurró irritado. Aun lucía agitada por la carrera que había hecho entre el salón de encantamientos, la sala común de Gryffindor y el salón de historia de la magia, todo en los diez minutos que había entre los dos timbres.  
  
Perdón - dijo Arabella con sarcasmo - sólo verificaba. Cada una tiene su túnica - preguntó luego el un susurró mirando a cada una de manera furtiva.  
  
Sí Bella, las tenemos - dijo Stella con algo de impaciencia - podrías actuar más naturalmente.  
  
Recuerda quienes están en nuestra clase y que es lo que tratan de averiguar - agregó Lily.  
  
Tienen razón hay que atender - dijo Arabella con expresión pensativa - actuar normal.  
  
Que tanto susurraban esas cuatro - dijo Sirius entornando los ojos con expresión de sospecha - primero se susurran cosas en clase y luego solamente atienden a la clase, cuando jamás lo hacen, mucho menos Figg y Hennasy.  
  
Sirius tiene razón en eso - dijo Peter que había empezado a tomar notas al mismo tiempo que conversaba con sus amigos, igual que hacía James - ellas dos atienden a las clases tanto como Remus y él mismo.  
  
Muy gracioso Peter - dijo Remus que también escribía en su cuaderno de notas - ¿qué no vez que yo también estoy tomando apuntes?  
  
Déjame ver eso Rem - dijo James con una sonrisa desconfiada. El chico de cabello castaño frunció el ceño y luego con una sonrisa altiva se negó - dame eso Rem - insistió James.  
  
¡Oh rayos! Esta bien, no le prestaba la menor atención al viejo - dijo Remus con una sonrisa despreocupada y alargando su cuaderno a James mientras se encogía de hombros.  
  
James rió divertido y le pasó el cuaderno a Peter que rió también.  
  
Déjenme ver - dijo Sirius desviando su atención de las chicas que le sonreían coquetamente y tratando de alcanzar el cuaderno de Remus que al instante lo arrebató de las manos de James, alejándolo de su otro amigo. - ¡Oye! Déjame ver - insistió Sirius.  
  
No - decía Remus mientras estiraba hacia atrás su brazo, alejando el cuaderno de Sirius.  
  
¿Por qué no? - preguntó Sirius alzando un poco la voz.  
  
Porque no me da la gana - dijo Remus aun alejando el cuaderno del curioso muchacho.  
  
Supongo que tampoco le da la gana de escuchar señor Lupin - dijo la voz del profesor Binns, Remus giró la cabeza para mirar al profesor, sin darse cuenta había alzado mucho la voz.  
  
Lo siento mucho, profesor - dijo Remus volviéndose a sentar correctamente y dejando su cuaderno en la carpeta. El profesor resopló con cansancio y volvió a su escritorio para seguir leyendo los nombres de los magos obscuros causantes de la guerra que destruyó la Atlántida.  
  
Sirius aprovechó ese momento para arrebatar de la carpeta de Remus el cuaderno de este y luego alejarse para verlo.  
  
Oye ¿quién se supone que es este? ¿Yo? - dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Señor Black le importaría sentarse y callarse la boca - dijo el profesor Binns con cansancio.  
  
Esta bien profesor, perdón - dijo Sirius y volviéndose a sentar, Remus, James y Peter se reían en silencio - así que este soy yo - dijo Sirius en voz baja, mostrándole a Remus una caricatura de él mismo (de Sirius) - yo soy mucho más lindo, y no tengo esas orejas.  
  
Bueno Sirius, tus orejas son algo puntiagudas, no mucho, pero yo estaba aburrido - se defendió Remus.  
  
Yo no soy así, ya te daré yo unas orejas como esas - dijo Sirius.  
  
Luego de eso sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo contra Remus; hechizo que el joven lobo esquivó riendo, yendo a dar contra un muchacho de Ravenclaw. Remus contraatacó, pero su hechizo también fue esquivado y fue dar en la pared mientras que a sus espaldas sonó un grito de rabia, y el chico de Ravenclaw que ahora tenía orejas muy grandes, lanzó aun hechizo hacía Sirius. Sirius esquivó el hechizo que fue a dar hacía el espaldar del asiento de Arabella.  
  
Oigan que les pasa - gritó esta respondiendo al ataque con otro hechizo. De inmediato sonaron las voces de James y Peter. Al ataque - gritaron al unísono y la clase entera empezó a atacarse unos a otros.  
  
Los hechizos iban de un lugar a otro del salón, la clase estaba totalmente fuera de control, tanto los alumnos como el maestro estaban envueltos en una batalla desesperada, en la que todos intentaban que no les diera un hechizo y a la vez o trataban de atacar a sus agresores (en el caso de los alumnos) o de detener todo esa locura a punta de gritos que nadie oía (en el caso del pobre y anciano maestro). Al cabo de diez minutos de batalla campal, el profesor perdió la paciencia y sacando su varita hizo lo que se suponía un maestro nunca debía hacer y lanzó un hechizo contra sus alumnos, el hechizo congeló a todos los presentes menos a él. Después se fue acercando a los alumnos uno a uno, para retirar las varitas de sus manos y dejarlas en el piso enfrente de su respectivo dueño. Luego volvió a su pupitre, se paró frente a él con mirada amenazadora y descongeló a su clase. Inmediatamente la clase entera se vio activa de nuevo y atacándose sin sus varitas, un momento de confusión reinó en el aula, y el profesor lo aprovechó para gritar a todo pulmón que se callaran, cosa que en medio de la batalla había sido inútil, pero que en ese momento funcionó. Todos los alumnos voltearon a mirar a su anciano profesor, que en ese momento parecía querer asesinar a alguien, y un silencio nervioso reinó en la habitación.  
  
Sus varitas están enfrente de cada uno - informó - cójanlas, arreglen los pupitres y siéntense en silencio, sino quieren que los castigue hasta fin de año y les quite todos los puntos que tienen sus casas - dijo el profesor con voz fría y amenazante.  
  
De inmediato el salón estuvo arreglado y los alumnos en los pupitres; en ese momento el profesor Binns volvió a hablar con la misma voz amenazante de antes.  
  
Lupin, Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Connors y Figg, de pie por favor - dijo el profesor y seis alumnos con la cabeza gacha y aspecto avergonzado se pusieron de pie. - Señor Connors, señorita Figg - llamó el profesor y los mencionados levantaron la cabeza - me avergüenza su falta de control, convirtieron mi clase en un salón de duelos - ambos volvieron a bajar las cabezas en señal de vergüenza - agradezcan que por esta vez no los castigaré, pero son diez puntos menos cada uno, siéntense y no digan ni a por el resto de la clase - ambos alumnos asintieron y tomaron asiento. - Y ahora ustedes cuatro - continuó el profesor Binns. De inmediato James, Remus, Sirius y Peter levantaron la cabeza - son ustedes cuatro los más grandes desastres ambulantes que han pisado mi aula. Primero ustedes dos - dijo mirando directamente hacia James y Peter - es vergonzoso alentar este tipo de indisciplina. Ustedes dos convirtieron un arrebato del señor Black y el señor Lupin, en la desquiciada batalla que acaba de tener lugar en esta aula de clase. Tengo entendido que el señor Lupin y el señor Black ya están castigados por hoy, se les unirán en su castigo y son veinte puntos menos por cada uno, siéntense y ni se les ocurra abrir la boca - ellos asintieron rápidamente, pocas veces se veía al profesor Binns así de molesto, de inmediato se volvieron a sentar. El profesor suspiró con cansancio y agregó con rabia - Black y Lupin - ambos muchachos pusieron cara de preocupación y mordiéndose el labio inferior en un igual gesto de vergüenza se prepararon para recibir los gritos del profesor de historia de la magia - siempre están causando problemas. Usted señor Black no tiene ninguna idea de lo que significa respetar un aula de clase - Sirius se encogió avergonzado - y usted señor Lupin. No puedo creer que se comporte usted así cuando apenas el año pasado fue usted elegido prefecto y debería dar el ejemplo a los alumnos de años inferiores. Ambos pasarán todos los días de la siguiente semana castigados después de clase. Tendrán que entregarme también, al principio de cada clase, un pergamino con el resumen de lo que hicimos en la anterior. Eso a parte de los trabajos regulares y son otros veinte puntos menos por cada uno. Siéntense, cállense, y empiecen a tomar notas, ni siquiera quiero que giren las cabezas a los lados; a la pizarra y al pupitre, son los únicos lugares a los que quiero que miren ustedes dos - ellos asintieron rápidamente y se sentaron.  
  
El resto de la clase transcurrió en perfecto silencio, cuando por fin  
tocó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora el profesor se levantó  
con cansancio.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí la clase de hoy. No se olviden que los dos pergaminos que dejé la semana pasada son para la próxima clase. El señor Potter y el señor Pettigrew irán con los señores Lupin y Black donde la profesora McGonagall y le dirán que yo los mando. Pueden retirarse - terminó el profesor Binns con voz cansada, los alumnos empezaron a retirarse y el profesor Binns volvió a su pupitre - por fin terminó el día - susurró para el mismo con cansancio sentándose pesadamente en su silla.  
  
****************  
  
Vaya el alboroto que causaron esos cuatro - dijo Lily mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts alejándose cada vez más del salón de Binns.  
  
Sí y Bella no ayudó mucho que digamos - agregó Stella mirando a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
Fue una reacción, no pude evitarlo - dijo Arabella frunciendo el ceño y entrando después de Lily por el agujero de un retrato.  
  
Pobre Binns - dijo Olive sin verdadero sentimiento - ya no está para esos trotes - agregó entrando última por el agujero del retrato que se cerró tras ella.  
  
Sí, está muy viejo el pobre - dijo Lily con algo de lastima, deteniéndose en la obscuridad del túnel y pronunciando el hechizo Lumos antes de agregar con una sonrisa - pero aun así tiene energía para gritarles a esos cuatro.  
  
Hay que cambiarnos va siendo hora de estar allá - dijo Stella consultando su reloj, para después bajar su mochila al suelo y sacar de ella una capa negra y larga, cuya honda capucha ocultaba las facciones de la chica - se me ve el rostro - preguntó Stella mirando a sus amigas, las tres chicas la miraron con atención y dijeron que no antes de realizar la misma operación que había llevado a cabo Stella.  
  
Las cuatro chicas se bajaron las capuchas y siguieron su camino a través de ese túnel y luego de otro. En el camino había varios tramos de escalera y ellas sabían que cada vez subían más y más acercándose a la torre de astronomía. Finalmente llegaron a un túnel largo y recto que terminaba en una pequeña escalera que descendía unos cinco escalones antes de continuar por un par de metros el túnel que terminaba en una pared.  
  
Aquí estamos - murmuró Lily - como yo seré la que hable yo cambiaré de voz, pero recuerden no abrir la boca o alguna clienta podría reconocerlas. Las tres chicas asintieron, Stella murmuró el hechizo de Lumos para alumbrar el túnel en lugar de Lily, que una vez libre para usar su varita tocó con esta su garganta y murmuró baxo - listo - dijo Lily cuya voz sonó esa vez en una nota muy baja y profunda, en nada parecida a la suave voz de Lily, o siquiera parecida a la voz de una mujer. Las tres chicas sonrieron.  
  
Olive sacó de su mochila los calendarios, pulcramente envueltos en plástico individual sellado, y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los calendarios colocados en el suelo frente a ella. Stella se sentó a su lado, sacó de su mochila un pergamino que extendió en el suelo, y también pluma y tinta, que colocó al lado del pergamino que parecía una especie de lista separada en grupos y llenó de diferentes recuadros que constituían un complejo sistema de categorías, fechas y registro de ventas que sólo ella y Lily entendían completamente. Arabella se sentó junto a sus amigas e indicó a Lily con una señal silenciosa que estaban listas.  
  
******************  
  
James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se dirigían rápidamente por los pasillos desde la sala común de Gryffindor hacía el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Los cuatro tenían las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, las túnicas negras abiertas y flotando tras ellos mientras caminaban; conversando relajadamente entre ellos y saludando alegremente a todos sus conocidos. El único que parecía un poco contrariado era Sirius, cuyo ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.  
  
Lastima que no pudiéramos ver a donde se dirigían Figg y sus amigas - dijo Sirius cambiando de pronto el tema de la conversación - en clase se veían realmente sospechosas.  
  
Lo sé - dijo James encogiéndose de hombros - pero por mucho que nos demoramos en salir, ellas salieron después que nosotros.  
  
Lo hicieron a propósito ¿no te das cuenta? - dijo Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos y agitando su dedo índice frente a James con una expresión ligeramente demente en el rostro - ellas saben que las estamos siguiendo, no sé como, pero lo saben y querían evitar que supiéramos nada más.  
  
Sirius, esto te está volviendo paranoico - afirmó Remus mirando a su amigo con extrañeza - ¡Por Merlín, que calor! - se quejó Remus en voz alta y con tono desesperado casi inmediatamente después que se hubo dirigido a Sirius, sacándose la túnica del colegio de un solo tirón y sin detener su camino quedando vestido con una camiseta delgada de color verde, y un par de pantalones jean celestes - esperó que McGonagall no nos dé trabajos manuales, con este maldito calor, sería una tortura.  
  
Me gustaría saber que están haciendo esas cuatro - insistió Sirius.  
  
Me gustaría irme a dar un baño en el lago - dijo James con lastimera, sacándose a su vez su túnica del colegio y quedando vestido con una camiseta roja y pantalón jean color azul.  
  
A mí me gustaría ir a sacar unos cuantos helados de la cocina - dijo Peter abanicándose con una mano y resoplando.  
  
Tu y la comida - dijo Remus en un tono cansado - bueno a mí me gustaría estar en mi cita, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿verdad? Hoy tenemos castigo y se debe cumplir - terminó con una sonrisa calmada, deteniéndose frente a una puerta y tocando suavemente dos veces.  
  
Adelante - dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall, enseguida los tres ingresaron en la habitación - a son ustedes - dijo la maestra de transformaciones al ver entrar primero a Sirius y Remus - ¿pero qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? - agregó luego, al ver que tras los dos alumnos que esperaba para detención, entraba la otra mitad de sus pesadillas.  
  
Nos envió el profesor Binns, hubo un pequeño problema en clase y nos dijo que viniéramos aquí con ellos dos, que usted decidiría - explicó James.  
  
Esta bien - aceptó con seriedad la jefa de Gryffindor - los cuatro vengan conmigo - dijo saliendo del despacho y guiándolos por los corredores del castillo rumbo a la torre de astronomía. Una vez allí la profesora habló de vuelta - limpiaran ustedes todos estos telescopios - dijo señalando las docenas de viejos y polvorientos telescopios que llenaban la torre - y lo harán a la manera muggle - agregó haciendo aparecer al instante todo lo necesario para la ardua limpieza, incluyendo varios frascos de pulimento para metales.  
  
Genial - murmuraron los cuatro muchachos al unísono, la profesora McGonagall sonrió complacida.  
  
Varitas - dijo luego la profesora McGonagall estirando la mano hacia los cuatro muchachos, que con muecas de desagrado las sacaron de sus bolsillos y se las entregaron - muy bien volveré para ver como van en unas horas - después de eso salió de la torre dejándolos solos.  
  
*********************  
  
Apúrense que ya estamos llegando muy tarde - dijo con voz angustiada una chica alta de cabello castaños y rasgados ojos negros - ¿qué tal si ya no las encontramos, eh? Seremos las últimas en tener el calendario - las seis chicas subieron el último tramo de escaleras y siguieron su camino por el corto pasillo circular que conducía a la torre de astronomía - aquí estamos por fin - dijo la chica, pasando la puerta de la torre y deteniéndose frente a la estatua de "Lorreine la barbuda" - ¿qué teníamos que hacer?  
  
Jálale la barba - informó una de las cinco chicas paradas tras la que había hablado primero. Tenía cabello rubio muy corto y grandes ojos pardos que ocultaba tras un par de pequeños anteojos obscuros color azul.  
  
Apúrate Sue, quiero comprarlo ya - dijo con impaciencia una chica de cabello negro ensortijado y almendrados ojos negros, dirigiéndose a la chica más cercana a la estatua.  
  
Sí Sue, que esperas - agregó la chica de corto cabello rubio.  
  
Cálmense - dijo Sue y poniéndose de puntas jaló de la barba de "Lorreine la barbuda". Inmediatamente se agachó, sentándose en el suelo al tiempo que una parte de la base se abría dejando ver una pequeña abertura alargada que semejaba a una ventanilla.  
  
Casa y año de estudios - dijo una voz muy baja y profunda, en nada parecida a la voz que un alumno pudiera tener.  
  
Ravenclaw, séptimo año - dijo Sue con voz emocionada.  
  
Entonces son seis alumnas - dijo la misma voz profunda.  
  
Sí - afirmó Sue.  
  
Nombre - pidió la voz que salía de la especie de ventanilla.  
  
Suellen Albee - dijo la chica de Ravenclaw.  
  
El dinero por favor - dijo de nuevo la voz, tras lo cual salió por el agujero un antebrazo cubierto con un largo guante negro.  
  
Todas las chicas de Ravenclaw que estaban sentadas junto a Suellen esperando su turno pudieron ver entonces cuatro figuras cubiertas en capas negras, dos de las cuales permanecían en el piso escribiendo en una especie de cuaderno, las otras dos estaban de pie, una cerca de la ventanilla que era la que había hablado y la otra parada a su lado, un poco más atrás que sostenía una pequeña pila de lo que parecía también cuadernos pero envueltos en plástico. Sue colocó el dinero en la mano enguantada.  
  
Todo conforme - dijo la figura más cercana a la pequeña ventanilla, que enseguida estiro hacía atrás una de sus manos, cogiendo uno de los calendarios sostenidos por la otra figura cercana, y dejándole en la mano que había quedado libre el dinero entregado por la chica de Ravenclaw. Esta figura se lo entregó a una de las sentadas - aquí lo tienes - dijo la figura entregando a Sue el calendario - siguiente.  
  
La chica de lentes azules se acercó a la ventanilla.  
  
Nombre - dijo la misma voz.  
  
Danica Bilac - dijo la chica de corto cabello rubio con una sonrisa.  
  
El dinero por favor.  
  
La misma operación, en pocos minutos las seis chicas tenían en sus manos el calendario, la voz habló por última vez.  
  
Guárdenlo hasta que estén en su dormitorio - las chicas asintieron.  
  
Esta bien - dijo Suellen, las seis chicas guardaron los calendarios en sus mochilas - adiós y gracias por todo, fue emocionante.  
  
La ventanilla se cerró y las seis chicas emprendieron el camino de regreso perdiéndose en pocos segundos en el pasillo circular.  
  
**************  
  
Lily cogió su varita y tocando con ella su garganta, murmuró el contra hechizo.  
  
Lo hicimos - gritó de pronto con voz alegre, sacándose la gran capa negra y tirándola al suelo.  
  
Esto es genial - gritó Arabella levantándose del suelo junto con Stella y sacándose la capa a su vez.  
  
Conque planeemos bien el lugar y la hora, podremos venderlos sin ningún problema - dijo Stella.  
  
Y estaremos nadando en dinero en poco tiempo - dijo Olive saltando emocionada - ¡Dinero!  
  
Dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero - comenzaron a cantar las cuatro al mismo tiempo, metiendo todo en las mochilas antes de colgárselas al hombro para formar una fila de conga y alejarse por el túnel bailando y cantando al ritmo de su pequeña melodía.  
  
***************  
  
Así que eso es - dijo suavemente la voz de Remus, cuya cabeza de cabellos castaños se asomó en ese momento al pasillo, luego la puerta se abrió completamente.  
  
Están vendiendo algo - dijo James saliendo por la puerta.  
  
Que vivan, McGonagall y sus castigos de limpieza a lo muggle - dijo Sirius saliendo a su vez y empezando a dar pequeños saltos de alegría.  
  
Supongo que con esto quedaras más tranquilo - dijo Peter sacando su cabeza por entre los hombros de Remus y James.  
  
¡Por supuesto que no! - dijo Sirius con voz impaciente - tengo que averiguar que rayos están vendiendo, si separaron a sus compradores en grupos y venden eso con tanto secreto es porque debe ser todo un éxito y de seguro debe romper también varias reglas del colegio.  
  
Lo sabía - dijeron al mismo tiempo Remus y James.  
  
El no podía estar sin meter las narices en los asuntos de otros - dijo James.  
  
Regresemos allá dentro, tenemos mucho por limpiar - dijo Remus entrando a la habitación.  
  
Sí y todo por culpa tuya - dijo Sirius entrando tras él.  
  
¡Hey! Tu no fuiste de gran de ayuda - dijo la voz de Remus desde dentro de la habitación.  
  
Bueno no, pero tampoco estos dos - dijo la voz de Sirius. Peter y James entraron a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellos se unieron a la batalla por ver a quien se terminaba culpando por todo.  
  
Fin del capítulo seis.  
  
**********************  
  
Nota de la autora: Genial, hasta aquí este capítulo. Los chicos están sobre la pista, ya saben que hacen las chicas aunque no conocen aun los detalles. Pero Sirius no necesitará esforzarse mucho para averiguar que es el producto misterioso, la información irá hacia ellos. Bueno adiós a todos mis lectores y miembros de ff.net y perdonen otra vez la pequeña demora. Besos Lorien Lupin. 


	8. Dos mochilas azules

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda del ff.net y visitantes ocasionales. Aquí estoy de regreso, feliz a pesar de que lamentar una perdida, porque la inspiración volvió y soy feliz escribiendo. Vuelvo de nuevo con las aventuras de las cuatro empresarias más creativas que haya visto Hogwarts. Las pobres que mala suerte, venir a fijar justo para esa hora, fecha y lugar la primera venta. Pero por otro lado es buena noticia para los chicos, porque sin esa coincidencia, y sin los gritos de esas cuatro nunca hubieran averiguado nada. No importa son tan lindos (tres de ellos, por lo menos). Bueno primero reviews y luego seguimos con el capítulo seis, siete desde la introducción (¿por qué sigo diciendo eso? Uds. Ya lo saben. Bueno no importa).  
  
Aquí con los reviews:  
  
Princess of Darkness: Hola de nuevo Princess, genial tenerte de vuelta, como fue lo del calendario de tu prepa. Que bien que te gusta. Volviendo al fic, los calendarios van a venderlos, el guapo de Siri no planea detenerlas, es solo increíblemente curioso y bastante entrometido, en especial porque Bella está involucrada ^^. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews.  
  
Nury: Hola Nury feliz de tenerte aquí (. Sí ya me enteré, es terrible. Ya lo dije eso me pasa por curiosa; bueno en el libro aun estoy por el capítulo 28 y no sé si quiero llegar hasta esa parte, ¡pero si quiero! Me está encantando el libro ese. Pobre Remus, esta solito ( (¡¡maldita rata!!!!). Bueno, cambiando de tema también; te gustó el capítulo ¿en serio? Gracias, me alegra saberlo ( Puede que tome tu consejo, como que me gustaría verlos con calor. sudando. *.* ¡Hay! Me desvío del tema, mi mente vaga por lugares de ensueño. Genial que te siga gustando mi pequeño fic. Sigue leyendo, que yo seguiré escribiendo. Tana Abbott: ¡Hola Tana! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aun no llega tu lechuza, ha? No te preocupes, que cuando mandé a Polux (mi lechuza) tardó mucho en volver. Sí, pobre el profe, y con lo viejo que está, pero aun tiene eventuales explosiones de energía el viejo, sobre en momentos de gran cólera, como ese. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los planes perfectos, jamás salen como se espera, las pobres tuvieron mala, suerte, si hubieran sabido que esos cuatro estaban cerca se hubieran ido, rápida y silenciosamente. Esa fue la coincidencia de la que hablé hace unos 2 capítulos. Bueno, son lindos (¬¬menos la rata, por supuesto) y con buena suerte, con esa convinación quien nesecita ser listo. El capítulo siete a continuación, bueno después de la respuesta a otro review, espero no haberme demorado mucho. Chica eres una pervertida, pero con esos tres te entiendo *.* Ves, ya me contagiaste, bueno. está bien. siempre e sido así, no es tu culpa. Espero que tu lechuza regrese pronto, nos vemos Tana. HermiD: Hola Hermi. Gracias, que bueno que te pareció bien el capítulo. Las chicas. pobres, planearon todo lo que podían planear, el resto lo hizo el destino que cree que es muy chistoso arruinarles los planes a la gente. Yo tampoco creo que hacer el calendario haya sido mucho trabajo, bueno lo de dormir poco, puede ser, pero eso pasa, y el producto queda, ¡y que producto! *.*. También estas leyendo el quinto libro, genial ¿no es cierto? Lo único malo es que no esta el capítulo 24, si tu lo tienes o sabes de alguien que lo tenga, te ruego me lo envies por internet, mi mail esta en mis datos. Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y sigue dejando reviews. hermione_weasley: Hola hermione, ¿cómo andabas? Hace un tiempito que no sabía de ti, me alegra que me dejes review. Por cierto ya era hora de que actualizaras "Hasta que lo ve perdido", acabo de leer el último capítulo que has subido capítulo el 5 o 6 de Julio, está muy bueno. Pobre Ginny, gran dilema el suyo. Pero volviendo a tu review, no te preocupes por no haber dejado review, yo sé que tu eres una lectora fiel. ¿En serio te gustaron lo capítulos? Pues gracias ^^ me alegra mucho. Claro que fue un éxito, con esos modelos. *.* como iba a no serlo. Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews, te dejo con el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Besos: Lorien Lupin.  
  
"El calendario"  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo VII: Dos mochilas azules  
  
La noche había caído por completo y lo único que alumbraba la torre, eran las antorchas de las paredes.  
  
Tres horas - se quejó Sirius consultando su reloj. El joven de dieciséis años estaba de pie junto a un telescopio de bronce especialmente grande, tenía un trapo de una mano y una lata de pulidor en la otra. Su rostro estaba algo colorado y brillante a causa del calor, al igual que su camiseta de color blanco que se encontraba casi empapada (N.A. Nury un regalito para ti, al menos dos de ellos. Aquí está uno.) - prácticamente tres horas ¿a qué hora viene McGonagall?.  
  
No te hagas el vivo y sigue limpiando - murmuró Remus, cuya camiseta mojada se adhería a su torso. Remus limpiaba en ese momento un gran telescopio plateado junto a la ventana. Su cabello castaño empapado de sudor seguía cayendo sobre su rostro de donde él lo retiraba con una paciencia cada vez más escasa (N.A. Aquí está el otro).  
  
No puedo más - se quejó Peter sentándose con fuerza en el suelo, con el pequeño telescopio dorado aun entre sus manos - Remus tenía razón, hace demasiado calor para hacer trabajos manuales. Hemos limpiado por casi tres horas y aun no estamos ni siquiera cerca de terminar, además tengo hambre, ya es casi hora de cenar - y como si estuviera atendiendo a la queja de Peter, en ese momento entró por la puerta la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Bueno, creo que por esta vez será suficiente - dijo la profesora de transformaciones en cuanto posó su vista en los sudorosos y cansados muchachos - supongo que hace mucho calor para que continúen por más tiempo - agregó con voz amable y sacando de un bolsillo las varitas de los chicos - pero se los advierto, la próxima vez no seré tan amable. Pueden irse - dijo entregándoles las varitas mientras pasaban a su lado, cuando Peter, que era el que salió al último pasó junto a ella, agregó - yo recomendaría que pasaran por la ducha antes de bajar al comedor.  
  
Los cuatro chicos resoplaron como única respuesta, y siguieron su camino rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
******************  
  
(N.A. Tana un regalito para ti a continuación, y completo porque Peter se queda con las puertas cerradas, ya entenderás más abajo.)  
  
Esto está mucho mejor - dijo James saliendo de la ducha y acercándose a Sirius y Remus con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y restregando su cabello mojado con otra que luego colocó sobre sus hombros.  
  
Sí - dijo Remus con una sonrisa de alivio mientras se miraba al espejo y arreglaba un poco su cabello castaño que en esos momentos goteaba ligeramente sobre su rostro y su torso desnudo - ahora sí estoy listo para ir a comer. Me muero de hambre.  
  
Yo también, podría comerme una vaca entera - dijo Sirius que en ese momento estaba frente a otro espejo, colocándose desodorante y bañándose en loción - Peter o te apuras o te dejamos - gritó Sirius alejando la vista de su propio reflejo y mirando hacía la ducha que aun tenía la puerta cerrada.  
  
Ya termino - gritó la voz de Peter en medio del sonido del agua que caía.  
  
Yo me voy a vestir - dijo Remus saliendo del baño hacía la habitación.  
  
Yo también - dijo Sirius siguiendo a Remus.  
  
Te esperamos allá - dijo James saliendo tras Sirius y cerrando la puerta.  
  
Mira como son. No se vayan a ir sin mí ¿eh? - gritó Peter terminando su ducha rápidamente para seguir a sus tres amigos.  
  
******************  
  
¿A qué hora tenemos al siguiente grupo? - preguntó Arabella en un susurro, después de haber jalado del brazo a Stella, haciéndola inclinarse hacía su cabeza mientras se salían de la sala común de Gryffindor rumbo al gran comedor.  
  
Diez para las nueve en el baño de chicas del segundo piso - susurró Stella mirando en una especie de cuaderno, no sin antes haberse fijado en que no hubiera nadie cerca - Oye ¿no es algo temprano para ir a cenar? - agregó consultando su reloj.  
  
No lo creo, de seguro va haber poca gente, pero a esta hora ya está abierto - informó Lily mirando también su reloj - la reunión de la 9:50 es con las chicas Hufflepuff de séptimo año ¿no?.  
  
Sí - dijo Olive con voz algo distraída. La muchacha rubia caminaba mirando la punta de una de sus trenzas - ¿es esta una horquilla? - preguntó parte para ella misma y parte para sus amigas. Bella que caminaba delante de ella y Lily, volteo a mirar a la punta de la trenza que mostraba su amiga.  
  
No, no lo es - informó Arabella despreocupadamente, luego levantó la mirada y con una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa se giró rápidamente.  
  
¿Qué pasa? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lily y Olive, girando las cabezas hacia atrás para ver que había visto su amiga - ¡Uy! - exclamaron al unísono girando sus cabezas nuevamente.  
  
¿Qué, qué pasa? - preguntó Stella girando a su vez - ¡Merlín! Pero si son ellos - exclamó Stella volviendo a mirar hacía adelante y acelerando el paso para llegar al siguiente pasillo antes de que Remus, Sirius, James y Peter las pudieran ver.  
  
Es mejor no encontrarnos mucho con ellos - dijo Arabella con cierto tono de decepción en su voz - podrían poner en peligro nuestro negocio.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Olive llenando su plato con estofado por segunda vez, una vez que estuvieron sentadas en el comedor que, tal y como habían previsto había estado casi vacío, pero ya estaba terminando de llenarse - ¿me pregunto que los habrá hecho hacer McGonagall? Lucían cansados, acalorados y sucios.  
  
Seguramente los hizo limpiar algo. Con este calor, limpiar cualquier cosa por mucho rato debe dejarte en ese estado - opinó Stella después de tomar un gran trago de jugo de calabaza.  
  
Y hablando del tema, miren quienes llegan por fin - dijo Arabella mirando hacía la entrada del gran comedor por la que en ese momento entraban los merodeadores, ya bañados, cambiados y con un aspecto un millón de veces de mejor del que tenían cuando los vieron en los pasillos - debemos apurarnos o se nos hará tarde - les recordó Arabella después de consultar otra vez su reloj.  
  
*******************  
  
Cinco chicas salían corriendo del baño de chicas del segundo piso. Todas llevaban en las manos lo que parecía un cuaderno en espiral, envuelto en plástico transparente, y gritaban mientras huían de los chorros de agua que salían del baño. Cuando las chicas se hubieron perdido en los pasillos sin querer mirar atrás, una cabeza oculta por una gran capucha negra y más mojada aun que las de las chicas que habían salido huyendo, se asomó hacia el pasillo, para luego volver a desaparecer dentro del baño.  
  
Tenemos el campo libre - dijo una voz profunda y gruesa - ¡Oh, de veras! - Dijo la voz como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. La mano enguantada buscó algo dentro de la gran capa negra que cubría el resto de su cuerpo, desde donde sacó su varita mágica; apuntó con ella a su propia garganta y murmuró unas palabras en voz baja - así esta mucho mejor. Repito, chicas tenemos el campo libre - dijo desde la capucha la voz de Lily antes de que la capucha cayera hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su cabeza de cabellos rojos y brillantes ojos verdes.  
  
Genial - dijo la voz de Arabella; enseguida las puertas de dos de los baños se abrieron y tres figuras encapuchadas salieron de ellos.  
  
Las cuatro chicas removieron las grandes capas negras que las cubrían. Las cuatro sonreían y empezaban a guardar sus cosas. Mildred la llorona gritaba y lloraba, lanzando agua a montones y rompiendo caños, mientras que Lily, Stella, Arabella y Olive salían de allí hacía el pasillo, una vez afuera y con un sencillo hechizo, las cuatro chicas secaron sus cabellos y su ropa, y se dirigieron hacía la sala común de Gryffindor. Esa noche tenían programados dos grupos más y en el día siguiente realizaron las ventas a otros seis grupos, a pesar de que encontrar lugares seguros no era muy fácil, ningún problema o dificultad surgió.  
  
No puedo creer que todo nos este saliendo tan bien - dijo Olive aventándose a su cama después de concluida la última venta del día - hemos vendido a cinco grupos y no hemos tenido ningún problema.  
  
Sí, es genial. Supongo que lo planeamos todo muy bien - dijo Stella terminando de ponerse su pijama y acercándose a sus amigas.  
  
Por supuesto que lo planeamos bien - dijo Arabella que ya tenía puesto su pijama y asomaba su cabeza desde el baño con el cepillo de dientes aun en la boca - los cretinos no saben nada.  
  
Y no es porque no lo intenten - dijo Lily frunciendo ligeramente el ceño - siempre están fisgoneando, en especial tu amado Bella.  
  
Sí, el pobre es tan curioso - dijo la aludida saliendo del baño y acercándose hacia donde estaban las otras tres - menos mal que no ha podido averiguar nada. Con nuestro plan ellos necesitarían un milagro o la coincidencia más grande del mundo para enterarse.  
  
********************  
  
¡Oh. Dios. mío! - dijo la aguda voz de una chica que resonó en la parte de atrás del salón de Historia de la magia aun vacío, excepto por ella y sus tres amigas cada una de las cuales sostenía un calendario similar al de ella - ¿quién es este bombón?  
  
¿Qué mes? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus tres amigas.  
  
Noviembre - dijo la chica con un suspiro nervioso y mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior.  
  
¡Vaya! - dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo las tres chicas.  
  
Aquí lo dice ¿ves? - dijo una de las chicas volteando la pagina y leyendo al anverso la información disponible sobre cada modelo - su nombre es Michael Clarick y está en séptimo año. Vaya una ricura y han visto ese tatuaje yo quiero verlo en vivo y en directo - dijo la chica con una sonrosa y volviendo la hoja para contemplar otra vez la foto.  
  
Y han visto quien esta en el mes de Julio - dijo otra de las chicas con una sonrisa de lado - es Remus Lupin.  
  
Sí, lo vi - dijo emocionada la cuarta muchacha - ¿y han visto la poca ropa que trae en la foto?  
  
Y esos ojos, creo son los ojos más hermosos que he visto - la primera chica que había hablado - ¿creen que el haya cooperado? Después de todo sale con los ojos abiertos.  
  
No lo sé, no parece el tipo de chico que se dejaría tomar fotos así. Sirius Black, por el contrario, sí lo parece - dijo una de ellas, pasando las paginas de Julio a Diciembre - pero en la foto sale dormido, sino fuera por eso juraría que el mismo vendió su foto para el calendario.  
  
En ese momento empezaban a entrar los demás alumnos al aula y los  
calendarios desaparecían otra vez dentro de las mochilas. Escenas  
similares se extendían por todo Hogwarts, ahora que las chicas agotaban  
su producción inicial y empezaban a vender una nueva.  
Para sorpresa de ellas, la voz se había corrido entre las demás chicas de  
Hogwarts y ellas recibían pedidos hasta de las alumnas de Slytherin. Casi  
toda estudiante de Hogwarts tenía ahora un calendario de "Los Galanes de  
Gryffindor" y aunque aun el profesorado de Hogwarts ignoraba por completo  
la existencia del mismo, las cosas se empezaban a poner difíciles en los  
demás aspectos.  
  
**************  
  
Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos - dijo Stella con voz preocupada - ayer cuatro chicas de Ravenclaw persiguieron a Nicholas Mirrow tratando de acariciarlo y llamándolo michi - agregó con voz algo escandalizada.  
  
Sé a que te refieres, las chicas de la escuela se están empezando a salir de control. El otro día escuche a una chica decirle a Terrence Down "ven hombre salvaje y dame una mordida" - dijo Lily en el mismo tono de Stella.  
  
Bueno mientras no los empiecen a morder de verdad, yo creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos - dijo Arabella riendo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto - además a algunos de ellos los hemos hecho aun más populares de lo que eran y a otros los pusimos en el mapa.  
  
Bueno algunos de ellos no creo que disfruten estar en el mapa - dijo Stella.  
  
Te refieres al pobre de Michael, tienes razón, no parece disfrutar que le gruñan y le manden besos - dijo Olive.  
  
Remus tampoco parece disfrutar mucho la atención extra - dijo Stella con una sonrisa complacida.  
  
Sí y tu feliz ¿verdad? - dijo Arabella con una sonrisa - desde que las chicas empezaron a perseguirlo más que de costumbre se te ha pegado mucho ¿qué es lo que dijo en el comedor?  
  
Nada, sólo me dijo que le alegraba que yo no me hubiera vuelto completamente loca como el resto - dijo Stella tratando con poco éxito de no sonreír.  
  
Y luego te abrazó ¿verdad? - dijo Lily sonriendo muy feliz a causa de su amiga.  
  
Sí, yo lo vi - dijo Olive emocionada y saltando en la cama.  
  
Vez amiga, yo creo que esta sí vez lo consigues - dijo Arabella abrazando a Stella.  
  
No lo sé, Remus se queja pero termina saliendo con algunas de ellas a pesar de todo - agregó Stella, y su sonrisa se borró un poco.  
  
Ten fe amiga, Lupin será tuyo; ya verás - agregó Arabella con voz confiada.  
  
***************  
  
Ven aquí Terry, ven y atrápame entre tus brazos - gritó la voz emocionada de una chica. Enseguida un chico de diecisiete años, de largo cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una cola y profundos ojos grises cruzó corriendo el pasillo, perseguido por una emocionada chica de sexto año de Hufflepuff - piensa que soy un quaffle y tómame entre tus manos.  
  
Aléjate de mí - gritó Terrence Down volteando a ver a la muchacha pero sin detener su marcha y viendo con temor que otras dos gritos Hufflepuff se habían unido a la persecución.  
  
El guardián de Gryffindor aceleró el paso, ganándoles algún terreno a las gritonas chicas, a las que seguían uniéndoseles más y más chicas. En su carrera Terrence terminó estrellándose contra los prefectos de Gryffindor, cayendo el jugador de quidditch y los gemelos al suelo.  
  
¿Qué te sucede Down? ¿Por qué corres así en los pasillos? - gritó furioso uno de los gemelos.  
  
Tendremos que avisarle a McGonagall - dijo el otro de los gemelos, levantándose del suelo y ayudando a su hermano.  
  
¡Oh Dios, ya me alcanzaron! - Dijo Terrence levantándose de un salto del suelo y empezando a correr de nuevo.  
  
¿Adónde crees que vas? - interrogaron a su vez ambos gemelos, antes de que Terrence señalara hacia atrás y un grito de numerosas chicas los hiciera darse cuenta del problema.  
  
Son ellos - gritaron a la vez dos o tres voces.  
  
Dos por uno, eso me gusta - gritó otra voz.  
  
Los gemelos gritaron, empezando a correr por el mismo camino por el que había desaparecido el guardián de Gryffindor.  
  
********************  
  
No lo entiendo - dijo Remus mientras él, Sirius, James y Peter abandonaban la sala común con la intención de ir almorzar. Se desplazaban por pasillos secretos con la esperanza de toparse con la menor cantidad posible de chicas - la situación a empeorado de manera alarmante en los últimos tres días. Las mujeres se han vuelto completamente locas.  
  
Sí, ya hasta dejó de ser divertido - se quejó Sirius levantando un tapiz y asomándose hacia un pasillo aparentemente vacío - una cosa es que se te ofrezcan en bandeja. Ser perseguido en números no menores de ocho chicas que gritan obscenidades y que tienen la clara intención de arrancarme la ropa si me atrapan, no es mi idea de romance.  
  
Los cuatro salieron al pasillo vacío. James tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica del colegio y asentía en señal de asentimiento.  
  
Tienes razón, esto ya dejó de ser divertido - se quejó James pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello negro - ayer cuando regresaba de la biblioteca se me prendió en la pierna una Ravenclaw de cuarto año y me dio un mordisco.  
  
¿Qué? - Preguntó Remus con asombro.  
  
Que me dio un mordisco, la pequeña anormal me mordió el muslo - repitió James.  
  
¡Vaya! - exclamó Remus acomodándose en el hombro la mochila azul, en la que guardaba los libros que planeaba devolver a la biblioteca - ¿creen que nos deberíamos quejar?  
  
¿Quejarnos? ¿Tu crees moony? - preguntó Sirius con algo de duda.  
  
Bueno, no lo sé. Ayer cuando fui a sacar unos libros de la biblioteca, cuatro chicas de Ravenclaw, sexto año creo, me acorralaron en un pasillo desierto e intentaron atarme y sacarme la ropa, fue vergonzoso y ni siquiera eran muy bonitas. Además no es como que se hubieran vuelto locas con todos los hombres.  
  
Bueno Rem, eso es cierto. Solamente unos cuantos estamos siendo acosados de esa manera - dijo James - quizás sí deberíamos reportarlo a alguien - agregó James mientras se acercaban a una esquina, antes de la cual se detuvo al escuchar un grito.  
  
***************  
  
Corre Tony, corre - le gritaba a su hermano uno de los prefectos.  
  
Corro lo más rápido que puedo Matt - respondía el otro.  
  
Si no se apuran, nos atrapan. Así que les sugiero a ambos que se apuren - terciaba Terrence.  
  
***************  
  
¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Peter de pie junto con sus tres amigos.  
  
Suena como Terrence Down, e guardián del equipo - dijo James con extrañeza.  
  
Pero ¿de qué estarían huyendo Terrence y los gemelos Wallace juntos? - preguntó Remus.  
  
Pues. - empezó Sirius.  
  
Pero Sirius jamás terminó la frase pues en ese momento doblaban la esquina a toda carrera los tres perseguidos que fueron a estrellarse contra los cuatro amigos, cayendo todos al suelo. No habían ni terminado de ponerse todos de pie, cuando una horda de histéricas chicas dobló la esquina y se fue a estrellar contra los siete muchachos, cayendo todos otra vez al suelo, está vez con las cerca de quince chicas encima de ellos. En ese momento todo se volvió un alboroto, las chicas, se daban cuenta de contra quienes se habían estrellado y empezaban a tratar de aprovechar la situación, cada chico estaba muy ocupado intentando permanecer vestido y entero, como para tratar de defender a los otros, y aun así no estaban consiguiéndolo del todo, habiendo dos chicas por cada chico, estas estaban logrando en gran parte su objetivo. Las tres mochilas, en el lugar habían sido lanzadas lejos de los alumnos y las túnicas que pertenecían a los chicos empezaban a yacer hechas bola lejos de sus propietarios al igual que dos zapatos e inclusive un par de camisetas, no viéndose con claridad cual de los chicos había perdido que prenda.  
  
¡¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí?!!!! - la voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en el pasillo, y los veintiún alumnos, entre chicos y chicas se quedaron inmóviles al instante - me puede alguien explicar que sucede.  
  
Los chicos empezaban a ponerse de pie y al instante se alejaban de las chicas que con miedo intentaban disimular ante la temible profesora de transformaciones.  
  
Se puede saber que les estaban haciendo con mis alumnos, señoritas - demandó la profesora.  
  
Estabamos jugando profesora nada más - exclamó una de las chicas, al instante todas empezaron a afirmar que todo había sido un simple juego.  
  
Pues no me gustan esos juegos, serán quince puntos menos a sus respectivas casas por cada una de ustedes, ahora retírense y alégrense de que no les quite más.  
  
Gracias profesora - exclamaron al mismo tiempo las chicas, que recogiendo sus cosas se alejaron corriendo.  
  
Y ustedes háganme el favor de ponerse esas túnicas - exclamó la profesora con voz enojada - señor Wallace y señor Lupin háganme el favor de ponerse sus camisetas, señor Black supongo que ese zapato es suyo y el otro debe ser el del señor Down, pónganselos por favor - cuando todos estuvieron otra vez completamente vestidos ella los mandó a retirarse. Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse mucho agregó - ¿de quién es la mochila azul?  
  
Es mía, gracias por todo profesora McGonagall - dijo Remus alejándose con los demás rumbo al gran comedor.  
  
**************  
  
Con todo el alboroto me olvide de devolver los libros - se quejó Remus cuando los cuatro estuvieron otra vez en el cuarto descansando un poco antes de las clases de la tarde y la mochila azul, aun igual de llena entró en su radio de visión.  
  
¿Qué libros sacaste ayer? - preguntó James.  
  
Unos para la tarea de transformación y pociones y uno sobre la evolución del quidditch en los últimos quinientos años - informó Remus sin levantarse de su cama.  
  
Genial ¿puedo verlo? - dijo James, jalando la mochila de Remus hacía su cama y abriéndola para sacar el libro.  
  
Sácalo, ya lo devolveré en la noche.  
  
Remus, creo que esta no es tu mochila - dijo entonces James poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama de su amigo, Sirius y Peter también se acercaron para ver de quien podía ser la mochila.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Pero de quién más puede ser?  
  
No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que tu no tienes maquillaje guardado en el bolsillo delantero.  
  
Remus jaló la mochila, sacando del bolsillo principal los libros y cuadernos de una de las chicas del pasillo.  
  
¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Sirius agarrando un cuaderno extraño, en espiral y más grande que los demás, en cuya portada se leían con letras grandes y doradas la frase "Los Galanes de Gryffindor", y en la que un gran león rugía y saltaba como queriendo salir del papel.  
  
Sirius abrió el extraño cuaderno justo en la pagina que mostraba a Remus, por encima del mes de Julio, casi completamente desnudo y mirando a la cámara con los ojos dorados brillando a la luz de las velas.  
  
¡Ahhh!!! - Con frenética velocidad pasó todas las paginas de lo que resultó ser un calendario y que estaba llenó de fotos de chicos de Gryffindor dormidos con muy poca ropa y en escenarios de acuerdo al mes que representaban - ¡Ahhh!!!!  
  
¿Qué? - gritaron sus amigos, por toda respuesta Sirius giró el calendario justo en la pagina donde estaba James.  
  
¡Ahhh!!!! - gritó a su vez James.  
  
¿Qué demonios es esto? - dijo Remus arrebatando el calendario de las manos de Sirius y pasando las paginas hasta que llegó al mes de Julio - ¡Ahhh!!!! - gritó el también.  
  
Así que esto es lo que están vendiendo esas cuatro - dijo Sirius cuando todos se hubieron calmado de la impresión que les produjo el dichoso producto.  
  
Han ido demasiado lejos - agregó Remus - esto es tan vergonzoso.  
  
¡Dínoslo a nosotros! Todos salimos ahí dentro - dijo James frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Sí, pero yo soy el único en ropa interior - casi gritó Remus poniéndose colorado - concéntrense y piensen ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer respecto a esto? - preguntó luego al ver que sus amigos comenzaban a reírse.  
  
Tendríamos que hablar primero con los demás chicos, e intercambiar esta maleta por la de Remus, no puede ir a clase sin sus apuntes y libros. Además debemos hacerlo sin que la dueña lo note, por lo del calendario, no se vayan a enterar las chicas que sabemos su secreto. Las clases - gritó Sirius dándose cuenta que se habían olvidado de las clases de la tarde. Los cuatro salieron corriendo del cuarto, con las mochilas al hombro, incluyendo la mochila de la chica Hufflepuff.  
  
Fin del capítulo siete.  
  
****************  
  
Nota de la autora: Lo termine, lo termine, estoy tan emocionada, no el fic, por supuesto sino el libro 5. Estoy emocionada, es maravilloso, me encanto. Me deprimí por Siri hermoso, pero el libro me encanto. No sé como voy a esperar al seis. Moriré de la angustia. Bueno de ahora en adelante me tendré que mantener ocupada con los fics. Y hablando de fics, hasta aquí el capítulo siete. Los chicos ya lo saben todo y planean hacer algo al respecto y las chicas bueno ellas ya están nadando en dinero, pero no tienen idea de que el peligro se acerca a su pequeño negocio, peligro formado por doce molestos muchachos. Muchachos muy guapos, pero aun así molestos. Por su parte, el estudiantado femenino se ha vuelto completamente loco. Se está saliendo de control y empezará a volverse un problema hasta para los profesores, en especial para algunos con poco control sobre sus aulas. La reunión de los doce modelos, el plan contra las chicas y el caos en Hogwarts, todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Besos a mis queridos lectores y a la gente linda del ff.net: Lorien Lupin. 


	9. Armando un ejercito

****

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.

****

Nota de Autora: Hola queridos, aquí un capítulo más de este fic que ya va por el capítulo 8 (9 desde la introducción). En el capítulo anterior los chicos se enteran de que están vendiendo las chicas y no les gustó demasiado así que planean hacer algo al respecto, pero las chicas no se van a dejar ¿o sí? Bueno el caos a llegado a Hogwarts y no va a disminuir, por el contrario los chicos ayudaran a aumentarlo. Este capítulo será algo largo pero espero que sea lo suficientemente entretenido para que no lo noten.

Bueno, comencemos ya con el capítulo, pero primero:

****

Contesto reviews:

Rosemary Black: Hola Rosemary, mucho gusto de tenerte aquí. Que bueno que te gustó mi fic, ¿te gusta como escribo? J Gracias por el cumplido, 'me sonrojo' muchas gracias. Me hace feliz saber que disfrutas de este pequeño fic. Lo de Sirius, intentaré darte gusto, creo que aquí lo verás bastante más que en otros capítulos, porque aunque una aun esté de luto, la vida sigue ¿no? Bueno adiós, sigue leyendo y dejando reviews, que yo seguiré actualizando. 

****

HermiD: Hola HermiD, sí ya se les descubrió el pastel, están de mala suerte ¿y ellos? Bueno… sí los están acosando, ¡pobres! No acostumbran tratar con chicas tan directas, o más bien dementes, pero tendrán que acostumbrarse. Por lo del capítulo 24, gracias, pero el mismo día que revisé mi mail, me habían mandado el capítulo 24 la misma chica que me mandó el libro 5, gracias de todas maneras. Me halaga que me preguntes por "el secreto", en realidad, ya empecé el quinto capítulo, estoy algo corta de inspiración pero avanzando de todas maneras, si me puedes dar ideas sobre que idea, te lo agradecería pues no se me ocurre nada; de todas maneras estoy trabajando en él y ya lo subiré un día de estos, aunque quizás tarde un poco. 

****

Princess of Darkness: Hola Princess, qué bueno que también te gustó el capítulo anterior y que te reíste con esa parte. Sí, ya terminé el libro y me gustó bastante, ¿vas por el capítulo 7? Bueno si té falta aun un poco, pero lento el libro dura más y el tiempo de espera para el 6 se hace menor. ¡Por Dios, el cinco aun no sale en español y yo ya estoy que me muero por tener el seis! Imagina como voy a estar para cuando por fin salga el seis. Bueno aquí el capítulo 8 de mi fic, espero que lo disfrutes y sigue dejando review. 

****

Nury: Hola Nury, ¿cómo andas? Que bueno que te gustó este capítulo también. ¿Te gustó el regalito? De nada, de nada, me gustó tu sugerencia, la tomé y te la ofrecí como regalo. En cuanto al libro, me gustó, seguramente te gustará a ti también. Poco a poco es mejor, así dura un poco más; yo lo acabé en poco más de una semana y ya me estoy volviendo loca de pensar cuanto falta para el seis, y eso que me demoré porque lo leí en ingles, en español no me hubiera durado ni cuatro días. Eres una mala, pero no importa. ¿Más chicos? Creo que no van a aparecer más chicos, pero sí aparecerán más de los mismos chicos otra vez. En cuanto a la interrelación entre chicos y chicas, pronto… pronto… Primero hay que ocuparse de otros asuntos en el fic, y creo que a Arabella le gustaría caer redondita a los pies de Sirius, pero donde quedaría su orgullo si eso pasara. Lo del calendario, está en veremos; Tana Abbott y yo misma, no hemos tenido suerte comunicándonos con las vendedoras/productoras del calendario, sí conseguimos algo te aviso. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews que aquí te va el capítulo 8 (9 desde la introducción). P.D. Nury ¿qué es eso de la orden Siriusana? ¿Algo sobre Sirius Black? 

****

Tana Abbott: Hola Tana, chica ¿cómo estás? Que bueno que te gustó mi pequeño regalo ellos (como bajé de R a PG-13 y no podía mostrar más @@U, jaja) y bueno Tana, el regalo no habría estado completa si hubiera puesto a la rata en toalla ¿verdad? ¡Que asco! Y sí, las chicas de Hogwarts no se saben dar su lugar. Así no se consiguen chicos, se asustan; si ya parecen hombres y no mujeres; ¿dónde quedó la inteligencia femenina? ¿El arte de la seducción sutil que pasa de madres a hijas? Pues no sé. Las muy babosas hacen peligrar el plan de las chicas aun más de lo que ya está. En cuanto a Remus, tendremos que comprarle una mochila para que no ande como el resto, él con una simple mochila azul, ¡es una vergüenza! La de lobito estaría bien. Pero en cuanto al secreto, ya es tarde; sólo esperemos que todo salga bien, pues el panorama no es muy bueno que digamos. A los chicos no les gustó el calendario, pero si está lindo ¿quién entiende a los hombres? Los halagan y ellos salen con que quieren vengarse. Yo también conozco chicos como los que dices, muy machos, muy conquistadores, pero si una chica es muy directa corren ¡cobardes! ¿Ves? Te dije que tu lechuza volvería sana y salva ¿no? Yo supongo que tu respuesta significa que no es probable que te manden uno, que se le va hacer, ten fe y me avisas si hay buenas noticias. Aquí va el siguiente capítulo del fic, sigue leyendo y dejando reviews.

Besos para todos los lectores de **_Lorien Lupin._**

****

"El calendario"

Autora: Lorien Lupin

****

Capítulo VIII: Armando un ejercito

La mochila de Remus había sido exitosamente recuperada, aunque todo gracias a otra casualidad y a la falta de atención de la dueña que sin haber abierto aun la mochila en cuestión, estaba de pie fuera de su salón de clase conversando con una de sus amigas, a la espera de que llegara el profesor de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras). Sirius había visto de lejos aquella mochila azul y había reconocido al pequeño grupo de chicas distraídas, como integrantes del grupo de chicas del "incidente del pasillo". Entonces, sin detener su carrera había cogido la mochila azul que traía Remus y la había intercambiado con la mochila azul del piso, sin que ninguna de las chicas se diera cuenta de que había pasado.

Después de eso habían asistido normalmente a sus clases de la tarde, bueno lo más normalmente que se podía estando las cosas como estaban con las chicas del colegio; pero ningún incidente serio se presentó con ninguna de ellas. A menos que se cuente a aquella muchacha que se prendió de una de las pantorrillas de Remus y a la que este tuvo que arrastrar hasta el salón de pociones de donde fue desprendida y sacada por la fuerza por Carlyle, el iracundo profesor de dicho curso.

Finalizadas las clases y durante el resto de la tarde los merodeadores se dedicaron a avisar a los demás modelos sobre su descubrimiento y sobre la reunión para planear la venganza. Se habían dividido en dos grupos y habían repartido en dos grupos de cuatro, a los chicos que debían buscar. 

Los papelitos habían dicho claramente Sirius y Peter, así que ambos se dirigían hacía la biblioteca para buscar a la primera persona de su lista. Escondiéndose de la mayor cantidad de chicas posible y repeliendo con hechizos a aquellas que no pudieron evadir; Sirius y Peter llegaron a la biblioteca, aunque con bastantes minutos más de lo que normalmente les habría tomado recorrer dicho camino. El mapa había mostrado a Michael Clarick dirigiéndose hacia allí hacía unos diez minutos, quizás más, y a Sirius le preocupaba que ya se hubiera ido.

Habiéndose liberado de una chica que se había prendido de su cintura apenas había pisado la biblioteca, él y Peter empezaron a buscar entre los estantes al chico de séptimo año. Fue entonces cuando los gritos entre enojados y alarmados de la señora Pince llamaron la atención de los dos merodeadores; no es que fuera inusual que la señora Pince se molestara, lo extraño era que la ignoraran tan rotundamente.

He dicho que suelten al pobre muchacho – gritaba con voz chillona la señora Pince – suelten al chico y salgan de aquí o tendré que llamar al profesor Dumbledore. 

Solo esa frase pareció tener éxito con las descontroladas chicas. Si bien del colegio entero se había vuelto un manicomio el nombre del director aun imponía algo de respeto, y su mera presencia en el lugar del caos bastaba para que se impusiera el orden.

Sirius y Peter llegaban hasta una de las últimas estanterías de la biblioteca cuando un grupo de cerca de quince chicas salía de entre las dos últimas, andando rápidamente y con la cabeza gacha. Todas levantaron ligeramente la cabeza y los ojos al pasar junto a los dos merodeadores, pero ninguna hizo el menor ademan de querer alcanzarlos; aun eran seguidas por la bibliotecaria que las guió sin distraerse hasta la puerta y las observó partir, después de prohibirles el ingreso por el resto del día. 

Sirius se encaminó hacía el lugar del que había salido el numeroso grupo, ligeramente aliviado por no tener que tratar con esas chicas también y sonriendo de lado al pensar que había encontrado a la primera persona de su lista.

El guapo muchacho de diecisiete estaba aun sentado en el piso, apoyado en la estantería, sus piernas flexionadas, el tronco inclinado hacía adelante y la cabeza colgando cansada entre las rodillas. Su negro cabello estaba extremadamente revuelto, su túnica del colegio no se veía por ningún lado, su camiseta roja había sido reducida a jirones que dejaban al descubierto la cabeza del dragón en su espalda. 

¿Clarick? – Preguntó Sirius acercándose lentamente hasta el muchacho y extendiendo su mano lentamente hacía su cabeza, la cual se levanto al instante con una expresión de ligero temor en los cálidos ojos grises. ¡Oh, son ustedes! – dijo el muchacho obviamente aliviado – las mujeres de este lugar se han vuelto completamente locas – sentenció con voz irritada poniéndose de pie y buscando por el suelo su varita, la cual encontró finalmente a los pies de un estante, bajo una pequeña pila de libros caídos – _reparo – _dijo luego en voz alta, apuntando a su camiseta rota, la cual al instante quedó unida nuevamente – _accio túnica _– dijo luego y la túnica negra llegó volando desde algún lugar desconocido de la biblioteca. Michael se la colocó nuevamente volviéndola a cerrar; recogió los libros que había dejado caer al ser "abordado" por las chicas y caminó hacía una mesa cercana en la que aun se encontraban su mochila, libros, cuaderno de apuntes, pergaminos, pluma y tinta. Finalmente se sentó con un movimiento cansado, acomodó con sus manos su alborotado cabello y finalmente miró hacia Sirius y Peter que lo habían seguido hasta allí – ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? Nosotros sabemos el porque de toda esta locura femenina – dijo Sirius, que había decidido ir directo al grano y así ahorrarse tiempo y vergüenza, preparándose para hablar. 

*****************

¡¿Qué aparezco en un qué?!!! – casi gritó Michael Clarick cuando Sirius hubo soltado la noticia. Calendario de los galanes de Gryffindor – repitió Sirius con voz calmada. Ellos mismos habían reaccionado parecido, y él y Peter habían esperado lo mismo de Clarick también. Esa es la razón para que todas esas chicas me estén acosando – preguntó Michael con expresión de sorpresa. Pues sí – afirmó Sirius. Michael parecía sorprendido y un tanto indignado por esa violación a su privacidad – mira Michael sé que debes estar molesto, créeme que nosotros lo estamos también. Acabamos de descubrirlo y pensamos que sería correcto informar a los otros involucrados antes de decidir que medidas tomar, ¿queríamos saber si contábamos contigo? A lo mejor prefirieres quedar al margen, pero estamos organizando una reunión. Por supuesto que no, inclúyanme en cualquier plan, sólo díganme cuando y donde, ahí estaré. No esperaba nada menos – dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa – será en nuestra habitación a la media noche (**N.A.** no sean mal pensados, no hay nada raro ahí). Nos vengaremos, no sabrán jamás que sucedió. Pero quienes son los responsables – preguntó Michael. Lo sabrán en la reunión, ahí se les darán todos los detalles – concluyó Sirius y despidiéndose de Clarick, se dispusieron a buscar a los siguientes en su pequeña lista mental, los gemelos Anthony y Mathew Wallace, lo cual no sería fácil sin el mapa del merodeador. 

******************

La alta y esbelta figura de Sirius Black se detuvo finalmente en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts, tras él llegaba Peter que se detenía a su vez. Ambos muchachos lucían cansados y algo malhumorados, en especial Sirius que en esos momentos daba un bufido y se sentaba de golpe en el pasto.

Sin el mapa del merodeador nos demoraremos años en encontrar al resto – se quejó Sirius frunciendo el ceño, entornando los ojos azules y arrugando ligeramente la nariz. Supongo que sí – empezó Peter dejándose caer junto a Sirius – pero al menos Remus y James deben tener el mismo problema, ellos tampoco se llevaron el mapa, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y eso en que modo me ayuda a mí? – preguntó Sirius con voz irritada, pero luego sonrió ligeramente y agregó – aunque tengo que admitir que eso si me hace sentir un poco mejor. Vamos para el lago, hace un calor de los mil demonios y quiero mojarme la cabeza – acto seguido ambos muchachos se pusieron de pie y caminaron lentamente hacia la orilla ya visible del lago. 

Sirius llegó a la orilla del lago e inmediatamente sumergió toda la cabeza en el lago, para luego sacarla y chorreando agua irse a sentar en la orilla junto a Peter. Ni un segundo después de eso un suspiro de alivio y una frase en igual tono los hicieron girar hacía los arboles cercanos.

No Matt, no son chicas – dijo la voz de Anthony Wallace a su hermano y ambos muchachos salieron de entre los arboles para acercarse a los dos merodeadores. ¿También están huyendo? – preguntó Mathew Wallace con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a ambos muchachos. Bueno en realidad los buscábamos a ustedes – dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿A nosotros? – dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo para luego intercambiar una corta mirada de enojo. Sí – respondió Sirius después de sacudir cabello para que dejara de gotear un poco – nos enteramos hace poco de la razón por la que un grupo reducido de alumnos masculinos, están siendo acosados por las chicas de Hogwarts, y ustedes dos se encuentran en esa lista. Estamos avisando a esos chicos, porque nosotros cuatro, como parte de ese grupo de chicos queremos vengarnos, y creímos conveniente invitar al resto a unirse y planear con nosotros la venganza, pero sólo si están interesados. Habla cual es la razón de este manicomio – dijo Anthony con voz impaciente. Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó a su vez Mathew. Bueno, es por un pequeño producto, un calendario en realidad, llamado "Los galanes de Gryffindor" en el que salimos, como decirlo, con poca ropa y en poses algo sugestivas – terminó Sirius. Esto es el colmo una completa… – casi gritó Anthony Wallace al oír la razón por la que había estado siendo tan acosado. …falta de respeto a la privacidad de las personas… – completó su gemelo Mathew, con la misma voz y expresión de indignación que su hermano. Estoy muy indignado – dijeron ambos al unísono, tras lo cual se miraron de nuevo el uno al otro por un breve instante y sin decirse palabra volvieron a prestar su atención a Sirius. Bueno, estamos avisando a los demás involucrados. Creemos que entre todos deberíamos ver que haremos al respecto, estamos organizando una reunión para decidirlo, pero si no lo desean no están obligados. Por supuesto que participaremos – dijeron los gemelos, una vez más al unísono para luego volver a mirarse el uno al otro. Bueno – empezó Sirius pasando por alto el coro – nos reuniremos hoy a las doce en nuestra habitación, ahí decidiremos. Ahí estaremos – volvieron a decir al unísono los prefectos. Puedes dejar de hacer eso – exclamó entonces Anthony Wallace. ¿Hacer qué? – exclamó Mathew con voz irritada – tú eres el que siempre repite lo que digo, y es muy irritante sabes. Tú eres irritante – dijo Anthony. ¿A sí? – exclamó Mathew adelantándose hacía su hermano con expresión amenazante. Sí, y ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? – dijo Anthony, adelantándose a su vez con idéntica expresión amenazante. Voy a golpearte, eso haré. ¿A sí? Sí. 

Al mismo tiempo y de un salto ambos hermanos se aventaron el uno hacia el otro empezando una de sus frecuentes peleas. El resultado de la pelea quedaría en el misterio para Sirius y Peter que se retiraron del lugar en cuanto los prefectos se empezaron a pelear.

Yo quiero ver quien gana – exclamó Peter mirando hacia atrás pero sin dejar de seguir a Sirius. Eso que importa Peter habrá otras peleas, esos dos siempre están peleándose. Además aun tenemos que avisarle al premio anual – le recordó Sirius. ¿A Nicholas Mirrow? – exclamó Peter – ¡vaya! Eso no será divertido. Dímelo a mí, pero a James y a Remus les tocó avisar a los del equipo de quidditch y al chico Lakewood; y a nosotros a los prefectos, a Michael Clarick y al premio anual, y aun nos falta Mirrow. Además Peter, no tardaremos demasiado, le avisamos del calendario, le damos la fecha y el lugar de la reunión y nos vamos – exclamó Sirius en tono tranquilo y sin detenerse. Pero… – empezó Peter con duda. Ya no seas llorón, no te vas a quedar con él por horas, ni nada por el estilo. Además yo voy a estar allí, así que no seas cobarde – concluyó Sirius en un tono de voz que dejaba claro que daba el tema por terminado. Tienes razón, supongo – concluyó Peter a su vez. 

******************* 

La carrera lo había dejado agotado, había corrido como no lo hacía desde sus días en la escuela muggle, estaba exhausto pero había valido la pena cansarse así. Ninguna de las perseguidoras le había podido dar el alcance y finalmente, sudando y sin aliento se detuvo junto a la estatua de una bruja muy elegante, para recuperarse antes de escurrirse hasta su dormitorio. Era el colmo que esas muchachas no respetaran ni a un premio anual, pensaba el muchacho de diecisiete años, con el ceño fruncido y sacándose de enfrente de los grandes ojos negros, el largo cabello castaño. Su rostro infantil de finas facciones, ocultaban una de las personalidades más rectas e irritables que Gryffindor había visto jamás y que lo convertía en la peor pesadilla de los rompedores de reglas. 

En esos momentos, dos de los cuatro más grandes rompedores de reglas del colegio, lo observaban desde su escondite y solo uno de los dos parecía intimidado ante la presencia del muchacho.

¡Psss! – dijo Sirius desde su escondite llamando la atención de Nicholas que descansaba junto a la estatua. 

Los grandes ojos negro miraron con sorpresa y desconfianza hacía el rostro de la estatua, que era desde donde había venido el sonido. Con sorpresa notó que los ojos de piedra de la elegante bruja eran ahora de un brillante azul cielo; al instante el premio anual se volvió a poner alerta, no fuera otra loca preparando una emboscada, pero antes de que pudiera reemprender otra vez la carrera, una voz masculina salió de la estatua, una voz que él reconoció al instante. 

¡He, Mirrow! Por aquí – volvió a decir la voz. Enseguida los ojos volvieron a ser de piedra y la estatua de la bruja se abrió en dos revelando un pasaje en el que se encontraban Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, Nicholas entró al pasaje con una mirada desconfiada y fría en su rostro de niño y con la varita en la mano, lista para defenderse de cualquier broma que esos dos pudieran querer hacerle. Ahora que quieres Black – gruñó Nicholas cruzándose de brazos una vez que el pasaje se cerró tras él – te advierto que si planeas algo no te va a funcionar. No Nicholas hermano, hoy no estamos planeando nada contra ti, solamente queríamos hablar contigo de una cosa. ¿De qué exactamente? – preguntó Nicholas con todo el aspecto de quien no está nada convencido. De la razón por la que te acosan las chicas del colegio – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que pretendía calmar al muchacho de cabello castaño. Ustedes están detrás de todo esto ¿verdad? – dijo Nicholas en un susurro amenazante y apuntando a Sirius con su varita – lo sabía. No, no, no – se defendió Sirius sin dejar de mirar la varita – No. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo nada que ver en eso, somos unas víctimas, exactamente igual que tu. Sí, y… – se aventuró a empezar Peter. La fría y amenazante mirada de Nicholas Mirrow se volteó hacia él, ante la cual su voz se quebró y guardó silencio. Sirius continuó con la frase que su atemorizado amigo no había terminado. Mira Nico… Nicholas – corrigió el muchacho cuya mirada se había vuelto a posar en Sirius y que seguía siendo tan fría como antes, aunque menos amenazante. Mira Nicholas, sabemos el porque del acoso y quienes son los responsables – continuó Sirius ya más tranquilo sobre la reacción de su iracundo compañero – la razón es que tú apareces como el modelo del mes de Septiembre en un calendario llamado "Los Galanes de Gryffindor". ¿Cómo? – dijo Nicholas entornando los ojos con expresión confundida - ¿qué tipo de calendario? Uno de chicos medio desnudos, me parece que tú sales en ropa interior y camiseta, no lo recuerdo bien, en realidad me preocupó más mi propia fotografía – siguió hablando Sirius de manera despreocupada mientras la mandíbula del premio anual caía, su ceño se arrugaba y sus ojos se achicaban, entornados por la sorpresa, la indignación y la furia que empezaban a invadir su cuerpo. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es el responsable de semejante ultraje? El que se halla atrevido a hacer eso, me las va a pagar – empezó a gritar con furia el muchacho cuyo rostro se había transformado por la cólera y en el que no quedaba nada de dulzura. ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Sirius quien pensaba que era preferible dejar que se desahogara un poco antes de informar de la reunión. ¿Qué que pienso hacer? – gritó Nicholas girando su rostro hacia Sirius, quien no se inmutó y hacia Peter, quien dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás – Pienso golpearlo de una manera tan brutal, que hasta sus bisnietos van a retorcerse del dolor – siseó Nicholas con voz amenazante. Mira Nicholas, piénsalo un poco mejor – empezó Sirius una vez que su compañero de casa se hubo calmado un poco – los demás perjudicados estamos planeando reunirnos para planear nuestra venganza y tú eres libre de unirte a nosotros. Estamos organizando una reunión en la que se les mostrará el calendario en cuestión, y en la que se les dirá quienes son los responsables. ¿Dónde y cuándo? – preguntó Nicholas con voz fría y ya más calmado. Doce de la noche en nuestra habitación - informó Sirius. Ahí estaré – dijo Nicholas simplemente - ¿cómo se abre esto? Quiero irme a cenar – agregó después. Ven con nosotros al comedor, conocemos unos pasajes secretos y así no tendremos que encontrarnos prácticamente con ninguna chica, con ninguna si hay suerte. Esta bien – aceptó Nicholas y los tres emprendieron el camino hasta el comedor. 

Ni Nicholas Mirrow, ni Sirius hablaron mucho, pero Peter, que tenía un miedo profundo a Nicholas no habló ni una sola vez en todo el camino al comedor.

*******************

Ahora hacia donde vamos – preguntó Remus una vez que él y James se encontraban en la seguridad de un pasaje secreto – ¿qué decía el mapa? Tenemos suerte en realidad, pues cuando revisamos el mapa, Terrence, Keneth y Frederick estaban juntos en el campo de quidditch – informó James a su amigo de cabellos castaños – si no recuerdo mal, estaba en las gradas – dijo una vez que ambos estaban de pie, frente a las graderías del campo de quidditch – o quizás ya no – agregó con ligera decepción al ver las vacías gradas. Oh quizás están bajo las gradas – dijo Remus a su vez, con los dorados ojos fijos en un punto lejano de las gradas y apuntando hacia el lugar con la mano. Tenemos suerte de que tengas tan buena vista – dijo James con un pequeño salto y encaminándose hacía las graderías. 

Remus lo siguió apurando el paso hasta que ambos estuvieron arrastrándose juntos bajo las graderías para llegar hasta donde los tres jugadores de quidditch estaban sentados.

¿Se puede saber como demonios llegaron hasta aquí? – preguntó James con una sonrisa de diversión al ver a esos tres estupendos jugadores de quidditch sentados incómodamente bajo los asientos del campo. Igual que ustedes dos, supongo – dijo Terrence dándole la mano a ambos muchachos – ahora si se preguntan porque. Ya lo saben, con ustedes a estado pasando lo mismo. ¡Oh! – exclamó Remus y con igual de fingida sorpresa preguntó – ¿se esconden de las chicas del colegio? Tu sabes tan bien como nosotros Remus, que ya no es cuestión de simples chicas de colegio – agregó Keneth sobándose inconscientemente la parte del cuello que le había mordido una compañera de clase en plena clase de transformaciones. Keneth tiene razón Remus, esas no son chicas son psicópatas peligrosas – agregó Frederick con el ceño fruncido – donde quedó la vieja tradición de dejar que el hombre dé el primer movimiento. 

A pesar de estar de acuerdo con todo lo que se acababa de decir, Terrence no pudo reprimir una risa burlona al igual que James. Era para todo el equipo de Gryffindor un espectáculo divertido, el ver a sus jóvenes golpeadores tan intimidados con la aumentada atención femenina. Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse fijado seriamente en una chica aun, y a pesar de su aspecto físico eran demasiado jóvenes para saber como lidiar con sus enloquecidas compañeras de colegio. 

Admito que todo este asunto se a salido de control – admitió Remus – y que no es ni remotamente divertido el ser tan fuertemente acosado por mujeres dementes. Y por eso que hemos venido a hablar con ustedes. Hemos averiguado el porque de este reciente cambio de las chicas del colegio para con un pequeño grupo de alumnos, entre los que se encuentran ustedes tres, otros cinco alumnos de Gryffindor y mis tres amigos y yo – agregó James mientras los ojos de los tres muchachos se fijaban en él con curiosidad. Son tres ustedes los afortunados alumnos escogidos – agregó Remus con voz sarcástica, los tres chicos lo miraron a él está vez – para el calendario "Los Galanes de Gryffindor". ¿Los qué? – preguntaron a la vez los tres muchachos, James se rió de sus caras de sorpresa y confusión, y dijo. Un calendario de chicos medio desnudos, llamado "Los Galanes de Gryffindor" y en el que ustedes aparecen. 

La sorpresa, dejó paso a la indignación y la indignación a la ira, y para cuando Remus y James se dirigían a buscar al último chico de su lista ya tenían apuntados a los tres para la reunión de esa noche. 

*******************

El problema ahora será hallar a Julius Lakewood – dijo James mientras ambos salían de un pasaje secreto para entrar a otro que los conduciría a la biblioteca, el primer lugar en el que pensaban buscar a Julius. Sí, en especial si está escondido como los otros tres – agregó Remus – con ellos teníamos por lo menos una idea de donde podían estar, pero él podría estar en cualquier parte del bendito castillo, y no a todos sitios se puede llegar por pasajes secretos. Tienes razón, eventualmente deberemos salir a los pasillos regulares – admitió James mientras se asomaba a uno de dichos pasillos en busca de algún rastro de chicas, una vez constatada la falta de alumnado ambos muchachos se aventuraron al pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca – por lo menos no nos hemos topado con ninguna chica loca desde el final de las clases de la tarde – agregó James con voz optimista y una sonrisa calmada en el momento que ambos entraban por la puerta de la biblioteca. ¡Decías! – fue lo único que pudo decir Remus antes de que un grupo de seis chicas de una mesa cercana, se abalanzaran hacia ellos, gritando a todo pulmón y los persiguieran por la biblioteca hasta acorralarlos contra un estante. Atrás bestias, atrás – gritaba Remus empuñando su varita y apuntando con ella a las chicas que, a pesar de la amenaza inminente de un hechizo, parecían prontas a saltar sobre los dos muchachos. ¿Qué eso de bestias? Amor mío, pero si yo soy la mujer de tus sueños – dijo una de las chicas de la primera fila, justo frente a Remus, con una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro sonrosado, bordeado por crespos cabellos castaños. Demasiado amplia para ser normal, según pensaron Remus y James. Ya quisiera ella – dijo Remus mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro, a la que James respondió asintiendo y con otra sonrisa parecida. 

Esa distracción de un par de segundos por parte de los dos muchachos bastó para que la horda de chicas se lanzara contra ellos. La chica de crespos castaños cabellos y rostro sonrosado fue la primera en llegar frente a los chicos, y no es que las otras tardaran más de dos microsegundos más que ella. La chica de cabello ondulado, cuyo nombre era Fiona, se adhirió de un brinco a Remus, abrazándolo de una manera tal, que para el sorprendido muchacho era imposible usar su varita, la cual fue rápidamente aventada a otro extremo de la biblioteca por alguna de las otras chicas. 

A James por su parte no parecía irle mejor, dos chicas habían caído sobre él al mismo tiempo, una de ellas había cogido la varita de James que había soltado al momento del golpe y la había tirado lejos del sorprendido muchacho. 

El resto de la escena era confusa para ambos; sus túnicas del colegio habían desaparecido, al igual que parte de sus vestimentas y de los lentes de James; de pronto dos voces femeninas habían gritado en algún lugar de la biblioteca, las dos sonaban muy molestas, pero ellos no reconocieron a quien pertenecían, luego la conocida voz de la señora Pynce gritó también por sobre el alboroto de las chicas.

Entre las tres y con ayuda de algunos chicos que estaban en la biblioteca, consiguieron espantar a las chicas, algunas de las cuales fueron alcanzadas por los hechizos que se habían lanzado para detenerlas.

¡Demonios! – exclamó James levantándose del suelo para darse cuenta que no tenía, túnica, zapatos o medias, y que su pantalón estaba desabrochado y a la altura de la cadera. Se puso de pie, atrajo su ropa con el hechizo accio y empezó a vestirse. 

Una vez que estuvo vestido volteo a ver a Remus a quien encontró aun sentado, con su túnica y su camiseta al costado, y poniéndose sus zapatos mientras murmuraba con voz irritada.

Esto es el colmo, ser atacado y desvestido en plena biblioteca – murmuraba Remus con voz enojada. Sus ojos dorados echaban chispas, mientras recogía su camiseta y se ponía de pie, para luego darse cuenta que su pantalón también estaba desabrochado. Al instante y con gruñido soltó la camiseta, abrochó su pantalón y luego volvió su vista al piso para recoger la camiseta, que ya no estaba allí. Toma – dijo con timidez una de sus salvadoras. 

Remus levantó la vista del suelo, ahí frente a él se encontraba Stella, alargándole su camiseta color verde y al parecer avergonzada. 

El rostro de la chica era de un color rojo intenso, mientras trataba con poco éxito de no mirar el torso desnudo del joven lobo. Remus se dio cuenta de pronto donde y como estaba, y cogiendo la camiseta con una rápido gracias, se terminó de vestir. 

James no pudo evitar soltar una risita y luego comenzó a buscar sus anteojos por si había caído cerca de allí, lo cual no era fácil, dado que sin ellos James no veía muy bien que digamos.

Toma James – dijo la voz de Lily. James volteo hacia donde había sonado la voz y vio a Lily, alargando la mano hacia él y sosteniendo en ella los anteojos redondos. Gracias Lily – dijo él con una de sus sonrisas seductoras y pasándose la mano por el ahora más desordenado, cabello negro – realmente llegaron en el momento oportuno, como podría agradecértelo, quizás… Sí, sí, fueron todos muy amables, gracias y adiós. ¿Vamos, James? – dijo de pronto Remus con voz impaciente y apurada; y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la biblioteca. Lo siento, no sé que le pasa, hablamos después ¿sí?– agregó James con voz apurada. Claro – murmuró Lily mientras James se apuraba para poder alcanzar al licántropo de dieciséis años. 

********************

¿Se puede saber por qué estás molesto? – preguntó James una vez que ambos estuvieron solos en un pasaje secreto. Te parece poco ser atacado en la biblioteca – comenzó Remus con voz irritada y apartando sus aun desordenados cabellos castaños de so rostro – o tener que andar por pasajes secretos para evitar ser atacado. Tener que estar siempre alerta, porque no sabes si cada chica con la que te cruzas podría estar planeando una emboscada. Estoy harto, y todo es culpa de esas cuatro. Stella y Lily nos acaban de ayudar – empezó James tratando de que Remus se calmara un poco. Sí pero ellas son las culpables del problema en primer lugar – interrumpió Remus. ¿Eso significa que todavía quieres vengarte? – preguntó entonces James, pensando que una venganza no sería de ayuda para conquistar a Lily. Por supuesto que sí – casi gritó Remus – esa Stella es una hipócrita, y yo que pensaba que era una buena chica, que la consideraba mi amiga – agregó luego con voz serena pero rencorosa – ¿no me digas que te quieres echar para atrás? ¿Yo? ¡No!! – dijo James rápidamente con falsa voz de quien le sorprende una afirmación de ese tipo – ¡cómo crees! Yo quiero vengarme tanto como todos los demás. Es sólo que… – agregó James con algo de duda. ¿Qué que? Es sólo que… ¡Hay Remus! Es que después de la dichosa venganza, nunca más tendré la oportunidad de conquistar a Lily. 

Remus rodó los ojos y suspiró en señal de exasperación.

Ya sabes que hasta ahora a sido muy elusiva. Se a hecho la difícil, pero este año ha estado mucho más amable, más flexible a la idea de tratar conmigo y después de lo que planeemos. Que estoy seguro será ingenioso y cruel como todas nuestras venganzas, ella jamás querrá volver a hablarme, mucho menos querrá ponerse traviesa conmigo – terminó James, sonriendo con satisfacción al imaginarse con Lily. ¡Dios! – dijo Remus con incredulidad en su voz y en su rostro – tu y Sirius tiene el cerebro en la bragueta – James parecía divertido pero dispuesto a replicar – vamos a buscar a Lakewood, tengo hambre y quiero ir al comedor antes de que cierre. Pero falta cerca de media hora para que abra – argumentó James. Lo sé, pero no sabemos dónde demonios puede estar ese muchacho, y podríamos tardar siglos en encontrarlo. Mejor vamos a ver otra vez el mapa. 

James asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, para darle otro vistazo al mapa del merodeador.

*******************

¡Así que ahí estaba! – exclamó James con sorpresa. Muy listo, ¿quién querría ir allá si no tiene porque? – agregó Remus con ligera admiración, luego se puso de pie - ¿vamos? Sí, no parece que vaya a moverse por un buen rato – agregó James poniéndose de pie a su vez. 

Ambos salieron de la sala común, no sin algo de esfuerzo debido a que ahí también había chicas, y juntos se dirigieron hacía el salón de pociones, los dominios del profesor Carlyle, el malhumorado profesor de pociones. 

James y Remus entraron al aula que de primera impresión parecía vacía, pero en el que después de observar detenidamente, se podían divisar varios objetos que no deberían estar ahí. A pesar de esos detalles, ni James, ni Remus pudieron ver a Julius Lakewood por ningún lado, ni a ninguna otra persona por lo que a eso se refería. 

¡He, Lakewood! – Llamó Remus una vez que James hubo encendido la luz – somos nosotros. ¡Sabemos que estás aquí Julius! – gritó James a su vez y un chico de corto cabello rubio salió de detrás del armario de la esquina. ¡Oh, son ustedes! – dijo Juluis acercándose a los dos muchachos de sexto – creí que podría ser un prefecto o el maníaco de Nicholas Mirrow. No creo que debería estar aquí, pero es el lugar más tranquilo de la escuela, en estos momentos. Bueno, nuestros prefectos y nuestro premio anual están desaparecidos – informó James – supongo que se esconden igual que tu. Debe ser, con las mujeres de está escuela ya no se puede lidiar. Con unas cuantas así de locas, puedo tratar, pero con las más de cuatrocientas… – terminó Lakewood con un suspiro. Sabemos a que te refieres y es precisamente de la razón de esa locura de la que queremos hablarte – agregó Remus, quien quería acabar rápidamente para poder irse a comer. Ya sabemos el porque de toda esta demencia – añadió James. ¿Cuál es? ¡Hablen ya! – los apuró el muchacho rubio con impaciencia en la voz. Pues la causa es un calendario – informó Remus. ¿Un calendario? – preguntó Julius con confusión. Uno de chicos medio desnudos; llamado "Los Galanes de Gryffindor" y en el que tu representas al mes de Octubre – agregó James. ¿Qué? ¿Y salgo…? ¿Medio desnudo? Supongo que sí, en realidad no lo recuerdo, pero ese es el estilo general del calendario ese – dijo Remus con algo de rabia al recordar la causa de sus problemas presentes. 

Julius no dijo nada, pero su rostro lleno de sorpresa e indignación decía todo lo que James y Remus necesitaban saber.

Supongo que estás dentro de nuestro plan de venganza entonces – cuestionó James, Julius asintió aun en silencio – que bien, hay una reunión de agraviados en nuestro cuarto al medio día, ahí les informaremos de quienes son los responsables, les enseñaremos el calendario y discutiremos el plan para la venganza – terminó James y despidiéndose ambos muchachos salieron hacia el gran comedor, que para esa hora ya debía estar abierto. Espérenme, voy con ustedes – les gritó Julius antes de salir tras ellos, en cuanto se hubo despertado del ligero estado de shock causado por la sorpresa. 

************** 

Bien estamos aquí reunidos, porque todos nosotros hemos sido las víctimas de una horrible violación de la intimidad – exclamó Sirius cuando todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de varones de sexto curso, su voz sonaba como la parodia de la solemnidad y se paseaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos en la espalda y una falsa expresión de seriedad, sus tres amigos se reían y los otros muchachos sonreían divertidos – nos han vendido como carne, y lo peor es que no hemos podido sacar ningún provecho del asunto. Ya han visto el mencionado calendario, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un abuso y un ultraje. Estuvieron de acuerdo también en que era necesaria una venganza, estuvieron de acuerdo en participar en dicha venganza aun cuando supieron que los autores de dicho calendario eran cuatro alumnas del colegio. Ahora, y antes de decidir la acción a seguir quienes son las responsables del producto este – terminó levantando de la cama el calendario cerrado. El león de la portada rugió y Sirius miró a James para que prosiguiera. Las culpables son las cuatro alumnas de sexto año, de está casa. Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, Olive Hennasy y Stella Burbank – concluyó James, todos los demás chicos lo miraban atentamente y con rostros de asombro, pero sus amigos, que ya sabían esa información reaccionaron con indiferencia. Y ahora, al plan. ¿Qué se les ocurre? Den ideas – añadió Sirius retomando la palabra. __

Fin del capítulo 8.

****************

****

Nota de la Autora: Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo. Lo sé, lo sé, es enorme, larguísimo, pero no pude acortarlo más. Se les descubrió el pastel a las chicas, ya todos los involucrados lo saben, no parecen felices, y se están organizando ¿qué sucederá? No lo sé. 

El final de la reunión de los chicos, la declaración de guerra y el alboroto en los salones de clase que provocará la dichosa guerra, todo eso en el próximo capítulo. Esperó que les haya gustado, dejen reviews.

Besos para mis queridos lectores y para toda la gente linda del ff.net de **_Lorien Lupin. _**


	10. Se declara la guerra de los sexos

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola queridos lectores, quiero disculparme por todo lo que me ha demorado subir este capítulo, pero en mi defensa digo que e estado de lo más ocupada, todo se me juntó. Mi hermano se mudó a Alemania, tuve problemas con el Internet, salí de viaje; así que perdonen y dejen muchos reviews de este capítulo; agradezcan porque con los capítulos de los otros fics tuve aun más líos y no los subiré aun en una semana, más o menos. En el capítulo, el plan de los chicos, las chicas quieren venganza y se declara la guerra en pleno salón de clase. Pero antes de iniciar el capítulo respondo reviews:  
  
Tana Abbott: Gracias Tana por la ayuda, aunque me parece que era error de la pagina, porque varios capítulos de otros fics que leí estaban iguales, no sé que te pareció el capítulo anterior, dijiste que tenías problemas para dejar review después de que dejaste este, ya me lo dirás al final de este, que espero te guste también. Nury: Hola Nury, que bueno que te gusto y que no tuviste problemas con el largo. Si hubieras visto el largo que iba a tener antes, era demasiado. Sí, hubo mucho Sirius, que bueno que lo disfrutaste, a mí también me gustaría verlo en la ducha *o* pero como ya dijiste, ese es otro tema. Sí el lobito está molesto, para él fue una invasión a su privacía. Que bien que Michael o Micky como prefiere llamarlo Arabella, te halla gustado, ¿está guapo verdad? Así qué eso es 'La Orden Siriusana' que loco. La nueva dirección de correo en hotmail la abrí hace poco, ya instale el msn, pero aun no lo uso pues tengo unos problemas con él. En estos días te agregó a mi lista, si es que no lo hice ya para cuando este capítulo suba a la red. Ya me contaras todo cuando conversemos. Bye, te dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. kmila: Hola kmila. Sí, estabas perdida, pero me alegra que hallas vuelto. Me alegra mucho saber que te gustaron los capítulos que no habías leído, y que te gustaron los dos últimos. Sí los chicos ya se enteraron, quieren venganza, y el caos ya se instaló en Hogwarts, como cambian las cosas ¿no?. Yo también espero que Remus la perdone, pero quien sabe, será cosa de ellos, él cree que ella fue cínica al tratar el alboroto de las chicas como si no supiera nada, pero la rabia no es eterna ¿o no? ¿Te parece que hacen buena pareja? Ella es buena chica, aunque un tanto loquita; pero tiene resistencia para aguantar situaciones como la de la biblioteca, que bueno que te agrada. Que bien que te gustaron los chicos, están guapos; y Micky (el del dragón) sí el chico es muy sexy @@U. Bye y espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo también.  
  
"El calendario"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo 9: Se declara la guerra de los sexos  
  
1. Vamos chicos, a dar ideas vamos que podemos hacer - dijo Sirius  
mirando a todos los presentes uno por uno, pero no obtuvo respuesta -  
vamos chicos, en algo tienen que pensar; y se van olvidando de las  
consideraciones con el enemigo, olvídense de que tratamos con  
mujeres. Aunque no deben exagerar tampoco.  
  
Podríamos hacer lo que ellas nos hicieron - sugirió Keneth White con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro - y tomarles fotos en pijama, aprovechemos la hola de calor.  
  
No seas payaso, no podemos hacer eso - le dijo Frederick a su amigo dándole un pequeño en la nuca - ¿verdad qué no? - añadió con voz de duda mirando a los demás.  
  
Por supuesto que no - dijeron Remus, James, Michael Clarick y Nicholas Mirrow, al mismo tiempo, el resto no respondió y puso cara de estar considerándolo - Ni lo piensen - agregaron viendo las caras de los otros que al instante cambiaron de actitud.  
  
No, claro que no. Como se les ocurre - se apresuró a decir Sirius - yo sugeriría empezar con guerra psicológica, que no sepan si sabemos o no, que tengan miedo, que se sientan inseguras.  
  
Sí, que sufran, que sufran - dijo Peter arrugando los ojos con rencor - pero ¿y luego qué? - añadió después regresando a su expresión normal y mirando a sus amigos en busca de ideas.  
  
No lo sé Peter, podemos hacerles bromas - empezó Remus - ponerlas en vergüenza. Divulgar sus secretos más vergonzosos.  
  
Eso podría ser - dijo James con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro y apartándose del rostro un mechón de su rebelde cabello negro, y olvidándose por completo de las consecuencias de eso para conseguir en el futuro una relación con Lily - una completa y sistemática humillación.  
  
Bombardearlas por todos los flancos - dijo Michael con una amplia sonrisa que tenía un claro toque diabólico.  
  
Genial acordemos los detalles de la primera fase, mañana en el almuerzo veremos el resto - dijo Sirius sentándose por fin en su cama y sacando un cuaderno para tomar apuntes - empecemos entonces.  
  
**************  
  
El anciano profesor Binns entró a su salón de clase en medio del ruido y alboroto habituales. Tras él entraron Sirius, Remus, James y Peter, que llegaron a sus asientos en el mismo momento en que el profesor daba la cara a la clase.  
  
Llegan tarde - dijo el maestro, mirando a los cuatro alumnos de pie junto a sus sillas, y adoptando la expresión de fría seriedad que últimamente guardaba sólo para ellos.  
  
Sí, lo sentimos - dijo Sirius sin el menor rastro de burla o risa en su rostro.  
  
Lo lamentamos mucho profesor Binns, pero se nos hizo tarde en el camino hacia acá - especificó Remus con una estudiada expresión mezcla de arrepentimiento e inocencia, y echando una mirada rápida y desconfiada a las chicas del salón.  
  
Verá profesor es difícil moverse con libertad en el colegio últimamente - empezó James mirando a las chicas de Ravenclaw con algo de recelo - y tuvimos que tomar otro camino. Aun así se nos presentaron inconvenientes que nos retrasaron - agregó James echándole otra mirada a las chicas de Ravenclaw, que los miraban de forma atrevida y emocionada.  
  
Tiene que entender profesor que fue algo fuera de nuestro control - añadió Peter con expresión implorante.  
  
¿Terminaron ustedes cuatro? - preguntó el profesor Binns con la misma voz fría y seria.  
  
Sí, creo que sí - dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro muchachos con voz de duda.  
  
Entonces siéntense - dijo el profesor con algo de dureza, ellos se sentaron - guarden silencio - continuó el maestro de Historia de la magia, y los cuatro hicieron la mímica de cerrar la boca con la llave y tirar la misma - y que no vuelva a pasar.  
  
No pasará de nuevo profesor - dijeron al instante, al mismo tiempo y en voz alta.  
  
Silencio - repitió el anciano maestro y los cuatro muchachos volvieron a hacer la misma mímica de un momento atrás - espero que así sea - terminó mirando a los muchachos que solamente levantaron la mano como jurando.  
  
********************  
  
Mírenlas - empezó Sirius con expresión de rencor, mirando hacia donde Arabella, Lily, Olive y Stella se reían alegremente - tan felices y despreocupadas.  
  
No tienen conciencia alguna - secundó Peter, entre la lástima y la indignación.  
  
Que cínicas - dijo Remus, con el ceño fruncido y cólera en la voz; y agitando la cabeza con desaprobación - las pagaran - dijo Remus con rencor, sus dos amigos asintieron aprobatoriamente.  
  
Pero chicos, no creen que esto entra entre las cosas que no podíamos hacer, yo creo que - empezó James, pero tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a él al instante; dos de las cuales tenían una amenaza implícita contra cualquier defensa de las culpables.  
  
¿Sí? - dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.  
  
Nada, yo no dije nada - agregó James con resignación. Necesitaría mucha suerte para conquistar a Lily después de la "guerra" que habían planeado, pero ya no veía modo de evitarla.  
  
Los chicos esperaron a que todos estuvieran aburridos y soñolientos a causa del ritmo que últimamente habían tomado las clases de Binns; y cuando todos dormitaban, menos ellos y el últimamente distraído profesor, levantaron sus varitas disimuladamente.  
  
Lento Reducto - murmuraron tres voces dos de ellas con malicia y una de manera reticente, Peter no era tan bueno en encantamientos como para participar de uno experimental como ese, así que no su varita seguía en su mochila.  
  
"Esto definitivamente no ayudará a mi plan de conquista" pensaba James después de decir las palabras, y mientras él y sus amigos observaban disimuladamente el hechizo reducto hacer efecto de manera lenta y sistemática, exactamente como lo habían planeado.  
  
*********************  
  
Arabella se dobló hacia delante en su carpeta; apenas realizó ese movimiento sintió como su túnica se abría hacia los lados quedando más como su larga chaqueta negra, que la túnica del colegio. Arabella dirigió una mirada a su ceñida túnica negra alarmada ante la posibilidad de haber subido tanto de peso en unas pocas semanas. Arabella giró con la intención de comentar algo a sus amigas sobre la túnica apretada y posibilidad de haber engordado sin haberlo notado; pero vio con muda sorpresa que sus amigas parecían sopesar ideas similares, las tres se miraban cada una sus propias túnicas, todas ceñidas y abiertas hacia los lados.  
  
¿Qué creen que sea? - murmuró Arabella inclinándose en su asiento para hablar de cerca a sus amigas.  
  
¡Silencio! - dijo Binns con voz severa, aunque visiblemente agotado y aburrido - nada de cuchicheos en mi clase.  
  
Las cuatro chicas guardaron silencio, dirigiendo su atención hacia el profesor, volviendo a caer en poco tiempo en un sopor igual al anterior. Cada cierto tiempo y sin notarlo siquiera, jalaban sus camisetas o se removían incomodas en el asiento a causa de sus faldas "desde cuando se volvió tan incomoda esta ropa" pensaban las cuatro chicas casi dormidas.  
  
¡Psss!!!! - llamó Sirius con obvia diversión en su voz y ahogando una risa, mientras zarandeaba el brazo de un dormido James y la cabeza castaña del también dormido Remus. A Peter no lo alcanzaba, pero de todas maneras era siempre más divertido ver a Remus despertarlo - ¡psss!!! - repitió - despiértense y miren esto.  
  
¡Ahh!! ¿Qué? Nosotros no fuimos - balbuceó James levantando la cabeza, con las gafas redondas colgando hacía abajo por un lado de su rostro. En otro momento Sirius se hubiera reído mucho de eso, pero en esos momentos le importaba más mostrarles el inicio de la esperada guerra y sólo emitió una corta risa entre dientes - ¿qué? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó ya despierto y acomodándose los lentes.  
  
¿Qué pasa de qué? - Preguntó Remus alzando la cabeza y mirando a ambos con los ojos dorados entrecerrados aun por el sueño, al tiempo que se arreglaba con una mano, el cabello que Sirius le había alborotado.  
  
Miren eso - exclamó Sirius señalando hacia las chicas.  
  
Los dos chicos miraron en la dirección a la que por fuerza se refería Sirius y rieron entre dientes, aguantando las ganas de reírse en voz alta.  
  
Peter, no puedes perderte esto, mira - exclamó Remus tomando la cabeza de Peter por el cabello de su frente y levantándolo hacia arriba.  
  
¿Qué demonios? - empezó Peter - ¡Remus suelta.!! - se quejó en voz baja Peter, pero no acabó su frase, sus ojos se habían topado con la broma de acción retardada que ellos habían mandado.  
  
Los cuchicheos en el aula iban en aumento, voces masculinas emocionadas y voces femeninas entre escandalizadas y burlonas, todos los ojos fijos en las cuatro chicas que lentamente empezaban a despertar en los asientos de adelante, y que observaban con horror y rojas de pies a cabeza como sus blusas y camisetas se habían convertido en ajustadas y cortas camisetas que apenas y cubrían la parte del busto, aunque no por mucho tiempo, según parecía. Sus túnicas eran ahora cortas chaquetitas, que se ajustaban a sus espaldas; y sus faldas ya no dejaban ninguna parte de sus piernas a la imaginación del alumnado masculino presente, y parecía que pronto sería así con el resto de su anatomía también.  
  
La falda de Lily, que antes era una linda falda recta y un poco ceñida a medio muslo, era ahora poco más que una correa ancha color azul y tan ajustada como si fuera echa de tela elástica y no del inflexible lino que la componía. Las faldas tableadas de Olive y Arabella parecían ahora salidas de un club de desnudistas y la linda minifalda en línea A de Stella, antes a medio muslo, habría hecho a su madre caer desmayada de la impresión si la hubiera visto en ese momento.  
  
Todo eso lo notaron en cuestión de segundos, y al mirarse a sí mismas, y entre ellas. Y luego, como si recién hubieran empezado a hablar, llegaron a sus oídos los comentarios, ahora en alta voz de los demás alumnos. Los vítores de los chicos del aula, que silbaban y aullaban, formando grupos a su alrededor, o que observaban su ropa cada vez más pequeña parados encima de sus carpetas con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrisas pervertidas. Los comentarios burlones y las risas de las chicas; el profesor Binns que les ordenaba, a ellas que se cubriesen, a los chicos que se callaran, se calmaran y se sentaran, y a las demás chicas que ayudaran en algo; todo inútil.  
  
Ante la preocupante noción de que su ropa seguía encogiéndose, las cuatro chicas corrieron fuera del aula, por los pasillos prácticamente vacíos y hacia el baño más cercano, no sin antes notar cuatro caras masculinas que reían entre la multitud de chicos aullantes que llenaban el aula, y que no parecían sorprendidos como estos pero sí emocionados, aunque de forma distinta.  
  
*******************  
  
Fueron ellos lo sé - decía Arabella furiosa, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, mientras se asomaba por un pasillo desierto antes de salir a él, seguida por sus tres amigas.  
  
Todas ellas lucían igual de furiosas y vestían aun su encogida ropa. Juntas habían llegado a la seguridad de los baños de mujeres y allí habían logrado detener el encogimiento de la ropa después de quitársela. Lo que sí, no habían logrado encontrar, a pesar de estar media hora intentándolo, fue un contra hechizo; por lo que se dirigían hacía su sala común, a través de pasillos poco frecuentados, con la esperanza de que todos estuvieran almorzando y ninguna persona más las viera con esa ropa.  
  
Claro que fueron ellos - exclamó Lily entornando los ojos con expresión de ira - no sé como pudo llegar a gustarme ese Potter.  
  
Ni a mi Black - exclamó Arabella.  
  
Ni a mi Lupin - terció Stella con igual tono voz.  
  
Así qué ya volvieron a ser Potter, Black y Lupin ¿eh? - preguntó Olive que aunque estaba tan molesta como ellas por la bromita, no encontraba en ella una razón más personal para enojarse, como sí les sucedía a sus tres amigas.  
  
Sí - respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo, con igual tono voz y mirando a Olive con idéntica expresión ceñuda.  
  
Está bien - respondió ella, levantando las manos en señal de rendición, con la intención de evitarse problemas - lo que me intriga, es que hace mucho tiempo que no nos jugaban bromas pesadas, porque retomar ahora la estúpida costumbre - preguntó Olive mientras, las cuatro entraban al pasillo de la dama gorda, hasta la cual llegaron sin encontrarse con ninguna persona.  
  
No lo sé - dijo Arabella, de repente más pensativa que molesta - ¿creen qué sepan algo de nuestro negocio? - añadió preocupada.  
  
No lo creo - respondió Lily, luego de decir la contraseña y entrar por el agujero del retrato, ignorando los comentarios de la señora gorda sobre sus impúdicos atuendos - nos habrían linchado entre todos los involucrados o nos habrían denunciado con el profesor Dumbledore o la profesora McGonagall - añadió mientras cruzaban la desierta sala común y subían por las escaleras rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas - dudo mucho que esos cuatro quieran evitarnos problemas, aunque no podría estar segura.  
  
Por mi parte declaro - empezó Stella, mientras se cambiaba de ropa frente a su cama - que de ahora en adelante, Remus J. Lupin está muerto para mí, demostró ser tan infantil, desconsiderado, majadero y mañoso como cualquiera de los otros.  
  
Yo declaro lo mismo - dijo Arabella con voz entre solemne y ofendida.  
  
¿Lupin también está muerto para ti? - preguntó Olive con confusión en su mirada después de que terminara de pasar una camiseta azul por su cuello.  
  
¡Hay, si serás babosa! Yo hablo de Sirius - dijo Arabella con exasperación, y dando un pequeño resoplido se puso una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y que ya tenía en el cuello una pequeña corbata desanudada de una brujita sobre su escoba - él está muerto para mí.  
  
Querrás decir Black - corrigió Olive.  
  
Por supuesto que quise decir Black. Tu me enredas - se quejó Arabella, terminando de abrocharse una nueva minifalda tableada que asemejaba un piano; y unos zapatos negros de plataforma gruesa y suela en forma de cuña.  
  
¡Acaben ya! - demandó en voz alta Lily quien también terminaba de vestirse y que sacaba de su baúl su túnica de repuesto - tenemos que volver a clases, el almuerzo ya terminó hace mucho rato y la primera clase de la tarde ya debe estar por empezar.  
  
Está bien - accedió Arabella, terminando de peinarse con dos cortas colas de caballo, muy altas y alborotadas; y colocándose también su túnica de repuesto, pero sin abrocharla como sus compañeras - podemos irnos - declaró Arabella cuando se colocó la túnica, ya que había sido la última en terminar.  
  
Las cuatro chicas salieron del dormitorio rumbo a su clase de Transformaciones, aun preocupadas por la posibilidad de haber sido descubiertas, pero sin compartir ese miedo con sus amigas, y todas con la idea de una revancha fijada en la mente.  
  
****************  
  
El gran salón estaba llenó de alumnos y profesores, todos almorzando para poder reposar antes de las clases de la tarde. En la mesa de Gryffindor los merodeadores reían alegremente mientras explicaban entre risas a los otros ocho chicos, los resultados de la broma planeada la noche anterior, con lujo de detalles y hasta descripciones de expresiones faciales de los demás chicos del aula.  
  
Genial, se lo merecen - exclamó Michael Clarick dejando de reír, pero sin borrar una maléfica sonrisa de su rostro - así al menos tendrán una idea de cómo nos sentimos nosotros.  
  
Deberían agradecer que no las mostramos en ropa interior como ellas lo hicieron con nosotros la mayoría de nosotros - agregó Terrence Down antes de engullir con gusto un enorme pedazo de filete.  
  
¡Devórame a mí hombre salvaje! - gritó una voz femenina perdida en el mar de rostros femeninos, todos enfocados en esa esquina de la mesa. ¿Quién fue? ¿Díganme quién dijo eso? - bramó la profesora McGonagall, a sabiendas que no conseguiría averiguarlo, pero con la esperanza de poder mantener algún tipo de apariencia de orden y normas en el caótico colegio.  
  
Terrence frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos con cansancio y mal humor. Alejando su vista de los inútiles esfuerzos de la profesora de pociones y mirando a sus compañeros de casa.  
  
¡Voy a matar a esas cuatro! - Bramó el guardián de Gryffindor - esto no puede seguir así.  
  
Todos aquí estamos de acuerdo con eso - empezó James con algo de duda - pero debemos consid.. - pero no terminó de hablar ya que otro grito, antecedido por escandalosos chiflidos (N.A. como silbido pero usando los dedos, más barrio, ustedes entienden).  
  
Si esto no es el banquete, que hace junto tanto manjar - dijeron a coro varias voces femeninas, la profesora volvió a pedir orden e información de los responsables, otra vez inútilmente.  
  
Al diablo, que sufran por meternos en este lío - concluyó James con cansancio.  
  
Ese es mi amigo - exclamó Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de James - ahora sí, acordemos lo de mañana ya que lo de la cena lo vimos ayer.  
  
Podríamos usar esas fotos que tenemos desde el año pasado, aun no les habíamos hallado uso recuerdas - dijo James mirando a Sirius.  
  
No las usamos por que tu no querías avergonzar a tu amada - exclamó Remus mirando a James burlonamente, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro por primera vez en todo el día.  
  
Bueno yo. Pues eso. ¡Oh, cállate! - exclamó al fin con una expresión molesta que hizo reír a Remus - volvamos con el plan de mañana.  
  
*****************  
  
Las chicas llegaron al salón de transformación acompañadas de los silbidos de sus compañeros, y de numerosas frases y miradas libidinosas; las noticias si que viajaban rápido en Hogwarts, pero por una vez, hubieran deseado que no fuera así. Las cuatro avanzaban lentamente por los pasillos, en alto la cabeza, en un gesto de dignidad y orgullo que era desacreditado por sus rostros colorados. Entraron en el aula poco antes que la profesora McGonagall, al paso de la cual, todo se había quedado en silencio y la lujuriosa multitud masculina se había dispersado rumbo a sus aulas respectivas, y se habían sentado en las dos carpetas delanteras en donde siempre se sentaban.  
  
*****************  
  
Las viste, parecían tomates de lo rojas que estaban - rió Peter, quien estaba sentado al lado de Remus.  
  
Tu y la comida - sentenció Remus, cuyo mal humor reciente había aumentado a causa del descubrimiento sobre en quien caía la responsabilidad de la broma - si pensaras en otra cosa, no estarías tan gordo.  
  
¡Vaya, sí que estás de mal humor! - Se quejó Peter, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de Remus antes de continuar - no es mi culpa que estés molesto con tu noviecita.  
  
El resultado no se hizo esperar y las previsiones de Peter se vieron justificadas. Aunque fueron inútiles ya que Remus, con un movimiento repentino se puso de pie, y atrapó a un muy asustado Peter por la túnica, antes de que este se pudiera alejar aun más.  
  
Ella no es, ni será jamás mi novia - bramó el joven de cabello castaño; mientras sus ojos, usualmente de mirada dulces, brillaban de ira.  
  
Los demás alumnos del aula, incluidas las cuatro responsables del problema del calendario, voltearon a mirar hacia donde Remus y Peter estaban de pie, mirando con aprehensión a la recién llegada profesora.  
  
Señor Lupin, haga el favor de soltar al señor Pettigrew y de sentarse - dijo suavemente, pero con firmeza la profesora McGonagall, después de caminar en su dirección hasta detenerse frente a ellos. Remus soltó a Peter que casi cayó al piso y ambos se sentaron rápidamente. Sirius y James no sabían como hacer para aguantar la risa y se cubrían las bocas con las manos, al tiempo que escondían los rostros en la carpeta - mucho mejor, ahora podemos empezar la lección de hoy - dijo la profesora alejándose nuevamente en dirección a su escritorio.  
  
****************  
  
¡Stella, yo creo que hablaban de ti! - exclamaron Arabella y Olive con voz traviesa, y girando sus rostros sonrientes hacia la carpeta de al lado.  
  
¡Oh cariño, no te pongas así! - exclamó Arabella acercándose a Stella y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
  
Sí Lita, Remus está molesto eso es todo - aseguró Olive mirando con compasión a su amiga que parecía a punto de llorar - no lo dice de corazón.  
  
Sí lo hace, jamás sentirá nada por mí - murmuró Stella sin mirar a sus amigas.  
  
Eso no es cierto - exclamaron las otras tres chicas a la vez.  
  
Pero si lo enfurece hasta que se lo digan de broma - murmuró Stella en un tono un poco más alto, y muy dolido - no debe ni haberse dado cuenta que existo, fuera de las clases y las tareas.  
  
Eso no es cierto - afirmaron las tres nuevamente, pero todas las razones con que pensaban acompañar esa frase fueron cortadas por la voz seria y calmada de la profesora McGonagall que pedía silencio de su parte.  
  
*****************  
  
¡Hey Sirius! - llamó James en voz baja, picando a su amigo en el hombro para que lo mirara a él en lugar de a su pluma, que ahora se desplazaba por el pergamino, tomando notas por él - ¡Sirius! - repitió James alzando un poco la voz para que Sirius lo oyera, pero sin que está pasara aun de un murmullo bajo.  
  
¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sirius apartando su atención de su pluma a vuelapluma y mirando a James.  
  
No crees que Remus está un poco malhumorado últimamente - exclamó James con voz tan baja como para que sólo Sirius pudiera oír lo que él decía.  
  
Está así desde que se supo lo del calendario ese, tu sabes que es más tímido de lo que parece - explicó Sirius sin encontrar nada de raro en la ira de Remus.  
  
Ya lo sé - admitió James - pero yo digo que está aun más molesto desde que supimos quienes eran las responsables - explicó James lanzando una mirada significativa a su amigo al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza a una obviamente triste Stella.  
  
¡Ohhhhh!!! - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa, entendiendo por fin lo que su amigo trataba de decirle - que a Remus le gusta Stella y le dolió que ella le mintiera de manera tan abierta.  
  
Sí, eso creo - afirmó James - y ella me parece que está enamorada de él, me parece que le dolió lo que dijo Remus.  
  
¿Eso de que jamás sería novio de ella? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
James asintió en silencio.  
  
No creo, digo yo ya sabía que la chica babeaba por lunático - admitió Sirius - pero de ahí a que esté enamorada de él, no lo sé. Me daría lastima por ella, ya sabes lo que dice Rem sobre relacionarse seriamente con una chica.  
  
Lo sé, pero yo creo que deberíamos intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión - insistió James - no puede pasar toda su vida así.  
  
Tienes razón, yo sé que la tienes, tu sabes que la tienes y Peter sabe que la tienes, pero Remster no lo va a considerar así, así que yo recomiendo que no le digas nada al respecto. Sabes lo terco que puede ser - concluyó Sirius.  
  
Lo sé, si se lo digo me arranca la cabeza de un mordisco y luego se niega rotundamente - exclamó James - lo que yo creo, es que deberíamos tratar de crear una relación de amistad con ellas, tratarlas en bases regulares, y por supuesto amistosas, así él solito se daría cuenta de que está equivocado.  
  
Lo que pasa es que a pesar de lo del almuerzo, tu aun quieres conquistar a Lily Evans y crees que con la guerra que planeamos empezar no te quedará ninguna oportunidad - afirmó Sirius, James frunció el entrecejo - ¿ves? Te conozco como a mí mismo.  
  
Pero Sirius, no entiendes que después de lo que planeamos para la cena, ella jamás volverá a mirarme siquiera - casi rogó James.  
  
Muy Slytherin de tu parte fingir preocupación por un amigo, para alcanzar tus metas. ¡Qué vergüenza James Bradley Potter! - exclamó Sirius con fingida desaprobación.  
  
No me llames Bradley - exigió James en un murmullo enfadado - además sí me preocupa Remus y creo que lo que dije lo ayudaría y sí de paso me ayuda a mí, bienvenido sea.  
  
¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos? - preguntó Remus levantando la vista del pergamino y mirando con curiosidad a los dos chicos de la carpeta de adelante al tiempo que se adelantaba en la suya para estar más cerca y no tener que alzar la voz.  
  
De nada - exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos, los dos con una falsa sonrisa de inocencia en sus rostros.  
  
No quiero saberlo, sé que hablaban de mí y sé que algo planean, pero hoy no quiero saberlo, tengo suficiente de sus ideas con lo de la mañana - después de eso el chico de cabellos castaños volvió a sentarse bien en su asiento y bajó sus ojos dorados de nuevo a su pergamino.  
  
¿Por qué tiene que ser tan desgraciadamente perceptivo? - se quejó Sirius.  
  
Sí, puede ser tan inquietante a veces - exclamó James.  
  
Y molesto - agregó Sirius, James asintió, concordando en silencio con su mejor amigo antes de volver a prestar atención a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
*********************  
  
¿Está todo listo para la cena? - preguntó Sirius a Michael Clarick, cuando se lo cruzó en un pasillo poco frecuentado; a su lado iban Terrence Down, el guardián del equipo de quidditch y Nicholas Mirrow el premio anual, quien no parecía prestar atención a los posibles infractores de reglas y solamente a las posibles hordas de chicas locas.  
  
Sí, todos sabemos a la perfección lo que tenemos que hacer - dijo Michael - ¿no es cierto chicos? - preguntó luego mirando a los dos muchachos que lo acompañaban.  
  
Claro que sí, hable con los gemelos Wallace, están listos y dicen que Julius Lakewood sabe que hacer también - explicó Nicholas.  
  
Y yo hable con Keneth y Frederick, y dicen que están listos también - concluyó Terrence.  
  
¡Genial! - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa complacida - entonces está noche nos vemos fuera del gran comedor a la misma hora en que se abren las puertas. No se olviden de sentarse cerca de nosotros en la mesa. Ellas deben vernos juntos, vamos a inquietarlas, que se asusten con la posibilidad de que los sepamos todo, luego de eso actuamos.  
  
Perfecto - exclamaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.  
  
Después de esa corta charla Sirius, James y Remus habían seguido su camino, desplazándose por pasillos secretos hasta la sala común. Peter había tenido que quedarse después de clases para limpiar el desastre que había hecho en el aula la media gallina que había hecho aparecer en vez de la gallina completa que era la tarea. El incompleto animal se había puesto a volar sin control; y sin cabeza o patas, por todo el salón, rompiendo innumerables frascos de tinta frascos de tinta y derramado su contenido por toda el aula. Los chicos de séptimo año habían seguido también su camino, tratando de llegar a la biblioteca sin ningún nuevo ataque por parte del estudiantado femenino.  
  
*********************  
  
Un grupo numeroso de alumnos se agrupaban como todas las noches frente a las puertas cerradas del gran comedor en espera de que estas se abrieran para dar inicio a la cena; y frente a ese grupo, en primera fila para entrar al gran comedor y flanqueados por la profesora McGonagall de transformaciones y el profesor Carlyle de pociones, quienes con sus miradas serias y amenazadoras mantenían a raya a las numerosas e inquietas alumnas del colegio.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y los doce chicos de adelante se fueron a sentar en su mesa, cada uno en silencio, concentrándose en lo que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo.  
  
*********************  
  
Anímate Stella - exclamó Lily pasando la mano por el hombro a su amiga.  
  
Estoy bien, en serio, ya lo acepte - dijo Stella con una sonrisa de resignación - ¿qué hacen todos ellos juntos? - preguntó, deteniéndose en la entrada del gran comedor, con la vista fija en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
No cambies el tema, estamos aquí para ayudarte - exclamó Arabella con vehemencia.  
  
No cambio el tema - exclamó Stella con impaciencia - miren para allá - dijo Stella después, cogiendo a Arabella por la barbilla y girando su rostro para que viera a los doce modelos juntos y conversando.  
  
Oh por Dios, lo saben, lo saben, estamos perdidas lo saben - susurró Arabella abriendo mucho los ojos y hablando muy rápidamente.  
  
Contrólate Bella - dijo Lily con voz firme, y zarandeando a su amiga por los hombros y haciendo que su cabeza y sus dos colitas se agitaran para atrás y para adelante.  
  
Ya me calme, ya me calme - se apresuró a decir Arabella para que Lily dejara de zarandearla.  
  
Estás segura porque si no estás calmada te puedo abofetear, dicen que eso funciona muy bien - exclamó Olive con una sonrisa emocionada y rebotando ligeramente en su sitio.  
  
Por supuesto que no puedes abofetearme - dijo Arabella con cara de indignación.  
  
OH, está bien - dijo Olive con ligera decepción - pero si algún día estás histerica de verdad..  
  
En esa circunstancia y sólo en esa, te doy permiso para darme una cachetada, ¡sólo en esa!!!! - puntualizó Arabella.  
  
Eres tan buena amiga gracias - dijo Olive abrazando a Arabella por el cuello.  
  
Ya déjame Olive - dijo Arabella con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Vamos a la mesa - empezó Stella, mirando nuevamente hacia donde los doce chicos empezaban a llenar sus platos, sin dejar de hablare entre ellos - tengo hambre y además quiero oír que hablan - terminó Stella y las cuatro empezaron a caminar de nuevo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
*******************  
  
No lo sé chicas, ayer en la cena estaban todos juntos y cuchichean en los pasillos cada vez que se encuentran con alguno - exclamó Stella revolviendo la comida del plato con su tenedor, pero sin acercársela siquiera a la boca.  
  
Sí, y hoy en el almuerzo se sentaron juntos otra vez - agregó Lily.  
  
Puede que tengan razón pero no creo que sea prudente hacer algo al respecto hasta que tengamos pruebas concretas de que lo saben - exclamó Arabella con visible duda.  
  
Pero Bella ¿y lo de la ropa que se nos encogió? Eso fue obra de los cretinos - afirmó Olive.  
  
Pues sí, pero no tenemos pruebas de que los otros ocho estén involucrados y sin ellos en las bromas no tenemos prueba de que se estén organizando en contra nuestra - argumentó Arabella - además recuerden que casi todos ellos se conocen entre sí, por una u otra razón, podría ser coincidencia el que ahora anden juntos - concluyó Arabella.  
  
Supongo que tienes razón - accedieron sus tres amigas.  
  
De todas maneras, que quede asentado que a mí me parece demasiada coincidencia - agregó Olive.  
  
Queda asentado - dijo Arabella escribiendo en una libreta inexistente con una pluma también inexistente.  
  
Con toda esta preocupación y la venta individual de las otras fotos, no hemos tenido tiempo de gastar nada del dinero que ganamos - se quejó Stella con un mohín de disgusto.  
  
Cuando todo se calme podremos hacerlo, solo hay que tener paciencia - exclamó Arabella.  
  
¿Cuándo será eso? Las chicas parecen iguales de histéricas que en los primeros días - opinó Lily - con la diferencia de que ahora ellos han aprendido a esconderse cada vez que no hay un maestro cerca.  
  
Ya pasará, esta situación no puede durar para siempre - opinó Arabella.  
  
Por supuesto que no - la secundó Olive.  
  
****************** ¿Listos? - dijo Sirius a los chicos sentados enfrente de él y a sus lados, todos asintieron e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie disimuladamente, y separándose en cuatro grupos que se colocaron lejos los unos de otros colocándose formando un cuadrado, todos medio ocultos en las sombras.  
  
Los grupos eran formados por Sirius, James y Remus por un lado; Terrence, Michael y Nicholas por otro; Mathew, Anthony y Julius en otro grupo; y por último otro formado por Keneth, Frederick y Peter. Cada grupo sacó una pequeña fotografía que agrandó y mandó al centro del gran salón, en donde las cuatro fotografías formaron un cubo que flotaba y giraba en su sitio, mostrando a todo el mundo imágenes en movimiento de Arabella Figg, Lilian Evans, Olive Henassy y Stella Burbank. Cuatro gritos simultáneos sonaron en el gran salón seguidos por fuertes y distorsionadas voces que narraban las imágenes que todo el mundo podía ver, y que en realidad no requerían explicación alguna. A causa de la sorpresa y de la multitud que se agolpaba alrededor del cubo de fotos, ninguna pudo hacer nada para detener el humillante espectáculo.  
  
Las fotografías mostraban a cada una de las cuatro chicas, todas de manera muy embarazosa. La primera fotografía narrada fue la de Lily, fue narrada por el grupo de los chicos de séptimo; y mostraba a la linda y seria pelirroja totalmente ebria después de una escapada de las cuatro chicas a Hogsmeade, y vomitando en una de las plantas de la profesora Sprout.  
  
La segunda fotografía narrada fue la de Olive, fue narrada por el grupo de los golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor y Peter Pettigrew; y mostraba a la divertida y dulce rubia de largas de trenzas igualmente ebria que su amiga, bailando sobre una mesa de con un chico que obviamente no era su conocido novio Loui, y luego cayendo de dicha mesa al suelo del lugar, terminando con la falda en cualquier sitio menos en donde debía estar.  
  
La tercera foto narrada fue la de Stella, fue narrada por el grupo de los chicos de quinto año; y mostraba a la tímida y amable Gryffindor tan ebria como las otras dos chicas y obviamente el mismo día. En la foto Stella aparecía con un cigarrillo en una mano y apurando una copa entera de Hidromiel, para luego eructar cortamente y empezar a reír como tarada entre la en medio de manos que aplaudían y cuyos dueños no se veían en la foto.  
  
La última foto narrada fue la de Arabella, y fue narrada por tres muy alevosos merodeadores; en ella se veía a la femenina y popular Gryffindor igual de ebria que sus amigas, tratando de trompearse con una chica que según ella la había empujado y que ni siquiera era una chica, sino un colgador de capas, y que para colmo la noqueo a ella cuando falló un puñetazo y se dio de cara con el bendito palo; cayendo al suelo y para luego exclamar en algo que no se oyó en la foto, pero que fue repetido por la distorsionada voz.  
  
Si se preguntan que exclama nuestra adorable Arabella es lo siguiente "Y que eso te enseñe desgraciada" - dijo la voz con clara burla - bueno hasta aquí nuestra pequeña exhibición fotográfica que esperamos halla sido de su agrado.  
  
¡Ustedes!!! - gritaron a las cuatro chicas a voz en cuello, llegando a donde los doce muchachos ya estaban reunidos y riendo de lo lindo.  
  
Voy matarte Black, lo haré lo juro - exclamó Arabella quien estaba más roja que nunca, mezcla de la vergüenza y la furia - sepan todos ustedes que esto significa la guerra - bramó por último la furiosa muchacha y se alejó, seguida por sus tres no menos furiosas amigas.  
  
Por supuesto que es guerra - gritó un también furioso Remus - pero que conste que ustedes la iniciaron.  
  
Muérete Lupin - le grito Stella girando para echarle una mirada de intenso odio antes de volverse y seguir a sus amigas.  
  
Fin del capítulo 9. ******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente hermosa, por fin acabé el capítulo nueve; después de tantos problemas para hacerlo y subirlo, al fin lo acabé. Y a pesar de todo me gusta, no sé que les parecerá a ustedes, así que dejen muchos reviews para decírmelo. Este fic se alarga aun indefinidamente, en este capítulo por fin se declaró la guerra entre chicos y chicas, ambos bandos saben que el otro sabe y planean hacerse la vida imposible el uno al otro. Cada grupo quiere vengarse, y tratarán de vengar también las bromas que se harán en el futuro, a cuál más humillante y asquerosa, a eso súmenle el alboroto de las demás alumnas del colegio, y los profesores que a partir del capítulo próximo intentaran, con Dumbledore a la cabeza, descubrir que sucede en el colegio para ponerle fin. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, uno lleno de más caos del que se ha visto hasta ahora, y que espero disfruten. Besos para mis lectores hermosos y para la gente linda del ff.net. Promocionen mi fic please, Lorien Lupin. 


	11. Pandemónium en la escuela de magia y hec...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda ¿cómo están todos? Espero que bien; yo estoy bien. Ya me volvieron las ideas para escribir, pero esta una época agitada para mi familia en general, primos y tíos están pasando por cosas que no son lo normal y todo es un caos que me dejó poco tiempo para escribir. Pero al fin pude hacerlo y en este capítulo lo prometido al final el otro, caos, Caos, y más CAOS. La guerra a empezado y las posibilidades de una relación amistosa entre los merodeadores y las chicas es casi inexistente y menos una relación amorosa, pero bueno dejemos que todo se desarrolle de manera natural, y ahí les va el próximo capítulo, pero antes y como siempre respondo los reviews:  
  
Princess of Darkness: Hola Princess gracias por el review, que bueno saber que te gustó el capítulo, con lo de la guerra, bueno ya veras que pasa, empieza en este capítulo. Y con lo de las parejitas, bueno eso ya se vera también, aunque algo más adelante, por ahora peleas y bromas cada vez más pesadas, eso es lo que habrá entre ellos. Espero que te guste este capítulo también y que dejes review.  
  
HermiD: Hola Hermi amiga, ¿cómo estás? Que bueno que te gustó, y sí, la guerra ya empezó y sólo Dios sabe en que acabará porque yo no lo sé aún. Sí ellas se pasaron, pero ellos también, ambas bromitas fueron algo exageradas, pero tu sabes como es cuando se juntan varias personas unidas por un resentimiento común, se vuelven turba, pandilla o cualquier cosa de ese tipo y los guapos cayeron en eso; la mentalidad del grupo predomina sobre la del individuo, ¡Uau! Como que me salió muy psicológico el argumento, pero esa es la idea de lo que pasó. Gracias por tu comprensión con la demora y por decir que valió la pena. Espero no haberme demorado tanto para subir este aunque no sé que sido tan rápida como usualmente soy, pero también tengo razones para ello. Espero que también te guste este capítulo y que dejes review. Tana Abbott: Hola Tana chica ¿cómo estás? Por desgracia no me llegó tu review, ¿así qué era larguísimo? Que lastima no haberlo podido leer, y una lastima aun mayor el que las locas no hayan recibido a Remsie, hubieran encontrado de utilidad el aviso. Ahora todo estalló y la guerra está declarada. Tienes razón, vaya guerra sucia, las chicas exigen venganza, igual o más que tú y planean tenerla. Por mi parte, creo que alguna razón tenían los chicos para enojarse, ellos sienten que ellas rompieron una especie de tregua no pactada, no recuerdas que ellas dicen que hacía tiempo que ellos no les hacían nada. Y por otro lado, un licántropo que conocemos tiene razones propias para enojarse con alguien en particular, aunque no lo admita jaja. Pero aclaremos niña, que a ellas no se les vio la ropa interior, huyeron antes de eso, XD jajaja, chicos locos estos. Con lo de las parejas, es como dices, James y Lily es obvio que se arreglan, pero con Remus y Stella veremos luego, aun no cantes victoria amiga, que queda un montón de fic por delante y aun te pueden arrebatar a Remus. Espero que no se te haya adormecido el "behind" por esperar sentada mucho tiempo, aquí te va el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes y dejes review, aunque tú siempre dejas. bueno ignora el comentario entonces, adiós. Valeska Potter: Hola Valeska, me alegra saber que te gustó mi fic lo suficiente para dejar review, bienvenida a este grupo de locas. Espero sinceramente que este capítulo no haya tardado tanto y que te guste también, pero estoy pasando por épocas extrañas en mi familia y con tanta locura es difícil ponerse a escribir el tiempo que una quisiera. De todas maneras, lo intente, créeme que iba a todos lados con mi libreta y mi lapicero por si tenía un momento de sentarme a escribir; y de esos breves momentos en lugares extraños y del poco tiempo que pude ponerme frente a la computadora salió esto que leerás a continuación, y que espero te guste. Disfrútalo y deja review, adiós.  
  
"El Calendario"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo X: Pandemónium en la escuela de magia y hechicería  
  
¿Cómo se atreven? - gritaba Arabella mientras se paseaba de arriba a bajo por la habitación completamente furiosa y haciendo volar por los aires las almohadas y mantas de las camas, con su varita - voy a matarlos a todos, los echaré a una jaula de dragones hambrientos, con Sirius Black a la cabeza.  
  
Esto es tan humillante, vieron la mirada que me echó la profesora Sprout - gimió Lily - que van a pensar los maestros de mí.  
  
No sabía que alguien estaba fotografiando eso - lloriqueó Stella.  
  
¿Me caí de la mesa? Bueno. eso explica el gran moretón que de mi pierna el día siguiente - exclamó Olive con la cara oculta entre las manos.  
  
No me atreveré a salir de este cuarto nunca más - volvió a gemir Lily.  
  
Tenemos que hacerlo - dijo Arabella, deteniendo por fin su neurótico paseo y mirándolas con expresión de furia psicótica- tenemos que hacerlo si queremos vengarnos y eso es lo que haremos, esto es una guerra y Hogwarts será nuestro campo de batalla.  
  
No les daremos tregua alguna - gritó Stella con maléfica emoción.  
  
Vamos hacerlos sufrir, a humillarlos - gruñó Lily con furia en la voz.  
  
Desearan no haberse dado cuenta de nuestros planes, jamás - concluyó Olive, empezando luego a reír con una risa diabólica a la que se unieron sus tres amigas, y que llegó a todos los rincones de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
*****************  
  
¡Vaya! - exclamó Sirius mirando escaleras arriba - finalmente sucedió.  
  
Sí, supongo que pasaría eventualmente - dijo James.  
  
¡Vamos, se veía venir! - exclamó Remus con desinterés, que ese momento estaba acostado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y revolvía su contenido con un atizador, mirando como hipnotizado las llamas.  
  
¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Peter mirando con confusión a sus amigos.  
  
Si serás lento hombre, por el amor de Dios - exclamó Sirius mirando a Peter con extrañeza - que esas cuatro finalmente se volvieron locas.  
  
¡Ahhhh!!!! - exclamó Peter captando por fin el asunto.  
  
Agradece que ahorita no estoy de humor - empezó Remus sin desviar la mirada de las llamas - porque sino te daba uno que iban a heredar tus nietos - exclamó Remus con cansancio pero enseñando a Peter el puño en forma amenazante.  
  
De verdad lo agradezco, ¿pero qué te sucede? Si todo salió genial - preguntó Peter.  
  
La cabeza castaña de Remus giró de nuevo, apartando sus ojos dorados de las llamas, y echando una mirada irritada a Peter.  
  
No te importa - exclamó con bruscamente - me voy a dormir - exclamó después poniéndose de pie y alejándose escaleras arriba, agitando una vez la mano como única despedida.  
  
¡Vaya que es voluble! - Exclamó Peter - ¡y malhumorado! - Agregó - ¿Cuánto creen que le dure?  
  
Me atrevería a decir, que lo que dure la pelea con cierta chica de largo cabello negro, y profundos ojos del mismo color - exclamó James - pero no se lo menciones o te come con zapatos y todo.  
  
Yo por mi parte - empezó Sirius poniéndose de pie - a pesar del peligro de morir a manos de un lobo loco, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana chicos.  
  
Hasta mañana - se despidió Peter - yo subo más tarde, porque a mí si me da miedo Remus.  
  
Pero si Remus es manso como un cordero - dijo James en tono de burla y poniéndose de pie también.  
  
¡Qué va! - Exclamó Peter con burlona incredulidad - lobo disfrazado de cordero, eso es que es, y no hablo de cierto secreto que todos conocemos.  
  
Hasta mañana Peter, yo me voy a dormir también, a partir de mañana nuestras vidas no serán fáciles y quiero descansar - agregó James despidiéndose de Peter con la mano y subiendo tras Sirius - te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.  
  
Yo no me arriesgo, subo en media hora - exclamó Peter tomando un libro de la mesita más cercana.  
  
He Rem, ¿estás dormido? - preguntó Sirius apenas entro en el cuarto ya obscuro.  
  
Sí Sirius, lo estoy, profundamente dormido. Así que por favor no me despiertes - dijo la voz de Remus con tono aburrido.  
  
Que gracioso - exclamó Sirius, sin entender la indirecta del joven licántropo - ¿sabes Rem? - siguió Sirius prendiendo las luces y abriendo las cortinas de la cama de Remus y sentándose al lado de su amigo. Remus estaba en ropa interior sobre la cama, sin cubrirse con las mantas debido al aun persistente calor, y lo miraba con cansancio - me encanta lo que has hecho con Peter, jamás en mi vida e visto que hayas hecho con él nada que merezca temor, pero aun así te teme.  
  
Peter le teme a todo Sirius, ¿aun no lo has notado? - exclamó Remus con voz de quien quiere acabar con la charla.  
  
Sí lo sé, pero yo digo lo siguiente, Peter le tiene miedo a todo el mundo, y a pesar de que tratamos de demostrarle que no hay razón para ello, nos tiene algo de temor a nosotros también, sólo Dios sabe porque. Pero el miedo hacia ti es mayor, a pesar de que tú eres el único de los tres con el que no se ha peleado en serio - cuestionó Sirius mirando a su amigo medio desnudo sobre la cama con verdadera curiosidad en los ojos azules.  
  
No lo sé Sirius. No lo sé, quizás tengas razón, y en otro momento lo encontraría digno de analizar, pero no ahora, tengo sueño ¿OK? - exclamó Remus sin moverse del lugar o la posición en la que se encontraba.  
  
¡Vamos Sirius, déjalo en paz! Tiene sueño y francamente yo también - exclamó James, jalando a su inquieto amigo de la cama de Remus y empujándolo en la cama que le correspondía.  
  
Remus se despidió de sus amigos, volvió a cerrar las cortinas de su cama y pareció caer dormido finalmente.  
  
Sirius ¿no te das cuenta de que está deprimido? - exclamó James en un susurro.  
  
Yo pensé que sólo estaba molesto - dijo Sirius confuso.  
  
En Remus ambas cosas vienen juntas, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? - exclamó James.  
  
Sí, puede que si, no lo vuelvo a molestar - prometió por fin usando un tono de voz que recordaba a un niño pequeño que hace una promesa a su madre.  
  
Así está mejor, ahora duérmete ¿sí? - exclamó James alejándose y echándose en su propia cama - buenas noches Sirius.  
  
Buenas noches Jamster - se despidió la voz de Sirius en la obscuridad que había vuelto a reinar en el cuarto.  
  
No me llames así me suena a Hámster - susurró James en la obscuridad.  
  
Está bien, buenas noches Bradley - corrigió Sirius.  
  
¡Sirius! - exclamó James en susurró molesto.  
  
Está bien, está bien. Buenas noches James B. Potter, alias cornamenta - exclamó Sirius en un susurró solemne.  
  
Exagerado - susurró James con una risita para luego permanecer en silencio.  
  
********************  
  
Los ojos azules de Sirius se abrieron de par en par debido a una persistente fuerza que sacudía sin cesar uno de sus hombros, pero los rayos de luz que penetraban en su cama lo obligaron a entrecerrarlos. Por fin se dio cuenta el origen de todo eso, James estaba de pie a su lado, había corrido las cortinas y lo miraba con impaciencia, al parecer llevaba algún tiempo intentando despertarlo.  
  
Ya era hora James, se hace tarde, Peter bajó hace rato, no quería perderse el desayuno y Remus no a podido esperar más tampoco dijo que tenía algo que hacer, yo ya estoy vestido, faltas tu, y francamente no creo que ninguno de los dos tengamos ya tiempo para desayunar.  
  
¡Rayos, con el hambre que tengo esta mañana! - Exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie - baja tú James y guardame algo de comer si aun queda, yo ya voy.  
  
Espero que quede algo, sino ayunaremos hasta el almuerzo amigo - exclamó James con resignación, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Sirius y saliendo del dormitorio.  
  
Ya casi no había nadie en la sala común, la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban en el gran comedor desayunando o inclusive terminando trabajos que debían presentar en la primera clase de la mañana. James salió de la sala común, respondiendo cortésmente a los comentarios del retrato sobre lo tarde que se había levantado ese día; y encaminándose por los mismos pasillos no frecuentados, hacia el gran comedor.  
  
Aquella forma de desplazarse por el colegio seguía siendo necesaria pues el acoso de las chicas casi no había disminuido, pero tenía como gran inconveniente el que tampoco lo hubiera hecho el agobiante calor. Aún con el hechizo de enfriamiento en sus ropas y túnicas, el calor seguía siendo bastante grande y los alumnos recurrían a las más comunes acciones muggles para disminuir el calor, tales como estar mojándose el cabello constantemente o generar frente a ellos corrientes de aire, por supuesto ninguna de estas cosas hechas de la forma muggle sino con magia, y todas tan rechazadas por los profesores como en las escuelas muggles. McGonagall se quejaba de que las brisas personales, hacían volar los pergaminos y perturbaban su clase y Filch amenazaba con encadenar en la conserjería al siguiente alumno que mojara sus pisos.  
  
James se dirigía hacia el gran comedor por uno de esos calurosos pasillos, en su ropa fría al tacto y con el cabello chorreando agua sobre sus hombros y espalda, y sobre el piso limpio de Filch. Cruzó uno de los pasillos corrientes y este lo llevó a un pasaje secreto el cual también mojó, convirtiendo el polvo que cubría el piso en barró. Al parecer James no era el primero en haber cruzado ese pasaje con el cabello chorreando agua, en otras partes del pasadizo, el suelo tenía manchas de barro iguales a las que James iba dejando a su paso. James se acercó al final del pasaje secreto; este desembocaba en un gran cuadro en la antesala del gran comedor, movió ligeramente la pintura para ver si había alguien en el lugar, y con la seguridad de que no tenía nadie frente terminó de correr la pintura y salió del pasaje. Al instante, salidas de los costados de la pintura, los únicos lugares que James no había revisado; unas manos lo apresaron, despojándolo de su varita, atándolo fuertemente con unas cuerdas, y lanzándole un hechizo rápido, y muy bien hecho, que le quitó la voz por completo impidiéndole pedir ayuda.  
  
James se vio llevado a un pequeño cuarto, al parecer abandonado y decorado como una pequeña sala de estar, sus captoras y enemigas lo dejaron en esa habitación inmediatamente, dejándolo bajo el cuidado de una guardiana, y con Remus y Peter como compañeros de prisión.  
  
**********************  
  
Desgraciadamente para James, sus amigos parecían estar tan mudos como él; lo supo por la boca de Remus, que se movía como si estuviera maldiciendo a voz en cuello y con lo peor de su vocabulario, a las causantes de semejante afrenta. Peter también parecía querer decir algo, pero James estaba seguro que no eran maldiciones, sino que su amigo se lamentaba de haberse perdido el desayuno. No pudieron intercambiar palabra alguna entre ellos, pero en cambio y tras un momento de silencio, la vigía se dirigió a ellos, sin ninguna esperanza de que respondieran, y solamente por el simple echo de poder hablar con alguien.  
  
¡Hay chicos! Deben saber que esta situación me disgusta mucho, ¡de verdad que sí! - Exclamó Olive empezando a pasear por la pequeña sala - pero ustedes son los culpables, se pasaron con eso de las fotos y lo de la ropa en miniatura.  
  
James, y al parecer también sus dos amigos, quisieron exclamar, gritar a voz en cuello, que habían sido ellas y su calendario las culpables, pero ningún sonido salió de sus bocas y la rubia rió divertida antes de continuar.  
  
Lo sé, lo sé, el calendario - continuó - pero sabrán que eso no fue nada personal. Necesitábamos el dinero, además nosotras no mostramos las fotos a todo el colegio - una mirada indignada de parte de los chicos - sé lo que piensan, pero solo las vendimos a medio colegio, la mitad femenina, y a ninguno de los maestros, ustedes mostraron esas fotos en el gran comedor, donde todo el colegio se reúne y eso estuvo mal, muy mal. Y en cuanto tengamos al último de los doce responsables nos vamos a vengar - tres bocas se movieron, obviamente preguntando pronunciando con confusión el número doce, pronunciado por Olive, y mirando a su alrededor la sala casi vacía - sí, dije doce, el resto fue más puntual que ustedes para el desayuno, y ya fueron llevados al lugar acordado.  
  
El resto de lo que fuera a decir Olive quedó olvidado en cuanto Lily, Arabella y Stella ingresaron con el último de los prisioneros. Sirius Black se debatía en las manos de sus captoras y aunque completamente atado, ellas estaban teniendo algunos problemas en sujetar al furibundo chico de ojos azules.  
  
¡Ayuda Olive! - exclamaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.  
  
Este Black es una bestia - dijo Arabella tirándose pesadamente sobre un sillón después de que el último prisionero fue colocado en una silla con la ayuda de Olive - imagínate que me dio un mordisco el muy animal - exclamó Arabella enseñando a Olive la muñeca derecha que aun tenía la marca de los dientes de Sirius - me mordió cuando lo estabamos amarrando, es por eso que tuvimos que taparle la boca - añadió por último, señalando con la cabeza a Sirius el cual a diferencia de sus tres amigos tenía la boca vendada.  
  
Creo que mejor nos vamos - exclamó Lily poniéndose de pie.  
  
Sí, tenemos que dejar todo listo e ir a clase o llegaremos tarde - secundó Stella.  
  
Pronto los tres fueron llevados hasta el campo de quidditch y bajo las graderías en donde ya estabas, maniatados y mudos los otros ocho modelos del dichoso calendario.  
  
*****************  
  
Las cuatro chicas se alejaron rápidamente una vez que hubieron roto los hechizos y regresado las voces a sus prisioneros que las despidieron entre gritos e insultos, algunos de ellos lo más groseros que habían dicho jamás.  
  
Vuelvan acá desgraciadas - gritaba Sirius a voz en cuello, a pesar de que las cuatro chicas se acababan de perder dentro del castillo y de que sus compañeros ya habían callado al ver la inutilidad de semejante griterío.  
  
Sirius - exclamó James, pero su amigo seguía vociferando - Sirius - repitió James un poco más alto - pero Sirius seguía gritando - ¡SIRIUS!!! - Gritó James finalmente, captando por fin la atención de su amigo, cuyos ojos azules, demasiado abiertos en ese momento, se fijaron en él - es inútil Sirius, no van a volver.  
  
Ya lo sé - admitió el testarudo chico, mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión de resignación - ¿ahora que hacemos? - preguntó mirando a la cara de todos los chicos que pudo desde su posición.  
  
No tengo la más mínima idea - exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos golpeadores del equipo de quidditch.  
  
Yo tampoco - exclamaron los gemelos Wallace al unísono intercambiando una mirada enojada.  
  
El resto agitaron la cabeza o dijeron algo, pero ninguno parecía capaz de decidir como actuar. Finalmente tomaron la palabra los merodeadores.  
  
Lo primero que debemos hacer es bajar de aquí - exclamó James mirando hacía el lejano suelo.  
  
Gracias Sherlock - exclamó Remus con sarcasmo.  
  
¿Y quién es ese? - preguntó James confundido.  
  
Es un. - empezó Remus entornando los ojos dorados con expresión de incredulidad ante la ignorancia de su amigo sobre la literatura muggle, pero esa expresión, pronto se cambió por una de cansancio - que más da - exclamó en un tono cansado - te explicó luego.  
  
Bueno James, es obvio que debemos bajar de aquí, a lo que me refería es si a alguien se le ocurre como - dijo empezó Sirius mirando a su amigo de anteojos.  
  
Podríamos soltar las cuerdas con un poco de esfuerzo - empezó Michael Clarick - ya que nuestras manos están libres, pero la caída es muy alta y sin nuestras varitas para lanzar algún hechizo que la frene, podríamos matarnos - acabó mientras echaba una mirada a la larga caída que les esperaría.  
  
Podríamos intentar subirnos a los postes de anotación - sugirió Terrence Down levantando la cabeza al cercano poste del que estaba colgando y entrecerrando los ojos para evitar la luz del sol - requeriría un poco de esfuerzo pero podría hacerse.  
  
Supongo que sí, pero una vez allí, como bajamos sin matarnos - cuestionó Nicholas, cuya mirada subió a los cercanos postes y bajó luego a la lejana tierra.  
  
Podríamos descender por los postes - exclamó Keneth.  
  
Usando las manos y los pies - completó su amigo Frederick - requeriría fuerza, pero todos aquí estamos en buena forma - agregó luego pero las miradas de Remus, Sirius y James se posaron en Peter, y todos los demás, cuya posición lo permitía lo miraron también - bueno, casi todos - corrigió Frederick.  
  
Hagámoslo - exclamó Sirius, James y Remus asintieron con vigor.  
  
Si Peter no puede, descender el trayecto completo y cae, no creo que se mate, y cualquier daño que sufra será culpa de andar tragando todo el día y no hacer ejercicio - exclamó Remus - manos a la obra - agregó luego.  
  
Todos los chicos empezaron a trepar por sus propias ataduras, hasta que todos, menos Peter estuvieron sentados en los aros de anotación, ya sin cuerdas que los ataran a ellos. Por fin, y tras lo que pareció un gran esfuerzo de su parte, Peter estaba sentado en el aro de y terminaba de desatarse las cuerdas.  
  
Los chicos estaban distribuidos de a cuatro en cada arco. En el del centro estaban sentados en ese momento los cuatro merodeadores, en el de la derecha estaban los prefectos Anthony y Mathew Wallace, Michael Clarick y el premio anual Nicholas Mirrow. En el arco de la izquierda se encontraban sentados los dos golpeadores del equipo Keneth White y Frederick Fawcett, Julius Lakewood y el guardián de esos arcos Terrence Down.  
  
Los doce chicos miraban ahora hacia abajo como reuniendo fuerzas para el duro y peligroso descenso, finalmente Sirius respiró hondamente.  
  
Está bien, lo haremos de uno en uno. En cuanto el primero haya descendido un poco empieza a bajar el siguiente.  
  
Entendido - murmuraron los demás chicos, aun mirando hacia abajo, pero con determinación en sus miradas y sin el más mínimo asomo de miedo en once de esos rostros.  
  
Aquí yo voy primero - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Aquí yo - exclamó Michael.  
  
Aquí empiezo yo - exclamó a su vez Terrence.  
  
Los tres chicos iniciaron al instante el lento descenso por los largos tubos, sostenidos únicamente por sus manos y sus pies, cuando los tres se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Remus, Nicholas y Julius empezaron el descenso; seguidos por James, Mathew y Keneth. Cuando esos tres ya estaban a una distancia prudencial, Frederick y Anthony empezaron a bajar también. Y ya estos dos últimos chicos estaban en el suelo, reunidos con los otros diez cuando voltearon hacia arriba y con el resto empezaron a llamar a gritos a Peter, que se negaba a empezar el descenso.  
  
Vamos Peter - gritaban los once muchachos.  
  
Empieza a bajar ya Peter - gritaba James a voz en cuello - ¿o crees que vamos a estar aquí hasta que terminen las clases de la mañana y todos nos vean así? -. Exclamó James señalándose a sí mismo como para recalcar el hecho de estar en ropa interior en medio del campo de quidditch, aunque a las pequeñas tangas que tenían puestas difícilmente se les podía considerar ropa interior.  
  
¡Baja ya Peter! O te juro que te mato - gritaba Remus quien parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada.  
  
Y te juro que yo lo ayudo Peter - amenazaba a su vez Sirius con voz colérica.  
  
Todos lo haremos - amenazaban a su vez los otros ocho chicos.  
  
Pero Peter no parecía dispuesto a bajar, menos ahora que una amenaza pesaba sobre él, y se limitaba a agitar la cabeza en señal de negativa.  
  
**************************  
  
El horario había sido cuidadosamente escogido por las chicas, y la clase en que se encontraban se daba en la única aula desde la que se podía ver el campo de quidditch con sólo mirar por la ventana. Había otra aula desde era visible el campo de quidditch pero debías sacar medio cuerpo por la ventana y estirarte para alcanzar a verlo y la poca probabilidad de que eso sucediera por gusto era bastante remota así que ellas estaban tranquilas. Arabella se había asegurado de tener los asientos junto a la ventana y así para evitar que alguien más se enterara antes de tiempo, pagando a un chico de Ravenclaw, que dicho sea de paso moría por ella, para que les guardara los asientos con su mochila, cosa que el chico había hecho con gusto.  
  
Ya está - susurró Olive a Arabella, que a su vez se los susurró a Lily y Stella.  
  
¿Todos están abajo? - preguntó Lily inclinándose hacia la carpeta de al lado junto con Stella.  
  
Arriba sólo queda Peter - informó Olive.  
  
Supongo que eso no importa mucho - admitió Arabella.  
  
¿Lo hago detonar entonces? - Preguntó Olive en un susurró.  
  
Las otras tres chicas asintieron y miraron al frente con fingida atención en la clase, Olive sacó algo de su mochila y miró al frente con la misma mirada de fingida atención a la clase que sus amigas, pero su mano permaneció bajo la carpeta y presionó lo que parecía el pequeño botón de un interruptor, aparte del echo de no estar unido a absolutamente nada. Olive guardó el dichoso botón en su bolsillo y colocó ambas manos sobre la carpeta al tiempo que una fuerte explosión, proveniente del campo de quidditch retumbaba por todo el castillo. Todos los alumnos del aula pugnaron por asomarse por la ventana, incluidas ellas que fingiéndose tan asombradas como el resto de los alumnos gritaban asustadas por el humo que ahora rodeaba el campo de quidditch.  
  
Apártense, dejen pasar - exigía el profesor Flitwick. Finalmente los alumnos se apartaron y el pequeño profesor se asomó por la ventana corriendo inmediatamente hacia el campo de quidditch, al igual que los demás profesores ya enterados de una supuesta explosión en los terrenos del colegio - no salgan de aquí - exigió el maestro volviendo a asomarse por la puerta y desapareciendo otra vez.  
  
Los alumnos se volvían a apelotonar en las ventanas, igual sucedía en el otro salón con vista al campo de quidditch según pudieron ver las chicas.  
  
Agitemos a las masas - susurró Arabella a sus amigas con una sonrisa maléfica que ellas correspondieron asintiendo fuertemente - a la cuenta de tres, ustedes me siguen la corriente - ellas asintieron otra vez - Yo tengo que ver esto - gritó Arabella con lo que parecía una voz emocionada.  
  
Si, vamos - la secundó Olive con un gritito de emoción y ambas salieron corriendo por el pasillo.  
  
Espérennos, también vamos - gritaron a su vez Lily y Stella y salieron corriendo detrás de ellas seguidas, para su satisfacción, por el resto del aula.  
  
Varios salones se les unieron en su camino al campo de quidditch y pronto estuvo reunido en el campo de quidditch todo el colegio, entre alumnos y profesores, e incluso el profesor Dumbledore; todos de pie, frente a la gran nube de polvo, entre la cual se podía distinguir una silueta sentada en el arco de anotación del medio de uno de uno de los lados del campo. Finalmente el profesor Dumbledore sacó su varita y se deshizo del humo que ascendió, perdiéndose en el cielo y dejando al descubierto a Peter sentado en ropa interior en uno de los arcos de quidditch; y en el suelo una jaula que contenía a once, muy colorados muchachos que intentaban cubrirse de la manera que podían, pero tratando de mantener cierta dignidad en sus movimientos y fingiendo que no había nadie frente a ellos, y menos aun cientos de personas que los observaban con sorpresa.  
  
De pronto, como un nuevo estallido y al unísono, se alzaron las voces de las chicas presentes, gritando a voz en cuello y tratando de acercarse a la jaula para desbaratarla, olvidadas por completo de la presencia del director. Los maestros hacían lo posible por mantenerlas a raya, ellas hacían lo posible por pasar la barrera de maestros, los chicos en la jaula hacían lo posible por escapar de ella, y el resto de los alumnos se desternillaban de risa, revolcándose en el suelo, especialmente los alumnos de Slytherin que en ese momento lloraban de risa sobre el pasto.  
  
¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! - Gritaban a voz en cuello los maestros, al mismo tiempo que trataban de mantener una barrera invisible para evitar que las alumnas pasaran al otro lado.  
  
¿Y bien? - empezó el profesor Dumbledore girando sobre su sitio para dar la cara a los avergonzados muchachos.  
  
Vera usted profesor - empezaron al mismo tiempo los tres merodeadores con los pies en la tierra.  
  
¡No, no, no! - exclamó el profesor Dumbledore agitando el dedo índice con fuerza - a mi no me enreda ninguno de ustedes tres. Usted señor Mirrow - dijo entonces, volviéndose a mirar al premio anual quien dio un pequeño salto al encarar la mirada del director - y ustedes dos - exclamó después señalando los prefectos Anthony y Mathew Wallace, los cuales también dieron un pequeño brinco - ustedes van a explicarme todo, pero antes que nada - el profesor Dumbledore dirigió su varita hasta Peter y con un movimiento suave lo hizo bajar lentamente hasta que el tembloroso muchacho estuvo de pie, dentro de la jaula, junto con sus demás compañeros, los cuales parecían querer arrancarle la cabeza - ahora sí, prosigan.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada - empezó a argumentar Nicholas.  
  
Sí señor director, somos víctimas inocentes. - empezó Anthony.  
  
.de una broma cruel - completó Mathew la frase empezada por su hermano como si hubiera sido dicha por una sola persona.  
  
Adorable - exclamó el profesor Dumbledore mirando a los gemelos con extrañeza, antes de continuar con el tema - pero eso ya lo sé, ni que ustedes estuvieran exhibiéndose por el puro placer de hacerlo. Lo que quiero que me expliquen, es tra cosa.  
  
Señor director - se atrevió a exclamar James alzando la mano como si estuviera en alguna clase.  
  
¿Sí, señor Potter? - exclamó el profesor mirando hacia el chico de lentes.  
  
Señor, ¿no cree que deberíamos vestirnos primero? - preguntó James abriendo las manos como para hacer notar la escasez de ropa, mientras los otros asentían para mostrar que estaban de acuerdo.  
  
Supongo que tienen razón - exclamó el director - aparecio - exclamó y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron pantalones y camisetas en medio de la jaula.  
  
Los chicos se vistieron rápidamente, mientras que a la espalda del director los gritos de protesta de las enloquecidas jóvenes se elevaban impidiendo al director escuchar lo que en ese momento trataba de decirle Sirius.  
  
¡Oh, guarden silencio! - gritó de pronto el director, girando hacia la multitud de chicas que al instante se quedaron calladas, incluso los chicos que reían atrás de ellas se callaron y miraron al director - todos ustedes a los salones - gritó el profesor Dumbledore en cuanto tuvo la atención del alumnado, que al instante se dio vuelta y empezó a retirarse, entre ellos cuatro chicas que trataban por todos los medios de pasar desapercibidas - menos ustedes cuatro - añadió el profesor Dumbledore señalando a las cuatro chicas que se alejaban disimuladamente.  
  
¡Rayos! - exclamaron las cuatro chicas al unísono deteniéndose en el mismo lugar y girando para encarar al director con una falsa y nerviosa sonrisa de inocencia.  
  
Profesores, pueden volver a sus clases, yo me encargo de todo.  
  
Los profesores asintieron y se retiraron tras sus alumnos para intentar recuperar la tranquilidad de las clases. En cuanto el director y los alumnos estuvieron solos en el campo de quidditch el director desapareció la jaula y los miró seriamente.  
  
Quiero saber ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? - inquirió el profesor Dumbledore con una mirada dura en sus penetrantes ojos azules.  
  
Fin del capítulo diez. ******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos, ya está el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen review por favor. Bueno el director ya sabe que es ese grupo el culpable de todo, aunque no tenga prueba alguna, como saldrán esos dieciséis del lío en el que los metió la dichosa guerra, que por sí acaso, no a terminado aún. ¿Se vengarán los chicos? Y si lo hacen ¿cómo lo harán? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan. Y dejen review, que últimamente no están dejando tantos, aunque agradezco de corazón a la gente que si tiene el tiempo para hacerlo. Besos para mis preciosos lectores y para toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin. 


	12. Unidos venceremos, pero aun así no me gu...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda. Aquí estoy de regreso, con el capítulo11 para que lo disfruten. No me golpeen por ser ociosa y lenta, no lastimen a Lorien; hago lo que puedo, en serio. Bueno en el capítulo anterior, las chicas se vengaron y ahora todos están en bajo la escrutadora mirada de Dumbledore, ¿qué pasará? Véanlo en este capítulo. Como dije al final del capítulo anterior, la guerra seguirá, pero primero tenemos que ver como salen los protagonistas del lío en el que se quedaron en el capítulo anterior. Sin más que decir, y disculpándome de nuevo, empiezo con el capítulo XI (no puedo creer que este en el capítulo 11 (), pero antes respondo reviews:  
  
Yoko: Hola Yoko bienvenida, que bueno que te gusta el fic y que disfrutaste el capítulo anterior. ¿En verdad te pareció original? Pues gracias, ^.^U eso me halaga mucho. En cuanto a lo de los capítulos, lo intentaré, pero es que las historias salen de mi mente, como con vida propia ¿sabes? Y me es difícil controlar lo que voy a escribir y el largo, aunque lo planee, pero lo intentaré, también intentaré subirlos más rápido, pero sobre eso tampoco tengo demasiado control, prometo hacer el esfuerzo. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes y dejes review.  
  
HermiD: ¡Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Esas chicas tienen una obsesión con verlos y mostrarlos en ropa interior, creo yo; aunque como ya dijiste, a mí también me hubiera encantado estar ahí. Con respecto a lo de Dumbledore, ya se verá que pasa, lo que sí es seguro es que es una complicación más en esta historia que ya está bastante enredada, porque saca tu cuenta, las alumnas locas, la venganza de los chicos, la venganza de las chicas, los maestros ya medio histéricos y encima de todo Dumbledore y sus sospechas. Esta vez como que me salió más rápida la actualización, aún así trataré de no preocuparme, por los que me preocupo es por los otros dos fics, ¿crees qué se me ocurre algo para los nuevos capítulos? Pues no, nada de nada. Gracias por decir otra vez que la espera vale la pena. Aquí te va el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste y dejes review.  
  
Princess of Darkness86: Hola otra Princess. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y la broma de las chicas. Lo que les va a decir Dumbledore lo sabrás aquí nomás, iniciando el capítulo, pero advierto que no es lo último que se sabrá de él. Ya verás que se te ocurre alguna idea para tu fic, y ya que lo nombras ¿cómo se llama tu fic? ¿Ya lo subiste? ¿Es también de los merodeadores? (Jijiji, cuanta pregunta) Porque te busque entre los autores y sigue saliendo una autora que escribe en ingles, a lo mejor me olvidé del numero y es por eso, de todas maneras dime el nombre. Te dejó con el capítulo, disfrútalo y deja review.  
  
Tana Abbott: ¡Hola Tana! How are you, crasy girl? Que bueno que llegó Remsie y que aunque cansado esta bien. No hagas caso a las chicas buscan a quien culpar, así son ellas. Lo de Remusin hermoso, fue un regalo tonto para ti como para mí, que también lo amo con locura, y seguramente para cuanta loca como nosotras hay allá afuera y lo ama también. Sí, Remus está un poquito triste, pero como él es un chico loco, lo muestra de maneras muy diversas y variables, no te preocupes, trataré de que no sufra demasiado. Peter le teme a Remus porque es un pobre cobarde no digo más porque me quedo sin material para el fic. Gracias por elogiar mi VENGANZA, me la han alabado mucho *Lorien se sonroja* y eso me hace feliz. Y sí, se ven bien en Tanga, no babees mucho Tana, que te mojas la camiseta. No es la última vez que Dumbledore aparece en el fic, en realidad se incorpora como un dilema más en la vida de los bandos en guerra. Que bueno que no me demoré demasiado en subir, porque no sabes por todo lo que e pasado, con decirte que 3 parientes cercanos se han mudado de país en el último mes, uno de ellos se mudó de continente, y mil cosas más, así quien encuentra tiempo para escribir. Pero este salió rápido de mi cabeza y espero que te guste.  
  
"El calendario"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo XI: "Unidos venceremos, pero aun así no me gusta"  
  
1. ¿Y bien? Explíquenme que rayos está sucediendo últimamente en mi escuela  
- exigió el profesor Dumbledore mirando a todos los alumnos presentes,  
que intercambiaban miradas nerviosas entre ellos.  
  
1. ¿A qué se refiere señor? - empezó Sirius mirando al director con fingida  
expresión de confusión en sus grandes ojos azules - esto es precisamente  
lo que parece, una broma y nada más.  
  
1. Sí señor - empezó Arabella con idéntica expresión de fingida confusión -  
esto es, obviamente, una broma de mal gusto para con nuestros  
compañeros; lo que no entiendo es que hacemos aquí mis amigas y yo.  
  
1. Señorita Figg, ¿cree usted que soy idiota? - preguntó el profesor  
Dumbledore mirando hacia Arabella con expresión poco paciente - no  
¿verdad? - agregó con una sonrisa tensa a la que al instante respondió  
la aludida con frenéticas negaciones de cabezas - así me gusta. En  
cuanto a usted señor Black, usted y sus amigos siempre saben más de lo  
que dicen sobre todo desastre que ocurra en este colegio, así que me  
disculpará sino creo una palabra de lo que alega.  
  
1. Entiendo perfectamente señor - accedió Sirius asintiendo rápidamente  
varias veces y con una sonrisa amplia e hipócrita sonrisa, que mostraba  
todos sus dientes y hacía achicar sus ojos.  
  
1. Me parece a mí, que está es la venganza de esas cuatro a la broma que  
ustedes les jugaron hace poco, en pleno gran salón y a cierto incidente  
que me contaron sobre ropa que encoge - empezó el profesor Dumbledore  
empezando a pasear de un lado a otro frente a los chicos y chicas  
reunidos - lo que yo creo, es que ese incidente en particular, debe ser  
también una venganza, ¿por qué creo eso? Por el simple echo de que las  
fotos del comedor eran del año pasado y si no las usaron en tanto tiempo  
es que ya no planeaban usarlas. Ahora, ¿qué puedo sacar en conclusión de  
ese echo? Señorita Evans.  
  
1. ¡Uhmmm! Pues. ¿qué el asunto vendría desde antes? - Respondió la  
pelirroja con una media sonrisa nerviosa que pronto murió en sus labios.  
  
1. Exacto. Y díganme niños, ¿qué ha estado ocurriendo últimamente en mi  
escuela? - Preguntó Dumbledore mirando fijamente al grupo de jóvenes.  
  
1. No lo sé profesor ¿qué? - preguntó Remus con una perfecta expresión de  
inocencia y curiosidad, complementada con una ligera sonrisa de niño  
bueno.  
  
1. Es usted un pequeño hipócrita - agregó Dumbledore mirando a con sus ojos  
azules entornados, directamente a los ojos dorados de Remus, quien dio  
un pequeño brinco en su lugar - claro que sabe a que me refiero. ¡Todos  
lo saben! - gritó señalando con el dedo índice a todos los presentes que  
dieron, inconscientemente un pequeño salto hacia atrás - Mi escuela es  
una locura últimamente, secuestros, agresiones, duelos masivos en plena  
clase, alumnas gritando y persiguiendo a otros alumnos en los pasillos,  
alumnas desvistiendo alumnos en los pasillos, ropa que encoge,  
denigrantes espectáculos de fotografía en plena cena, chicos medio  
desnudos en los arcos de quidditch - Dumbledore había ido subiendo la  
voz mientras enumeraba esas cosas y para cuando llegó a los eventos de  
ese mismo instante estaba gritando de nuevo - ustedes saben a que me  
refiero - agregó el director con la voz y la expresión calmadas  
nuevamente - ustedes son responsables de ellos de algún modo y quiero  
que me digan que es lo que sucede.  
  
Mientras Dumbledore paseaba la mirada por todos los chicos, uno a uno; empezando por los más jóvenes, que pensó serían los más fáciles de doblegar, las chicas intercambiaban miradas con los merodeadores, miradas que de rabia, pero de mutua comprensión.  
  
1. Señor - empezó James, mirando valientemente y con una seria expresión de  
inocencia tan perfecta como la de Remus - la broma de mal gusto durante  
la cena, no fue nuestra, se lo juramos, ya le explicamos eso a las  
chicas ese mismo día y lo comprendieron perfectamente.  
  
1. Sí señor, ¿por qué habríamos de vengarnos de ellos? Si ellos no fueron -  
agregó Lily.  
  
1. Con eso quieren decirme señorita, que ustedes tampoco fueron las  
responsables del asunto de las tangas y los arcos de quidditch  
acontecido hace unos minutos - exclamó Dumbledore con evidente  
resignación, era obvio que no iba a sacarles nada, de alguna manera se  
habían puesto de acuerdo.  
  
1. Profesor, ellas son chicas decentes, no serían capaces de una cosa así -  
exclamó Remus pasándole el brazo por el hombro a Arabella, gesto al que  
ella respondió de inmediato revolviendo el cabello castaño claro de  
Remus con un gesto amistoso realmente creíble.  
  
1. Por supuesto que no, profesor - agregó Sirius - esto es trabajo de las  
locas de las que usted mismo hablaba hace un rato. Nosotros mismos hemos  
sido víctimas de ellas, por desgracia y debido a un hechizo temporal de  
ceguera no sabría decirle quienes fueron. Además profesor, yo creo que  
tiene que buscar a los culpables en otra casa.  
  
1. ¿A sí? - preguntó Dumbledore mirando a los chicos que tenía enfrente con  
dos ideas fijas en la cabeza, o estaban siendo sinceros por primera vez  
en seis años, o cada vez mentían mejor.  
  
1. Sí profesor - dijo Remus tomando la palabra al adivinar por donde iba la  
idea de Sirius - fíjese bien, que los afectados son solamente alumnos de  
la casa Gryffindor, ¿por qué nos molestaríamos entre nosotros mismos?  
  
1. Y ¿qué casa nos odia a nosotros los Gryffindors desde siempre señor  
director? - preguntó James con una sonrisa suspicaz y recordándole a  
propósito al profesor Dumbledore la casa a la que había pertenecido.  
  
*****************************  
  
1. No puedo creer que se tragara semejante mentirota - exclamó James con  
alivio una vez que estuvieron dentro de su dormitorio.  
  
1. No creo que se la tragara - opinó Remus empezando a quitarse la ropa  
aparecida por el director y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño  
  
1. Yo tampoco, pero lo hicimos dudar. Además le demostramos a Dumbledore,  
que si quiere acusarnos de algo, necesita pruebas. ¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas? -  
preguntó luego mirando a Remus desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.  
  
1. A hacerme desayuno - exclamó este con sorna, asomando su cabeza hacía el  
cuarto - pues que crees, voy a sacarme el olor a metal, tierra y pasto  
que tengo por todos lados.  
  
Sirius se olió a sí mismo y frunció la nariz.  
  
1. Yo creo que tienes razón, yo también voy - exclamó empezándose a sacra  
la ropa mientras caminaba hacia la ducha seguido por James y Peter.  
  
********************  
  
1. ¿No creen que hubiera sido mejor acusarlas de lo del calendario? -  
preguntó la voz de Peter desde una de las duchas.  
  
1. Por supuesto que no Peter - respondían en coro las voces de sus tres  
amigos.  
  
1. Sí las acusábamos ten por seguro que ellas nos acusaban a nosotros -  
empezó Sirius mientras se restregaba el negro cabello con ambas manos.  
  
1. Son capaces de eso - admitía Remus quien en ese momento se daba cuenta  
de que no podía alcanzar bien su espalda y hechizaba a la esponja para  
que se le restregara - y nosotros hubiéramos estado en tantos líos como  
ellas.  
  
1. Lo mejor es arreglar el problema de manera interna, sin la intervención  
de los profesores - concluyó James mientras se retorcía para alcanzar a  
enjabonarse la espalda.  
  
1. Oliendo a flores y listo para las clases de la tarde - exclamó Sirius  
con un suspiro, y después de olerse ambas axilas. Sirius ya tenía puesto  
un par de boxers azules con una carita que sacaba la lengua en la parte  
trasera y sonreía a sus amigos con una expresión de niño.  
  
1. Sirius no seas asqueroso - exclamó James que en ese momento se ponía los  
pantalones.  
  
1. Sí Sirius no seas puerco - acordaba Remus mientras terminaba de pasar  
por el cuello una camiseta verde y empezaba a ponerse el pantalón jean.  
Peter sólo se rió sin dejar de vestirse.  
  
1. Pero si me acabo de bañar - exclamó él y acercándose a sus amigos agregó  
- no huele a nada ¡mira! - exclamó luego acercando a sus amigos su brazo  
levantado.  
  
1. ¡Sirius! - exclamaron ambos riendo al tiempo que retrocedían.  
  
1. Hay que exagerados - dijo Sirius regresando hacia su cama y empezando a  
vestirse.  
  
1. Listo para comer como bestia - exclamó Sirius una vez que estuvo vestido  
- estoy famélico.  
  
1. Yo también, las desgraciadas esas nos dejaron sin desayuno - decía Remus  
mientras se terminaba de peinar frente al espejo, cuyo reflejo  
finalmente le dio el visto bueno con un "estás para matar".  
  
1. Sí. Además si no dejan de mostrarme en ropa interior frente al colegio  
voy a enojarme de verdad - dijo James que se amarraba los zapatos.  
  
1. No puedo creer que falte casi media hora para el almuerzo - se quejaba  
Peter - muero de hambre.  
  
1. Peter. - empezaron al mismo tiempo los otros tres.  
  
1. Sí, sí, ya sé, Peter ¿cuándo tu no tienes hambre? Lo sé - completó Peter  
- pero no puedo evitarlo.  
  
1. Sí no puedes evitar comer como puerquito, no te quejes de la panza -  
comentó Sirius levantándose la camiseta y palmeando sus marcados  
abdominales con ambas manos.  
  
1. Ya lo sé Sirius, te juró que en cuanto termine todo esto me pongo a  
dieta - prometió Peter.  
  
1. ¿Y por qué no ahora? - preguntó Remus que con fingida vanidad se miraba  
en el espejo poniéndose de perfil y de frente una y otra vez - tanta  
carrera en los pasillos a lo mejor te ayuda a perder peso.  
  
1. No te burles Remus, con tanta tensión no podría - decía Peter con un  
aire de tristeza - además tu comes casi tanto como yo, sólo que tienes  
el metabolismo rápido.  
  
1. ¡Qué metabolismo, ni que el sereno! Quemó muchas energías y calorías en  
las noches de luna llena. Además Pete, yo no como entre comidas, ni como  
tanta comida chatarra como tú - Exclamó Remus con el tono de decir algo  
obvio, pero acabando con una sonrisa - es por eso que estoy echo un  
adonis - añadió dándose una palmada en su plano vientre.  
  
1. Hay como serán pesados, les gusta pavonearse ante mí ¿verdad? - preguntó  
Peter empezando a molestarse.  
  
1. No Pete, es broma - se apresuró a decir Sirius.  
  
1. Por supuesto Peter, si tu estás muy bien como estás, solo te molestamos  
un poco eso es todo - exclamó Remus con toda convicción - no lo tomes en  
serio.  
  
1. Está bien, pero ya vamos a comer, se nos hace tarde - dijo Peter yendo  
hacia la puerta.  
  
Sirius, Remus y James abrieron las bocas como para decir algo, pero Peter los miró con expresión severa y ellos las volvieron a cerrar y salieron tras él.  
  
*******************  
  
Casi todas las miradas de los presentes convergían en dos puntos de todo el gran comedor, en ambos extremos de la mesa de Gryffindor. En uno de esos puntos, doce chicos devoraban una cantidad increíble de la comida aparecida frente a ellos; y en el otro, cuatro chicas parecían preocupadas y casi no tocaban lo que tenían enfrente. Pero eso no era la razón por la que las miradas saltaran entre esos dos puntos, la razón era que todos ellos eran los protagonistas de lo sucedido aquella mañana; al menos así lo parecía ya que Dumbledore había hablado con esos dieciséis alumnos tras mandar a todo el resto a sus aulas.  
  
Las alumnas del colegio estaban más alborotadas de lo que ya lo habían estado en los días pasados, motivadas por la función en vivo, de lo que las había alborotado hacía varios días por vía fotográfica, y la única cosa que evitaba que esas chicas se salieran de control, lo único que mantenía la calma en el lugar, era el profesor Dumbledore. La presencia del director, reforzada por el despliegue de autoridad de esa mañana, era lo único que mantenía la precaria calma. El almuerzo terminó y antes de darse cuenta, la mayor parte de ambos bandos enemigos estaban sentados en plena clase de transformaciones, más cerca los unos de los otros de lo que les hubiera gustado, y con la mirada de la profesora McGonagall clavada en ellos. Obviamente los demás modelos del calendario estaban en sus respectivas clases y habían agradecido el alejarse de la presencia femenina, algo que no podían hacer los cuatro merodeadores, compañeros de año de las chicas en cuestión.  
  
El aula se mantenía en un silencio tenso, la profesora se preparaba a sí misma para evitar cualquier indicio de alboroto provocado por esos ocho. Las alumnas de Hufflepuff se removían nerviosas y más emocionadas que nunca en sus asientos, mientras lanzaban miradas furtivas a los cuatro también nerviosos Gryffindors de sexto año. Los merodeadores lanzaban nerviosas miradas a las chicas Hufflepuff, como alistándose para correr si es que ellas se lanzaban contra ellos. Los chicos de Hufflepuff, como todos los demás varones de Hogwarts en los últimos días, miraban con celos y rabia a los acaparadores de toda la atención femenina. Por último, las causantes de todo el lío parecían igual de preocupadas que durante el almuerzo, y al hablar entre ellas cooperaban con el silencio casi absoluto que reinaba en el aula de transformaciones.  
  
La mala suerte parecía haber estado del lado de la profesora McGonagall ese día, los alumnos varones de Gryffindor se había tenido que sentar al lado de las alumnas, y cada vez que las miradas de algunos de sus miembros se encontraban entre sí, se mandaban unas miradas asesinas, que hacían rogar a la profesora por una clase calmada. Como a la mitad de la clase el silencio fue roto por un susurro en tono confidencial, venido del lugar que ocupaban los chicos.  
  
1. Mírenlas, se molestan como si no hubieran sido ellas las que iniciaron  
todo en primer lugar - susurró Sirius cerca de la cabeza de James y  
mirando con expresión de enojo a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de  
Arabella, sentada justo frente a él.  
  
1. ¿Qué rayos dices Black? - susurró Arabella con voz molesta y girándose  
para encarar al muchacho de ojos azules.  
  
Lily, Stella y Olive giraron sobre sus asientos y miraron con atención a su amiga y a Sirius, al tiempo que James, Remus y Peter hacían lo mismo.  
  
1. Lo que oíste Figg, - susurró él con voz desafiante - ustedes son las  
culpables de todo esto.  
  
1. ¿Y lo de las fotos qué? - declaró Arabella - no me van a decir que eso  
fue un favor para nuestra reputación.  
  
1. Reputación ¡Ja! - declaró él.  
  
1. Sí, reputación Black, somos chicas decentes y que va a pensar la gente  
de nosotras ahora - declaró la chica aun con voz irritada y en un tono  
tan bajo e inaudible como el resto de la conversación.  
  
1. ¿Decentes? ¡Ja! - Exclamó Sirius con ironía - ¿qué chicas decentes se  
meten a los cuartos de los chicos y toman fotos de ellos semi desnudos?  
¿Y luego los desnudan frente a todo el colegio?  
  
1. Créeme que no fue por propio gusto, Black - declaró Arabella - hubieron  
otras razones.  
  
1. Una vez, puede ser - opinó Sirius - pero dos, lo único que puede  
significar, es que te gusta verme en ropa interior o estás probando  
suerte para verme sin ella.  
  
1. Eres un idiota - dijo Arabella en voz alta, poniéndose de pie y sacando  
su varita.  
  
1. ¡Señorita Figg! - Gritó la profesora, haciendo que Arabella se detuviera  
en medio del movimiento y permaneciera quieta, aun apuntando a Sirius -  
no va a convertir mi salón de clase en un salón de duelos, suelte esa  
varita ahora mismo - ordenó.  
  
1. Esta bien - exclamó Arabella y aventando la varita al suelo con fuerza  
se lanzó hacía Sirius al tiempo que emitía un gritó más parecido al  
rugido de una fiera.  
  
Arabella cayó echada sobre la carpeta y sus dos manos se prendieron de la garganta de Sirius, a quien empezó a ahorcar moviendo ambas manos hacia delante y atrás, haciendo que la cabeza de negros cabellos se balanceara en la misma dirección.  
  
1. ¡Muere, muere! - gruñía Arabella sin dejar de ahorcar a Sirius quien  
gemía y molesto se debatía entre las manos de la chica tratando de  
soltarse.  
  
James trataba de que Arabella soltara a Sirius, y forcejeaba a su vez, tratando de que Arabella soltara la presión sobre el cuello de Sirius, al ver que eso no daba resultado se encaramó detrás de la chica y empezó a jalarla a ella, lo cual originó que las amigas de Arabella saltaran a su vez tratando de que James la soltara, jaloneándolo a él en su lugar. Remus y Peter creyeron ver en esto un muy injusto cargamonton y se lanzaron a su vez al embrollo. La pobre profesora McGonagall, había quedado muda de la impresión, y probablemente todo hubiera degenerado en un caos parecido al de la clase del profesor Binns si ella no se hubiera recuperado de la impresión y hubiera empezado a gritar con aterradora y cargada de amenazas al grupo de enloquecidos adolescentes.  
  
********************  
  
1. Esto es el colmo - gritaba la profesora McGonagall a los ocho alumnos  
frente a ella, hacía unos segundos había mandado al resto de la clase a  
retirarse antes de tiempo - es más que el colmo, es inaceptable -  
continuó la profesora aun gritando, pero un poco más bajo, pero más  
molesta - apenas termine su siguiente clase los quiero a todos aquí, sin  
falta, no quiero nada de excusas. Aquí derechito después de su siguiente  
clase.  
  
1. Sí profesora - exclamaron todos en voz muy baja y sin mirarla a los  
ojos.  
  
1. ¿Qué dijeron? No los oí, y mírenme a la cara cuando me hablen.  
  
1. Sí profesora McGonagall, entendimos todo - dijeron todos en voz alta y  
mirando a los ojos a la furibunda maestra.  
  
1. Ahora retírense de mi aula - ordenó la cabeza de la casa Gryffindor,  
siendo obedecida al instante por los ocho alumnos.  
  
*********************  
  
Una vez fuera del aula y varios metros lejos de la puerta ambos bandos se detuvieron, encarándose los unos a los otros, dispuestos a continuar lo que se habían visto obligados a interrumpir. Aun se observaban seriamente los unos a los otros cuando Remus desvió la mirada por un segundo regresándola al instante con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.  
  
1. Sonrían, Dumbledore - exclamó Remus entre dientes y sin dejar de sonreír  
a los otros siete que lo miraban extrañados.  
  
1. ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos con expresiones confusas, pero también entre  
dientes.  
  
1. Dumbledore nos vigila - exclamó Remus más lentamente, aun entre dientes,  
y aun sonriendo.  
  
Todos al instante sonrieron, con la misma sonrisa fingida y algo tensa de Remus; y dando media vuelta, iniciaron una falsa conversación amistosa y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, aun tenían mucho tiempo hasta su siguiente clase.  
  
************************  
  
1. Es obvio que Dumbledore no se creyó la farsa de esta mañana - opinó  
Remus cuando todos estuvieron sentados en una mesa en la parte más  
apartada de la biblioteca - yo me lo imaginaba pero no pensé que de  
repente empezara a seguirnos.  
  
1. Tendremos que mantener la farsa si queremos sacárnoslo de encima - dijo  
Sirius en un tono que dejaba en claro que la idea no lo hacia feliz  
  
1. Tiene que haber otra forma - exclamó Arabella mirando a Sirius con cara  
de disgusto.  
  
1. Lo lamento, Bella; pero creo que no la hay - dijo Lily, colocando una  
mano en el hombro de su amiga.  
  
1. Tenemos que vencer a Dumbledore, engañarlo - opinó James - y para eso  
tendremos que trabajar unidos.  
  
1. Está bien - aceptó esta - pero que conste que no me hace feliz la idea -  
añadió Arabella.  
  
1. No creas que a mi sí - concluyó Sirius.  
  
Luego ambos grupos se separaron, acordando dejar cualquier hostilidad para momentos en que no hubiera nadie cerca.  
  
Fin del capitulo XI.  
*****************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hasta aquí, el capítulo once queridos lectores míos. Como ven Dumbledore, no se rinde y todos se ven obligados a no mostrar odio alguno en publico, pero no es que la idea los complazca, de ahí el título del capítulo. Para el próximo capítulo tenemos, las hostilidades se disfrazan bajo la apariencia de amistad y la guerra debe seguir las mismas pautas. Además el castigo de McGonagall, ¿juntos? ¿Separados? Ya se sabrá en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Besos para todos mis queridos lectores y gente linda del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin. 


	13. Excusas y actuaciones de último minuto

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente hermosa, aquí Lorien después de algunos días de ausencia, está bien admito que fueron demasiados, pero juro por mi madre querida y por el guapo de mi vecino, que no es nada mío pero está bien cuero, que el capítulo lo tengo listo desde el 20 en la madrugada. Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando traté de entrar a Internet y me di cuenta, que el problema de hace unos meses había vuelto, dejé pasar unos días para ver si los problemas se solucionaban y como no pasó, me fui a las cabinas publicas, esas de las que les hable antes y que quedan lejísimos, e imaginen que pasó, me equivoque de disquete ;_; casi me da ataque en plena cabina, me maldije en todos los idiomas que conocía, pero dos días después de ese desastre, aquí estoy, con el disquete correcto y apunto de subir el capítulo. Ahora sí, en el capítulo anterior los bandos enemigos aprenden a trabajar juntos para seguir engañando a Dumbledore; eso no los hace felices pero creen que eso les dará el triunfo. Claro que cometieron la babosada de pelearse frente a McGonagall, ¿qué pasará? Léanlo en este capítulo. Pero antes, déjenme decirles que estoy de lo más feliz ( miren cuantos reviews:  
  
Tana Abbott: "Los merodeadores y las cuatro chicas, agradecen a la academia. Gracias, gracias *reverencias al público* " Hola Tana, que emoción, que bueno que te gustó. Y sí, lamento informarte que estás loca, la culpa de eso échala a quien tu quieras. ¿Leíste "El Secreto?" Gracias, muy amable de tu parte, espero que te haya gustado, a pesar del pequeño echo de la infidelidad de Remus, pero no me puedes negar que la profe tiene buen gusto; please dime que te pareció. Sí, a mí también me gusta, y tiene además la ventaja de ser baño privado, nadie más que ellos lo usan. Además, podemos verlos en muuuuyyyy poca ropa ^^'. ¿Cómo que se está poniendo simpática la rata gorda esa? ¡¿Dónde, dónde?! Qué no me di cuenta, pero si sigue siendo idiota y cobarde, infórmame el lugar y la manera para evitar cometer el mismo error. Para lo otro habrá una explicación en este capítulo, ya la verás, a mí me gustó. En cuanto a la sugerencia, puede que sí, puede que no, ya verás. Ojalá que te guste este capítulo también. Espero tu próximo review. Bye.  
  
Princess of Darkness86: Hola Princess, How are you? Que bueno que te gustó este capítulo también. Y sí, supongo que esa parte de la historia ya se está armando, aunque el cómo será cosa de mi mentesilla demente y de las locuras que se le vayan ocurriendo a lo largo de los próximos capítulo. Así que eres la misma, aunque no la única, de ahí el número, creo yo. Ya encontré tu fic, como lo pudiste ver por el review. Ojalá que la inspiración se dé otro paseíto por tu casa, porque tienes muy buen estilo para escribir. Bueno aquí el próximo capítulo, que creo yo, no tardó mucho y que espero te guste, no te olvides de dejar review. Byeyi.  
  
mony: Hola mony, bienvenida al grupo de locas. Gracias por dejar review, y que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. En serio te reíste con la parte de Bella ahorcando a Sirius, que feliz me hace eso, era lo que quería conseguir, por yo me reí un poco al escribirlo, y yo no suelo reírme mucho. Me alegra que té este gustando el fic. Aquí te va el siguiente capítulo, que espero te gusté también, y que sigas dejando reviews. Byesito.  
  
francys: Hola francys, bienvenida seas adorable lectora. Gracias por dejar review. Que bueno te gusta mi fic, me alegra saber que te parece bueno y gracioso. Me gusta pensar que no tardó tanto en actualizar (al menos casi nunca tardo) y esperó que esté capítulo haya seguido el mismo patrón. Para la parte romántica del fic, o sea, la parte de las parejas, faltan aún algunos capítulos aunque no tantos como para desesperar. Bueno, aquí te va el siguiente capítulo, que espero te guste. Sigue dejando reviews. Adiós (ya se me acabaron los derivados del bye).  
  
hermione weasley: ¡Hola hermione, desde ahora moony! Tienes razón después de mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti, pero te entiendo, yo a veces no dejo reviews en los fics que leo por falta de tiempo. Gracias por dejar review, y por el halago *Lorien se sonroja* ( me alegra que te sigue gustando el fic. También me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de la ducha, trato de que hagan sus conferencias allí cada vez que la trama lo permite (¿vez que no eres la única pervertida? Jijiji). Que bueno que avisas lo del nick, lo tendré en cuenta. Aquí te va el capítulo doce (¡Dios mío! Que largo está. No puedo creer que estemos ya por el capítulo doce *_*) que espero te guste también, y deja review, si puedes, dime que te pareció. Adiosito (como ya dije arriba, se me acabaron los derivados de bye y empiezo con los del adiós).  
  
HeRmI222: ¡Hola HeRmI! Eres bienvenida a este grupito de locas, que como tú, adoran a esos tres guapos muchachos. Te agradezco mucho por dejar review. Que bueno que te gusto mi fic, lo suficiente para dejar un review. Aquí te va el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes y dejes review (vaya que redundante). Adiosillo (como repetí arriba se me acabaron los derivados del bye).  
  
HermiD: Hola Hermi, estoy bien, mi vida ha vuelto a su cause y otra vez tengo tiempo para escribir, eso se nota en el hecho de que estas dos semanas e actualizado todos mis fics y dos veces. Gracias por el review. Sí, los chicos idearon la "seudo tregua", como tú la llamaste, para engañar a Dumbledore, están locos ¿no? ^^. No sé si eso los haga empezar a tratarse bien, pero por lo menos los obliga a tratarse más seguido y mejor que antes. En todo lo que respecto al castigo, quien sabe que vaya a pasar. Claro que te entiendo, mientras más cerca estén, mayores las probabilidades de que pase algo entre ellos, pero en lo que respecta a lo del armado de las parejas, podría sorprenderte un poco cuando y como. Gracias por lo del fic, ¿en serio está mejorando? Pues si es así, me alegro mucho, eso significa que yo estoy haciéndome un poquito mejor, y más imaginativa "espero". Bueno aquí te va el capítulo doce que, espero te guste; déjame un review y dime que te parece el curso que empiezan a tomar las cosas. Adiosin (hasta aquí llegaron mis derivados del adiós).  
  
Cata_chan: Hola Cata, bienvenida eres loca a este grupo de locas. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que te tomaras la molestia de dejar review. Gracias por tus palabras, claro que lo voy a continuar, este fic ya tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazoncito, y se a apoderó de la parte psicótica de mi cerebro. Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes otro review. Chau (se me acabaron también los derivados del adiós, así que te despido con un Chau, aunque no sé sí se usa como una despedida, fuera de mi país).  
  
Besos a todos, así que, a leer se a dicho, porque les tengo una pequeña sorpresa casi al final. Lorien Lupin.  
  
"El Calendario"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo XII: "Excusas y actuaciones de último minuto"  
  
No me resigno a tener que tratarlo bien - lloriqueó Arabella apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Olive, al tiempo que Lily y Stella asentían en silencio para mostrar que estaban de acuerdo con Arabella.  
  
Lo sé, pero es la única forma - decía Olive acariciando la cabeza de su amiga y mirando a las otras dos chicas sentadas en su misma mesa.  
  
Ya te dije amiga querida - exclamó Sirius, acercándose con una sonrisa falsa, pero creíble en su rostro - que esa tampoco es mi idea de diversión, pero no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer. Y ahora. - dijo Sirius apoyándose en uno de los brazos del sillón, y acercándose mucho a Arabella, a pesar de la expresión de enojo de la chica, para luego susurrar muy cerca de su de su oído - déjame recordarte que hay apariencias que mantener, así que trata de no parecer enojada con ninguno de nosotros o de decir que no te gusta tenernos cerca.  
  
Lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro - dijo Arabella sonriendo de manera forzada, pero lo más naturalmente que pudo, una vez que Sirius se hubo enderezado; y sintiendo, para rabia suya, que se había sonrojado con la cercanía de Sirius.  
  
Aunque debo decir que no luces muy molesta - añadió Sirius con ironía, y con una expresión de estar disfrutando todo, que hacía brillar sus ojos azules.  
  
Arabella sentía la rabia, y el calor en el rostro aumentar gradualmente, señal de que estaba enrojeciendo todavía más. Pero de algún modo consiguió controlar ambas cosas y poniéndose de pie, dio un paso hacia Sirius, acercándose tanto que sus labios rozaron muy ligeramente la oreja de Sirius. Fue el turno de él el de enrojecer contra su voluntad, mientras que Arabella le susurraba al oído.  
  
Agradece que ya hay alumnos en el aula, porque si no, te juro que te arranco esta oreja de un mordisco - concluyó la chica alejándose de Sirius y dirigiéndole una luminosa sonrisa antes de coger su mochila y cambiarse a una de las mesas de adelante.  
  
Sus tres amigas, conservando el papel se despidieron de los chicos, sentados en la mesa de al lado, aunque sin acercarse a ninguno, y recogiendo sus cosas fueron a sentarse junto a Arabella.  
  
Por su parte Sirius aun sonrojado y con expresión molesta, caminó en dirección a sus amigos; pero pasando de largo, se fue a sentar en la mesa más alejada del salón. James se paró y después de reprimir una sonrisa que había surgido en su rostro se fue a sentar al lado de su amigo. Remus y Peter les siguieron, pero el primero de los dos, o no quiso o no pudo reprimir a tiempo una sonrisa irónica.  
  
¿Por qué rayos me miras así? - preguntó él al levantar la vista y toparse con los risueños ojos dorados de su amigo.  
  
¿Yo? - Exclamó el aludido señalándose y sonriendo con falsa inocencia - si yo no te miro de ningún modo - exclamó soltando una ligera risita y dándose la vuelta.  
  
¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Sirius mirando a la cabeza de cabellos castaños de su amigo.  
  
Hay Sirius, si yo no me río de nada - exclamó el muchacho con una expresión de calmada indiferencia realmente creíble, y sentándose en uno de los sillones alrededor de la mesa.  
  
Dumbledore tiene razón, eres un pequeño hipócrita - agregó Sirius con una sonrisa, divertido ante las grandes facultades de Remus para mentir - pero yo te conozco bien, los conozco a todos y sé lo que están pensando, pero no es así.  
  
Si nosotros no estamos pensando en nada - alegó James con una sonrisa.  
  
Tan solo nos pareció muy curioso verte sonrojado - empezó Remus.  
  
Tu jamás te sonrojas - terminó Peter.  
  
Ja, ja, que chistosos. Si yo no me sonrojé; hace calor, eso es todo - dijo Sirius desviando la mirada hacia la puerta por la que en ese momento entraba la profesora Trellawney.  
  
Remus bufó ante la visión de la maestra y su sonrisa desapareció al instante.  
  
Esto es lo que me faltaba, soportar al murciélago por una hora - susurró el joven licántropo entornando los ojos dorados y frunciendo el ceño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
  
Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado, Rem - exclamó Sirius sonriendo ligeramente a su amigo.  
  
Sí, lleva dos años diciéndote lo mismo - secundó Peter.  
  
Lo sé, pero hoy no estoy de humor para ninguna de sus tonterías - argumentó Remus, descruzándo los brazos y apoyando un codo en la mesa, para luego apoyar la barbilla en la mano con gesto cansado - te juro que una sola idiotez de su parte, y me va a dar ataque.  
  
Míralo de ese modo, por lo menos es el último año que llevamos el curso - le dijo James, antes de que la voz de la profesora se elevara un poco para llamar la atención de los estudiantes.  
  
Guarden silencio - dijo la profesora Trellawney, mientras poco a poco la clase iba cayendo en silencio - hoy empezaremos con la lectura de cartas; el Tarot de Marsella, para ser más exactos - explicó la profesora, empezando a pasearse por el aula antes de seguir. - En sus mesas encontraran dos barajas, se pondrán en parejas y se turnarán para realizar una lectura simple a su compañero, abran su libro en la pagina 347. Allí encontrarán tres figuras para lecturas de un tema simple, escojan una y empiecen. A partir de la pagina 449 encontrarán algunos de los significados que tiene cada carta. Empiecen.  
  
Todos los alumnos se empezaron a dividir en parejas de inmediato, sentándose frente a frente. Poco a poco las barajas fueron siendo sacadas de sus estuches y las cartas repartidas en las tres formas del libro luego los murmullos empezaron, mientras cada alumno, con la ayuda del libro interpretaba el destino de su compañero de trabajo.  
  
*************  
  
Esto no puede estar bien - decía Arabella más para sí misma que para Olive, que sentada enfrente la observaba con curiosidad, mientras ella volvía a leer lo que decía bajo la ilustración de la carta.  
  
¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Olive con curiosidad pero sin ningún tipo de temor, después de todo esa clase era un desperdicio de tiempo, según ella.  
  
Sobre tu salud dice: llegará un nuevo amor a la vida del consultante, y el dinero será poco pero constante - exclamó Arabella con una mueca de extrañeza.  
  
Hay Bella, pero si eso no tiene ningún sentido - exclamó Olive con una risita que se detuvo en cuanto la profesora se acercó para examinar las cartas frente a Arabella.  
  
Déjeme ver señorita Figg - dijo la profesora, obligando con un gesto lánguido de la mano a Arabella, a moverse un poco hacia un lado para tener mejor visión de las cartas - señorita Figg, debe usted interpretar el significado de las cartas, ¿qué le dicen sus instintos sobre la carta en sí?  
  
No lo sé profesora, ¿quizás que se acerca una buena etapa en su salud, pero que no tendrá muchas fuerzas? - exclamó Arabella con inseguridad.  
  
Señorita Figg, esta usted adivinando - exclamó la profesora Trellawney con ligera molestia.  
  
Creo que sí profesora, es que las cartas no me dicen nada ¡en serio! - exclamó Arabella.  
  
No se podía esperar otra cosa de usted, su ojo interior esta completamente obstruido, continúen con su trabajo -dijo la profesora que, después de eso, se alejó de la mesa de las chicas que estallaron en risitas silenciosas - quiero que todos hagan un diagrama de la jugada que tienen enfrente y que para la próxima clase me entreguen un informe detallado del significado por carta y en conjunto de la lectura de su compañero, incluyendo por supuesto el tema elegido - exclamó la profesora en voz alta.  
  
¿Así que mi ojo interior está obstruido? - Susurró Arabella con una sonrisa.  
  
Podría ser peligroso Bella, deberías ir a San Mugo para que te lo desatoren - bromeó Olive - haz sólo tu diagrama. En la sala común hacemos el significado - agregó después con despreocupación.  
  
¿Sabes Bella? - empezó Stella despegando la vista de su lectura y mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa - sí hubieras dicho que eso significaba que una enfermedad nueva se acerca y que la mala salud no mejoraría pero tampoco iba a empeorar, la profesora te hubiera dicho que tu ojo interior se estaba desarrollando - concluyó Stella.  
  
Supongo que tienes razón - concordó Arabella - ¿y qué dicen las cartas sobre la vida sentimental de Lily, he? - preguntó Arabella sonriendo divertida ante la mueca de desagrado de su amiga pelirroja debido al tema elegido por su compañera de trabajo.  
  
¡A ver! - exclamó Stella revisando la carta que daba el título y revisando su libro de texto para luego agregar - aquí está. Lo siento mucho Lily, pero al parecer el divorcio es inminente - exclamó con fingida tristeza antes de que todas empezaran a reír.  
  
Seriedad señoritas por favor piensen que. - empezó la profesora Trellawney, pero el regaño quedó interrumpido por las carcajadas que estallaron en el otro extremo del salón - si me disculpan - agregó alejándose de esa mesa rumbo a la que ocupaban los merodeadores.  
  
Vaya eso si que es ridículo - exclamaba Sirius mientras que James, quien era su pareja de trabajo; Remus y Peter, no dejaban de reír.  
  
¿Pueden explicarme qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - demandó saber la profesora en cuanto hubo llegado junto a los chicos.  
  
Las risas de los chicos se silenciaron de inmediato y mientras Sirius, James y Peter sonreían tratando de reprimir la risa, Remus adoptaba una expresión de fastidio ante la visitante, que ella no notó, pues fue disfrazada inmediatamente por su dueño, con una sonrisa igual a la de sus amigos.  
  
Nada profesora - empezó Sirius - es que James tiene el ojo interior descompuesto, eso es todo - agregó Sirius sin poder reprimir una risita.  
  
No se burle usted de cosas que no entiende señor Black - murmuró la profesora frunciendo ligeramente el ceño - ahora si se puede saber que cosa es lo que le parece tan improbable.  
  
Verá profesora - empezó James - el tema que eligió Sirius fue su futuro, en general. Yo le dije que tenía que ser un tema simple, pero él no me hizo caso - exclamó James lanzándole una ligera y falsa mirada de reproche a Sirius antes de continuar - y una de las cosas que salió fue la soltería, Sirius no se va a casar ni tendrá hijos.  
  
Ve profesora eso es ridículo, como va a terminar una ricura como yo siendo un viejo solterón - exclamó Sirius con un bufido de burla al tiempo que sus otros dos amigos volvían a reír ante la palabra: solterón.  
  
¿Sirius se va a quedar para vestir santos? No puedo creerlo - exclamó Remus entre risas.  
  
Ustedes dos regresen a su propio trabajo - exclamó la profesora frunciendo aun más el ceño - y ahora déjeme ver señor Potter. Pues sí, no veo matrimonio o hijos por ningún lado, pero aquí hay cosas mucho más serias que eso muchacho - los cuatro alumnos en la mesa rodaron los ojos con una expresión de cansancio que la profesora no notó - veo años de sufrimiento, seguidos de una muerte temprana rodeada de violencia.  
  
¿Y la novedad es? - susurró Remus con sarcasmo en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi inaudible, pero desgraciadamente claro para la profesora que estaba tan cerca.  
  
Los ojos de Trellawney se abrieron mucho, mientras miraba al muchacho de ojos dorados con sorpresa e indignación.  
  
¿Está usted cuestionando mis habilidades como tarotista señor Lupin? - Exclamó la profesora con evidente cólera al tiempo y creciente sorpresa al ver que el muchacho le devolvía la mirada con insolencia.  
  
Dudo de sus habilidades en general - exclamó Remus con sorna al tiempo que miraba a la maestra con descaro - como vidente, como maestra y como ser humano racional.  
  
¿Cómo se atreve? - gritó la profesora Trellawney con los ojos muy abiertos y casi fuera de sí - fuera de mi clase jovencito insolente - gritó la maestra señalando la trampilla en el piso.  
  
Claro que me voy - exclamó Remus en voz alta al tiempo que empezaba a guardar sus cosas en su mochila - lo que me preguntó es porque he seguido tomando esta estúpida clase después de tres años de las mismas ridículas, mentiras dramatizadas.  
  
Para este punto Remus ya tenía su mochila al hombro y abría la trampilla del piso ante las miradas asombradas de todos los alumnos y la mirada casi histérica de la maestra. La cabeza de cabellos castaños apenas había desaparecido por la trampilla cuando volvió a emerger de ella.  
  
Ya sé porque - exclamó con una mirada desafiante - para burlarme de usted, esa es la razón - exclamó con una sonrisa que solo podría describirse como insolente antes de volverse a mirar a sus amigos - ¡chicos! - casi gritó Remus, haciendo brincar en los sillones a sus tres amigos - estaré en la sala común - después de eso desapreció de nuevo en la trampilla que esta vez se cerró tras él.  
  
Un silencio incomodó se cernió sobre el salón mientras los alumnos intercambiaban expresiones de asombro, y sonrisas divertidas y asombradas.  
  
Continuemos con la clase - exclamó simplemente la profesora Trellawney, y alejándose de la mesa de los merodeadores se fue a sentar en su sillón junto al fuego con la mirada perdida; en donde permaneció sin dirigirse a sus alumnos el resto de la clase.  
  
Los tres merodeadores que habían quedado en aula habían corrido fuera de ella, apenas y había terminado la clase. Habían susurrado entre ellos casi todo el tiempo, y sin esperar siquiera a que la profesora autorizara la salida, los tres habían corrido a la sala común a toda velocidad y por el camino más directo.  
  
**********************  
  
¡Oh, por Dios! - exclamaba Lily con asombro mientras ella y sus amigas caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina al aula de Transformaciones - no lo puedo creer.  
  
Se volvió loco, no hay más que decir - sentenció Olive con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Se va a meter en muchos líos - opinó Arabella.  
  
Bueno, es probable que lo castiguen por faltar el respeto a la profesora - exclamó Stella con expresión preocupada.  
  
Stellita cariño, abandonó una clase - dijo Arabella poniendo énfasis en las tres ultimas palabras - no puedes dejar clases así por así.  
  
Bueno, Remus tiene créditos suficientes, en realidad no necesitaba tomar esa clase - informó Stella.  
  
¿Entonces por qué te preocupas? - preguntó Olive.  
  
Es que no es normal que actúe así - exclamó la chica frunciendo ligeramente el ceño - Remus siempre a respetado a los profesores, incluso a Trellawney.  
  
Sí, a pesar de que le ha predicho muchas cosas bastantes feas - secundó Lily.  
  
¡Feas! - exclamó Arabella con ironía - Lily querida, le ha dicho que va a morir, más veces de las yo que pueda recordar, y todas de forma horrible.  
  
Supongo que hoy se le acabó la paciencia al pobre - opinó Olive.  
  
Olive, recuerda que los odiamos a todos - les recordó Arabella.  
  
Tienes razón - exclamó Olive.  
  
Eso es, ¡odiar! - secundaron Lily y Stella, aunque la última sin mucha convicción.  
  
*******************  
  
Remus. se. volvió. loco - exclamaba Peter entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo que hacía al intentar seguir a sus dos amigos, bastante más rápidos que él - ¡hablarle así. a un. profesor!  
  
No es profesor, es Trellawney - opinó Sirius sin detenerse.  
  
Puede que sea Trellawney, pero Dumbledore igual se va a enojar - opinó James que corría junto a Sirius.  
  
Qué puede hacer, ¿castigarlo? - preguntó Sirius con sarcasmo - está tan acostumbrado como nosotros.  
  
Supongo que sí, . le aumentará. algún tiempo extra. al castigo . que ya tenemos - dijo Peter, aun entrecortadamente.  
  
¡Oh demonios! - se quejó Sirius al recordar el castigo al que deberían estar dirigiéndose.  
  
McGonagall - recordó a su vez James - hay que apurarnos.  
  
Remus estaba sentado en una de los sillones de la aun, casi vacía, sala común. Las pocas chicas en el lugar permanecían lo más cerca de él que les era posible, pero sin cruzar una invisible barrera de aproximadamente dos metros de radio, con la que se había rodeado el joven licántropo, y que al parecer ninguna de ellas podía romper. Remus permanecía tranquilamente sentado, con un libro en la mano y la varita descansando relajadamente en la otra; pero sin mirar o al parecer poner ningún esfuerzo en mantener la dichosa barrera; tan sólo leía, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como única muestra de su pasado mal humor. En cuanto los tres merodeadores entraron por el agujero, se toparon con las miradas de cerca de diez chicas, que con sonrisas emocionadas se dirigieron hacia ellos. Los tres chicos corrieron hacia el lugar donde Remus se encontraba, realizando un movimiento circular que logró primero engañar a las chicas y luego dejarlas atrás. Al parecer Remus retiró la barrera al verlos venir pues ellos llegaron junto a él sin estrellarse contra nada visible o invisible, excepción echa quizás por Peter, cuya rodilla chocó con la mesa junto a Remus haciéndolo aullar y retorcerse brevemente. En ese instante las chicas estaban de vuelta en aquél lugar, estrellándose las tres primeras contra la barrera invisible.  
  
¿Cómo? - preguntó Peter confundido - ¿la volviste a alzar?  
  
Nunca la quité, sólo repele mujeres - explicó Remus sin levantar la vista del libro.  
  
Muy listo, pero ¿y si quieres ir al baño? - Cuestionó Peter.  
  
No es una barrera de lugar, es una barrera personal - explicó el muchacho de cabellos castaños aun sin levantar la vista del libro.  
  
Muy listo - volvió a repetir Peter.  
  
Gracias Peter, gracias por venir a levantar mi auto estima - dijo Remus con sarcasmo, pero sonriendo a Peter.  
  
Remus, con lo mucho que me gustaría quedarme y discutir, tu pequeño arrebato de hoy, que vale decir, me divirtió mucho, una vez que supere la sorpresa inicial claro está - empezó Sirius. - Debo recordarte que teníamos que ver a McGonagall después de nuestra última clase, es decir, ahorita mismo.  
  
Remus sólo emitió un quejido y cerrando el libro se puso de pie.  
  
Dejaré esto en la habitación y nos vamos - exclamó, pero después de dar un paso se detuvo - les recomendaría que me siguieran. Las chicas - agregó luego señalando a las muchachas que rodeaban la barrera y a las que iban entrando por la puerta.  
  
Los cuatro chicos dejaron el libro en la habitación y a toda carrera se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones. En poco tiempo se detenían a unos pasos de la misma y tomaban aliento por un segundo antes de acercarse y entrar.  
  
¿Remus por qué no podemos acercarnos a la puerta? - Preguntó Sirius con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
  
Yo que sé - exclamó este, con expresión confundida mientras, mientras los cuatro pugnaban por acercarse a la puerta, cosa que por momentos conseguían, perdiendo terreno segundos después - ¡ah! La barrera - exclamó de pronto Remus, quitando la dichosa barrera con un simple movimiento de varita, y sin avisar a sus amigos, que fueron a caer de golpe contra la puerta.  
  
¡Au! - Exclamaron siete voces al unísono, cuatro de las cuales eran femeninas y venían desde adentro del aula.  
  
Remus observaba a sus amigos entre risueño y apenado mientras estos se levantaban y volteaban a verlo con expresiones de enfado.  
  
¡Remus Julius Lupin! - Exclamaba Sirius con enfado, al tiempo que a su espalda la puerta se abría, y cuatro chicas con rostro de enojo, los observaban a los cuatro con una cólera aun mayor.  
  
¿Quién fue el chistoso? - Exclamó Arabella sobándose la frente al igual que sus amigas.  
  
Fue un accidente, Arabella preciosa - exclamó Sirius, quien al igual que las cuatro chicas y sus dos amigos junto a él, se sobaba la frente; y diciendo las últimas dos palabras entre dientes y con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
Pasen todos ustedes de una buena vez - dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall desde dentro del salón.  
  
Los cuatro chicos entraron al aula, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.  
  
No me interesa saber que pasó en este instante - fue lo primero que exclamó la profesora, refiriéndose al echo de que las cuatro alumnas no hubieran podido acercarse a la puerta, y luego se hubieran estrellado contra ella - tampoco quiero que ustedes cuatro me expliquen porque llegan tarde, ya lo sé. Eso lo discutirá el señor Lupin con el profesor Dumbledore a su debido momento. Por ahora quiero que me sigan; los guiaré hacia el lugar de su castigo, pero primero debemos hacer una visita al director, quiere hablar con ustedes.  
  
****************************  
  
Lo que no me explico señoritas Figg, es como una chica salta sobre una mesa y empieza a ahorcar a quien, media hora antes llamaba su amigo - exclamaba el director mirando a Arabella fijamente tras sus gafas de media luna, y con una expresión tranquila en sus ojos azules.  
  
Bueno profesor - empezó Arabella lentamente, y deseando que a alguno de esos cretinos, se les ocurriera una excusa creíble para ese hecho en particular.  
  
A Bella le da vergüenza señor - explicó Remus fingiendo un tono risueño que no le fue difícil de adoptar al pensar en la reacción que tendrían esos dos.  
  
¿Y qué es lo que le da vergüenza a la señorita Figg, señor Lupin? - preguntó el Profesor Dumbledore esperando que la excusa que pensaba inventar el muchacho fuera peor de las que usualmente se le ocurrían, o tendría que volver al espionaje.  
  
Ella estaba celosa, señor director - exclamó Remus con una risita. Para suerte de ellos mismos ni Sirius ni Arabella pudieron articular palabra alguna o siquiera hacer un gesto.  
  
¿Celosa?  
  
Sí señor, como que son novios, y Sirius se que le quedó mirando a otra chica del salón - concluyó Remus con una sonrisa - naturalmente ella se enojó.  
  
¿Y donde encajan usted, sus amigos y las otras tres señoritas en esa explicación suya? - cuestionó Dumbledore.  
  
Ninguna explicación señor director, es la pura verdad - expresó James tomando la palabra - es sólo que Sirius empezaba a ponerse azul y Arabella no lo soltaba, yo trataba de que lo ella lo soltara.  
  
¿Y ustedes señoritas? - preguntó el profesor Dumbledore con cansancio, a sabiendas de que todo encajaría en la explicación de Remus.  
  
Nosotras tratábamos de que James soltara a Bella señor director - exclamó Olive - James podría haberle lastimado los brazos sin darse cuenta.  
  
Ya entiendo, la señorita Figg, se puso celosa porque su novio, el señor Black, miró a otra chica - empezó a enumerar el profesor Dumbledore, y Arabella y Sirius, rojos como tomates y con las cabezas gachas asintieron - el señor Potter, intentó salvar a su amigo de una inminente asfixia - James asintió con expresión avergonzada - las señoritas Henassy, Evans y Burbanck intentaban que el señor Potter soltara a su amiga antes de que este le causara daño sin darse cuenta - fue el turno de las tres chicas de asentir con expresiones avergonzadas - y me imagino que ustedes dos intentaban que ellas soltaran al señor Potter - exclamó el director mirando a Remus y a Peter, que asintieron - ¿y su razón fue? Simple curiosidad, nada más.  
  
Nos pareció que había desigualdad de fuerzas señor - exclamó Remus con una expresión avergonzada, tras la cual el muchacho de cabello castaño empezó a morderse el labio inferior.  
  
Dumbledore suspiró con resignación.  
  
Pueden irse entonces, vayan a cumplir su castigo. Buenas tardes - exclamó el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Con tu permiso Albus - exclamó la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Sigue no más Minerva - exclamó el director - ¿Sabes Fawkes? Estoy comenzando a pensar que el señor Lupin no es un muchacho tan escrupuloso como parece - exclamó el profesor Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a su fénix, una vez que el sonido de los pasos de la profesora McGonagall y los alumnos, hubieron sido apagados por la gárgola de la entrada - bueno, a espiar se a dicho - agregó para sí el director y poniéndose de pie salió por la puerta.  
  
*********************  
  
No podías pensar en otra cosa - gruñía Arabella mientras encaraba a Remus con una patata en la mano y un cuchillo en la otra.  
  
Primero que nada, aleja eso de mí - exclamaba Remus quitándole el cuchillo y depositándolo lejos de la furibunda muchacha - y segundo, deberías agradecerme el que nos sacará a todos del problema en que nos metió tu mal carácter.  
  
Mal carácter - gruñó Arabella levantando la papa que tenía en su mano con la clara intensión de aventársela.  
  
Suelta eso - exclamó el chico de cabello castaño deteniendo su mano y quitándole el tubérculo.  
  
No lo necesito - exclamaba la chica antes de empezar a golpear a Remus en la cabeza una de las zanahorias que Lily tenía que picar.  
  
Oye suéltalo - exclamó Sirius, para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo el mismo Remus.  
  
Tu no te metas, que todo esto es tu culpa - exclamó Arabella volviéndose a ver a Sirius en lugar de a Remus.  
  
Mi culpa, pero si. - en ese momento Sirius guardó silencio, reflejada en una de las ollas de cobre colgadas en las paredes, a Sirius le había parecido ver moverse ligeramente la manija y haber visto brillar brevemente un hilo de luz por la cerradura - yo no la estaba mirando como tu crees amor, tenía algo raro en la mejilla, eso es todo - exclamó de pronto Sirius y viendo en la expresión de Arabella que esta iba a replicar algo la tomó por la cintura y con un movimiento repentino y algo brusco la jaló hacia sí y empezó a besarla, tomando la precaución de girar, para que la expresión de sorpresa que esta pondría no se viera desde la cerradura.  
  
La expresión de sorpresa de Arabella era sólo comparable con la de los demás muchachos, en aquella cocina llena de elfos domésticos, que fingían ignorar a los estudiantes (ordenes de McGonagall). Tras un corto periodo de unos segundos, James y Remus entendieron la posible razón de semejante arrebato y fingiendo espontaneidad en sus actos se colocaron como escudo entre Sirius y la puerta.  
  
Fin del capítulo XII. *****************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno gente hasta aquí el capítulo doce. ¿Qué opinan? Dejen reviews y díganmelo, que me muero por saber su opinión. Iba a actualizar rápido, como digo arriba, pero no he tenido Internet varios días y cansada de esperar, decidí caminar hasta la lejana cabina pública, aunque para ese momento ya me había atrasado bastante en actualizar. En la última parte se vio la excusa y la actuación de último minuto, ven que mis títulos siempre tienen que ver con el capítulo, aunque no se vea hasta el final; y eso que los pongo al principio, antes de empezar a escribir el capítulo siquiera. Bueno, me voy, dejen reviews por favor. Aunque debo decir que me encanta, y les agradezco que me hayan dejado varios por el capítulo anterior. Ahora sí, adiós.  
  
Besos para mis queridos lectores y toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
  
Lorien Lupin.  
  
Ah, si antes de irme, me gustaría pedirles un favor. Dense un saltito a mi fic "Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados" es sobre Remusin hermoso, envuelto en una relación algo compleja y prohibida, si quieren saber porque prohibida, pues denle una miradita y déjenme su opinión en un review.  
  
Otra vez adiós, Lorien Lupin. 


	14. Una comida y se reanudan las hostilidade

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola de nuevo gente linda, ¿cómo están todos? Yo bien, feliz y contenta después de superado mi periodo de mala suerte. Aun no puedo usar el Internet en mi casa pero encontré un micro (bus, camión, pecera, un carro, como quieran decirle) que me lleva directamente hacia la cabina pública más cercana (¡qué, para ser sincera, está bien lejos!). En el capítulo anterior Remus abandonó la clase de Trellawney, y la llamó farsante, ¿qué pasará? Mi Remusito hermoso se le ocurrió una excusa para explicarle a Dumbledore la pelea (¡y que excusa! : þ ). El castigo de los chicos y de las chicas y el primer beso entre Bella y Sirius, aunque no del modo y las circunstancias que ambos hubieran esperado. En este capítulo, la reacción de Bella, el espía, los modelos, más guerra, más caos, y un fin de semana digno de la locura que caracteriza a este fic. Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo numero trece, que espero les guste, respondo reviews:  
  
francys: Hola querida francys, "gracias, gracias tus palabras" *Lorien se sonroja y hace una rápida y tímida reverencia*. Gracias también por dejar review, que feliz me hace saber que te gustó el capítulo. Que bueno que te gusta esa pareja. Pues tiene razón, al parecer hacia allá van, pero no cantemos victoria, pues aun no sabemos como reaccionará la chica, que a decir verdad está bien loca y puede ser impredecible. Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que te guste también este capítulo y que me dejes review, gracias de nuevo y te dejo con el capítulo trece.  
  
Tana Abbott: Hola Tana amiga mía, ¿cómo estás? Yo estoy bastante bien, muy feliz. Esta bien acepto, no estás loca. Me parece o insinuaste que la loca soy yo, pues sí, lo admito, estoy loca, pero eso ayuda a la hora de conseguir ideas para fics. Sí, cada vez son mejores actores, y Remusito, es todo un Einstain, pero guapo y joven, tan ingenioso él, porque tu tienes razón, conseguir crear una excusa irrefutable y hacer una broma a la vez, no es fácil, sólo mentes como la suya *Lorien suspira*. Tienes razón, es raro que Trellawney acierte tanto, yo creo que es pura coincidencia, ella siempre está diciendo dramas de ese tipo y por fin le ligó uno. Y sí, la salida de moony-love se parece mucho a la de Hermione, pero él se exasperó un poco más y me perece que la insulto un poquito, podría meterse en problemas. Sí, ponerlos a picar cosas parece peligroso, dejar dos bandos que se atreven de pelear enfrente de una profesora como McGonagall, solos ¿y con cuchillos? Esperemos que no se maten, sino como sigo el fic, tendría que convertirlo en algo así como "Fin de semana con el muerto" pero en grupo (ya estoy desvariando) Por la barrera no te preocupes, ya la quitó y además me encargué de que no te afecte. Dumbledore intentó espionaje a lo muggle creo que porque hay hechizos en Hogwarts para proteger el castillo y no parece conveniente que cualquiera pueda mirar lo que pasa dentro ¿no te parece? Aquí, y empezando el capi, verás como reacciona Arabella. En cuanto a lo de los demás modelos, empieza un nuevo fin de semana así que saldrán mucho, dile a tu amiga, que si lo quiere se lo doy, que haga con él lo que quiera, sólo que no me lo maltrate y me lo deje en condiciones para el fic, igual que tu con Remus. Bueno te dejo porque ya me alargué demasiado, allí te va el capítulo 13 (Uhhhhhhh, mala suerte ¿será posible?) Adiós, nos escribimos en el capi 14.  
  
Ale: Hola Ale, bienvenida al grupo de locas que disfrutan de las ideas extrañas plasmadas en este fic. Espero que la espera no haya sido tanta, sé lo que se siente. Gracias por dejarme review y por tus palabras. Ahí te va el capítulo numero trece (o catorce según si cuentas o no la introducción como capítulo) espero que te guste también, y que me dejes otro review.  
  
HermiD: Hola Hermi, amiga, ¿cómo andas? Gracias por el review. Y entrando de lleno al tema; sí, Sirius parece estar disfrutando mucho "la tregua", pero el chico es orgulloso al igual que ella y con gente así de loca uno nunca sabe. En lo que respecta a la actuación, sí, tendrán que continuar por mucho tiempo igual, Dumbledore no les tiene confianza (¿por qué será, no?) Y no se va a dar por vencido, no mientras su escuela siga siendo un manicomio por lo menos. Que bueno que te reíste y que te sorprendió la escena final, era obvio lo que se venía y quise darle un giro diferente. Bueno amiguita, te dejo, espero que te guste el capítulo trece (buuuuu, 13, mala suerte) y que no haya tardado demasiado. Bye y déjame review si puedes.  
  
Princess of Darkness86: Hola Princess. How are you? How do you do? Gracias por tu review Princess. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y que te sorprendió el final, eso me alegró mucho. Que bueno que te visitó la inspiración, es una amiga ingrata que conmigo andaba media peleada, pero ya arreglamos nuestros problemas y espero que me visite más asiduamente. Esperaré tu siguiente capítulo, para cuando te puedas sentar a escribir. Bueno yo también te dejo, pero te dejo con el treceavo capítulo, que espero te guste. Bye, nos escribimos para el capi 14.  
  
Cata_chan: Hola Cata, hola otra vez a ti también, gracias por dejar otro review, que bueno volver a saber de ti. Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el capítulo, ¿¡no soy malvada?! =D lo dejé en suspenso a propósito jaja. Espero no haberme demorado demasiado en subir el capítulo, porque odio dejar a la gente esperando, pero a veces las circunstancias pueden más que la voluntad de una. Así que te gustan esas parejitas, que bueno ^.^ Espero no decepcionarte con la reacción de Bella, y el final del castigo, pero a veces no los puedo controlar; están locos y hacen lo que les viene en gana. Te dejo ahora con el capítulo 13, que espero te guste (y no traiga la mala suerte), nos hablamos para el próximo capítulo, quizás. Byei.  
  
Bueno ahora si, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Besos de:  
Lorien Lupin.  
  
"El Calendario"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo XIII: "Una comida y se reanudan las hostilidades"  
  
Demonios, esos dos no se moverán ya - murmuraba Dumbledore para sí, cuando las espaldas de Remus y James hubieron bloqueado su vista - ¿me habrán visto? - Se preguntó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo - ¿y ese beso, sería real? Bueno piensa Albus - se decía a sí mismo - si el beso fue falso, eso implicaría que te vieron y si te vieron eso explicaría el beso, porque estoy casi seguro que el señor Lupin inventó todo. En realidad estoy cada vez más convencido que esos cuatro son mentirosos patológicos. Tendré que empezar a jugar otras armas, son más listos de lo que uno supondría.  
  
*****************  
  
Sin novedad en el frente occidental - exclamó Remus que en ese momento comprobaba la inexistencia de la cerradura y que volteaba haciendo una señal a Sirius que dejó de besar a Arabella pero no la soltó por sí acaso y a James que se mordía el labio inferior en un intento de no reírse.  
  
¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Sirius con expresión confundida.  
  
Que ya no hay nadie Sirius - explicó James.  
  
¡Ah! - exclamó este con voz más tranquila.  
  
Black suéltame - exclamó Arabella cuyos ojos desmesuradamente abiertos parpadearon de pronto - te digo que me sueltes - repitió cuando el chico, acordándose de que aun la tenía agarrada la miró a la cara.  
  
Arabella lo empujó entonces con toda su fuerza, sin esperar ni un segundo a que él la soltara por si mismo, mandándolo contra la mesa en la que se acumulaban los vegetales y acercándose luego para encajarle una patada en el muslo que hizo al muchacho de ojos azules caer al suelo y retorcerse de dolor por unos momentos.  
  
¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Se quejó entonces Sirius quitándose el cabello de la cara y mirando ceñudo a la chica frente a él.  
  
¿Cómo te atreviste a besarme? - rugió la chica.  
  
Tenía que hacer algo, había alguien mirando por la cerradura - explicó Sirius con impaciencia y aun molesto por la patada.  
  
Y esa es excusa para besarla por la fuerza - exclamó de pronto Olive, reaccionando de la sorpresa y mirando a Sirius con expresión molesta.  
  
Tu no te metas - le gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie.  
  
Ella puede meterse todo lo que le dé la gana, ES MI AMIGA - casi gritó Arabella dándole otra patada a Sirius que lanzó otra exclamación de dolor y volvió a caer al piso.  
  
Deja de patearlo - exclamó Remus frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Tu cállate que todo es tu culpa - le gritó Stella.  
  
¿Su culpa? - exclamó James mirando a la chica de cabello negro con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa - fue la loca de tu amiga la que intento matar a Sirius, Remus solamente nos sacó a todos de un problema más grave.  
  
Tu que te metes - le gruñó Lily - si tu amigo no hubiera inventado esa idiotez de excusa el pervertido de Black no habría tenido una excusa para aprovecharse de Bella.  
  
¡¿Pervertido!? - gruñó Sirius en un tono de indignación y poniéndose de pie, pero alejándose está vez de Arabella.  
  
Sí, tu fuiste el que me besó a la fuerza - le gritó Arabella.  
  
Ustedes se metieron en los dormitorios de los hombres y tomaron fotos de doce chicos medio desnudos, ¿quienes son las pervertidas aquí? - Gritó Remus con indignación.  
  
Pero nosotras no los tocamos, ni hicimos nada con ustedes (N.A. vaya que mentirosas. Y donde quedó tanto "quiero acariciar al gatito" o "muestra más de ese dragón") - exclamó Bella frunciendo el ceño - mientras que él me besó - agregó señalando a Sirius.  
  
Oh, ni te creas que lo disfruté - exclamó este con expresión arrogante - pero tú ibas a desmentir mi excuse, lo vi en tu cara, y tenía que callar tu gran boca.  
  
¿A quien le dices bocona? Apestoso - gruñó Arabella, buscando con la mirada en la mesa y tomando un tomate que embarró en la cara de Sirius.  
  
¡Au! Mis ojos - se quejó Sirius - voy a matarte - añadió limpiándose la cara apresuradamente.  
  
Oye no hagas eso - exclamó Peter cogiendo otro tomate y aventándolo a la cabeza de Arabella.  
  
No seas entrometido - gruñeron a su vez Olive y Lily lanzándole un par de berenjenas.  
  
******************  
  
¿Alguien puede explicarme como llegamos a este punto? - exclamó Remus quitándose del cabello los restos de lo que parecía jamón ahumado y limpiándose lo mejor que pudo el rostro, para luego mirar a sus amigos y a las chicas, todos igual de sucios que él; y rodeados de cerca por alrededor de cien, muy molestos, elfos domésticos que esgrimían utensilios de cocina como armas para evitar que se movieran.  
  
No lo sé - exclamó Sirius - ¿crees que se lo digan a McGonagall?  
  
Supongo que tendrán que hacerlo - empezó James pasándose la mano por el cuello y quitándose lo que parecía puré de papa.  
  
Sí, la cena va a estar lista con más de tres horas de retraso - agregó Remus.  
  
Estamos muertos - se quejó Peter - ¿qué acaso vamos a pasarnos todo este año de un castigo a otro?  
  
Dejen de lloriquear, parecen un montón de bebés - exclamó Arabella girando para verlos a la cara.  
  
Al instante los utensilios se acercaron un poco más.  
  
Está bien, está bien. No me muevo - exclamó Arabella levantando un poco las manos - ¡qué genio!  
  
Vamos, pequeños amigos, hagamos un trato - exclamó Sirius mirando a los elfos domésticos con una sonrisa hipócrita - nada pierden con escucharnos - agregó al ver lo renuentes que se mostraban los elfos a bajar los utensilios de cocina.  
  
Finalmente varios de ellos bajaron un poco las ollas, coladeras, sartenes, espátulas o cuanto artefacto de cocina tuvieran en la mano y parecieron dispuestos a escuchar al muchacho de amplia (N.A. e increíblemente falsa) sonrisa.  
  
****************  
  
La cena estaba a punto de servirse en el gran comedor, justo encima de la cocina, y los elfos domésticos se apresuraban a colocar las bandejas con los diversos alimentos en la misma posición que tenían las de las mesas sobre sus cabezas. Mientras que ocho alumnos, aun llenos de comida y al parecer muy cansados limpiaban la cocina de cualquier rastro de la guerra de comida que ahí se había realizado. Finalmente y tras una hora de ardua limpieza la cocina lucía tan impecable como antes de que ellos hubieran puesto un pie en ella. En ese momento Sirius se acercó a los elfos retiraban de la mesa las fuentes y los platos sucios de los diversos postres.  
  
Ya acabamos, como pueden ver. Y nos preguntábamos si podíamos irnos ya - exclamó sonriendo nuevamente de manera hipócrita.  
  
McGonagall nos dijo que ustedes nos dirían cuando podríamos retirarnos - dijo Remus acercándose a su vez a los elfos domésticos.  
  
Esta bien, pueden irse jóvenes señores - exclamó el elfo doméstico que aun los miraba algo ceñudo.  
  
Y no le informarán a McGonagall de nuestra pequeña riña ¿verdad? - preguntó Bella acercándose también y sonriendo al elfo.  
  
Hicimos un trato señorita y ustedes cumplieron su parte - exclamó el elfo sin alisar el ceño - y Wally sabe cumplir su palabra.  
  
Gracias, son muy amables, los mejores elfos del mundo - exclamó James emocionado - ahora si nos perdonan nos retiramos.  
  
Dicho esto todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y asomándose al pasadizo con cuidado salieron de la cocina uno por uno. Peter que iba al último, se detuvo y giró para ver a los elfos.  
  
Me preguntaba si podrían darnos algo para comer, después de todo no hemos cenado por estar cocinando y limpiando y. - Peter no pudo terminar de hablar pues una manos lo cogió por el cuello de la túnica y lo sacó de golpe de la cocina cerrando la puerta tras él.  
  
Tú y la comida - le regañó Sirius que lo miraba con incredulidad.  
  
Pero si no cenamos - se explicó el muchacho con voz quejumbrosa.  
  
Y no lo harás esta noche Peter, tendremos suerte si nos lo perdonan alguna vez - exclamó James volteando a verlos, pero regresando de inmediato su atención al camino, pues era su deber y de Remus guiarlos hasta la sala común sin encontrarse con nadie, y tan rápido como fuera posible, antes de que los alumnos empezaran a abandonar el gran comedor; lo que debía suceder de un momento a otro.  
  
Fuera por suerte o por las habilidades de los guías, todos llegaron a la sala común sin ninguna novedad, y sin despedida de ningún tipo se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para darse un muy necesario baño.  
  
*****************  
  
¡Que asco! Tengo comida hasta en los pantalones - se quejó Remus mientras se quitaba los pantalones junto a una de las duchas de la habitación y los metía al caño, quedándose con unos boxers ceñidos de color negro parcialmente cubiertos por su camiseta (N.A. *.*) - aunque no me explico cómo llegó hasta allí.  
  
Dímelo a mi moony - exclamó Sirius que acababa de quitarse los zapatos llenos de algo que parecía puré y los aventaba lejos de él con asco, para luego remover su ceñida camiseta igual de sucia que el resto de su ropa (N.A. *.*) - creo que tengo jamón ahumado en las orejas.  
  
Yo tengo jamón ahumado en las orejas - exclamó James que después de quitarse el pantalón jean y quedarse en su camiseta completamente empapada (N.A. *.*), se sacaba algo de su oreja derecha que en efecto resultó ser jamón ahumado.  
  
Que desperdicio, cuanta comida - exclamó Peter que sentado en una banquita de mármol, y aun completamente vestido se quitaba los zapatos.  
  
****************  
  
¿Saben que chicos? - exclamó Sirius alzando la voz para que se escuchara a través del ruido del agua que caía.  
  
¿Qué? - exclamaron James y Remus alzando también la voz.  
  
Creo que debemos contactar a los otros chicos y reactivar el plan que la humillante broma de esas cuatro nos impidió realizar.  
  
Pero Sirius.  
  
James, no trates de detenernos - exclamaron a un tiempo Sirius y Remus.  
  
¡Oh! Está bien, me callo la boca - aceptó el buscador de Gryffindor con resignación al tiempo que se restregaba la cabeza con champú, tratando de sacar todos los restos de comida que pudieron quedar después de la primera lavada.  
  
Tendremos que buscarlos para volver a planear los detalles - continuó Sirius que se restregaba el cabello fuertemente y miraba a la pared con expresión de loco.  
  
Sí, y para mañana en la noche podremos realizarlo - agregó Remus riendo de manera psicópata, para después de un momento sobresaltar a sus amigos con una exclamación repentina - ¡Oh, rayos!  
  
¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema? - preguntó James deseando que Remus hubiera encontrado razones para no seguir con la broma.  
  
Me cayó champú en los ojos - aulló su amigo.  
  
¡Ja! Sueña Jamster - exclamó Sirius con voz risueña - el plan se va a llevar a cabo y tú tendrás que olvidar a Lily o encontrar otro modo de que te haga caso.  
  
Pero chicos.  
  
Nada, piensa en lo que nos han hecho, piensa en tu estancia en los aros de quidditch - exclamó Sirius con voz significativa.  
  
Tienes razón, lo merecen - dijo James, cambiando de opinión una vez más.  
  
¡Demonios! - volvió a exclamar Remus con rabia en la voz.  
  
¡Cierra los ojos moony, por Dios! El champú es para el cabello no para las pupilas - exclamó Sirius con exasperación y burla en la voz.  
  
¡Eres un tarado! - Replicaba su amigo riendo cortamente - no es eso.  
  
¿Entonces que tienes? - preguntó James.  
  
Mañana en la noche es luna llena - exclamó este asomando su empapada cabeza castaña por las puertas de la ducha.  
  
No puede ser - exclamaron sus dos amigos sacando a su vez sus cabezas y mirándolo fijamente mientras mojaban el piso con el agua que chorreaba de sus cabellos.  
  
Sí puede y lo es - exclamó Remus agitando la cabeza y salpicando agua por todos sitios haciendo que sus amigos cerraran los ojos y se quejaran entre risas.  
  
¡Hey! ¿Y Peter? - preguntó Sirius al dejar de reír y no ver asomarse la cabeza de su tercer amigo.  
  
Yo creo que no escuchó nada - exclamó James - tu sabes que está medio sordo y además - aquí James se cayó un momento y los tres escucharon entre el sonido del agua que caía, la voz de Peter que en esos momentos cantaba "Macho man".  
  
Los tres estallaron en carcajadas antes de volver a meter sus cabezas dentro de las duchas y terminar de bañarse.  
  
*******************  
  
¿Ahora que haremos? - preguntaba Peter que ya en pijama observaba a sus amigos con expresión interrogante.  
  
Podríamos postergar la broma para el domingo - sugirió James.  
  
O podrían hacerla sin mí - exclamó Remus.  
  
Remus, ya hablamos de eso y nel significa nel - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa loca.  
  
¿Ah?  
  
No - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Pero Sirius si les damos más tiempo podrían planear otra cosa - insistió Remus.  
  
No lo creo, esta vez seremos más cuidadosos - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante en rostro - debemos admitir que nos confiamos, ahora sabemos de lo que son capaces y tendremos más cuidado.  
  
Además no te dejaremos solo en una de tus transformaciones - exclamó James, y Sirius y Peter asintieron mostraron estar de acuerdo por lo dicho por su amigo de lentes.  
  
No me pasará nada, además hace tiempo que la gente de Hogsmeade no escucha a los fantasmas de la casa de los gritos - insistió Remus.  
  
Pero moony. - empezó Sirius aun sin convencerse completamente.  
  
Está bien, que les parece si hacemos esto - exclamó Remus - preparamos la broma, luego yo me hago el enfermo y me voy, ustedes la llevan a cabo con los demás chicos, y cuando todo acabe y estén libres de toda responsabilidad me van a buscar y me hacen compañía hasta la hora de siempre.  
  
No lo sé - exclamaron los tres muchachos aun dudosos.  
  
¿Es un trato entonces? - preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
Trato - exclamó Sirius dándole la mano a su amigo de cabellos castaños en señal de acuerdo.  
  
Ahora que me dicen si buscamos a nuestros amigos y conversamos de la broma - exclamó James sonriendo malignamente.  
  
Ese es el Jamster que quiero y respeto - exclamó Sirius pasándole un brazo por el cuello a su amigo, y apretándolo repetida y cariñosamente.  
  
*****************  
  
¿Y qué opinan? - preguntaba Sirius mientras observaba detenidamente a los ocho chicos que sentados en las camas se observaban entre ellos.  
  
Esta bien, supongo - exclamaba Nhicolas, y al tiempo que en su rostro de niño asomaba una expresión de cólera, agregó - lo merecen aun más después de lo de los aros de quidditch.  
  
Claro que lo merecen - exclamó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Las cosas que preparamos deben seguir donde las pusimos - dijo Michael mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate que los cuatro merodeadores miraban con avidez.  
  
¿Qué les pasa a ustedes cuatro? - Preguntaron entonces los gemelos Wallace que los observaban mirar, demasiado atentamente, el chocolate de Michael Clarick.  
  
Sí, no se aparecieron en la cena - agregó Terrence que jugaba con una pequeña pelota de hule; lanzándosela a Keneth, que a su vez se la lanzaba a Frederick, que se la regresaba a Terrence.  
  
No sabíamos que el castigo duraría tanto - exclamaba Julius mirándolos con ligera sospecha en los ojos.  
  
No empieces a imaginar cosas Julius Lakewood - exclamó Sirius mirando al muchacho con el ceño fruncido - nos peleamos con las chicas, hicimos un desastre en la cocina y tuvimos que limpiar y cocinar para que los elfos no nos delataran con McGonagall - terminó de contar Sirius.  
  
Los ocho chicos sentados en las camas empezaron a reír y los dos golpeadores del equipo se metieron al baño de donde salieron con la ropa manchada de comida, estallando todos en renovadas carcajadas.  
  
¿Terminaron ya? - preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Sí, sí, creo que sí - exclamó Nhicolas dejando de reír y secándose una lagrima.  
  
Son muy chistosos - ironizó Remus sentándose en la cama detrás de él.  
  
Regresen esa ropa al baño - gruñó James a los dos chicos más jóvenes, que aun riendo entre dientes se acercaron a la puerta del baño y tiraron dentro la ropa sucia.  
  
Compostura caballeros por favor - exclamó Sirius - ¿qué cre.? - no terminó de hablar pues una pelota de hule le rebotó en la frente, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y luego parpadear varias veces.  
  
No seas gruñón - exclamó Terrence, ante lo cual todos empezaron a reír nuevamente, está vez incluidos sus amigos.  
  
No hay respeto en este grupo - murmuró Sirius como hablando consigo mismo, pero luego sonrió y volvió a mirar a los once chicos que aun reían - bueno, diviértanse todo lo que quieran, yo iré y les daré a las chicas nuestra rendición.  
  
¡¡NOOOOOO!!!! - Fue el grito simultaneo de los once chicos tras lo cual una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Sirius (N.A. ¿No es hermoso? ^o^).  
  
Entonces volvamos a planear todo lo que tendremos que hacer mañana. La broma será después del anochecer.  
  
**********************  
  
Una mano lo sacudía por el hombro, pero sus párpados parecían pesar cien kilos cada uno, ya que era imposible para él levantarlos, finalmente las voces de James y Sirius llegaron a sus oídos.  
  
Vamos moony, sabemos que debes estar cansado - exclamaba James con un ligero tono de disculpa en su voz - pero tenemos cosas que hacer si queremos tener todo listo antes del atardecer.  
  
Arriba Rem, - exclamaba Sirius - haz un esfuerzo, hombre.  
  
Finalmente los párpados del joven se abrieron lentamente y con expresión cansada se sentó en la cama.  
  
Ya me desperté - balbuceó con voz soñolienta y restregándose los ojos bajo los cuales se habían formado unas suaves ojeras.  
  
Lo sentimos, Rem - exclamó James - nos gustaría dejarte dormir.  
  
Ya sabemos lo mal que debes sentirte hoy - agregó Sirius.  
  
No se preocupen.  
  
Es por eso que queríamos postergar todo hasta mañana - dijo Sirius mirando el aspecto cansado de su amigo.  
  
Yo les dije que no era una buena idea y aun lo pienso - exclamó Remus, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer menos cansado de lo que en realidad se sentía - estoy bien. Vamos chicos, que no soy de cristal, no me voy a romper. Me doy una ducha y estaré mucho mejor.  
  
O.K. - aceptaron los dos chicos mientras su amigo de cabellos castaños se levantaba con esfuerzo de la cama y se dirigía al baño.  
  
No me gusta despertarlo el día de su transformación - exclamó James mirando la puerta cerrada del baño - amanece tan cansado.  
  
Sí, me encantaría dejarlo dormir toda la tarde - exclamó Sirius - pero tu ya sabes como es lunático, está loco, si hacemos eso se molesta.  
  
¿Se despertó? - Preguntó Peter que en esos momentos entraba al cuarto cargando una pequeña caja de cartón, que luego depositó en la cama y que Sirius devolvió a su tamaño original.  
  
Sí, se está duchando - dijo James acercándose a la caja y abriéndola para mirar el contenido - ¿tuviste problemas con los elfos?  
  
No, parecen haber olvidado el incidente de ayer - exclamó Peter.  
  
¿Y con el hechizo reductor? - preguntó Sirius a su vez.  
  
Algo, pero no mucho. Me salió a la segunda - dijo Peter.  
  
Vez, te dijimos que podías hacerlo - dijo James sonriendo a su amigo.  
  
¿Crees que sea suficiente? - preguntó Peter mirando la caja.  
  
Sí, solo espero que se lo coma y recobre un poco de energía - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Pero él nunca come en estos días, solamente duerme - expresó Peter con algo de preocupación.  
  
Ese es el problema Peter, hoy no va a poder dormir.  
  
Aveces es tan terco - exclamó Sirius agitando su cabeza con reprobación.  
  
Casi tanto como alguien que conozco - dijo James mirando a su mejor amigo de reojo y sonriendo.  
  
¿Insinúas que soy terco? - dijo Sirius con fingida sorpresa.  
  
Pues sí, y moony a veces puede ser tan terco como tú - dijo James mirando a su amigo.  
  
Que tanto hablan de mí a mis espaldas - exclamó Remus con algo cansada pero sonriendo a sus amigos, mientras salía del baño con su pantalón pijama y la toalla sobre los hombros con que el muchacho se restregaba los mojados cabellos castaños.  
  
No hablamos de ti Remsie-pooh - dijo Sirius enviándole a su amigo un beso volado.  
  
Cada día estás más loco - exclamó este frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo a su amigo de ojos azules - y cuando desempolvaste el Remsie-pooh hace mil años que no me decías así.  
  
¿Lo extrañaste, verdad? - preguntó Sirius sonriendo al joven licántropo.  
  
Créeme que no lo hice - aseguró este abriendo su baúl y empezando a sacar su ropa - pero en serio cuantos años que no usas el tonto sobrenombre ese.  
  
Pues como dos o tres - exclamó Sirius como recordando.  
  
Por la misma época que dejaste de llamarme Jamie-Pots - exclamó James riendo al recordar.  
  
¿Tu también lo extrañas, verdad? - exclamó Sirius sonriendo a su otro amigo esta vez.  
  
No pad, lamento decirte que puedo vivir sin oír el nombre Jamie-pots.  
  
Estoy listo - exclamó entonces Remus que había terminado de pasarse una camiseta de tela delgada por el cuello y se peinaba el cabello apresuradamente sin mirarse en el espejo siquiera - podemos irnos.  
  
No señor - exclamaron a un tiempo los tres chicos.  
  
Usted jovencito tomará desayuno primero - agregó Sirius fingiendo voz de mamá regañona, osea fingiendo la voz de su mamá, según él.  
  
Pero no quiero - exclamó el aludido viendo la caja con comida como si viera un castigo.  
  
Pero vas a comer o te metes a la cama - argumentó James.  
  
No te dejaremos salir sin que comas algo - agregó Peter.  
  
Esta bien - aceptó el chico - son ustedes una molestia - declaró con fastidio.  
  
Nosotros también te queremos - exclamaron los tres en coro.  
  
*******************  
  
Todo listo Sirius - exclamó Michael entrando a la pequeña sala de estar abandonada junto con Nhicolas y Terrence, sus compañeros de año.  
  
Dentro de la pequeña sala de estar se encontraban ya los cuatro merodeadores y ambos golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor.  
  
Aquí también - exclamó James - tan solo falta que regresen Julius y los gemelos Wallace.  
  
Ya no más - exclamó Julius entrado a la salita acompañado de los gemelos Wallace.  
  
Aquí estamos. - exclamó Mathew.  
  
. Todo listo - completó Anthony, y ambos gemelos se miraron de nuevo con expresiones ceñudas.  
  
No empiecen de nuevo - regañó Julius mirando a los gemelos - he tenido que oírlos hacer lo mismo toda la tarde. Se han peleado todo el tiempo y ya me están volviendo loco - casi gritó el muchacho rubio mirando a sus amigos con molestia.  
  
Que poco paciente, ¿no es cierto Tony? - exclamó Mathew mirando a su gemelo.  
  
Tienes toda la razón Matt - respondió este pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su hermano.  
  
Julius resopló con exasperación y se fue a sentar al lado de Nhicolas, que se rió en silencio.  
  
Genial, entonces nos vemos aquí a las siete - exclamó Sirius.  
  
O.K. - exclamaron todos los muchachos mostrando su acuerdo.  
  
Bueno ahora si me disculpan, yo me siento un poco mal, y quiero descansar antes de lo de la noche - exclamó Remus poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida.  
  
No te ves muy bien Remus - exclamó Michael, mirando al joven de cabellos castaños que ese día lucía bastante demacrado - creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo - opinó Terrence - nada pierdes con que Madam Pomfrey te eche un vistazo.  
  
Tiene razón, voy para allá - exclamó Remus.  
  
Te acompañamos - exclamó Sirius y volteando hacia los otros muchachos exclamó - no se olviden aquí a las siete.  
  
Fin del capítulo trece. ******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos. Lo acabé, sé que no sucedió mucho y que había prometido que la broma sería para este capítulo, pero decidí posponerla. ¿Qué opinaron de las consecuencias del beso? No sé si les gustó o no, pero deben admitir que no se lo esperaban, además para mis lectoras y amigas que aman como yo a esos tres guapos muchachos, les di la escena de la ducha como una compensación por la decepción sufrida. ¿Creen que me había olvidado de la luna llena? Pues no, y se presenta en el momento más inadecuado, Remsie no podrá ayudar a sus amigos con la broma, y estos no podrán estar con él durante su transformación, ¿qué sucederá? Ya aparecieron de nuevo nuestros demás galanes, como que se están relajando. Y James, que se decida ¿no? ¿Se quiere vengar o no? En el próximo capítulo la broma, la transformación de Remus, las consecuencias de su abandono de la clase de Adivinación y algunas cosas más.  
  
Antes de irme unos encargitos:  
  
Los sobrenombres Remsie-Pooh y Jamie-Pots los leí en otros fics. Lamento no acordarme de cómo se llaman pero pido a las autoras me perdonen el que los haya tomado prestado por un momento.  
  
Les informó que subí dos fics nuevos, uno de drama y uno de parodia y Humor, denles una ojeada y déjenme reviews con sus opiniones.  
  
A todos los que tengan conocimientos de la construcción de paginas web personales, les pido que me manden consejos y tips de que se necesita para hacer una, desde su construcción hasta como subirla a la red, pasando por los programas de computación que se necesiten, gracias a todos, pueden mandarme lo que crean que me vaya a servir a mi correo que es el siguiente: Lorien_06_81 y está en hotmail. Gracias.  
  
También quería pedirles que le den una ojeada a mi fic "Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados" ¿No les gusta el título? Es sobre Remusito lindo, romance, drama, amores clandestinos, please díganme que opinan.  
  
Y por último, quiero recomendarles los fics de mi amiga llsiriarwenlllblackll, en especial uno llamado "Amiga mía" muy bueno en verdad, con una visión muy peculiar de los sucesos del pasado.  
  
Bueno eso es todo, queridos lectores y gente linda del ff.net, se despide con un beso:  
Lorien Lupin. 


	15. Una noche en: La Budgler Ebria

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, superamos el número de la mala suerte, nada terrible le pasó al fic ni a la escritora del mismo, jaja. Esperen, sí pasó algo, el capítulo se demoró como si fuera sueldo en mi país natal, realmente lo siento, me fui a visitar a una prima, planeaba quedarme uno o dos días máximo y regresar, completar la única escena que me faltaba y subirlo, pero me terminé quedando más de una semana, los únicos capítulos que fueron subidos fueron de otros tres fics, pero esos los tenía otra prima que me hizo el favor de mandarlos; me disculpo de nuevo, *Lorien luce más que avergonzada* no le peguen por favor. Bueno en el capítulo anterior hubo un título algo extraño y que al parecer no tenía razón de ser. Mi explicación es esta, la cena fue la escena de la pelea, hubo una cena pero no la comieron exactamente, el baile y la luna llena aparecerán. Esta bien, me atraparon, en realidad no sabía que título ponerle y le puse cualquiera hasta que terminara el capítulo y para ese momento me había olvidado y no lo cambié, aunque ya lo cambié por uno nuevo. Ahora sí, en el capítulo anterior me quedé sin completar todo lo que había prometido, prometí la reacción de Bella, y la tuvieron, junto con una batalla campal. Prometí a los demás modelos, y los tuvieron aunque brevemente, prometí una broma y eso sí no lo cumplí, pero espero haber compensado a las chicas del público con la escena de la ducha; y que conste que dejé completamente vestido a la rata gorda y traidora. Ahora sí, en este capi, la broma, la transformación de Moony y más caos, de ese que sólo pueden provocar este grupo de psicópatas que tenemos como protagonistas. Ahora sí, los dejo con el capi, pero antes y como siempre respondo sus reviews:  
  
Lian2: Hola de nuevo Lian2. Que bueno saber de ti, y saber que te sigue gustando el fic. Yo estoy bien; y me alegra mucho saber que opinas así de mi pequeño fic. A quien no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de las chicas, aunque exceptuando la parte de las fotos humillantes y la ropa que encogía, y quizás el baño de comida, pero por lo demás tienen mucha suerte, en especial Bella que aunque se queje, es una suertuda; mira que ser besada por Sirius Black, y no un piquito cualquiera, un beso de verdad. No te preocupes por lo de los reviews, ya mandaste y estamos en paz, jiji, en serio no hay problema. Así que planeas leer "El secreto" que bien, gracias, no es tan largo, hay capítulos bien cortos, estoy medio bloqueada con ese fic, aun se me ocurren muchas ideas, pero algo lentamente; espero que te guste y me dejes tu opinión en un review. Yo también bajo los fics para leerlos después así que te entiendo, los leo y me gustan, pero luego me es difícil dejar review porque no lo hice en el momento y se me va pasando. Así que también leíste "Antiguas Amistades", que bien. ¡Oye! Empiezas a agradarme aún más de lo que ya me agradas. Sí, pienso hacerle un epílogo, en serio ya hasta tengo el archivo, el título y el primer párrafo, pero por el momento no se me ocurre nada más, en cuanto alguna idea venga a mi mente, prometo sentarme a escribir y no pararme de frente a la pantalla de mi computadora hasta tener algo decente que subir. Me despido porque ya me alargué un poquito. Bye, disfruta el capítulo.  
  
francys: Hola francys, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Me alegra saber que lo disfrutaste y que te gustó la parte de la comida, temí que la reacción de Bella no fuera lo que se esperaba. Espero que este capítulo no haya tardado tanto y que sea de tu agrado (corrección, tardó horrores y lo sé). Gracias a ti por tus palabras. Ahora si te dejo, pero te dejo con el capítulo 14. Bye.  
  
kmila: Hola kmila, chica como estas. Sí, andabas perdida, sólo tú sabrás por donde te fuiste a meter. Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que aun lo sigues y que te gustaron los últimos capítulos. Espero no haberme demorado (repito, me demore espantosamente y lo siento) y que te guste también este capítulo. Bye, te dejo con el capi.  
  
HermiD: Hola amiga, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por el review. Que bueno que te pareció gracioso el capítulo y que no te esperabas la reacción de Bella, me agrada ser capaz de sorprenderte. Sí, pobresito Remus, no va a ser una buena noche para él, procuraré que a pesar de lo mucho que lo amo y de lo difícil que será para él la experiencia esta tenga un toque humorístico, hay que recordar que este fic es de Humor con un muy pequeño toque de romance. Para consuelo de Remsie él no será el único con una noche difícil =). Espero no decepcionarte con la broma y que esta este a la altura de las expectativas, aun no llego a esa parte y no tengo más que vagas nociones de lo que será. Te dejo con el capítulo número catorce, espero que te guste, ya nos escribimos. Bye.  
  
Princess of Darckness86: Hola Princess, chica ¿cómo andas? Gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que dejé la broma para este capítulo, aun cuando la había prometido para el anterior, pero perdóname, es que mi cabeza loca se formó una idea general de lo que sería este capítulo y como sin la broma no me hacía tanta gracia, sacrifiqué el capítulo 13 por el 14. Me legra que hayas disfrutado de la escena de la ducha, yo disfruté escribiéndola : )~. La broma, la transformación de mi Remsy querido, mucho caos, sucesos inesperados, y un poquito de amistad masculina, todo eso lo podrás ver en este capítulo, que creo está algo largo y espero te guste. Te dejo con el capítulo 14, bye.  
  
Tana Abbott: Hola Tana, chica, finalmente que pudiste enviar el review, me alegró saber de ti antes de subir el capítulo, aunque si no hubiera sido por mi horrible demora (o de chocolate como prefieras tu también, jaja me dio risa esa línea tuya, jijiji, ¡hay que babosa estoy hoy!) Espero que hayas pasado un bonito cumpleaños más abajo te dedico una escena, prácticamente al final (sale Remsy *.*) Claro que he visto ese bendito mensaje, es muy molesto, en especial cuando tengo prisa, por eso, te entiendo, estás perdonada jijiji (no te digo que hoy estoy bien estúpida). Que bueno que te dio risa la parte de la comida, te paso la foto luego. Y sí, lo mejor de eso fue que se bañaron de nuevo : )~ Puedes limpiarle sus ojitos dorados, te dejo hacerlo. Me alegra que te diera risa lo de macho man, y ya verás que hacen los chicos locos esos y como acaba todo (y tienes razón, sólo porque Bella no sé derritió con el beso, y quizás porque lo pateó, esa también es una posibilidad). Tienes razón en tener miedo de que estén todos juntos, hacen cosas muy malas cuando están juntos (pero me alegro por tu amiga, prometo una descripción de sexy Michael, mi chico dragón). Me da lastima Remusin precioso, estaba muy emocionado por la broma/venganza y ahora tendrá que pasarla solito y como lobo, ayúdalo a sentirse menos solo que yo estoy ocupada esa noche ; þ. Al parecer sí hemos leído los mismos fics, ¿no entiendo por qué no le gusta Remsie_Pooh si suena lindo? Respuesta a tus posdatas: (mira que larga me salió la respuesta a tu review) P.D 1: Yo también recibí tu mail y que bueno que te gustó, quizás lo suba pronto. P.D 2: A los demás lectores "EL 16 PASADO FUE CUMPLE DE ESTA CHICA LOCA, DESÉENLE FELICIDADES EN SUS PRÓXIMOS REVIEWS" Tu regalo es la escena de Remus casi al final. P.D 3: Ya lo leí casi todo, me falta un capi, me está gustando mucho, está muy interesante y sus comentarios me hacen reír horrores. El otro review me lo dejaste en "Sentirlo no es suficiente" (Léanlo please) y vaya un review largo, me dio mucho gusto. P.D 4: Que lastima, pero piensa que se trata de ti, ponte en el lugar de Brigitte y verás que te derrites (lean ese también se llama "Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados") pero dime que te pareció el estilo y el ritmo, apartando el hecho de que te mueras de celos. P.D 5: Tienes razón, jamás me habían dejado tantas posdatas. P.D 6: Adiós a ti también ^^. P.D 7: Al parecer sí lo estás XD. Te dejo con el capi 14, perdón la demora (o la de chocolate, jijiji. Confirmado, mis neuronas se fueron a dormir).  
  
Y sin más preámbulos (porque ocuparon mucho espacio mis respuestas), los dejo con el capítulo 14:  
Lorien Lupin.  
''Miembro de la orden Siriusana''  
  
"El Calendario"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo XIV: "Una noche en la: Bludger Ebria"  
  
Los cuatro merodeadores se dirigían hacia la sala común de su casa, en lugar de a la enfermería, Remus iba a ponerse otra cosa antes de ir con la enfermera de Hogwarts. En poco tiempo estaban ya frente al retrato de la dama gorda y cruzando la sala común a toda la velocidad posible para evitar a las chicas locas, pero evitando también romper el mobiliario al estrellarse contra los muebles.  
  
Cómo que estamos haciéndonos bastante buenos para esquivar a las locas, ¿no creen? - exclamó Peter que cerrando la puerta se fue a sentar en la cama de James.  
  
Me parece que sí, supongo que nos estamos acostumbrando - exclamó James con voz despreocupada.  
  
Yo al menos ya conozco los pasajes secretos y pasillos en desuso como si fueran el gran comedor - exclamó Remus que se acababa de quitar su ceñida camiseta verde y la aventaba sobre su cama para luego quitarse el pantalón jean quedando en ropa interior, esta vez color negro y de corte clásico - además de aprender mucho de la mentalidad femenina - agregó luego sacando de su baúl un desgastado y remendado pantalón de deportes y una ceñida camiseta de desgastado color azul y un estampado que casi no se leía, igual de remendada que el pantalón.  
  
Sí, yo también aprendí algo sobre las mujeres - exclamó Sirius sonriendo a sus amigos - pero lo sospechaba desde antes.  
  
¿Y qué aprendiste Sirius? - preguntó James sonriendo a Sirius.  
  
Aprendí que las mujeres están locas - exclamó Sirius - y que pueden ser peligrosas cuando están en grupo.  
  
No aprendiste eso ahora Padfoot, es una verdad universal (N.A. ¡qué rudo! ¬¬) - Exclamó Remus terminando de amarrarse unas zapatillas también bastante remendadas y gastadas - todo el mundo sabe eso.  
  
¿Listo? - preguntó entonces Peter mirando a Remus.  
  
Listo, ya tengo mi ropa de batalla - exclamó señalando su viejo atuendo para luego cubrirlo con la túnica del colegio.  
  
Entonces vámonos, te dejamos en la enfermería - le dijo Sirius y los cuatro chicos volvieron a salir de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron a toda carrera la sala común.  
  
*****************  
  
Bueno, Remus está en la enfermería, todo está listo para la broma y aun faltan tres horas para la reunión acordada - exclamó Sirius consultando su reloj en cuanto salieron de la enfermería - ¿qué hacemos hasta entonces?  
  
No sé, y si comemos algo - dijo una voz detrás de Sirius que abría la marcha.  
  
Pet. - empezó Sirius, pero sin continuar volteo a su lado exclamando sorprendido - Un momento ¿fuiste tú James?  
  
Bueno Sirius, casi no almorzamos hoy por el apuro, y no vamos a poder cenar tampoco - exclamó James tranquilamente.  
  
Alguien me debe una disculpa - exclamó Peter mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
Espero que no te refieras a mí - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro y empezando a caminar, hacia la sala común con James y Peter a sus lados.  
  
Vamos Sirius, casi lo regañas y ni siquiera fue él - exclamó James con voz tranquila aunque ligeramente irónica.  
  
¿Qué piensas tomar el lugar de Remus y regañarme cada dos minutos? - Exclamó Sirius burlonamente - porque no lo te sale tan bien. Remsie lo hace más gracia - añadió luego.  
  
Sí, como no - exclamó Peter incrédulamente - siempre termina burlándose de mí.  
  
Por eso digo que tiene más gracia - exclamó Sirius sonriendo a Peter con ironía.  
  
Es que no me dejaste terminar - reclamó James.  
  
Termina ahorita - exclamó Sirius.  
  
El momento ya pasó - exclamó James adelantando el labio y poniendo cara de niño triste.  
  
Oh, ¡vamos James! - Exclamó Sirius - piensa en algo, algo típico de Remus. ¿Qué diría si estuviera aquí y ahora?  
  
Diría que dejáramos de hablar idioteces y nos saliéramos corriendo del pasillo- exclamó James seriamente.  
  
No, no diría eso - exclamó Sirius mirando hacia el techo con expresión pensativa.  
  
Oh, yo creo que sí lo diría, ya nos encontraron las locas - exclamó James riendo cortamente, cogiendo la cabeza de su amigo y girándola hacia atrás para que viera el grupo de chicas que, aun desde bastante lejos se acercaban a ellos a toda carrera.  
  
No de nuevo - exclamó Sirius mientras ambos chicos, precedidos por Peter (N.A. el muy cobarde escapó al instante y sin sus amigos, que vergüenza ¬¬), salían disparados en la dirección contraría.  
  
*******************  
  
¿Sabes. James? - preguntaba Sirius que sentado en el piso de un muy sucio pasaje secreto respiraba pesadamente - creo. que deberíamos. encontrar. una solución. a este. problema.  
  
Tienes toda. la razón. amigo - exclamó James que sentado frente a Sirius respiraba aun entrecortadamente a causa de la carrera - entre tanta venganza no hemos pensado. en un modo de que nos dejen en paz esas chicas.  
  
¿Quizás si les damos lo que quieren? - sugirió Sirius con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.  
  
¡Vamos Sirius! - Exclamó James con fingida exasperación - eso tomaría demasiado tiempo - agrego luego con una mirada pícara tras las gafas redondas.  
  
Tienes razón, además de que dudo mucho que Nicholas, Remus o los gemelos Wallace estén de acuerdo - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Remus puede ser, no es tan serio como aparenta - exclamó James sonriendo divertido - aunque la proposición de algo semejante mataría a Peter del susto. Hablando de Peter ¿dónde habrá ido a parar? - preguntó James acordándose de su otro amigo, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa.  
  
No me importa, el muy traidor se fue sin nosotros. Ni nos avisó - exclamó Sirius que ya no lucía cansado pero que seguía en el suelo apoyado contra la pared - aunque hay que admitir que bajo presión corre mucho más rápido - agregó luego riendo.  
  
****************  
  
No puedo creer que aun falten una hora para las siete - exclamó Sirius resoplando y aventándose hacía atrás en la cama, haciendo que las piezas de ajedrez se balancearan y algunas cayeran para luego ponerse de pie y regresar al tablero con expresiones de molestia.  
  
Sirius, pon atención al juego - se quejaba James.  
  
¿Para qué? - exclamaba Sirius con un mohín de disgusto - si de todas maneras me vas a ganar.  
  
Todos te ganan Sirius, hasta yo - exclamó Peter que en realidad no era muy bueno en el ajedrez mágico - no eres bueno - sentenció finalmente el muchacho que sobre su cama comía una pequeña montaña de dulces.  
  
¿Vez? Hasta Pete se ha dado cuenta. No veo la razón de jugar un juego en el que no puedo ganar - declaró Sirius con expresión de orgullo y cruzándose de brazos, y aun echado sobre la cama.  
  
Si que odias perder ¿no? - preguntó su amigo dándose por vencido y guardando empezando a guardar el tablero y las piezas.  
  
El punto no es ese - exclamó Sirius sentándose de nuevo y mirando a su amigo de anteojos con una sonrisa arrogante - el punto es, ¿qué cosa vamos a hacer, para que esta hora pase más rápidamente?  
  
Podemos jugar Snap explosivo - sugirió Peter.  
  
Está bien, pero comparte algo de eso - exclamó Sirius mirando los dulces con expresión codiciosa.  
  
Te dije que debíamos ir a comer - exclamó James.  
  
¡Oh, cállate! - se quejó Sirius frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
  
****************  
  
Bueno al menos el juego de Snap hizo que se pasara más rápido la hora - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa infantil mientras caminaba rápidamente entre los pasajes secretos y pasillos en desuso.  
  
Sí, pero me chamuscó las cejas - se quejó Peter pasándose una mano por las cejas chamuscadas.  
  
Vamos Pete, no chilles. Casi no se nota - debatió James mirando a su amigo y disfrazando muy bien las ganas de reír de ese espectáculo.  
  
¿En serio? - preguntó este con clara duda en la voz.  
  
Claro, nadie se dará cuenta - exclamó James mientras que Sirius trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír de las cejas de su amigo.  
  
En ese momento llegaban al lugar especificado y entraban a la pequeña sala en la que ya se encontraban los otros chicos, que apenas y entró Peter empezaron a reír.  
  
¿Y a ti qué te paso? - preguntaron ambos golpeadores de Gryffindor al mismo tiempo.  
  
Oye ya hasta parecemos estos dos - exclamó Frederick señalando a los gemelos Wallace.  
  
¿Qué rayos te sucedió? - preguntó Terrence dejando de reír pero aun sonriendo divertido.  
  
Peter observaba a sus dos amigos con el rostro ceñudo mientras ellos empezaban a reír también, sin poder aguantar más la risa.  
  
Snap explosivo - explicó cortamente el muchacho antes de ir a sentarse en uno de los sillones con los brazos cruzados y expresión ceñuda.  
  
Ya Peter, vamos a vengarnos no a bailar, no importa como luces - exclamó Nhicolas tratando de permanecer serio mientras lo decía.  
  
Oh, está bien - aceptó este pero sin alisar el ceño.  
  
¿Entonces nos vamos? - preguntó Sirius sobándose las manos y sonriendo ansiosamente.  
  
¿Qué Lupin no viene? - preguntó Michael extrañado.  
  
El Remster no se siente nada bien, le ordenamos que se quedara en la enfermería hasta que la señora Pomfrey lo ordenara - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Es lo mejor, no lucía bien esta tarde - exclamó Anthony Wallace, mirando luego a su hermano con obvia sorpresa al no escucharlo decir lo mismo.  
  
¿Qué? No soy tu maldito perico - exclamó su hermano frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Córtenla por favor - rogó Julius con voz de cansancio - como pueden dos personas pelear tanto. Me van a volver loco.  
  
Que malhumorado te has vuelto Julius - exclamaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo, pasándose un brazo por los hombros mutuamente y sonriéndose el uno al otro.  
  
Están locos - sentenció Julius.  
  
Ya vámonos que se hace tarde - exclamó James saliendo del lugar no sin antes asomarse al pasadizo; el resto de los chicos lo siguió y Sirius cerró la marcha para vigilar que nadie los siguiera.  
  
¿Están seguros que ellas se escaparan del colegio hoy? - preguntó Nhicolas cuando caminaban camino a Hogsmeade.  
  
Nick, Nick. Déjame contarte un pequeño secreto - exclamó Sirius sonriendo y adelantándose un poco, para caminar junto al premio anual y pasarle un brazo por los hombros de manera amistosa y burlona - todos los alumnos a partir de quinto, incluso algunos precoces desde cuarto, se escapan del colegio al pueblo los fines de semana; a estado pasando por años.  
  
¿Qué? Es imposible - exclamaba él con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro de niño - la gente no ha podido escaparse bajo mis narices.  
  
Pues lo hicieron - exclamó James - se escapaban cuando eras prefecto, se escapaban cuando Remus era prefecto, y se escapan ahora bajo las narices de nuestros amigos aquí presentes - concluyó James señalando a los gemelos Wallace.  
  
Se escapaban hace veinte años y en otros veinte años seguirán haciéndolo - agregó Sirius - la única diferencia es que Rem sabía que se escapaban, Tony y Matt, saben que se escapan y a ti te vieron la cara - concluyó Sirius mientras los demás alumnos, incluyendo los prefectos se reían de la cara de sorpresa y profunda indignación de Nhicolas.  
  
¿Y a dónde rayos van? - preguntó este mirando con curiosidad a los demás chicos.  
  
Antes iban a pequeños bares en el pueblo, a las tres escobas, o clubes nocturnos bastante horrendos pero que servían a su cometido. Pero el año pasado se inauguró una gran discoteca (N.A. antro, club nocturno, disco, etc., como gusten llamar a los lugares donde uno va a bailar, tomar y conocer gente del sexo opuesto). Y ahora que la mencionamos, fue en esa inauguración donde las cuatro pervertidas se emborracharon y les tomamos las fotos, y hacia allá vamos - concluyó Sirius.  
  
¿Y ellas van a ir esta noche? - preguntaron los gemelos Wallace y Julius al mismo tiempo.  
  
Julius, estás pasando demasiado tiempo con estos dos - opinó Michael riendo divertido de la cara que había puesto Julius.  
  
Sí, van a ir, hoy es el Lady's nigth de este mes, todos los meses hay uno, las mujeres no pagan.  
  
¿Cómo se llama el sitio? - quiso saber Nhicolas.  
  
"La Bludger Ebria" - le respondieron todos.  
  
Vamos Nick - exclamó Terrence poniendo una mano en el hombro del premio anual - estamos en séptimo, el próximo año no volveremos a Hogwarts, yo creo que deberías empezar a divertirte un poco.  
  
Tienes razón, debería empezar a relajarme al menos un poco.  
  
Estoy muy de acuerdo, pero no esta noche, hoy es noche de venganzas en "La Bludger Ebria" - exclamó Sirius sonriendo diabólicamente.  
  
*******************  
  
Alguien me puede decir a que hora van a llegar esas cuatro - preguntó Nhicolas con impaciencia mientras desviaba la mirada de la entrada del club y la fijaba en los rostros de James y Sirius - si no llegan pronto vamos a estar ebrios y no atinaremos a hacer nada bien.  
  
Vamos eso no pasará, sólo estamos tomando cervezas de mantequilla, esas no emborrachan a nadie - exclamó Sirius mirando a su cerveza de mantequilla con ligera decepción.  
  
Tú, James, Michael, Terrence y yo estamos tomando cervezas de mantequilla. Estoy 90% seguro que Tony, Matt, Julius y Peter también lo están haciendo, pero que me coma un hipogrifo si eso que sostiene Frederick y no es una botella de hidromiel - argumentó Nhicolas apuntando hacia detrás de unas sillas en las que los dos muchachos más jóvenes bebían a escondidas de una botella algo más grande que las botellas que los demás sostenían.  
  
Con un bufido de disgusto Sirius se puso de pie y se acercó a los dos muchachos seguido de Nhicolas y James.  
  
¿Qué creen que hacen? - exclamó en cuanto estuvo de pie junto a los dos muchachos que al parecer no lo había visto.  
  
¿Qué, qué cosa? - preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, guardando la botella a sus espaldas y mirando a Sirius con expresión de inocencia; todo ello al mismo tiempo y en menos de veinte segundos - ¿ah?  
  
¿Qué que creen que hacen ustedes dos? - repitió Sirius.  
  
Nada Sirius, ¿a qué te refieres? Si no estamos haciendo nada - exclamó Frederick que aun escondía detrás de su espalda el brazo que sostenía la botella.  
  
Pásame la botella - exigió Sirius con voz calmada.  
  
¿Qué botella? - exclamó Keneth.  
  
Esa que tú amigo esconde tras su espalda - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa falsa.  
  
¡Ahhhh! - exclamó Frederick, como cayendo en cuenta recién a que se refería Sirius - ¡esta botella! - Dijo sacando la botella de detrás de su espalda y alargándola a Sirius.  
  
Vamos Sirius - empezó el otro golpeador - no me vas a decir que tú y demás los chicos no toman de vez en cuando.  
  
Miren chicos no me voy a hacer el moralista con ustedes - admitió Sirius - sí tomamos, es más hemos tomado en este mismo local numerosas veces. Pero hoy no es el momento para que se emborrachen por primera vez.  
  
Oye, no es la.  
  
A mi no me engañan ustedes dos - exclamó Sirius con voz divertida - es la primera vez que han logrado poner sus manos sobre una botella de bebida alcohólica y en otras circunstancias no sólo se las dejaría tomársela, sino que les invitaría otra yo mismo, pero hoy he venido a vengarme y dos mocosos borrachos no me la van a arruinar.  
  
¡Oh! Está bien - aceptaron ambos chicos con obvia decepción - pero al menos ya sabemos como entrar a este lugar.  
  
Exactamente y pueden venir en otro momento, si gustan nosotros los invitamos cuando tengamos el tiempo - exclamó Sirius alegremente (N.A. vaya, que mal ejemplo ¬¬ ¡Estos jovencitos.!)  
  
Sirius ya están aquí - dijo de pronto la voz de Mathew Wallace, mientras se ponía en cuclillas junto a Sirius y los golpeadores del equipo - esta marca es bastante mala, pero por el precio casi vale la pena - agregó luego mirando la botella durante un segundo antes de regresar toda su atención a Sirius.  
  
¿Llegaron? - preguntó este con clara emoción en su voz - ¡genial! Manos a la obra - exclamó poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia donde se encontraban los demás muchachos, seguido por los demás.  
  
Escondiéndose tras mesas y columnas para evitar ser vistos en el local casi vacío, los chicos llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los otros cinco chicos observando hacia el otro lado del local, agachados detrás de un pequeño muro.  
  
¿Están solas? - preguntaron James y Sirius en cuanto de sentaron tras el murito.  
  
Sí - contestó Michael aun mirando hacia la pista de baile - pero parecen estar esperando a alguien - agregó luego.  
  
¿Cómo? - preguntó James con ligera indignación y asomando los ojos por encima del muro - ¡Oh, es Olive! - agregó con cierto alivio en su voz - debe estar esperando a Loui.  
  
No es sólo ella - opinó entonces Terrence y señalando hacia la mesa en la que las chicas estaban sentadas agregó - todas parecen esperar algo.  
  
Puede ser, pero a quien esperarían - exclamó Sirius algo confundido - ¿creen qué tengan citas? - preguntó luego echando a James una mirada burlona al ver su expresión de profunda ofensa.  
  
Probablemente - exclamó Michael - al menos eso espero - agregó luego - porque si tiene otro plan en nuestra contra; nada bueno puede salir de una reunión en Hogsmeade.  
  
Tienes razón, eso implicaría usar a alguien fuera del colegio; ¿quién sabe que cosa nos harían con materiales conseguido así? - Exclamó Nhicolas con desconfianza.  
  
Bueno, esperen a quien esperen; yo creo que deberíamos llevar a cabo el plan a penas y haya gente suficiente. Después podríamos no tener tiempo - exclamó Sirius volviendo a echar otra mirada por sobre el muro - tan sólo esperemos que quien sea que esperen, se demore el tiempo suficiente.  
  
En tan sólo veinte minutos el local estaba a más de la mitad de su capacidad y diez minutos después de eso, había las suficientes personas para pasar desapercibidos. Y con las luces y el ambiente de semi oscuridad del local era casi imposible que los reconocieran las alumnas de Hogwarts que ahora llenaban el local.  
  
Ahora - murmuró Sirius en forma de mando.  
  
Los doce chicos se separaron, realizando rodeos hasta que todos estaban rodeando a las chicas en formación de semicírculo listos y esperando la señal de Sirius y James para iniciar el plan. Sirius y James estaban uno al lado del otro justo frente a las chicas, pero ocultos entre el mar de gente, casi invisibles en la baja iluminación y las luces parpadeantes y de diversos colores.  
  
Todo lo demás llegó rápidamente, Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas y sacando sus varitas apuntaron al techo lanzando cortos chorros de luz roja; y todos los muchachos, varitas en mano, se movieron un poco hacia delante, cada uno saco lo que parecían ser pequeñas varas de metal, que hicieron levitar hasta que quedaron suspendidas a gran altura, por sobre las cabezas de las cuatro chicas, que aun observaban hacia la entrada y alrededor, como esperando a alguien y preguntándose si no estaría ya entre la gente.  
  
Las varitas de metal empezaron a unirse las unas a las otras, en distintos ángulos y direcciones hasta que estas hubieron formado una pequeña jaula metálica, sin piso de enrejado o puerta aparentes, pero no mayor en tamaño a una pelota de béisbol (N.A. pero cuadrada, se sobre entiende) entonces Michael, Terrence, Nhicolas, James y Sirius murmuraron un hechizo diferente mientras que Julius Lakewood mantenía flotando a la pequeña jaula. El hechizo no parecía haber tenido una causa aparente, pero con expresión complacida los chicos empezaron con un hechizo distinto, la jaula empezó a agrandarse mientras ellos se concentraban en mantener flotando a la jaula, cada vez más grande y al mismo tiempo hacer que se siguiera agrandando a un ritmo moderado. El hechizo fue continuo, la jaula tenía ahora el suficiente tamaño para encerrar dentro la mesa que ocupaban las chicas.  
  
En el momento en que la jaula llegaba casi al tamaño que ellos habían planeado las chicas miraron justo en la dirección opuesta a los chicos y levantaron las manos como para llamar la atención de alguien; una chica se acercó entonces a la mesa, su mirada primero en las chicas, pero luego alzándose hasta toparse con la figura de Sirius, visible ahora por un repentino vacío de gente frente a él, la chica gritó, y aunque su gritó casi se perdió en medio del bullicio del lugar, consiguió alterar a Sirius que perdió la concentración, la jaula creció muchisimo y de manera alarmantemente rápida, distrayendo así a los demás chicos, para luego caer y encerrar dentro de ella, no sólo a las cuatro chicas, a los merodeadores y a los demás modelos, sino a la fan loca, varios clientes del local, mayoritariamente alumnas de Hogwarts; dos meseros y dos muy furiosos chicos de Slytherin.  
  
Mientras la fan loca se lanzaba sobre Sirius y otras chicas encerradas dentro de la jaula se repartían a los demás muchachos, Severus Snape y Evan Rosier empezaban a gritar a voz en cuello, amenazando y pidiendo ser soltados, la demás clientela se levantaba del suelo intentando calmarse del repentino susto. Las cuatro chicas estaban tan confundidas como los demás clientes, miraban alrededor tratando de adivinar que se proponía el grupo de chicos que ahora estaba encerrado junto con ellas.  
  
En ese momento el hechizo realizado por James, Sirius y los chicos de séptimo, se puso en acción. La jaula empezó a vibrar, y aunque las fan psicópatas siguieron gritando y tratando de agarrar a los chicos con igual histeria, tanto dentro como fuera de la jaula, todos los demás dentro y fuera de la jaula guardaron silencio.  
  
El sonido que producía el metal al vibrar se hizo más fuerte, y como salido del techo, cayó sobre todos los prisioneros litros y litros de espeso barro. Gritos por parte de las enloquecidas fans y las cuatro chicas víctimas iniciales de la broma; expresiones de asombro y asco por parte de los clientes varones encerrados, los dos Slytherins, los dos meseros y los once modelos. Pero Arabella después de tratar en vano de quitarse el barro de la ropa, el cabello y la piel sacó su varita de su cartera y con un grito de rabia se volteó hacia Sirius y los demás chicos saliendo al ataque; sus amigas la siguieron empezando a lanzar hechizos; los chicos sacaron sus varitas y atacaron a su vez, dispuestos a defenderse a pesar de que sus contrincantes fueran mujeres. Hechizos iban y venían, dentro de la jaula, golpeando en ocasiones a algunos de los otro asistentes que ahora se cubrían detrás de una improvisada barrera de mesas, y las chicas fuera de la misma que se alejaban por breves periodos debido al temor, pero que volvían a la carga nuevamente sacudiendo los barrotes como queriendo romperlos para llegar a los chicos ahora tenían un duelo en medio de la jaula.  
  
Estas muerto Black, te voy a matar aquí y ahora - gritaba Arabella al tiempo que le lanzaba un expelliarmus que Sirius esquivó y que fue a dar a una chica de afuera, la chica voló hacia atrás y fue atrapada en el aire por un mesero del local, el resto de las histéricas espectadoras retrocedieron un momento regresando nuevamente tras unos segundos para seguir sacudiendo los barrotes.  
  
Con tu puntería lo dudo Figg - se burlaba Sirius, sus ojos azules brillando en medio del mar de barro que cubría su cara - no me acertarías ni aunque tuviera el tamaño de Hagrid.  
  
En el momento en que Sirius terminaba de decir eso y lanzaba un hechizo de desarme, la segunda parte de su hechizo se puso en acción.  
  
Sirius, aquí viene el resto - exclamó James que ya había limpiado sus lentes con un hechizo, siendo lo único limpió en el buscador de Gryffindor en ese momento.  
  
La jaula vibraba nuevamente y como atraída por un imán la ropa de todos los ocupantes de la jaula salió volando y se adhirió a los barrotes, dejándolos en ropa interior; un nuevo chorro de barro cayó sobre ellos mientras todos los presentes trataban de cubrirse, y luego de arrancar la, ahora sucia ropa, que permanecía adherida a los barrotes y al techo de la jaula; lo mismo ocurría en el exterior de la jaula, en donde las alumnas de Hogwarts intentaban apoderarse de un pedazo de la ropa de sus amados ya que no los podían tener a ellos.  
  
Mientras esto sucedía un extraño crujido resonó en medio del lugar, todos los ocupantes de la jaula se detuvieron, pero no lo hicieron las chicas de afuera que aun sacudían los barrotes. Otro ruidoso crujido sonó y uno de los barrotes del techo se desprendió haciéndose pequeño y cayendo al suelo, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y se cubrieron las cabezas, el resto los imitó justo cuando los demás barrotes que formaban la jaula repetían el mismo proceso. Todas las personas afuera, incluyendo a las fans locas, se alejaron de la jaula, que en pocos segundos se hubo desarmado por completo y yacía en el piso, convertida de nuevo en pequeñas varas de metal. Las fans gritaron nuevamente y se lanzaron a la casa de los chicos, los cuales, sin esperar más aviso, salieron corriendo rumbo a la salida.  
  
Accio ropa - gritó Sirius girando brevemente y apuntando hacia el interior del local.  
  
Su ropa voló hacia él al instante, los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo, y aun cubiertos de barro, y con su ropa en mano igual de sucia en brazos huyeron hacia la calle, perseguidos aun por un numeroso grupo de alumnas de Hogwarts.  
  
*************************  
  
Esta vez las locas habían sido más difíciles de perder, los habían perseguido por todo Hogsmeade y alrededores, y ya estaba bien avanzada la madrugada cuando los once chicos se tiraron sobre el pasto, aun cubiertos de barro y ahora exhaustos.  
  
Vaya - exclamó Michael incorporándose antes que el resto de los chicos, el barro se había secado, y era ahora una capa grisácea que cubría su piel y que empezaba a desprenderse en algunos lugares - estoy exhausto.  
  
Yo también - exclamó Frederick sentándose a su vez y sacudiendo su ensortijado cabello castaño (N.A. ya ni tan castaño, más bien gris ^^) - lo único que deseo es meterme en la cama y no ver una chica hasta que cumpla treinta - concluyó el muchacho.  
  
Te entiendo amigo - exclamó Keneth que aun permanecía tendido en el pasto con los brazos extendidos y mirando al cielo.  
  
Bueno pero antes de volver al castillo me voy a quitar algo de este barro - exclamó Michael cogiendo su ropa del césped y caminando hacia el río que estaba unos pasos más allá.  
  
El chico de ojos grises se acercó al agua y tiró su ropa en la orilla, hechizando dos piedras para que empezaran a restregar las prendas; luego dio unos pasos más dentro del agua y se sumergió en ella de cabeza. Su cabeza de cabellos negros salió nuevamente, ya sin la capa de barro aunque aun manchada aquí y allá, el chico volvió a sumergirse, para luego salir de nuevo, pasándose las manos por las pocas partes que aun conservaban restos de barro.  
  
Luego volvió a salir del agua, ya limpio, su dragón rugiendo en su espalda, ya visible ahora que el barro no lo cubría, su lacio cabello negro brillando a causa del agua y goteando sobre su rostro.  
  
Finite incantatem - exclamó el chico apuntando la ropa en el agua, las piedras dejaron de moverse y se hundieron el agua, que empezó a arrastrar la ropa - accio ropa - dijo está vez el chico y su ropa mojada voló hacia él, que se la puse de esa forma antes de secarla con otro hechizo.  
  
Deberíamos hacer todos lo mismo - exclamó Nhicolas, poniéndose también de pie y yendo hacia el agua con su ropa, seguido por los demás chicos.  
  
*************************  
  
No puedo creer que esto haya salido tan mal- gemía Peter mientras él, Sirius y James se dirigían lo más rápidamente que podían hacia el castillo.  
  
Yo tampoco - exclamó James mirando a sus amigos con expresión de incredulidad - ¿Aun no entiendo como el plan se volteo en nuestra contra?  
  
No se volteó en nuestra contra - expresó Sirius- terminó por incluirnos, que es diferente - agregó con algo de resignación - recuerden que nuestras víctimas sufrieron el destino deparado por nosotros.  
  
Y nosotros también - dijo James con amargo sarcasmo - ¿habrán llegado bien los demás? - se preguntó James preocupado por la suerte del resto de los muchachos.  
  
Sirius sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo e hizo aparecer el mapa del merodeador.  
  
Sí, ya están cerca de la sala común, y no hay nadie cerca - exclamó dejando en blanco nuevamente el pergamino, con unas palabras y guardándolo de nuevo en su bolsillo - lo que a mí preocupa es Rem. No pudimos estar con él ni un minuto a causa del fracaso casi completo de nuestro plan. Sabía que era mala idea abandonarlo, nos trajo mala suerte.  
  
Eres un baboso, la culpa no fue de la ausencia de Remus. Admito que nos hizo falta en la ejecución del plan, pero la culpa de la falla fue esa psicópata de tu club de fans, sin ella todo habría salido como lo planeamos - exclamó James mirando a Sirius con el ceño fruncido.  
  
¿O sea que es mi culpa? - preguntó Sirius con incredulidad.  
  
Indirectamente sí - exclamó James.  
  
Está bien, lo admito, fue mi culpa. mi culpa - exclamó Sirius dramáticamente - ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué me hiciste tan hermoso? Una belleza tan grande solo puede ser.  
  
Sirius no pudo terminar con su monólogo, sus burlonas frases de auto recriminación fueron cortadas por un aullido agudo que venía desde Hogsmeade, y que los hizo detenerse en seco y voltear hacia el ya lejano pueblo. Les asombró la potencia del aullido de su amigo, ellos ya cruzaban lo terrenos de Hogwarts cuando lo habían oído, y tan fuerte y claro como si proviniera del cercano bosque y no de la lejana casa de los gritos.  
  
Tenemos que ir a verlo - exclamó entonces Sirius, cuyo ceño, ahora fruncido, observaba hacia el ya invisible pueblo (N.A. no literariamente por supuesto).  
  
Pero Sirius - exclamó Peter desviando la mirada de la lejanía y plantándola en el rostro extrañamente serio de su amigo - de todos modos faltaría poco para que Remus nos mandara de regreso. Recuerda que jamás nos deja estar con él hasta el amanecer.  
  
Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que pase una transformación más sin compañía, aunque sea por sólo unos minutos - debatió Sirius.  
  
Padfoot tiene razón - exclamó James con determinación - además estamos cerca al sauce boxeador, y llegaremos allí más rápido que si regresamos por el camino.  
  
Supongo que tiene razón - exclamó Peter aunque no del todo convencido.  
  
Peter siempre había creído que si Remus no les permitía quedarse hasta el amanecer, era por algo. A lo mejor se ponía especialmente peligroso o algo así; pero al fin y al cabo, James y Sirius tenían el tamaño suficiente para detenerlo si algo así pasaba y aceptó ir con ellos.  
  
Los tres chicos se transformaron y más rápidamente (más rápidamente de lo que se lo hubieran permitido sus formas humanas) llegaron hasta el sauce boxeador. Allí Peter se deslizó bajo las ramas que se agitaban con violencia y tocando uno de los nudos del tronco, el sauce se detuvo, permitiéndoles recuperar sus formas humanas y deslizarse dentro del túnel, para poder atravesar la parte más delgada del mismo.  
  
Transformémonos - exclamó Sirius que iba a la cabeza, una vez que llegaron a la parte en que el túnel se hacía más amplió, señal de que estaban cerca de la entrada secreta de la casa de los gritos.  
  
Los tres jóvenes recuperaron sus formas de animales y Sirius en forma de un enorme perro negro empujó la trampilla del piso con la cabeza, entrando a una destartalada sala de estar. Tras él habían entrado un ciervo y una rata, el primero con cierta dificultad debido a su amplia cornamenta. Usualmente se transformaban dentro de la casa, pero esa noche Remus mismo no se habían asegurado de estar en el cuarto de arriba para su transformación, y hubiera sido peligroso entrar como humanos a la casa en la que un licántropo transformado rondaba libre. Otro aullido acompañado de espeluznantes e inhumanos alaridos llenaron el ambiente, y los tres chicos, guiados por este sonido y el sonido de lo que parecía a sus oídos una frenética destrucción del mobiliario del segundo piso, se dirigieron hacía donde de seguro se encontraba Remus.  
  
Cuando Sirius llegó a la cima de la escalera sus ojos se toparon con la imponente figura de un lobo adulto que lo miraba fijamente, deteniendo en seco la destrucción de una vitrina de dicho pasillo. El lobo de agudos ojos dorados parecía haberlos reconocido y los observaba aparentemente más calmado, en medio de los pedazos de madera y vidrio regados a su alrededor. Su pelaje color miel muy claro (N.A. No tengo idea si hay lobos con ese color de piel, pero perros sí hay, y es el color que más se acerca al tono de cabello de mi Remsie, cuando es humano) estaba manchado de obscuro en varias partes, las cuales parecían húmedas.  
  
Los tres animales se acercaron al lobo, que tranquilamente había entrado de nuevo a la habitación y se había echado en la deteriorada cama que había en el piso, los tres animales se acercaron y se acostaron a su alrededor y permanecieron allí por más de media hora, hasta que el lobo los miró y se puso de pie, semi consciente de que el amanecer se acercaba.  
  
Sirius, James y Peter sabían que debían irse, Remus siempre había sido muy claro con respecto a eso y ellos se pusieron de pie también, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta abierta; pero cuando la luna que se desaparecía en el cielo, apagada por la luz del sol que ya surgía en el horizonte, un gemido agudo, a medio camino entre un grito humano y uno de animal los hizo volver sobre sus pasos, y entrar en la habitación para ver a su amigo transformarse por primera vez frente a sus ojos.  
  
Los gritos que Remus daba eran terribles al principio, pero luego se fueron acallando, más por el control que la mente del joven podía ejercer ahora sobre su propio cuerpo, que por una disminución en el dolor, al menos así les pareció a los horrorizados muchachos. Luego de unos minutos la luna desaparecía por completo en el cielo, y de pie frente a ellos, apoyado con una mano en la pared, se encontraba la pálida figura de Remus Lupin. Gran cansancio y dolor estaban dibujados en el rostro de su amigo, que los observó un momento desde la destartalada cama, antes de desplomarse inconsciente sobre ella, sangrando profusamente de varias heridas repartidas por sus piernas, torso y cuello. Al instante los tres recuperaban sus formas humanas y corrían con preocupación hasta su amigo que después de algunos minutos, y con cansancio, abrió los ojos y les sonrió ligeramente.  
  
¿Remus estás bien? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo los tres muchachos mirando al rostro de su amigo.  
  
Por supuesto que no, pero lo estaré, siempre lo estoy - exclamó Remus como si cada palabra le costara mucho esfuerzo.  
  
Quieres que hagamos algo por ti - preguntó Peter con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Sí - exclamó el muchacho asintiendo muy ligeramente.  
  
¿Qué es? Pide cualquier cosa - exclamó Sirius, mientras James y Peter asentían con convicción, los tres acercándose más a su amigo.  
  
Pásenme algo de ropa, y no se me acerquen tanto cuando este desnudo - bromeó Remus, mirando a sus amigos con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
Claro, claro - exclamaron los tres con voces gruesas y alejándose inmediatamente.  
  
James y Peter le aventaron el pantalón de buzo y la camiseta con la que había ido a la enfermería, mientras que Sirius observaba con duda la ropa interior de su amigo, la cual finalmente recogió con su varita (N.A. no me pregunten dónde las guardan mientras son animales, no lo he pensado) y aventó a la cama con una mueca de desagrado.  
  
En la destartalada cama Remus ya trataba de incorporarse, aunque no parecía tener las fuerzas suficientes para ello. Su cuerpo había girado con dificultad, recogiendo sus piernas y apoyando sus brazos sobre el colchón para con ellos conseguir despegar su tórax desnudo del colchón, aunque con un visible esfuerzo. La cabeza le colgaba hacia abajo y sus cabellos colgaban manteniendo medio oculto su rostro en especial sus ojos que ahora cerraba fuertemente como si cada movimiento le estuviera causando dolor. Su respiración era pesada, como si estuviera realizando un gran esfuerzo; pero finalmente había conseguido sentarse, aunque aún se apoyaba en sus brazos. Sus amigos dieron un paso hacia delante al verlo reprimir un gesto de dolor, mientras Sirius estiraba un brazo como para sostenerlo.  
  
Sirius me harías el favor de esperar por lo menos a que me ponga los calzoncillos - había exclamado Remus con una ligera risita; y Sirius se había detenido a medio camino; viendo hacia Remus con la misma impotencia y admiración que sus otros dos amigos.  
  
Tras lo que parecieron horas de tortura para sus amigos, el muchacho castaño terminó de vestirse, sus ropas gastadas estaban ahora manchadas de sangre en diversas partes, en la que las telas ocultaban heridas aun abiertas. Remus yacía ahora en la cama, exhausto, incapaz de moverse y a punto de caer dormido por el esfuerzo y la perdida de sangre. No había permitido que sus amigos lo ayudaran a cambiarse, "no me gustaría que me estén tocando tanto cuando no tengo nada encima" había bromeado; tampoco había permitido que lo curaran, "le parecería sospechoso a la señora Pomfrey" había sido su excusa, ellos sabían lo orgulloso que era Remus, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad y pocas veces dejaba que lo vieran en un estado vulnerable. Ahora entendían porque jamás les había permitido quedarse con él hasta esa hora, ellos no querían ni imaginar como hacía cuando estaba solo. Se lo habían podido imaginar claramente arrastrándose desde la sala o el pasillo hasta donde había dejado la ropa y cambiarse para quedar exhausto y herido sobre cualquier sitio, esperando a que Madam Pomfrey lo viniera a buscar. Finalmente, Remus los había mandado al castillo y ellos no habían podido protestar.  
  
No falta mucho para que la señora Pomfrey venga por mí, además sería peligroso que esperaran más para llegar a la sala común - había exclamado con voz exhausta, pero cuando Sirius había protestado el joven había tratado de incorporarse, desistiendo al instante con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos dorados antes de desplomarse nuevamente sobre la cama - váyanse ya - había exclamado en un susurro antes de caer dormido o inconsciente, para ellos había lucido como cualquiera de los dos.  
  
Después de eso no habían querido que se esforzara más y habían dejado la casa de los gritos, llegando hasta el castillo y finalmente hasta la sala común y su habitación sin ningún problema.  
  
************************  
  
¿Y? ¿Cómo salió todo? - preguntó Remus en cuanto sus amigos habían entrado a la enfermería al día siguiente.  
  
Los demás chicos intercambiaron miradas arrugando el ceño y sonriendo con expresiones avergonzadas.  
  
No muy bien, pero ya empezamos a planear otra cosa - exclamó Sirius finalmente mirando a su amigo que ahora yacía muy pálido y ojeroso, y vendado en varios lugares, sobre una de las camas de la enfermería.  
  
Fin del capítulo 14. ******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo catorce, bien atrasado, pero largo también así que espero les guste. La escena de Remusito en la casa de los gritos, fue un regalo especial para mi amiguita Tana Abbottt, que siempre deja review, y que estuvo de cumple el 16, como ya dije, espero que le gustara; y también todas ustedes allá afuera y que como yo y Tana aman a Remus Julius Lupin (ese 2° nombre se lo puse yo). La broma/venganza fue un desastre, y las chicas y los chicos terminando envueltos en ella como víctimas. En el próximo capítulo: los chicos ya planean otra broma, pero las chicas también ¿cuál será llevada a cabo más rápido? Dumbledore a reclutado más espías para la vigilancia, ¿se enteraran nuestros protagonistas? ¿Quiénes serán los nuevos espías? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo hasta luego, gracias por los reviews, no me manden reviews bomba, prometo no demorarme tanto de nuevo.  
  
Besos para mis queridos lectores y toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" 


	16. Una tregua y un complot

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, aquí esto de nuevo, soy yo la maravillosa Lorien (estamos bien de auto estima hoy ¿verdad? Jijiji). Bueno ahora sí sin retrasos de gran magnitud como el de la vez pasada *los lector4es miran feo a Lorien* bueno quizás me demore un poquito *Los lectores miran feo a Lorien otra vez y esta vez sacan armas y la apuntan* ¡Esta bien, lo admito! ¡Me demore de nuevo, y otra vez me demore bastante! Pero ustedes no dejaron muchos reviews, así que estamos a mano. Una vez aclarado el tema, llegamos al capítulo 15 y estoy muy feliz por ello. En el capítulo anterior Remus no pudo participar en la broma porque resulto que esa noche era luna llena, el pobre, con lo emocionado que estaba, aunque después del desastre de esa noche seguro que no le molestara tanto así. Los chicos terminaron siendo víctimas de su propia broma junto con las chicas y tuvieron que huir de fans locas, otra vez medio desnudos pero esta vez cubiertos de barro de pies a cabeza; en realidad parecían vestidos con un traje extraño en lugar de con nada, debido a lo espesa de la capa que los cubría. Lo bueno es que nada más grave pasó con ellos. Pero a los merodeadores se les hizo tarde y llegaron a la casa de los gritos casi a la hora de la transformación de Remus, este estaba herido ;_; (y desnudo *_*), muy cansado ;_; (y desnudo *_*) y bastante débil ;_; (y desnudo *_*), pero aun así no permitió que sus amigos lo ayudaran, ahora está en la enfermería y le van a explicar como salió la broma que tanto tiempo habían planeado. Hasta allí el capítulo anterior, los dejo con los reviews, seguido del capítulo 15.  
  
Tana Abbott: *Lorien entra por la puerta y encuentra a Tana suspirando con cara de boba* ¡Despiértate! *Tana reacciona* Mucho mejor. Hola Tana, de nada, en serio fue un placer, me da gusto que te gustara tu regalo. Te felicito, te pasaste todo el día con Remusito, que bueno que te gustó la broma estuve dándole muchas vueltas a ese asunto. Dile a tu amiga que gracias, y que bueno que a ti también te gustó la escena de mi chico dragón, ese chico es sexy, no hay más que decir. No te preocupes ya sabía yo que tú no podías haberlo maltratado, si lo amas tanto como yo. (Remus en su traje de Adán *.* mi mente ya se puso a vagar por lugares hermosos ^^') Pero no babees tanto, que mojas la alfombra. ¿Las chicas? Yo supongo que querrán vengarse, ese grupo de gente loca sólo piensa en eso, yo no entiendo cuando cosas mejores en que pensar, como Remusito en la casa de los gritos *.* ¿Quién es la chica? Pues ya verás; y sí, Sirius podría conseguir por lo menos un poco de modestia, pero no creo que esté interesado en adquirirla. Bueno Tana chica loca, nos escribimos otro día o nos vemos en el msm, Bye, te dejo con el capítulo 15, que espero que te guste.  
  
francys: Hola francys, how are you girl? Que bueno que te gustó el capi. Lamento mucho la tardanza, no merezco perdón alguno, lo sé, pero que bueno que tú no eres rencorosa. Pobres los chicos, no les resultó la broma, pero ya pensaran en algo más. Ahí te va el siguiente capítulo, que espero te guste, gracias por el review y nos vemos en el capi XVI. Bye  
  
HermiD: Hola Hermi amiga, gracias por el review. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y que aunque lo hice sufrir un poquito, también te haya gustado la transformación. Así que compartías mi idea sobre las transformaciones de Remsie, yo siempre pense que no habría razón para que estuviera tan pálido después su transformación, sino fuera dolorosa y difícil (además me di el gusto de ponerlo en su traje de nacimiento =)~ ^.^) Los chicos locos se han quedado algo molestos por el fracaso y ya están planeando otras cosas, pero las chicas no se quedarán tan tranquilas tampoco, así que sólo será cuestión de puesta de mano: quien es más rápido en la ejecución. Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, me alegra saber que puedo sorprenderte, un poco al menos, con las historias que salen de mi cabeza loca. Bueno ahora si me voy, pero te dejo con el capítulo 15 (^_^ 15, que feliz soy, nunca pensé que sería tan largo el fic) Byeyito.  
  
Bueno sin más preámbulos que los que ya di, el capítulo 15.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"El Calendario"  
  
Capítulo XV: Una tregua y un complot  
  
El sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la enfermería y haciendo brillar el cabello del muchacho que estaba sobre una de las camas (N.A. : )~ *.*). Su cabello castaño claro brillaba casi dorado bajo los rayos del sol, contrastando con su piel pálida y sus ojos que por el momento parecían haber perdido su brillo habitual. A pesar de su aspecto cansado y débil, Remus sonreía divertido a sus amigos mientras estos le relataban, con todo detalle, el fracaso de la noche anterior.  
  
A ustedes no se les puede dejar solos - exclamó Remus rodando los ojos y fingiendo estar molesto, cuando los chicos hubieron terminado su historia, pero luego sonrió a los chicos y agregó - me alegra no haber estado allí.  
  
A mí me hubiera gustado no estar ahí tampoco - exclamó James ajustándose los lentes y frunciendo sus cejas negras - estoy cansado de quedar semi desnudo en público.  
  
Estoy contigo en eso amigo - exclamó Sirius señalando a James y asintiendo.  
  
¿Cuánto te vas a quedar aquí? - preguntó Peter mirando el pálido semblante de su amigo con obvia preocupación.  
  
La señora Pomfrey dice que hasta mañana - respondió Remus frunciendo el ceño y rodando sus ojos dorados con ligera molestia.  
  
No reniegue jovencito, si lo dice la enfermera es por algo - exclamó Sirius volviendo a usar su voz de mamá regañona, y sentándose a los pies de la cama de Remus.  
  
Yo ya me siento bien - argumentó Remus - las heridas sanaron casi totalmente. Y ya me tome la poción para la perdida de sangre.  
  
Si te sientes bien no te importará que me eche - exclamó de pronto Sirius echándose en la cama de Remus y estirando los pies hacia el licántropo - tengo un sueño espantoso - agregó luego bostezando al terminar la frase.  
  
Sirius sal de ahí - exclamó James viendo como su amigo se empezaba a acomodar sobre la cama de Remus - y tú vuelve a la cama - exclamó luego viendo que su otro amigo ya estaba sentado con los pies apoyados en el piso.  
  
Pero James. Ya oíste lo que dijo Rem, se siente bien - exclamó el muchacho desplazándose hacia la cabecera de la cama, acomodándose mejor y apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada.  
  
Sí James, ya me siente mejor, en serio - exclamó Remus sonriendo a su amigo y poniéndose de pie.  
  
Los párpados se cerraron fuertemente sobre sus ojos y un quejido se escapó de sus labios, sin que el chico lo pudiera evitar. Los tres chicos que lo rodeaban se apresuraron a acercarse para sostenerlo de ser necesario; pero con las manos levantadas él les prohibió acercarse más.  
  
Estoy bien - repitió el chico abriendo los ojos y sonriendo forzadamente, pero aun apretando fuertemente los dientes.  
  
No, no lo estás - exclamó James frunciendo ligeramente el ceño - Sirius sal de ahí - exclamó mirando al chico de cabello negro que se había incorporado en la cama pero que aun no se había bajado de ella. El chico obedeció al instante - y tú vuelve a la cama - ordenó mirando seriamente al chico de cabello castaño.  
  
Está bien - aceptó a regañadientes el otro muchacho, volviendo a echarse en la cama y cubriéndose con la sabana y sentándose nuevamente apoyado en las almohadas.  
  
Vamos, Rem. No reniegues, mañana estarás fuera de aquí y podremos vengarnos nuevamente - exclamó Sirius sonriendo a su ceñudo amigo con una expresión infantil en sus ojos azules.  
  
Sí, lo sé. Pero no me gusta estar metido en la enfermería - argumentó el chico, alisando un poco el ceño, pero aun sin sonreír.  
  
Al menos estamos aquí contigo - exclamó Peter - podemos hacerte compañía.  
  
Bueno chicos, el señor Lupin necesita dormir - dijo de pronto la voz de la señora Pomfrey a sus espaldas.  
  
¡Pero! - empezó a protestar Sirius.  
  
Nada de peros señor Black. Vamos, despídanse del señor Lupin, pueden venir en la tarde - insistió la enfermera.  
  
Diablos - se quejó Sirius - bueno amigo, nos vemos en la tarde - exclamó Sirius saliendo por la puerta.  
  
Chau Rem, nos vemos - exclamó Peter saliendo detrás de Sirius.  
  
Venimos en la tarde - exclamó James haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano y saliendo tras sus dos amigos.  
  
Chau chicos - se despidió Remus frunciendo nuevamente el ceño y cogiendo un libro que tenía en la mesa de noche.  
  
*********************  
  
Si serás salado - exclamó Sirius empujando a Peter en el hombro una vez que estuvieron a fuera de la enfermería y caminando por un pasaje secreto, rumbo a la sala común.  
  
¿Yo? - preguntó Peter mirando a Sirius con aire confundido.  
  
Sí, apenas abres a boca y nos sacan de la enfermería - explicó Sirius dando otro empujón en el hombro a Peter.  
  
Yo. pues yo. - tartamudeó Peter, sin saber realmente como rebatir ese argumento.  
  
Ya no digas más, cierra la boca y no te muevas - bufó Sirius frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Peter al instante cerró la boca y dejo de moverse (N.A. ¬¬ ¡Qué poco carácter! ¡Qué poca personalidad!) Al tiempo que Sirius alisaba el ceño y sonriendo de manera infantil, miraba a James y agregaba - ¡hey! Aprovechemos bien el tiempo, vamos a molestar a Snapy.  
  
¿Snivellus? Sí, porque no - exclamó James con una media sonrisa divertida - con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente, tenemos muy abandonado a Snapy, debe estarnos extrañando.  
  
Pues vamos entonces - exclamó Sirius con emoción y volviendo a caminar por el pasaje, seguido por James - vamos Pete, muévete. ¿Qué rayos esperas? - exclamó luego dirigiéndose a Peter que aun permanecía inmóvil tras ellos - ¡Dios, a veces no lo entiendo! ¿Sabes? - exclamó Sirius mirando a James con expresión de extrañeza a la que él respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Peter se encogió de hombros a su vez, y salió tras Sirius y James.  
  
***********************  
  
Me parece que necesitaremos ayuda si queremos averiguar quien o que, es responsable de este caos - exclamó Dumbledore mientras acariciaba a Fawkes en su percha (N.A. La de Fawkes, por supuesto ^^, Dumbledore no tiene percha ¿o sí?)  
  
Dumbledore volvió a acariciar al fénix y luego se alejó, hablando nuevamente.  
  
Es preciso saber la causa si queremos acabarlo - exclamó Dumbledore como hablando consigo mismo - pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¿sabes Fawkes? Pues sí las tengo, y no tengo tiempo para estar siguiendo a un montón de adolescentes lunáticos - agregó mirando nuevamente al fénix - necesito gente que me ayude, gente que los pueda vigilar casi en todo momento sin que ellos lo noten - concluyó el director volviendo a pasear por el despacho y hablando de nuevo consigo mismo.  
  
Apenas y había dado dos vueltas a la oficina, cuando se acomodó los lentes y mirando de nuevo a Fawkes habló de nuevo.  
  
Los profesores son la elección más obvia, pero ellos no pueden seguirlos a la sala común, se vería extraño que anduvieran ahí. Y los planes siempre los harán allí, supongo - exclamaba Dumbledore mirando a su fénix como si este pudiera darle una respuesta.  
  
Dumbledore volvió a apartar la mirada de Fawkes, pero no se movió de enfrente de la percha. El fénix emitió entonces una corta y suave nota que vibró un momento en el aire antes de morir.  
  
Eso es Fawkes, tienes toda razón. Ayudaran gustosos - exclamó Dumbledore emocionado - gracias Fawkes - agregó acariciando nuevamente la cabeza del fénix que lo miró salir de la oficina con una expresión muy cercana a la extrañeza.  
  
**********************  
  
Son unos idiotas - exclamaba Lily mientras cepillaba su cabello rojo una y otra vez con el ceño fruncido - necesitaré mucho acondicionador para arreglar el daño que ese barro le causó a mi cabello - agregó luego dándose por vencida y empezando a trenzar su larga cabellera.  
  
Sí, tengo yo también tengo el cabello todo reseco y ya no tiene brillo - exclamó Olive que ya tenía armadas sus dos trenzas y se miraba de cerca en un espejo portátil - pero por otro lado la piel me ha quedado maravillosa - agregó mirando a sus amigas y pasándose una mano por su mejilla derecha.  
  
Sí, ¿no te parece? - Exclamó Stella, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la mejilla y mirando a su amiga rubia.  
  
¡Vamos, chicas! - exclamó muy sorprendida Arabella, mirando a sus amigas mientras que amarraba su corto cabello en una muy alta cola de cabello - hay cosas más importantes en que pensar.  
  
Agregó Arabella mirando con seriedad y algo de fanatismo a sus amigas, que la miraban con ligera confusión.  
  
¿Qué puede ser más importante que seis años de acondicionamiento diario idos por el drenaje? - Exclamó Lily mirando con lástima la punta de una de sus trenzas.  
  
Arabella miraba a Lily escandalizada como si la chica hubiera dicho la barbaridad más grande del mundo.  
  
¿Qué que puede ser más importante? - Casi gritó Arabella - la venganza por ejemplo (N.A. ¿No les recuerda a alguien? A un chico de cabello negros y ojos azules ¿por ejemplo?) - exclamó luego con voz de quien tiene que explicar lo más obvio del mundo - nos han humillado por tercera y última vez - bramó luego alzando la mano y señalando al techo con una expresión amenazante.  
  
Tienes razón Bella - exclamó Olive dejando el espejo y parándose junto a su amiga - y está vez no solamente frente al colegio sino frente a la mitad de los pobladores de Hogsmeade.  
  
Vamos a humillarlos - exclamó Lily dejando de mirar su trenza y apretando el puño de forma amenazante - no sabrán que los golpeó.  
  
Tendremos que reactivar el plan - exclamó Stella sonriendo malignamente desde su cama.  
  
Nos tendremos que contactar nuevamente con Eddra Quebeck, para ajustar de nuevo los detalles - dijo Arabella frotando sus manos con emocionada anticipación - ¡oye, si quedó muy suave la piel! - Agregó luego mirando a Olive con una sonrisa.  
  
¿Verdad que sí? - Exclamó entonces Olive, sonriendo a su amiga y mirando luego su propia mano - pero las uñas han quedado fatales.  
  
Sí - exclamaron al mismo tiempo las otras tres chicas mirando sus propias manos.  
  
Chicas, a Eddra no la podremos ver hasta mañana, está en detención. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo y nos hacemos un tratamiento de belleza? - Propuso Olive sonriendo alegremente.  
  
Acondicionamiento, manicura, todo el paquete - exclamó Lily emocionada.  
  
¡Sí!!!!!!! - exclamaron las otras saltando sobre sus sitios.  
  
Empecemos entonces - agregó Olive y cada una se dirigió a su propio baúl a sacar todas los productos de belleza que poseían y juntándolos todos sobre la cama de Arabella se dividieron en parejas y empezaron el tratamiento.  
  
*********************  
  
Snapy, Snapy, Snapy - exclamó Sirius dando vueltas alrededor de Severus Snape - hace tiempo que no nos reunimos. Lamentamos haberte tenido tan abandonado - exclamó Sirius deteniéndose enfrente del chico de grasoso cabello negro y nariz ganchuda (N.A. perdón a las fans de Sevy por el tratamiento que se le esta por dar, pero aquí los merodeadores son los protagonistas y Sev tiene que ser el villano).  
  
Severus estaba sentado una silla y amarrado a esta por unas cuerdas que parecía reajustarse solas cada vez que el Slytherin lograba soltarlas un poco. La silla estaba en medio de un aula vacía y Peter cuidaba la puerta.  
  
Te extrañamos - exclamó James adelantando el rostro, hasta que estuvo muy cerca de él, entonces sonriendo ampliamente y pestañeando muy rápido agregó - ¿nos extrañaste?  
  
Aléjate de mi Potter - bramó Severus volteando la cara y frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
Pero Sev, si yo quiero que seamos amigos - exclamó James con suave voz burlona.  
  
¡Muérete Potter! - gritó Snape a voz en cuello y en la cara de James que tan solo pestañeó con asombro.  
  
Dilo Snapy no lo rocíes - exclamó James como limpiándose la de Severus de la frente.  
  
Sirius volvió a estallar en carcajadas.  
  
Eres un baboso - exclamó antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas.  
  
Tú eres el baboso - exclamó Snape poniéndose ligeramente colorado - ¿cómo pueden ser tan idiotas?  
  
No sé, ¿cómo le haces tú? - exclamó Sirius sonriendo sardónicamente al prisionero.  
  
¡Eres un tarado Black! - Casi gritó Severus - déjame ir o ya verás - amenazó luego.  
  
Vamos Snivellus, no te alteres - exclamó James sonriendo burlonamente y palmeando la cabeza de Snape, para luego retirar la mano con un gesto de asco y limpiarse la mano en la túnica del colegio - ¡Snapy! ¡Deberías lavarte la cabeza más seguido! Hay un muy útil invento llamado champú sirve para quitar toda la suciedad y de paso la grasa, podrías intentarlo.  
  
El rostro de Snape estaba tenso, su ceño fruncido a tal extremo que sus cejas negras se juntaban en medio de su frente. La expresión de su rostro le daba un aspecto terrible que hubiera asustado a muchos, pero solamente causó un nuevo ataque de risa entre los dos muchachos que tenía enfrente.  
  
La puerta se entreabrió; y Sirius y James, aun sonriendo, giraron para ver a la cabeza que acto seguido apareció por la rendija, y a la que Severus miró con una mezcla de desilusión y rabia.  
  
¿No han empezado aun? - Preguntó Peter al ver a Snape en el mismo estado en que él lo había dejado - apúrense, no tenemos todo el día. Remus no los dejaría demorarse tanto con las burlas iniciales; y hablando de Remus, recuerden que en la tarde lo íbamos a ir a ver, y se nos puede hacer tarde.  
  
Tienes razón Peter - exclamó James.  
  
Por primera vez la tienes - agregó Sirius - ahora vuelve a tu puesto, antes de que nos caiga McGonagall, y ahí sí estamos muertos.  
  
Querrás decir castigados - exclamó James.  
  
En nuestro caso es casi lo mismo, nos están castigando tanto este año que vamos a morir en detención - exclamó Sirius.  
  
James y Peter rieron, y cuando el último de los dos hubo vuelto a la vigilancia, James miró a Sirius y sonriendo malignamente recogieron una bolsa que había en el piso y se acercó nuevamente a Severus.  
  
¡No lo sé! - exclamó James con duda varios minutos después, y mirando el rostro de Severus, cogiéndose la barbilla con burlona expresión pensativa - está algo recargado ¿no crees?  
  
No, si es genial, ese color combina con sus dientes sarrosos ¿te das cuenta? - Exclamó Sirius fingiendo seriedad.  
  
Voy a matarlos - gruñó Severus.  
  
¿Viste? - exclamó Sirius rápidamente señalando a los dientes de dientes amarillos de Snape, que rápidamente cerró la boca.  
  
Sí, tienes razón. Combina con sus dientes - exclamó James - ¿pero y ese de ahí? A mí me parece muy brillante.  
  
Contrasta con su palidez de muerto fresco y su grasoso cabello negro - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Tienes toda la razón - aceptó James observando el rostro de Severus como quien tiene que calificar una pieza de arte - ¿sabes qué? Me gusta este efecto, resalta su nariz ganchuda. Y si la miras desde este ángulo casi parece que llega al labio superior - agregó ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y cerrando un ojo.  
  
Oye tienes razón - exclamó Sirius imitando a James.  
  
¡Basta ya! - Gritó Snape - si van a hacer algo más, háganlo de una buena vez y terminen con todas estas estupideces.  
  
Snivellus esta ansioso por saber que viene luego - exclamó Sirius con maldad en la voz - ¿le damos gusto James?  
  
Bueno, aunque mi naturaleza está totalmente en contra de darle gusto en nada a Snapy. Yo creo que se hace tarde y debemos ver a Remus. Así que concluyamos de una buena vez - concluyó James mirando a su amigo con fingido aire de seriedad.  
  
Tienes toda la razón, acabemos ya para ir a ver a Remus - exclamó Sirius sacando la varita - yo creo que le ondulamos el cabello ¿tú qué crees?  
  
Me parece que luciría adorable - exclamó James sacando a su vez su varita.  
  
*********************  
  
Esto no parece estar bien, ¿estás segura que la poción tiene que picar así? - preguntó Lily mirando a su improvisada estilista.  
  
Claro que sí, lo dice en el libro - exclamó Arabella sonriendo con una expresión que pretendía ser segura y calmante, y palmeando la tapa del cerrado libro.  
  
Si tú lo dices - exclamó Lily sin parecer muy convencida.  
  
¡Au! - exclamó de pronto Stella - esta mascarilla se me está metiendo al ojo - chilló luego.  
  
Lily giró para ver a Stella y poniéndose de pie entre suaves risas se acercó a la cama en la que estaba sentada su amiga. Aprovechando este momento Arabella abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar casi frenéticamente entre las distintas pociones de belleza hasta dar con la que Lily y Olive traían en el cabello. Una expresión de nerviosismo y ligera vergüenza apareció en su rostro y con un gritó corrió hacia Lily.  
  
Lily, Olive - gritó medio histérica - quítense eso de la cabeza.  
  
¿Qué? - fue lo único que consiguieron exclamar las dos antes de que Arabella aterrizara sobre Lily, tumbándola sobre la cama y tratara de arrancarle la toalla (N.A. Chicos que estén leyendo este fic, ¡no se emocionen! ) .de la cabeza (N.A. : þ Si serán mal pensados.), mientras la arrastraba hasta el baño  
  
Ambas chicas eran seguidas de Olive y Stella; la primera aun sin quitarse la toalla de la cabeza y última empezando a quitarse la mascarilla aguada de los ojos para poder ver mejor; pero ambas sin dejar de reírse.  
  
Suéltame Bella, ¿qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó Lily, cuando Arabella finalmente dejó de arrastrarla y terminó de sacarle la toalla que cubría su cabello rojo.  
  
Olive y Stella dieron un pequeño gritó y mientras la primera de sacaba su propia toalla con nerviosismo Lily giraba para verse en el espejo que tenía enfrente. Lily gritó ante su reflejo del espejo, el cual cogía con lástima las puntas de su cabello ahora de un rubio medio obscuro, pero tan opaco y seco como había estado antes del tratamiento. Olive terminó de remover su propia toalla de su cabeza y se colocó frente a otro espejo.  
  
¡Por Merlín! - Exclamó Olive después de gritar frente a su propia imagen, la cual se burlaba de ella desde el espejo, señalando su cabello ahora rubio platino, prácticamente blanco que ahora se extendía sobre sus hombros en lugar del dorado que antes enmarcaba su cara, y que también seguía igual de opaco y reseco que antes.  
  
Lo siento mucho chicas - se disculpó Arabella.  
  
*************************  
  
Bueno, eso sería todo lo que tendrían que hacer por mí, pero si alguno no está de acuerdo o no tiene el tiempo, lo comprenderé - exclamó Dumbledore mirando a los maestros reunidos frente a él.  
  
Albus, yo estoy de acuerdo en que está situación a llegado demasiado lejos y que se debe hacer algo - exclamó McGonagall - pero espiar a los alumnos no me parece correcto, me parece que eso sería casi como meternos en las vidas privadas del alumnado.  
  
No les pido que averigüen sobre sus vidas privadas, me interesa muy poco con quien salen o si están deprimidos por que se canceló una cita. Lo que en realidad y por ahora les pido, son pruebas de que esas cuatro chicas, y esos doce sinvergüenzas están peleados, son responsables de las bromas del comedor y los aros de quidditch.  
  
Bueno, supongo que está bien, siempre y cuando no estemos esculcando en su vida privada - exclamó McGonagall.  
  
No te preocupes por eso Minerva - exclamó Dumbledore sonriendo - y el resto, ¿qué opinan?  
  
Supongo que esta bien, la situación se ha vuelto insoportable - exclamó el profesor de pociones.  
  
Gracias Cifar - exclamó Dumbledore.  
  
El resto de los maestros aceptó también y Dumbledore, dando por terminada la reunión y despidiéndose de ellos, se dirigió a buscar a sus otros colaboradores.  
  
**********************  
  
Sirius, James y Peter se escondían detrás de una de las grandes estatuas en forma de serpiente, que adornaban el pasillo cerca de la entrada a sala común de Slytherin.  
  
¡Aun no puedo creer lo bien que funcionó el hechizo de confusión! - exclamó Peter en un murmullo, sin dejar de mirar asombrado a la figura de pie apoyada en la pared frente a la puerta de Slytherin, que no era otra cosa que una serpiente igual que las demás.  
  
Claro que funcionó, lo hice yo - susurró Sirius sonriendo con arrogancia (N.A. Que humilde, que sencillo, casi se puede decir que está bajo de auto estima).  
  
¿Saben qué chicos? - exclamó James mirando hacia Severus.  
  
¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
Severus es la chica más fea del mundo - exclamó James antes de estallar en carcajadas silenciosas - casi siento lástima por el pobre idiota que salga primero por esa puerta.  
  
La gran serpiente de piedra se hizo a un lado y de las escaleras que se escondían detrás surgió la figura de un muchacho delgado y alto, de cabello rubio platino y rostro altivo.  
  
Casi, pero no - agregó James en cuanto vio quien era el que surgía de la obscura escalera.  
  
¡Lucius! - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa riendo entre dientes.  
  
En esos momentos la figura de Lucius Malfoy terminaba de surgir de las escaleras y del agujero que había dejado la estatua de la serpiente, la cual volvió a su lugar tras él. Los fríos ojos grises del Slytherin se abrieron con gran sorpresa ante lo que tenía enfrente.  
  
¿Severus? - exclamó Malfoy mirando a la extraña chica que tenía frente a él, y que extrañamente se parecía a su compañero de casa.  
  
No guapo, mi nombre es Olga - exclamo la extraña mujer de maquillaje chillón y grasoso cabello negro ondulado.  
  
Severus se empezó a acercar lentamente a Lucius, caminando como lo haría cualquier chica y sonriendo a Malfoy de manera que pretendía ser seductora.  
  
Sev, ¿qué rayos te pasó? - Preguntó Lucius mientras retrocedía de espaldas mirando espantado al ser de túnica apretada y tacones que, ahora estaba seguro, se trataba de Severus Snape.  
  
Mi nombre es Olga, pero tú puedes llamarme como te dé la gana - exclamó Severus guiñando un ojo al rubio que sin esperar ni un segundo más, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo, en dirección opuesta a los merodeadores, y seguido por Severus Snape que caminaba serena y seductivamente tras él.  
  
A ese paso jamás lo va a alcanzar - exclamó Peter saliendo de detrás de la estatua en cuanto sus dos amigos lo hubieron hecho.  
  
No lo sé, con lo seguido que se está cayendo Malfoy. - exclamó James mirando en la dirección que se alejaban los dos Slytherin.  
  
Y el hecho de que corre hacia un callejón sin salida - agregó Sirius riendo burlonamente.  
  
Por eso también, pero estoy seguro de que sí lo alcanza - concluyó James.  
  
Me gustaría ver como sale Lucy de esta, pero creo que Rem nos espera - exclamó Sirius y dando media vuelta se alejó rumbo a la enfermería junto con James y seguidos por Peter, que aun miraba hacia atrás y reía entre dientes.  
  
**********************  
  
Parezco la hermana perdida de Malfoy - exclamaba Olive mirando su cabello ahora color platino - no puedo creer que no funcionara la poción acondicionadora.  
  
Supongo que es por la otra poción, la de decoloración, deben ser incompatibles - exclamó Lily - parezco una escoba con ojos verdes - se quejó luego - si mi cabello no es ahora una copia de la paja, tú no luces como la melliza de Lucius - concluyó mirándose al espejo.  
  
¡Oye! - chilló Olive - es cierto - admitió después.  
  
En ese momento Arabella y Stella salían del baño secándose los rostros fuertemente con toallas para manos.  
  
Es lo más que conseguimos sacarlo - exclamó Arabella retirando la toalla de su rostro y mostrando un rostro en un tono ligeramente verde, pero bastante perceptible en el ambiente iluminado de la habitación.  
  
No puedo ir a clases con este aspecto - se quejó Stella, cuyo rostro tenía el mismo color del de Arabella - tengo color de lagartija de jardín.  
  
Nosotras tenemos cabeza de escoba, créeme que te comprendemos - exclamó Lily.  
  
Y yo para colmo de males, soy una escoba marca Malfoy - agregó Olive cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Bueno chicas, nada más podemos hacer - exclamó Lily - supongo que tendremos que ir mañana a clases de esta manera.  
  
¡No quiero!!! - se gimió Arabella.  
  
¡Yo tampoco!!! - chillaron a su vez las otras tres chicas corriendo las unas a las otras y abrazándose en un abrazo grupal.  
  
**********************  
  
Hola Rem - exclamó Sirius alegremente entrando a la habitación de la enfermería sentándose en una silla junto a la cama - estás dormido - preguntó mirando el bulto inmóvil bajo las sábanas.  
  
Las manos del muchacho aparecieron aferrando el borde de las sábanas y las apartó al tiempo que se ponía boca a arriba nuevamente y se incorporaba ligeramente. Remus bostezó y se estiró antes de restregarse el rostro y quitarse los restos de sueño.  
  
Hola Remus - exclamó Peter.  
  
Hola Remus, ¿te sientes mejor? - Exclamó James sentándose en la cama de al lado.  
  
Sí - dijo Remus encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros - ya les dije que estoy bien.  
  
No empecemos de nuevo con la misma discusión - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Esta bien, no protestaré - aceptó Remus - ¿qué han estado haciendo toda la mañana? - preguntó luego mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa.  
  
Pasamos un rato con un amigo al que teníamos algo abandonado - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro.  
  
No me digan que, ¿Snapy? - preguntó Remus con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Síp - afirmó Sirius riendo entre dientes.  
  
Ojalá lo hubieras visto - exclamó Peter - fue genial.  
  
Snivellus debe haber atrapado a Lucy para este momento - exclamó James sonriendo divertido - me pregunto que le habrá hecho.  
  
¿Hacer? - Preguntó Remus con expresión confundida - van a explicarme cual fue la broma ¿o qué?  
  
Sirius, James y Peter explicaron con todo detalle la pequeña broma a Severus y cuando habían acabado Sirius buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.  
  
Te trajimos un regalito para que te sintieras mejor - exclamó alegremente entregando a Remus un pequeño y delgado paquete.  
  
Remus río y abrió el paquete que contenía lo que parecían ser unas fotografías. Una tras otras Remus las vio riendo cada vez más ante la imagen de Severus Snape vestido, maquillado, y prácticamente convertido en mujer.  
  
Severus convertido en chica - exclamó Remus estallando en carcajadas - y en una muy fea debo agregar - concluyó Remus cuando ya estaba más calmado y veía la última fotografía en la Severus Snape aparecía totalmente disfrazado y modelando "sensualmente" junto a una silla y unas cuerdas. Y pensar que en estos momentos debe estar tratando de besar a Lucius Malfoy - exclamó Sirius con expresión soñadora. ¿Quién sabe Sirius? - Exclamó James - a lo mejor ya lo atrapó y lo está besando a la fuerza. Y a lo mejor a Lucius le gustó y se encerraron en una armario para tener privacia - agregó Remus estallando en nuevas carcajadas, que contagiaron a sus amigos.  
  
**********************  
  
Hacía más de tres horas que la señora Pomfrey había sacado a los chicos del cuarto y había apagado las luces. Remus dormía profundamente en la gran habitación vacía, cubierto hasta la cintura solamente por una sábana, y solamente con una camiseta blanca que cubría sus vendajes. La puerta se abrió sin hacer ningún ruido y una figura vestida de negro, e iluminada por la débil luz de las estrellas que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas. La figura de mediana estatura iba vestida con la túnica negra del colegio, y caminaba a lo largo de la habitación, asomándose a todas las camas rodeadas de cortinas hasta que dio con la que estaba junto a la ventana y en la que se encontraba el chico de claros cabellos castaños. La figura dio un pequeño y suave gritó de alegría y de un salto trepó a la cama y se sentó sobre el pecho del muchacho. Remus se despertó sobresaltado, solamente para encontrar a una figura envuelta en una túnica y con una capucha cubriendo sus facciones. Los ojos dorados del muchacho se abrieron enormemente y abrió la boca que pronto fue cubierta por una mano pequeña, de largas uñas color verde claro adornadas con una pequeña flor roja.  
  
Fin del capítulo 15. **********************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola pacientes y lindas personas que leen mi fic. Siento la demora, (ya parezco disco rayado ^.^') pero volví a irme de paseo al mismo pueblo lindo pero sin nada parecido a computadoras, menos aún Internet (es que mi tío tiene casa allá ^.^). Pero ya no pasará pues mi prima, a la que he estado yendo a visitar, empieza a trabajar pronto y ya no podré verla, va a estar muy ocupada, y yo podré ocupar mi tiempo libre en mis fics. Bueno ahora sí, sin más disculpas. ¿Qué les pareció el capi 15? Espero que les haya gustado. Para el próximo capítulo ¿Quién es la chica encapuchada que se aventó así con tanto descaro sobre mi pobresito Remsy? ¿O es un chico medio raro? Pues ya verán. En el próximo capí, quien es la chica misteriosa, quién es Eddra Quebeck, el plan de las chicas locas, empieza el espionaje de los maestros y cual de los dos grupos planea su venganza y la pone antes en práctica. Pues eso básicamente. Nos vemos en el capítulo 16, y dejen muchos reviews, que en el pasado no lo hicieron, quiero creer que porque me demoré horrores en subirlo y no porque no les haya gustado.  
  
Besos para mis queridos lectores y para toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" 


	17. Encuentro en un pasillo

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, paciente y comprensiva; tras una larga y muy penosa espera, ¡HE VUELTO! *una multitud de aplausos resuenan, mientras Lorien hace repetidas inclinaciones* y conmigo está por fin el capítulo 16 que espero les guste *nuevos aplausos y el capítulo 16 también se inclina*. Aunque de antemano me disculpo, porque mi nota de autor será enorme, y mis respuestas a los reviews ocupan bastante está vez (es que hay tantos :') ¡Soy muy feliz!) Y a mí que me preocupaba que el capítulo 13 me resultara de mala suerte, y fue el 15 el capítulo que cargo con la maldición, ¡Y a mí que me había gustado tanto! Aun me molesta un poco lo de mis archivos, pero soy chica adaptable y me resigné hace ya rato, y pocos días después del incidente aquí estoy con ganas de escribir otra vez. Sólo me molesta pensar que en mi archivo de futuros fics, había cosas bastante buenas (modestia aparte) y que sinceramente, ya no me dan tantas ganas de reescribir. Bueno pues dejando de lado mis líos: en el capítulo anterior Las chicas descubrieron que el barro había causado algunos daños, y al querer repararlos, se fregaron más de lo que lo hubiera hecho un alud completito, lo bueno es que aunque ellas están verdes y cabezas de escoba, eso le ha dado a la escuela un pequeño receso entre tanta venganza. Por su parte los chicos fueron a visitar a Remsy y como Pomfrey los echó, decidieron hacerle una visita a Snape, resultado: Severus prácticamente convertido en chica (una fea y sobremaquillada chica), haciéndose llamar Olga y persiguiendo a Lucius Malfoy para besarlo. Y por último los chicos les mostraron las fotos del incidente a Remusito, pero cuando ellos se fueron y todo el mundo dormía una figura encapuchada se metió a la enfermería y se subió sobre Remus. Bueno hasta aquí el resumen del capítulo anterior, tuve que hacerlo pues hace tanto que lo leyeron ^.^U Bueno pues los dejo con el capítulo, pero antes de eso ya conocen la rutina, los dejo con mis respuestas a sus reviews (sus muchos reviews ^^):  
  
Princess of Darkness86: Gracias por el review amiga mía, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo 15. Así que tuvimos la misma idea ¿eh? Pues que bueno y me avisas cuando subas el nuevo capítulo, que no siempre reviso la lista de nuevos capítulos y se me pasan muchas cosas. Así que se te vino a la mente que él (o eso, jijiji ^^U) era; ya verás si lo es o no. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tú ya conoces los hechos; te juro que estaba casi listo cuando ocurrió el desastre. Bueno te dejo con el tan atrasado capítulo 16, espero que te guste, bye y besitos, espero encontrarte de nuevo en el msn, entré el fin de semana pero no estabas allí, espero poder hablar contigo pronto en el msn. Ahora sí, bye y besitos.  
  
kmila: Hola kmilita, que bueno leerte de nuevo y saber de ti, estabas perdida. Me halaga mucho saber que mi fic está entre tus favoritos, que bueno que aun te gusta y lo sigues leyendo. Así que te reíste mucho, pues que bien, me alegra saberlo, lo creas o no, no me consideraba nada buena haciendo comedia, y este fic me ayuda mucho a pulirme en esa rama. Yo también me reí cuando me imagine a Severus con túnica apretada, el pelo ondulado y haciéndose llamar Olga, con voz dis que sensual, jajajaja XD y Lucille XD pobresito ¿lo habrán agarrado? Prometo leer tus fics, en realidad, para cuando esto suba a la red, ya los debo haber bajado y leído, te dejaré review (sí es que no lo hice ya) Lamento haberme tardado tanto, ya sabes porque pasó, la suerte me abandonó temporalmente, y junto con mi archivo de fics se fue mi musa, ¡la muy traicionera ¬¬!!! Se tomó unas cortas vacaciones, cortas, pero inoportunas. Bueno ahora sí, te dejo con el capítulo (bueno primero deberás aguantar todas las respuestas a los reviews) espero que te guste, bye, besitos.  
  
HeRmI222: Hola Hermi, gracias por el review, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo 15, y lamento haberme demorado tanto en el 16, ya sabes porque, culpa de mi compu. Lamento haberte dejado a merced de la tarea y con menos material para que "practiques tu lectura" o con menos "información para el colegio" Y créeme que de ahora en adelante te tendré más consideración y actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda (si mi computadora la tiene conmigo y no falla, claro). Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 16, espero que te guste, bye y besitos. Una cosa más ¿"la eso"?!! jiji, que risa, y ¿por que?  
  
Lil-Evans: Hola Lil, que bueno tenerte aquí también. Me alegra saber que te sigue gustando el fic y que te dio risa lo que les sucedió a las pobres chicas. ¿Y si es Snape el que entró a la enfermería? Sabes que no eres la única a la que se ocurrió esa idea, pues te digo lo mismo amiguita, ya lo sabrás aquí. Hey, vi tu review en DNN, bueno saber que leemos fics en común, ¿es bueno verdad? Yo ya dejé review allí para la transmisión 25. Bueno te dejó con el capítulo 16, que espero te guste. Bye, besitos y espero verte por aquí ahora que te uniste a ff.net.  
  
HermiD: Hola Hermi, amiguita, ¿cómo andas? Que bueno saber que te gustó capítulo y que te pareció buena la broma a Snapy, como que eso de las bromas se me da algo, aunque tenga que romperme la cabeza al momento de pensar en una. Me da gustó haberte hecho reír. Sí, lo dejé en misterio, pero cuando lo hice, no sabía que iba a tener tantos problemas para escribir y subir el 16, así lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo con la intriga de saber quien era la chica. Te agradezco el apoyo vía mail, la espera ya acaba, ¡aguanta! Espero que la respuesta a quien es la chica que se sube sobre mi Remus sea de tu agrado y colme tus expectativas, Yo pude, chica; fue la computadora la que no ayudó. Bye, te dejo con el capi 16, que lo disfrutes, besitos.  
  
Lian Black: Hola de nuevo Lian, bueno saber de ti otra vez. Me alegra poder sorprenderte y saber que te gusta. A mí también me encantaría poder chatear contigo, que tal si me escribes un mail. Podemos ponernos de acuerdo en el día y la hora, y como tú dices, intercambiar ideas, y hacernos amigas, tú también me caes muy bien. Así me puedes hablar un poco de tus fics, si es que escribes fics, y yo te cuento de mis proyectos para fics, que son muchos, tengo una imaginación muy activa. Bueno Lian, te dejo con el capítulo 16, lamento haber tardado tanto, ya sabes tu que pasó. Espero que te guste el capi, nos leemos para el próximo, bye y besitos; espero chatear contigo pronto.  
  
francys: Hola francys, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, así que te pareció gracioso todo eso; pues que bueno, en verdad me da gusto saber que te sigue gustando. Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar amiga mía, pero ya habrás leído de mi desastre computarizado, eso como me retrasó mucho. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 16, espero que te guste. Bye y besitos.  
  
paol: Hola paol, bienvenida. Me alegra saber que te gustó el fic, que bueno que te pusiste al día, así puedo saber que te gusta y gano una lectora y amiga nueva. Lamento haberme demorado con el capítulo, pero ya debes saber que tuve líos con mi compu y la nada se tragó mis archivos de fics. Te dejo con el capítulo 16, espero que te guste, y que te siga gustando el fic, si puedes date una vuelta por otro de mis fics, tengo varios, haber si me dejas un review en uno que te guste. Bye y besitos.  
  
MAR: Hola Mar, que bueno que te gusta el fic, y que te gustó el capítulo 15; bienvenida, aunque a mi tu nick me suena, pero no estas entre mis reviews, a lo mejor lo vi en otro sitio. Sí, lo dejé en suspenso, pero cuando planee el suspenso, no sabía que iba a tener que alargarse tanto, pero mi compu tuvo otros planes y estos no incluían dejarme escribir fics. Sí la chica es alguna de las cosas que mencionas, lo verás en este capítulo, ya viene la aclaración, sólo aguanta. Espero que te guste el capítulo 16, te dejo con él. Bye y besitos.  
  
Tana Abbott: Hola Tana (prepárate para una larga respuesta), no te preocupes por el retraso, como me voy a molestar, sería el colmo de la frescura, con lo que retrase yo en subir el capítulo. Así que exiges explicaciones sobre quien es, pues es. . . jaja como si te fuera a explicar a estas alturas del partido, léelo, que total, ya está un poco más abajo. La chica de la que hablan las chicas (jiji, que redundante) es alguien que las va a ayudar y no sé si habrá sido ella. . . tendrás que leerlo. Sí, las pobres, pero por impacientes y no dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso, pero por lo menos te pareció gracioso el resultado (aunque dudo que ellas opinen lo mismo ^.^U) Que bueno que te pareció bueno el asunto de Snape la chica fea, jiji, te juró que vino solito en cuanto llegué a la parte en que lo tenían amarrado a la silla, sólo salió. Espero que hallas podido dormir con la imagen esa de Snape, aunque con la que tu elegiste para quitarla, yo no habría podido *.* Te cuidé a Remus lo mejor que pude, y por lo menos te puedo asegurar que se divirtió mucho ^.^U bueno admito que sí me aproveche del pánico, pero él no se quejó, por el contrario. Pero no te enojes, las buenas amigas comparten. Vi tu review a Ralkm en Redemption, así que ya viste lo que alega, tenemos que presentar un frente unido en la batalla por Remus. Sirius no quiere la modestia que yo insisto en querer regalarle, y a Peter yo tampoco le quiero dar nada, espero que si se queda bruto muera pronto el muy traidor ¬¬. Y sobre los aliados de mi Dumbi (¿sabes Tana? Creo que me gusta un poco el viejo. Como que el poder me atrae y en el libro 5 aparece más poderoso, lo que dice esa señora sobre sus habilidades en los EXTASIS y como desaparece en las narices de Fudge.) bueno, sin desviarme de nuevo del tema, por ahí vas caminando, pero debes esperar. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 16, que tanto tardó en subir, espero te guste. Bye y besitos. Y por cierto, tú tienes razón, la mala noche hace daño XD deberías dormir a una hora más prudente.  
  
Julili: Hola Julili, bienvenida eres, a pesar de tus amenazas ( me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, y que te dejé intrigada con el capítulo pasado lo suficiente para animarte a dejarme un review, Gracias por los ánimos, y aunque bastante tarde, te dejo con el capítulo 16, espero que te guste. Bye y besitos.  
  
Jamie: Hola Jamie, gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusta mi fic. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, tuve problemas con mi computadora, y se perdieron mis archivos, tuve que volver a escribir este y otros capítulos nuevos de mis fics. Una pregunta Jamie, me puedes decir ¿cual es tu idioma natal? ¿Es el español? Porque tu última frase se parece mucho a una frase usada en el idioma inglés. Bueno te dejó con el capítulo, espero que te guste, ya nos leemos supongo. Bye y besitos.  
  
Syringen: Hola Syringen (tú también prepárate para una larga respuesta), bienvenida y gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusta el fic, y me alegro que el capítulo 15 te decidiera a dejarme review. Gracias, me da gusto saber que comprendes porque me retrasé. Te digo que me da gusto saber que te ríes con el fic. Es por eso que lo escribo y me gusta saber que en algo cumplo con mis objetivos. Las bromas son algo que me cuesta mucho idear, así que me alegra saber que las disfrutas. Sí, pobre Remusito, le debe doler, pero tú tienes razón y por lo menos tiene buenos amigos. Sobre si acabarán involucrándose entre ellos, puede que sí, por esa eventualidad es que le puse como subcategoría al fic romance, y supongo que poco después de eso se acaba el fic, no lo sé. Pero sí, las bromas acabaran algún día, ya verás como, aunque ni yo lo sé aun; no lo he planeado, y mi imaginación es una balsa en medio del mar, va por donde la corriente la lleve y el piloto, o sea yo, no tiene mucho control sobre el asunto (vaya, me salió muy poético el asunto). Sí, las chicas son encantadoras, a mí Olive me cae super bien, aunque Stella también. Pobre Lily, tienes razón su cabellito rojo, aunque las chicas lagartija deben estar peor que la chicas escoba XD. No sabes como me hiciste reír con eso de Sirius y James de rubios pobres XDDDDD. Así que me devolviste el echo que yo te hiciera reír con Snapy y Lucy. Sobre quien entró a la enfermería, pues ya lo verás aquí en este capi, pero no sé decirte si fue Stella, tendrás que leerlo. Ya vez que arreglé lo de mi compu y estoy de vuelta, con fuerza, he subido este capítulo, el epílogo de otro fic, un capítulo del fic que llevo con mi prima y un nuevo fic corto; además de que ya casi tengo listos los de mis otros cuatro fics. Me alegra saber que te gustan mis fanfics, gracias por decirlo. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 16, espero te guste. Nos leemos, bye y besitos.  
  
*Brujita_Colombiana*: Hola Brujis, gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, y no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ser la primera persona a la que le dejas un review y que este pequeño fic mío, sea el único que te haya impactado a ese extremo. Ya te escribí, será un placer conocerte mejor, pero fue al mail que aparece junto a tu nick y no al otro que me dejas, pequeño error, lo haré al otro y te contaré un poco más de mi, haber si no te aburro jiji ^.^. Espero también poder chatear contigo algún día, a lo mejor y nos encontramos en el msn. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 16, espero que te guste, nos leemos. Bye y besitos.  
  
Bueno gente linda, me disculpó porque este preámbulo a durado demasiado y ahora sí los dejo con el esperado capítulo 16; pero no sin antes repetir lo mucho que me alegra haber recibido tantos reviews ^^ ,me ha hecho muy feliz saber que el capítulo fue tan bien recibido y que el fic gusta. Un beso a todos ustedes lectores míos.  
  
Lorien Lupin(  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"El Calendario"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo XVI: "Encuentro en el pasillo"  
  
Remus se sobresaltó al sentir algo pesado subirse sobre su pecho y abrió los ojos dorados que brillaron con la luz de la luna, que entraba por las ventanas abiertas. El muchacho de cabello castaño observó a la figura encapuchada que estaba sentada sobre su torso, y abrió la boca con la intensión de decir algo, una mano de largas uñas pintadas se posó entonces sobre esta impidiéndole hablar. Con un rápido movimiento Empujó al colchón a la figura de largas uñas pintadas y rostro oculto. Saltó fuera de la cama y se alejó varios pasos de ella, todo sin quitar la vista de la extraña persona. La figura, que aun conservaba la capucha ocultándole las facciones, lo miraba o eso parecía hacer, desde la cama, sentada sobre el alto lecho, con las piernas colgando hacia fuera y balanceándose en el aire.  
  
Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo - exclamó la figura encapuchada con voz emocionada y obviamente femenina - pero que digo, si tú debes estar igual.  
  
¿Ah? - exclamó Remus aun más confundido y mirando a la pequeña figura encapuchada con expresión extrañada - ¿por qué me iba a alegrar?  
  
¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si somos almas gemelas ¿no me recuerdas? - exclamó la chica con sorpresa y ligera indignación - ¡oh, la capucha! - exclamó enseguida acordándose de ese detalle y golpeándose el lugar donde seguramente estaba su frente con su mano de largas uñas decoradas.  
  
Las manos se asieron la capucha y la bajaron revelando a una chica de unos quince años, de larga y lacia cabellera rubia platinada, y grandes y expresivos ojos grises, que lo miraba sonriente y claramente emocionada.  
  
¡Lesa Malfoy! - Exclamó Remus con una mezcla de desagrado y sorpresa, y retrocediendo un par de pasos más.  
  
Sí, soy yo amor mío - exclamó la chica bajando de la cama y lanzándose en pos del chico - te he extrañado tanto.  
  
Remus al instante retrocedió y echó a correr; subiendo y bajando de las camas con grandes saltos o arrastrándose bajo ellas a la mayor velocidad que podía, con la intensión de evitar ser atrapado por la jovensita que aun sonriente, lo perseguía con igual o mayor agilidad que el mismo chico Gryffindor.  
  
¿Puedo saber cómo es que conseguiste librarte de Lucius? - preguntó Remus en un momento en que dos camas y su constante sentido de alerta lo distanciaban de su rubia perseguidora.  
  
¡Oh, fue fácil cariño! - exclamó ella con despreocupación y ligera molestia en la voz - hoy no me ha puesto la más mínima atención. Todo la tarde se la ha pasado mirando a la nada y retorciéndose cada cierto tiempo, justo antes de correr al baño como un desesperado, yo aproveché uno de esos repentinos viajes al baño y me escapé. Espere cerca de tres horas, aunque que cosa son tres horas de espera comparadas con este año de pesadilla separada de ti, en cuanto estuve segura de que la señora Pomfrey estaba dormida entré aquí.  
  
Pero Remus No parecía haber escuchado nada más allá de lo dicho acerca de Lucius y entrecerrando un segundo los ojos río entre dientes. Esta pequeña distracción bastó para que Lesa trepara de un brinco a la cama; Remus se dio cuenta de esto arrancó nuevamente, pero ya era muy tarde, la joven Malfoy había brincado a su vez de la cama, tumbándolo al suelo con un golpe seco.  
  
¡Au!!! - fue lo único que exclamó Remus sobándose con su única mano libre, la base de la cabeza, la cual había golpeado el suelo en su caída.  
  
Lesa estaba ahora sentada en su estomago, con las piernas dobladas a cada lado del muchacho, y una de ellas, aprisionando su otro brazo.  
  
¡Oh, Remus! Te he extrañado tanto - exclamó la chica mirando dulcemente el rostro de su amado, que con el ceño fruncido le lanzaba miradas de disgusto.  
  
Yo no, fue un año feliz - exclamó Remus.  
  
Somos como esos personajes muggles: Romeo y Julieta - exclamó la chica mirando hacia el techo con expresión soñadora - nuestras familias se oponen a nuestro amor.  
  
No se opone mi familia, me opongo yo - exclamó Remus y a pesar de que hablaba en un tono muy alto ella no parecía haber escuchado.  
  
He sido prisionera por más de un año, pero nuestro amor ha sobrevivido a esta terrible separación. . .  
  
¿Qué amor? ¡Estás loca!. . .  
  
Ya nadie me podrá separar de ti. . .  
  
Yo te quiero separar de mí, me caes mal - casi gritó Remus, mirando a la chica sentada en su estomago con creciente rabia.  
  
¡Que bromista eres! - exclamó la chica golpeando suavemente a Remus en el pecho y sonriendo.  
  
No bromeo, en serio te odio - exclamó él, mirando con incredulidad a la chica, que no parecía creer o siquiera escuchar las cosas que él decía.  
  
Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que me besaste. . .  
  
Tú me besaste, sólo pasó una vez y yo estaba completamente ebrio. . .  
  
Ese maravilloso recuerdo me ha ayudado a soportar el pasado año de opresión. . .  
  
Ese recuerdo me ha causado pesadillas todo el año pasado. . .  
  
Eso y la esperanza de volver a sentir nuevamente tus labios sobre los míos - agregó Lesa mirando nuevamente a Remus e inclinándose sobre el chico sujeto su brazo apoyándolo contra el suelo y presionó sus labios contra los del sorprendido chico de Gryffindor.  
  
Remus permaneció con los labios juntos y tratando de empujar a Lesa, lo cual era difícil sin la ayuda de sus manos, entonces cuando intentaba incorporarse, la mano de la chica soltó su brazo y moviéndose más hacia abajo, se sentó en su regazo y empezó a acariciar la espalda del chico de dieciséis años por debajo de su camiseta. Remus sentía la mano de Lesa, subir y bajar por su espalda hasta su cintura mientras que los labios de la chica lo forzaban a abrir los suyos para profundizar el beso, que Remus, para su propio asombro empezaba a devolver.  
  
¡Au!!! - volvió a exclamar Remus vario momentos después, alzando la voz y separándose de Lesa. Había sentido claramente las uñas de la chica clavarse en su espalda y descender hasta su cintura, al tiempo que unos dientes se clavaban en su labio inferior.  
  
¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh, estás sangrando! - Exclamó la chica como sorprendida mirando la boca de Remus.  
  
Claro que estoy sangrando, me mordiste pequeña psicópata - gritó Remus con voz molesta y aspecto ligeramente sonrosado, una vez que hubo recuperado su auto control - además me arañaste, pequeña bestia salvaje - siguió gritando con la esperanza de que madam Pomfrey lo escuchara.  
  
La chica solamente sonrió de manera pícara y con un gruñido volvió a lanzarse sobre el muchacho, esta vez deslizando sus manos por el pecho del joven y levantando su camiseta.  
  
Amor, estás todo lleno de vendajes - exclamó la chica con voz sorprendida dejando de besarlo y separándose de él antes de levantar la camiseta del chico, dejando al descubierto tu torso vendado.  
  
¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!!! - exclamó la enfermera mientras miraba escandalizada a su paciente y a la chica que sentada sobre su regazo, que parecía querer quitarle la camiseta.  
  
¡SEÑORA POMFREY QUÍTEME A ESTA PSICÓPATA DE ENCIMA!! - Bramó Remus.  
  
¡Señorita Malfoy, bájese del señor Lupin en este instante!! - Exigió la enfermera con voz escandalizada.  
  
La rubia se inclinó sobre Remus, hasta que su boca estuvo pegada a la oreja del chico.  
  
Entiendo tu estrategia, aun no es el momento - susurró Lesa al oído de Remus que apartando su cabeza la miró con creciente incredulidad en los ojos.  
  
¡SEÑORITA MALFOY!! - Volvió a gritar Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Hasta pronto amor mío - volvió a susurrar Lesa y con un pequeño beso en la oreja del chico se bajó y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la enfermera.  
  
En estos mismos momentos iremos a ver a su jefe de casa - exclamó la enfermera observando con gran enojo a la rubia jovensita - espéreme afuera y no se le ocurra tratar de escapar.  
  
No me arrepiento, lucharé por este amor - exclamó ella solemnemente y mirando al techo con expresión de mártir.  
  
La enfermera la observó con expresión de extrañeza y miró hacia su paciente con expresión confundida; el chico, que ahora estaba de pie junto a la cama tan solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
Señor Lupin, vuelva a la cama, yo vendré en un minuto para revisar que no se hayan abierto esas heridas.  
  
Está bien señorita Pomfrey - exclamó el chico volviendo a la cama.  
  
Las luces de la enfermería estaban encendidas aun, los vendajes yacían ahora sobre la cama en donde Remus estaba sentado, mientras la enfermera revisaba su torso en busca de algún indicio de que las heridas se hubieran reabierto (N.A. Suertuda enfermera ¬¬). Con un bufido de disgusto examinó las tres marcas de arañazos que habían ahora en la espalda del joven. La enfermera levantó su varita y con un hechizo apuntó a un pequeño frasco que había en un anaquel cercano, el frasco voló a su mano y en pocos minutos, las heridas habían desaparecido.  
  
Muy bien, ya cure las marcas de arañazos de su espalda, en cuanto a sus heridas todo está bien ya habían cerrado completamente, se puede ir mañana a la hora que guste - exclamó la señora Pomfrey después de examinar el lugar de la espalda donde estuviera la última de las heridas y la más grave de todas - póngase la camiseta y duérmase, aun necesita descansar.  
  
Gracias señorita Pomfrey - exclamó Remus cogiendo su camiseta blanca y volviéndola a deslizar por su torso desnudo, ahora sin vendajes (N.A = )~ ¡Remus, yo te amo! *.*).  
  
************************  
  
El sol entraba ya fuertemente por las ventanas abiertas en la noche por los tres ocupantes del cuarto, con la esperanza de que entrara por ellas algo de aire fresco, que aun parecía inexistente. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y unos pasos amortiguados por la alfombra resonaron suavemente en la habitación.  
  
Remus se detuvo junto a su cama y descorrió las cortinas antes de aventarse en ella sobre ella, rebotando cortamente y haciendo rechinar el colchón.  
  
¡Dejen dormir! Ya no hay respeto - se escuchó la voz de Peter soñolienta y casi inaudible, con el calor que hacía y el muy puerco estaba bajo las sábanas, pensaba Remus mientras reía en voz alta.  
  
Cállate Peter, y no saltes en la cama a esta hora - exclamó James también medio dormido aunque obviamente sin sábanas que lo cubrieran.  
  
James, Peter, pueden hablar abajo, aun es muy temprano y dejen de reírse - se quejó Sirius.  
  
Vamos chicos, no es tan temprano - exclamó Remus alegremente.  
  
Parte de las cortinas de las otras tres camas se corrieron al mismo tiempo y los rostros soñolientos y despeinados de sus amigos aparecieron a los pies de las camas. Una sonrisa apareció en las facciones de los tres chicos, que de un salto bajaron de su cama y se fueron a aventar sobre la de su amigo.  
  
¡Ya trío de lunáticos! Déjenme ir - exclamó Remus entre risas mientras sus amigos lo asfixiaban en un abrazo de grupo, que en realidad consistía en todos ellos hechos bola, y aplastándolo a él.  
  
El lunático eres tú - exclamó Sirius sonriendo en cuanto hubo dejado de despeinar al muchacho castaño.  
  
Cualquiera diría que no me han visto en un año - exclamó el chico sonriendo a su vez y sentándose con las piernas como indio mientras se pasaba una mano por la despeinada cabellera.  
  
Nos alegra ver que estás mejor - exclamó James sonriendo ampliamente (N.A. ¿no son lindos? ^^ Son tan tiernos cuando actúan tan amigos).  
  
Sí, no sabíamos que vendrías tan temprano - exclamó Peter con expresión confundida, pero aun sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
Anoche Madam Pomfrey me revisó y me dijo que podía irme hoy a la hora que quisiera - explicó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
¿Anoche. . .? - preguntó Sirius con fingida expresión de sorpresa seguida de una también fingida sonrisa pícara.  
  
¡Si serás baboso!! - Exclamó Remus riendo cuando Sirius sonrío con clara insinuación - anoche hubo un lío en la enfermería y ella revisó que con todo el alboroto no se hubieran abierto nuevamente mis heridas.  
  
¿Qué alboroto? - preguntó James con curiosidad.  
  
Remus frunció el ceño y expresión de disgusto miró a sus amigos.  
  
Malfoy se metió a la enfermería - exclamó Remus agitando su cabeza con molestia.  
  
¿Malfoy? - preguntaron a su vez James, Sirius y Peter con gran sorpresa.  
  
Sí - respondió Remus sin notar las miradas de confusión de sus amigos - empezó a perseguirme, se aventó sobre mí y empezó a besarme - continuó Remus mirando al techo y agitando la cabeza con ligera molestia.  
  
¡¿Malfoy?!!! - preguntaron nuevamente James, Sirius y Peter esta vez más sorprendidos, y bastante escandalizados.  
  
¡Sí! - respondió Remus aun sin mirarlos - ¿y saben? Me avergüenza decirlo, pero por un minuto me dejar llevar, en serio empezaba a disfrutar del asunto cuando. . . - continuó Remus pero fue interrumpido por la escandalizada exclamación de sus tres amigos, esta vez casi gritada.  
  
¡¿Qué?!!! - casi gritaron los tres chicos a su vez.  
  
Remus J. Lupin, ¿cómo puedes decirlo con tanto desparpajo? - exclamó Sirius escandalizado.  
  
Bueno sí, sé que es Slytherin, pero soy hombre después de todo. . . - exclamó Remus en un tono de ligera disculpa.  
  
¡Por eso mismo!! - casi gritó Sirius que ahora miraba a Remus con expresión de quien está a punto de caer en estado de shock, mezcla de asombro, incredulidad e intenso asco - Remus, no tenía idea de que tuvieras esas inclinaciones - agregó luego agitando la cabeza.  
  
¡¿Ah?!!!! - fue lo único que preguntó Remus mientras lleno de confusión veía a sus amigos que casi estaban en estado de shock.  
  
¡Oh! - agregó entendiendo a que se refería Sirius - ¡OH!! - repitió luego está vez con expresión de intenso asco y retorciéndose miró a sus amigos con expresión de repulsión - ¡NO!!! - gritó el joven licántropo - Lesa Malfoy - agregó luego con expresión de enojo, mientras sus amigos ponían caras de compresión y alivio.  
  
Eso tiene más sentido - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Y da menos asco - agregó James.  
  
¿Cómo se les ocurre? ¡Lucius, que asco! - exclamó Remus retorciéndose brevemente ante la idea.  
  
Pudo ser peor - exclamó Peter - pudimos pensar en Snapy.  
  
¡NO, PETER! - gritaron los otros tres chicos en son de protesta.  
  
Voy a tener pesadillas - agregó Remus.  
  
Sí, Peter no seas puerco, ¿qué crees que es Remus? - Agregó James.  
  
Además Rem no tendría tan malos gustos - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Por supuesto que no, además creo que podría conseguir algo mejor que cualquiera de esos ¿no creen? - exclamó Remus.  
  
Por supuesto que sí - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Podrías conseguir algo mucho mejor - agregó James.  
  
Eres atractivo. . . - exclamó Sirius.  
  
. . .E inteligente. . . - agregó James.  
  
. . .Y tienes esa aura de misterio que te hace realmente sexy - concluyó Peter.  
  
Una mirada de extrañeza apareció de pronto en la cara de los cuatro muchachos, que al instante se removieron incómodos, mientras se aclaraban las gargantas.  
  
Ya quiero que empiece la temporada de quidditch - exclamó de pronto Sirius con la voz repentinamente gruesa y tono aun incómodo.  
  
Sí, quidditch - agregó James con la misma voz - mi padre me comprará una escoba nueva para este año.  
  
¿Y vieron a las nuevas cazadoras de Ravenclaw? - agregó Peter, con un tono parecido.  
  
¡Sí!! - exclamaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.  
  
Un cuerpo increíble - agregó Remus con la voz también muy gruesa - ¿saben chicos? Esta conversación jamás pasó - agregó luego con su voz normal.  
  
¿Qué conversación? - exclamó Sirius dando a entender su completo acuerdo.  
  
¿Por qué no nos vamos a bañar, y nos cuentas lo de Lesa en las regaderas? - sugirió James.  
  
Tienes razón, estoy mugriento - exclamó Remus bajando de la cama y yendo a hacia el baño.  
  
Sirius, James y Peter lo siguieron.  
  
*******************  
  
No quiero ir así a clase - exclamó Lily viéndose al espejo; se había recogido el cabello en un moño bajo y se había colocado un sombrero para que cubriera su desteñida cabellera.  
  
¿Creen que alguien note que llevo un centímetro de base para maquillaje? - preguntó Arabella que también frente al espejo terminaba de aplicar una última capa de base, tras la cual el color verde de su rostro había quedado completamente disimulado.  
  
Bella, luces de muñeco de plástico - exclamó Olive que con sus dos trenzas armadas y entrelazadas con cintas de colores, se dedicaba a cubrir su cabeza con un pañuelo amarrado al estilo pirata.  
  
Tienes razón, necesito poner algo de maquillaje sobre toda esta base, pero me parece el colmo tener que cubrir tanto maquillaje con más maquillaje - exclamó la aludida suspirando con resignación y abriendo su cofre de maquillaje.  
  
Y no se olviden de echarse base en el cuello - exclamó Lily, mirando a Stella y Arabella, que al instante se miraron al espejo y comprobaron la gran diferencia en el color de ambas partes.  
  
Luzco como un vampiro - exclamó Stella mirando en el espejo su piel pálida a causa de la base, resaltada por su cabello negro y el lápiz labial rojo sangre que había tenido que usar para cubrir el color verde de sus labios.  
  
Yo parezco mimo - exclamó Bella observando su piel, aun más blanca que la de Stella y resaltada por su lápiz labial de muy obscuro color vino - esta base es muy clara.  
  
Lo sé, pero es muy tarde como para ir a comprar maquillaje menos gótico - exclamó Stella.  
  
Al menos ustedes no tienen que usar esto - exclamó Lily viendo al espejo su gorro negro de punta cuadrada y cuya ala de tela suave, caía ligeramente cubriendo su moño rubio.  
  
Vamos Lily la que parece animadora infantil soy yo - exclamó Olive viendo sus coloridas trenzas y el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza desteñida.  
  
Un grito lejano resonó a través de las paredes, las cuatro chicas se detuvieron reconociendo las voces de tres de los cuatro cretinos.  
  
¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano? - se preguntó Lily.  
  
Un nuevo e idéntico grito resonó de nuevo en la sala común.  
  
¿Y qué tanto gritan a esta hora? - la secundó Arabella.  
  
Se habrán reunido con Lupin supongo - exclamó Olive - recuerden que no estaba entre ellos el Sábado.  
  
De veras, yo tampoco lo vi - exclamó Stella.  
  
Como para confirmar la teoría de Stella la voz de Lupin se elevó en un grito escandalizado.  
  
¡NO! - Gritó Remus, siguiendo esta palabra con una frase en menor tono de voz que se perdió por la distancia.  
  
Sí, se encontraron con Lupin - exclamó Arabella - lo que yo me pregunto es donde a estado desde el sábado en la noche.  
  
Yo también - exclamó Lily - pero también me pregunto porque gritan tanto, ¿creen que ya estén planeando algo?  
  
Puede ser, yo creo que debemos apurarnos con nuestro plan - exclamó Olive.  
  
Hoy en la tarde contactaré a Eddra - exclamó Stella colocándose la túnica del colegio sobre la ropa y empezando a abrocharla.  
  
Perfecto es mejor apurarnos o ellos se nos pueden adelantar - exclamó Arabella terminando de abrocharse a su vez la túnica del colegio.  
  
******************  
  
Y la pequeña maníaca me arañó la espalda y me mordió el labio inferior - exclamó Remus con tono de ligera indignación - pero lo hizo muy fuerte, me sacó sangre - agregó luego.  
  
Y eso fue lo que te molestó a ti ¿no? - exclamó Sirius con voz divertida y sacando la cabeza empapada fuera de la ducha.  
  
Sí, digo no; más bien. . . - exclamó Remus ligeramente incómodo y sacando la cabeza de la ducha - ¡Oh, ya cállate! - agregó mirando a Sirius con enojo.  
  
Bueno Rem, mírale el lado bueno - exclamó James sacando a su vez la cabeza de la ducha y chorreando agua por todo el piso - si no te hubiera mordido, no habrías recobrado el uso de la cabeza correcta y habrías hecho algo de lo que de seguro te hubieras arrepentido.  
  
James tiene toda la razón - exclamó Sirius - además si con un beso se puso como loca hace un año, imagínate si llegabas más lejos con ella, de seguro te obligaba a casarte con ella Rem - agregó mirando a Remus.  
  
¡Dios me libre! - exclamó Remus quitándose de la cara el un mechón de cabello mojado - tan sólo espero que Lucy dejé a un lado sus traumas y empiece a vigilar nuevamente a la pequeña loca.  
  
¿Lucy? ¿Traumas? - preguntó Peter a su vez, gritando desde la ducha con voz confundida (N.A. Me niego a que salga de la ducha, ni siquiera su fea cabeza).  
  
Si que eres lento a veces, Pete - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Lucy, Lucius Malfoy - especificó James - pero con lo de traumas si debo preguntar.  
  
Sí Remus ¿de qué traumas hablas? - preguntó Sirius regresando dentro de la ducha y cogiendo el envase de champú (N.A. = )~ lindo Siri).  
  
James y Remus también habían vuelto a entrar alas duchas y desde ahí sonó la voz de Remus, semi apagada por el sonido del agua.  
  
La niña Malfoy me contó que Lucius estuvo toda la tarde con la mirada perdida, y que cada cierto tiempo se retorcía y salía corriendo como un desesperado rumbo al baño.  
  
¡¿Qué?!! - preguntó la voz de Peter desde la ducha.  
  
¡¿Cómo?!!! - exclamó Sirius, volviendo a salir de la ducha está vez con la negra cabellera cubierta de espuma blanca.  
  
¡¿En serio?!!! - exclamó a su vez James, sacando el torso enjabonado de la ducha y sonriendo divertido.  
  
Sí, parece que Snivellus si lo alcanzó después de todo - exclamó Remus sacando su el torso por la puerta de la ducha y estallando en carcajadas, al igual que los otros chicos (N.A. Y que conste que la rata sigue metido en la ducha).  
  
Remus volvió a meterse en la ducha mientras sus amigos debatían sobre lo que podría haber pasado entre esos dos. El agua dejó de caer, la puerta de la ducha se abrió y Remus salió de ella mojando todo el piso en su corto camino hasta el gabinete de toallas (N.A. No me pude contener más) y abriendo las puertas superiores sacó una toalla roja que envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Dos duchas más se cerraban y Sirius y James salían de ellas; Remus sacó un par más de toallas y se las aventó para que se cubrieran mientras él sacaba otra más pequeña y comenzaba a secarse. James y Sirius caminaron hasta el gabinete y sacaron otra toalla más pequeña y empezaron también.  
  
Lástima que no podamos saber a ciencia cierta que pasó entre esos dos - exclamó Remus terminándose de secar el cabello empezando a lavarse los dientes.  
  
Quien sabe, tal vez podamos averiguarlo - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Sí, ya pensaremos en algo - exclamó James.  
  
Pero antes tenemos que hablar con los chicos y formar un nuevo plan - exclamó Remus - esas cuatro tuvieron todo el día Domingo para planear lo que sea que nos vayan a hacer luego, debemos apurarnos y adelantarnos a ellas.  
  
Sí, hablaremos con ellos en el desayuno - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Podemos planear las cosas en el almuerzo - agregó James.  
  
Sí y con algo de suerte conseguir lo que necesitemos en la tarde - concluyó Remus caminando hacia la puerta y entrando nuevamente al cuarto, seguido de Sirius y James.  
  
¡Chicos no me dejen! - gritó Peter cerrando la ducha.  
  
******************  
  
Espiar niños, esto no me parece bien - murmuró McGonagall a la profesora Cinistra en cuanto las cuatro alumnas de sexto año de Gryffindor entraron al gran comedor.  
  
A mí tampoco, pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene toda la razón; las cosas no pueden permanecer de este modo, las alumnas están incontrolables y muchos chicos empiezan a actuar igual, sin contar todos los desastres que están ocurriendo - opinó la profesora de astronomía.  
  
Sí Minerva, piensa que esta aparente tranquilidad se irá al cuerno en cuanto alguno de esos chicos entre a este lugar - opinó la profesora Sprout.  
  
Y hay que pensar en el pobre de Binns - agregó el profesor Flitwick (N.A. Alguien me dice como se escribe, me da flojera buscar en los libros) - ya no está para estos trotes y esos chicos parecen ponerse de acuerdo para hacer más desastres en su clase.  
  
Tienes razón, y no son sólo tus chicos de sexto - exclamó Cifar Carlyle, el profesor de pociones interviniendo en la conversación - mis alumnas de séptimo casi violan bajo sus narices al chico Mirrow y eso sólo a él porque Down y Clarick salieron corriendo del aula antes de que se les acercaran.  
  
Cifar, ahí vienen esos muchachos, creo que mejor nos paramos y cuidamos el orden mientras llega el director - exclamó la profesora McGonagall en cuanto entraron al gran salón los cuatro chicos de sexto.  
  
Tienes razón, después de lo que he visto hacer a estas chicas, creo que la prevención es necesaria - exclamó el maestro de pociones y junto con McGonagall se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta las mesas de los alumnos.  
  
**************************  
  
Chicos, me pueden decir que le pasa a la cara de la cara de Figg - exclamó Sirius mirando con extrañeza el rostro pálido y el obscuro lápiz labial de Arabella.  
  
Lo mismo digo yo de Burbank - exclamó Remus - ¿las maquilló la misma persona o qué?  
  
Tienen toda la razón, pero alguien me explica que es eso que está usando Lily en la cabeza - exclamó James - y Henassy ya que hablamos de cosas extrañas en la cabeza.  
  
Aquí ocurre algo extraño - exclamó Peter - ¡he, ahí vienen Terrence, Michael y Nicholas! - exclamó luego cuando desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y vio entrar a sus compañeros de séptimo año.  
  
¡Chicos! - gritó Sirius llamando la atención de los recién llegados con una mano.  
  
Los tres alumnos de séptimo levantaron las cabezas en señal de saludo y se acercaron a los chicos de sexto. Poco después llegaban Julius Lakewood y los gemelos Wallace acompañados de Frederick Fawcett y Keneth White.  
  
********************  
  
Necesitamos un nuevo plan - exclamó Sirius pasándose una mano por el cabello y dando un mordisco a una tostada.  
  
Sí, ellas ya deben estar planeando algo y no debemos dejar que se nos adelanten - exclamó Remus.  
  
Completamente de acuerdo con ustedes, ya nos llevan un día de ventaja - exclamó Nicholas.  
  
No lo sé, a ellas tampoco se les vio demasiado el Domingo, pasearon por los terrenos del castillo un rato, desayunaron, almorzaron y cenaron en el comedor, pero estuvieron el resto del día en su cuarto - opinó Michael echando una rápida mirada hacia donde estaban las chicas - y hablando de ellas ¿Alguien me puede decir que tienen esas dos en las cabezas?  
  
Sí, ¿y qué rayos maquilló a Figg y Burbank? - preguntó a su vez Terrence - parecen mimos.  
  
No tenemos idea, así salieron de sus cuartos - exclamó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con su plan? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Julius Lakewood y Anthony Wallace. Julius echó una mirada de extrañeza al prefecto.  
  
¿Ves que es molesto? - exclamó Mathew.  
  
Tú eres molesto - exclamó su gemelo, pero Julius, sentado entre ambos, tomó dos piezas de pan y las embutió en las bocas de los chicos.  
  
¡Gracias! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo los otros nueve chicos mirando al muchacho de corto cabello rubio.  
  
Ahora sí, una vez callados Caín y Abel - exclamó Remus mirando con el ceño fruncido brevemente a los gemelos, que le devolvieron una mirada de indignación - creo que debemos conversar un poco de lo que haremos.  
  
No lo sé, yo creo que ya no tenemos tiempo para eso - exclamó Michael consultando su reloj - pero podemos pensar en algo todos por separado y reunirnos en el almuerzo y el descanso para planear todo.  
  
De acuerdo ahora, creo que vamos saliendo, tenemos que ir a clases por el camino más largo - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Eso es cierto - exclamó James - recuerden que en cuanto llevemos a cabo este plan debemos pensar en algo para detener el acoso por parte de las alumnas de Hogwarts.  
  
Sí, eso es muy necesario - exclamó Terrence - a la cuenta de tres - exclamó poniéndose de pie y levantando una mano, todos los demás chicos cogieron sus mochilas y se prepararon - 1, 2 y. . . 3 - gritó el guardián de Gryffindor y salió corriendo del gran salón junto con sus compañeros de año y los demás modelos del dichoso calendario. Tras ellos, y a pesar de los gritos de Carlyle y McGonagall, salieron casi todas las alumnas del colegio. *********************  
  
Hoy no quiero ningún desastre en esta clase - exclamó el profesor Binns, apenas y hubo pasado lista, y mirando especialmente a los alumnos y alumnas de Gryffindor.  
  
Los alumnos hacia quienes iba dirigida ese nuevo inicio de clase se encogieron ligeramente en sus asientos.  
  
Si alguien dice algo, cualquier cosa sin levantar antes la mano, va a estar toda esta semana en detención - prosiguió mirando a toda la clase con expresión amenazadora - y eso incluirá el fin de semana completo también - y eso incluye hablar con otro alumno.  
  
Una mano se elevó entre las carpetas.  
  
¿Sí, señorita Grant?  
  
Si queremos pedirle algo a un amigo, ¿debemos pedirle permiso a usted levantando la mano antes?  
  
Sí, así mismo. Si no tiene otra pregunta puede sentarse - exclamó el profesor y la chica se sentó nuevamente.  
  
Expresiones de protesta aparecieron en los rostros de los alumnos, pero fueron acallados con tan sólo la mirada asesina que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de Binns.  
  
Si alguien hace algo que perturbe la clase, cualquier cosa, será castigado con dos semanas de detención, y eso también incluirá los fines de semana respectivos - prosiguió el profesor de historia de la magia.  
  
Los alumnos empezaron a intercambiar miradas nerviosas.  
  
Y cuando digo cualquier cosa, me refiero a cualquier cosa: ya sea hacerle una broma a un compañero - empezó a enumerar el profesor mirando hacia donde estaban sentados Remus y Sirius - tratar de atacar a un compañero - continuó el profesor está vez viendo a todos los merodeadores - tratar de hechizar a un compañero - siguió Binns con la mirada aun clavada en los chicos - tratar de ahorcar a un compañero - exclamó mirando esta vez a Arabella - tratar de violar a un compañero - exclamó casi fuera de si viendo a las demás alumnas del aula - o simplemente mirar a un lugar que no sea la pizarra y yo - gestos de reproche aparecieron en todos los rostros - ¿alguna protesta?  
  
Puro silencio, ningún alumno se atrevió a abrir la boca.  
  
Mucho mejor - exclamó el profesor Binns, yendo hacia su pupitre y empezando la clase.  
  
************************  
  
¿Ya tienen algo para mí? - preguntó el profesor Dumbledore cerrando la puerta de su oficina.  
  
Sí señor Dumbledore señor, Wally escuchó a los alumnos de sexto hablar mientras estos se duchaban.  
  
Wally no me parece correcto que te metas a los baños de los muchachos mientras se bañan - exclamó el director lanzando una mirada de extrañeza al elfo doméstico que tenía frente a él.  
  
Wally no estaba en el baño señor, estaba en el cuarto, pero con un hechizo pudo escuchar lo que hablaban.  
  
¡Oh, eso está bien! - exclamó el profesor Dumbledore con claro alivio en la voz - ¿qué escuchaste?  
  
No mucho señor, tan sólo dijeron que debían contactar a unos chicos y que harían los planes en el almuerzo, porque unas chicas habían tenido todo el Domingo para planear y que ellos debían adelantarse - relató el elfo - y que si tenían suerte podrían comprar lo que necesitarán para el plan.  
  
Genial Wally, muy buen trabajo - exclamó Dumbledore con una sonrisa de triunfo - vuelve a las cocinas, pero recuerda que debes seguirlos apenas salgan de clase.  
  
Sí señor Dumbledore señor - exclamó el elfo - con su permiso señor Dumbledore señor - agregó.  
  
Puedes irte Wally y dile a Mili que venga por favor.  
  
El elfo desapareció después de hacer una pequeña inclinación; y momentos después una elfina aparecía en su lugar.  
  
¿Me llamaba señor Dumbledore señor? - exclamó la elfina inclinándose ante el director de Hogwarts.  
  
Sí Mili, quiero que me digas si las chicas que te mande a cuidar dijeron algo relacionado a las cosas que te dije - preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
Sí señor Dumbledore señor, las alumnas dijeron que debían apurarse con el plan antes de que unos alumnos se les adelanten y que esta tarde una de ellas iría a ver a alguien llamada Eddra para ajustar los detalles.  
  
Muchas gracias Mili, lo hiciste muy bien, ya puedes volver a la cocina, pero no te olvides de que debes seguirlas en el descanso y durante la tarde.  
  
Sí señor Dumbledore señor - exclamó la elfina sonriendo complacida e inclinándose ante Dumbledore - con su permiso señor director señor.  
  
Puedes retirarte.  
  
La elfina hizo otra inclinación y desapareció en el aire.  
  
Los tengo Fawkes, los tengo - exclamó el director poniéndose de pie y levantando una mano triunfante, luego se acercó a su fénix que lo veía con creciente extrañeza en la mirada - bueno aun no, pero voy en camino, pronto caerán y recuperaré mi escuela.  
  
**********************  
  
Esta tiene que haber sido la clase más aburrida de todos los tiempos - exclamó Sirius en cuanto estuvieron seguros en un pasaje secreto, lejos de las alumnas y lejos del recientemente titulado tirano profesor Binns.  
  
Sí, creo que ha llegado a su límite de aguante - exclamó Remus con algo de lástima.  
  
¿Vieron a esa chica a la que castigó toda la semana porque le pidió una pluma a su amiga? - preguntó Peter.  
  
Sí Pete, fue algo difícil no verlo, estaban en la carpeta de al lado - exclamó James sarcásticamente.  
  
Vámonos o no llegaremos a Herbología - exclamó Remus apurando el paso.  
  
**********************  
  
Esa es una hora de mí vida que no voy a recuperar - exclamó Arabella con voz molesta.  
  
Además de que no resulta divertido que el propio maestro te mire la cara con extrañeza - agregó Stella.  
  
O el cabello - exclamó Olive.  
  
Mírenlo desde este punto - exclamó Lily - aunque nos miren raro aun nadie descubre lo que tenemos debajo de este maquillaje o estos peinados ridículos.  
  
Tienes toda la razón - exclamó Arabella entrando al invernadero con sus amigas.  
  
****************  
  
. . . Black y Potter, Henassy y Evans, y Lupin y Pettigrew - la profesora terminó de nombrar las parejas para la última parte de la clase - ahora bien, tengan mucho cuidado al trasplantarla pues la muerde si sela toma con mucha rudeza y su mordedura puede ser muy dolorosa, eso debido a los cientos de filosos dientes que posee - terminó de explicar la profesora Sprout - pueden empezar.  
  
¡Demonios! - exclamó Remus en son de queja.  
  
¿Qué pasa Remus? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
Me tocó con Peter - lloriqueó Remus - voy a sacar mala nota, y eso sino es que consigue que esta flor me coma los dedos.  
  
Ja, ja - exclamó el aludido con sarcasmo mientras los otros tres se reían.  
  
Esta bien Peter no te ofendas, era broma - exclamó Remus revolviendo el cabello de su amigo - ahora yo remuevo la tierra y te dejo libre el camino. Tú sacas la flor de la maceta y me la pasas, no es complicado.  
  
Ya entendí Remus, no soy tan tonto - exclamó Peter con un bufido.  
  
Está bien, lo siento - se disculpó Remus - empecemos ¿quieres?  
  
De acuerdo.  
  
Remus removió la tierra, no confiaba en Peter para hacerlo suavemente o a la distancia precisa de las raíces y la flor, que la profesora Sprout había especificado. Cuando esta parte estuvo lista se volteo hacia su compañero de trabajo con una sonrisa entre paciente, resignada y esperanzada.  
  
Muy bien Peter, todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar la flor y pasarmela mientras yo preparo la tierra y la maceta.  
  
Está bien, listo - exclamó el joven asintiendo.  
  
No te olvides de debes cogerla por las raíces y el tallo - agregó Remus lentamente.  
  
Ya lo sé - exclamó Peter.  
  
Y ni se te ocurra apretarla o moverla con mucha fuerza - concluyó Remus.  
  
Ya Remus por favor, ya sé todo eso - exclamó Peter con impaciencia.  
  
Muy bien, lo siento - se volvió a disculpar el joven licántropo.  
  
Remus miró nerviosamente a Peter y se fue hacia la otra maceta para tenerla lista, había demasiados detalles importantes en cuanto a lo que debía contener la tierra y la profundidad a que debían ser enterradas las flore como para confiarle esa tarea a Peter.  
  
Muy bien Peter, pásame la flor - exclamó mientras terminaba con la tierra y antes de voltear para ver a Peter.  
  
Voy Remus - escuchó decir a su amigo.  
  
Remus giró la cabeza y vio venir a Peter, suspiró aliviado al ver que su amigo sostenía a la estúpida planta como debía ser. Pero entonces sucedió lo que había temido, Peter se tropezó con su propio pie, no fue tan grave como hacerlo caer, pero bastó para que diera un traspié y casi estrangulara a la planta en su intento por no tirarla, Remus reaccionó y se adelantó para tratar de que dejara de apretar a la estúpida planta, que debía en serio ser estúpida porque hasta ahora no había mordido a Peter y él sí que la estaba apretando fuerte. El chico de cabellos castaños fue al encuentro de su compañero y cogió a la planta de sus manos, sin apretarla; pero la planta no pareció entender esto y reaccionando por fin a tanto maltrato se agachó, abrió una especie de boca que hasta el momento había parecido la corola cerrada de una flor y clavó sus cientos de afilados dientes en la mano de Remus que con un aullido de dolor empezó a agitar la mano fuertemente hasta que la planta se desprendió y salió volando hasta el otro lado del invernadero.  
  
Remus se cogió la mano que sangraba profusamente y una mirada de rabia apareció en su rostro, el chico de dieciséis años levantó la cabeza hacia Peter que lo veía horrorizado y extremadamente asustado. Remus temblaba de puro coraje mientras que su amigo del miedo que acababa de entrarle al ver la cara de su amigo, que parecía a punto de saltarle encima. La profesora Sprout se adelantó y cogiendo la mano de Remus la examinó.  
  
Señor Lupin, vaya a la enfermería - exclamó la profesora Sprout - y el resto regresen a su trabajo, pero sigan las indicaciones para que esto no vuelva a pasar.  
  
Remus lanzó una última mirada de rabia a Peter.  
  
Señor Lupin, vaya a la enfermería, y usted señor Pettigrew, vaya con el señor Black y el señor Potter, pero no toque nada - especificó la profesora ante las miradas de protesta que habían puesto los chicos.  
  
Chicos la clase ya va a terminar - susurró Remus cuando fue a recoger su mochila que aun estaba junto a Sirius y James - vayan nomás, yo los alcanzo en el gran comedor - concluyó Remus aun susurrando, y sosteniendo su mano que todavía sangraba, lanzó una mirada de reproche a Peter y salió del aula.  
  
Si serás descuidado - exclamó Sirius dándole una en la nuca a Peter.  
  
No toques nada - le advirtió James con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
  
Perdón - exclamó Peter avergonzado.  
  
*********************  
  
Voy a buscar a Eddra - susurró Stella a sus amigas en cuanto hubo terminado la clase de Herbología.  
  
Sus amigas asintieron.  
  
La llevas a donde acordamos - susurró a su vez Lily, Stella asintió y separándose de ellas se fue por un pasillo distinto.  
  
Stella consultó su reloj, debía apurarse si quería encontrarla antes de que fuera al gran comedor, nadie debía verla con ellas; se acordó y acomodando mejor su mochila en el hombro echó a correr por el pasillo.  
  
*********************  
  
Gracias Madam Pomfrey - exclamó Remus mirando el vendaje que cubría su mano y que más parecía un guante blanco, y jalándose la manga de la túnica para que esta cubriera el vendaje.  
  
La enfermera agitó su cabeza con desaprobación en cuanto el chico hubo salido de la enfermería, esos chicos parecían atraer problemas, y por diversas razones el chico Lupin siempre acababa siendo atendido por ella.  
  
Remus salió al pasillo y en cuanto pudo se metió a uno menos frecuentado; el chico levantó su brazo derecho y lo agitó hasta que la maga se deslizó dejando al descubierto su reloj.  
  
Demonios, llegaré tarde al plan de venganza - exclamó al comprobar la hora y echando a correr por el pasillo rumbo al gran comedor.  
  
Aun corriendo, dobló una esquina y corrió por un corto corredor que desembocaba en otro pasillo. Remus entró al pasillo pero se estrelló contra algo, cayendo al suelo apoyado sobre su mano vendada. Con un quejido de dolor Remus abrió los ojos.  
  
¡Oh no! - exclamó cogiendo su mochila y poniéndose de pie.  
  
Frente a él, sentada en suelo y sobándose el trasero estaba Lesa Malfoy, que en esos momentos y por el sonido que había hecho él al pararse, abría los ojos. Los ojos grises de la chica Malfoy se iluminaron de alegría al ver a Remus que dando media vuelta echó a correr nuevamente por el pasillo por el que había venido.  
  
¿A dónde vas amor? - gritó ella cogiendo su mochila y echando a correr tras él.  
  
No soy tu amor - gritó Remus sin voltear siquiera.  
  
Remus corrió por el pasillo, entrando y saliendo de todos los pasillos que veía con la intención de despistar a la chica, que aunque lejos, siempre parecía saber que pasillo había tomado. Finalmente Remus dejó de escuchar sus pasos tras él o sus gritos y frases de amor con las que lo llamaba, y sin dejar de correr aunque bajando un poco la velocidad volteó para comprobarlo. Un nuevo golpe y volvió a caer al suelo, pero está vez hacia delante, un dolor punzante apareció en su mano vendada, se había apoyado en ambas para evitar caer de cara, pero en su lugar habían evitado que aplastara a quien sea que hora estaba debajo.  
  
Lo siento - exclamó Remus abriendo los ojos - lo siento mucho - repitió bajando al instante de encima de Stella y mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
Yo lo siento, venía corriendo y no vi por donde iba - exclamó Stella sonrojada bajo todo el maquillaje, por el cual en esos momentos estaba agradecida y mirando también hacia otro lado, por lo que no notó que Remus también se había sonrojado ligeramente por un momento.  
  
Yo también venía corriendo, así que digamos que los dos tuvimos la culpa - exclamó Remus poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano para ayudar a Stella a ponerse de pie.  
  
La chica dudo pero estiró la mano y tomó la que el chico le extendía.  
  
Espera un. . . - empexó Stella tratando de coger su mochila, pero luego de que Remus ya hubiera jalado de su mano.  
  
La chica se vio impulsada hacia arriba, sin previó aviso y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia delante y terminando en los brazos de Remus, con sus rostros muy cerca. Stella podía sentir la respiración agitada de Remus, aunque seguramente sería porque había estado corriendo, pensó sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Los ojos dorados de Remus también estaban en los suyos y aun no la había soltado.  
  
Lo siento de nuevo Stella - consiguió decir Remus al fin.  
  
Me llamaste Stella de nuevo - exclamó Stella sorprendida y sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
El rostro de Remus se acercó lentamente al suyo y ella cerró los ojos, esperando.  
  
Fin del capítulo 16. ******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Muajajaja soy el ser más ruin de la tierra. Bueno gente linda, hasta aquí el capítulo 16 ¿verdad que soy muy mala? Jiji. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que tuvo tantos problemas para llegar finalmente a la red. Otra vez postergué lo de los planes de venganza de los chicos y las chicas, pero como ya se dieron cuenta empezaron a aparecer las partes de romanticismo, hay que justificar su nombramiento como subcategoría del fic. Pero no crean, esto no significa que todo se vaya a dar centre ellos o que ya las parejas y los arrumacos serán el tema principal del fic, ¡NO! Este fic ya tiene tema y el amor no es. Bueno dejen reviews, díganme que opinan. Su tarea de este capítulo (sí, hoy tendrán tarea) será responder a la siguiente pregunta ¿Hay beso o no hay beso? A los que acierten se les dará la oportunidad de escoger al personaje de su elección y llevárselo o llevársela (a lo mejor un chico acierta) a sonde guste durante un sábado completo. Bueno, en otros asuntos, ya aparecieron los otros espías de Dumbi (Vez Tana acertaste después de todo) y al parecer están haciendo bien su trabajo. Apareció un nuevo personaje secundario, Lesa Malfoy que ya ven está enamorada de mi Remus, que digo enamorada obsesionada ¿conseguirá continuar con el beso que tanto ansía en el próximo capítulo? (Ahí tiene otra tareita, pero esta es opcional, los que la acierten se llevan otro personaje). En el próximo capítulo la respuesta a la pregunta/tarea de hoy, ahora sí los planes de los chicos, los de las chicas, Eddra, y más de Dumbledore, sus espías y sus planes para desenmascarar a nuestros protagonistas. ¿Spy yo o este fic se acerca a su fin a pasos agigantados? Bueno quien sabe, todo depende de por donde vaya mi mente que no es del todo coherente.  
  
Besos a todos, nos vemos en el capítulo 17, de nuevo me disculpo por lo mucho que ocuparon las repuestas a los reviews y mi nota de autor, les agradezco horrores la cantidad de reviews que dejaron, me alegraron mucho y me incentivaron a escribir antes de lo que yo misma hubiera creído. Dejen muchos más para el siguiente capítulo y hagan la tarea.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
P.D. Ah, sí, me olvidaba, por favor denle un vistazo a mi fic en conjunto con mi primis la Hansenmac, se llama "Tras un mismo rostro" y está ubicado en el tiempo de la primera orden del fénix. Verán mucho Sirius, mucho Remus, James en planes de amo de casa, mortífagos (incluyendo a Sev, para aquellas que tiene curiosidad sobre como era cuando de verdad era mortífago y aun era no espía), batallas, Voldemort, Dumbledore, y muchas cosas más. Denle un vistazo y déjenme un review, please. Acabo de subir el segundo capítulo, pero la intro y el capítulo 1 son muy pequeños, en verdad no me di cuenta de cuanto hasta que lo vi en ff.net.  
  
Muchos besitos:  
  
Lorien Lupin 


	18. Carrera contra el tiempo

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola gente linda, aquí estoy de nuevo, fregando la paciencia con tanto fic que subo, pero la fregaré más, aquí el capítulo 17 de esta historia que se va acercando a su desenlace ;_; lo voy a extrañar cuando acabe, me acostumbre a estos personajes, a tanta locura, al caos y para que negarlo: a Remus, Sirius, James y los otros bombones (excluyendo a la rata) medio (o completamente : )~ ) desnudos por todos sitios. Pero no empecemos a lamentarnos por algo que aun no acaba, tenemos Calendario para un rato aún. En estos momentos estoy medio hiperactiva, estoy escuchando música así como para fiesta, pero como no tengo planes para hoy ;_; lo único que hice fue prender la compu, así que aviso que nada coherente saldrá del estado cargado de adrenalina en que me encuentro. En el capítulo anterior, debía haber puesto los planes de los chicos y los de las chicas, pero no lo hice, así que en este capítulo lo verán, además de Dumbi y sus espías, y que pasó con Stella y Remus, Y Lesa, no nos olvidemos de ella, ¿por dónde se fue a meter? Ahora sí los dejo con el capítulo 17, pero antes de eso contestaré los reviews:  
  
Syringen: Hola Syringen, gracias por el review; claro que dio risa lo de Sirius y James rubios pobres XDDDDD aun me da risa. Tienes razón eso sería una escena graciosa jajaja. Que bueno que hiciste tu tarea jiji, ya anoté tus respuestas y se darán los resultados en este capítulo. Lo que quiero decir es que se dará permiso de salir con el personaje (chico/chica) de tu elección, el modelo que más te guste, puede hacer lo que quieras con él, que limpie tu casa, que bañe a tu perro, que te preparé la cena, o cualquier otra cosa que gustes, si quieres puedes meterlo en un fic propio, pero eso si le aciertas a la pregunta, si aciertas en las dos, puedes escoger a dos personajes. Tienes razón, pobre de la tipa que atrape a Peter, pero supongo que para perseguirlo en primer lugar ya deben tener muy malos gustos y u estomago de hierro, como el de la tal Aurea (ya no me acuerdo sí así se llama la novia de la rata). Me alegra mucho saber que las bromas te gustan y que lo hago parecer fácil, en realidad me gusta idearlas aunque sean un dolor de cabeza. Me da gusto que te gustara mi frase, estaba inspirada, o más bien soñolienta, el punto es que para ese momento no pensaba muy coherentemente. Me da gustó que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y el saber que aun te ríes con este fic. Ahora me despido y te dejo con el cap 17, que lo disfrutes, bye y besitos.  
  
kmila: Hola kmila, ¡ja, ja! Ya ves que soy cruel, te dejé en medio de la escena romántica. ¿Cómo van tus nervios? ¿Sufrieron mucho por la espera? Yo también amo a Remus *Lorien pone cara de babosa enamorada*. Me da gusto que te agrade la pareja que hacen Stellita y el Remsie. Leer tus fics fue un placer, no tienes que agradecer. Espero no haber tardado tanto con el capi. Que bueno que hiciste tu tarea, ya anoté tu respuesta y los resultados los daré en este capi, también anoté tu elección por si acaso, te deseo suerte; y buena elección ese chico esta riquísimo *Lorien pone cara de pervertida que luego trata de disimular*. Bueno ahora sí te dejo con el capítulo, bye y besitos.  
  
Princess of Darkness86: Hola princess, buen0 tenerte aquí, gracias por el review, y sí tan responsable como yo ^^U jiji, pero al final fuiste o no, eso es lo que cuenta. Me alegra haberte sorprendido, me gusta ser capaz de imaginar babosadas tan ilógicas que nadie las tomaría en cuenta como posibilidad. Chica buena, hiciste tu tarea, pues ya anoté tus respuestas, te deseo suerte. Fue genial encontrarte en el msn, de nuevo te deseo que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños, y que hayan muchos más de esos. Te dejo con el capítulo 17, espero que te guste, nos leemos para el siguiente, bye y besitos. P.D. Tu blusa parece genial por la descripción que haces que la disfrutes ^.^ bye.  
  
Shumara: Hola Shumara, gracias por el review, me da gusto saber que te gusta mi fic. Me sorprendes, que paciencia la tuya para leer algo que ya tienen tantos capítulos, a mi me llamó el summary de un fic el otro día pero tenía tantos que me dio pereza leerlo; así que te lo agradezco, y me disculpo por haberte dejado en ese colgada en ese instante después de tanto esfuerzo. Te explicó un fic es abreviación para fanfiction, o ficción hecho por fan, son historias en las que un fanático toma personajes de series, dibujos, libros, películas, vídeo juegos, ect, ect, y creo con ellos una historia aparte de las tramas originales de los dibujos, libros, ect. ¿todo claro? Sí, tu suposición es correcta, soy de America del Sur, de Perú y para ser más exactos de la capital: Lima. Bueno, así que eres de españa tengo familia que es de ahí, aunque no es extraño, yo tengo familia en todos lados, Colombia, Venezuela, Argentina, E.U. ect. ect, mi familia no se queda quieta en un solo país ^^U. Bueno ahora sí me despido, te dejo con el capítulo 17, espero que te guste y que no haya demorado demasiado. Bye y besitos.  
  
Naginis Fellowship: Hola, gracias por el review. Me halaga saber que te gusta mi fic, y que ustedes tres lo han leído, en especial viniendo de quienes a mi parecer son excelentes escritores. Es aun mejor saber que siendo el más lerdo (como dices tú) en cuestión de lectura, aun así hayas leído este fic que está bastante largo te lo digo yo, que me di cuenta de pasa de las 130 paginas. Así que ya somos dos los que no nos reímos casi nunca con las cosas que leemos, y siempre me da gusto saber que la gente se ríe con estos extraños productos de la imaginación mía. Ya leí la segunda parte del diario de Peter, y me estuve riendo horrores frente a la pantalla, parecía loca, pero no importa. Ustedes también sigan así, suerte bye y besitos. Los dejo con el capítulo 17, espero que lo disfruten. P.D. Así que eso era la Naginis Felowship, es que soy alguito curiosa ^^U, pero ya no más preguntas, me quedó claro.  
  
HermiD: Hola Hermi, amiga mía, gracias por la bienvenida, ya vez, me recupere y de vuelta a la carga, me alegra que te alegre mi regreso (oô eso sonó algo raro). Y sobre el capítulo, feliz de haberte vuelto a sorprender, casi se me ha convertido en hobby, no hay problema con que no te caiga, la cree para eso, ni a mí me cae; pero me da una risa lo sorda que es a las cosas que le dice Remus, la basurea y ella no entiende nada ^.^. Otra chica buena que hizo su tarea, ya apunte también tus resultados, veamos como va el asunto, los resultados los tendrán aquí. Bueno me despido, pero te dejo con el capítulo 17, bye y besitos.  
  
Pao1: Hola pao1, gracias por el review, me halaga que pienses eso, la razón es que no soy nada romántica, tengo mis arrebatos de romanticismo pero son provocados usualmente por películas muy bien hechas de ese género o algunas de las canciones de mi amado Gian Marco y no son de corazón, así que tarde mucho más que otros escritores de fics en entrar a esa parte de la historia. Tú también hiciste tu tarea ^^ Pues ya anoté tus respuestas y las respuestas las tendrás en este capítulo. Bueno me despido, pero te dejo con el capítulo 17, bye y besitos, que lo disfrutes.  
  
Elsa: Hola Elsa, gracias por el review, que gusto saber que te gusta mi fic. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, la venganza o más bien las venganzas aparecerán aquí, Bueno me despido, pero te dejo con el capítulo 17, espero que te guste, bye y besitos.  
  
Elmekia: Hola Elmekia, gracias por dejar review. Es gusto para mi saber que te gusta por donde se dirige mi fic. Y no fue ninguna molestia informarte donde seguir leyéndolo, sé lo que es leer un fic que te gusta y que ya no actualicen, es horrible, desesperante y a mí me gustaría que si alguna de esas personas lo manda a otra pagina de algún modo alguien me lo dijera. Ya tengo tus respuestas y te deseo suerte. Te dejo con el capítulo 17, espero te guste y no haya tardado tanto. Bye y besitos, bueno tenerte ahora por ff.net; hasta pronto, bye y besitos.  
  
Malale: Hola Malale, gracias por el review. Lamento haberlo dejado allí, me gusta crear algo de suspenso; pero me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo. Tienes razón, pobre Remus, pero sí, él ya se acostumbró en este fic a esos percances. Así que crees que no hay beso, pues ya está, apunté tu respuesta y te deseo que aciertes. Cuando volverán a la normalidad, pues eso ya se vera en este o el siguiente capítulo. Y en cuanto a Eddra, ella aparecerá en este capi. Así que tú también adivinaste lo de los elfos, pues ya son dos, eran la opción más obvia ¿verdad? Bueno me despido, espero que te guste el capítulo y que no haya tardado demasiado; te dejo con el capi 17, bye y besitos.  
  
janadetroya: Hola jana, gracias por el review, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic. Siempre me emociona mucho saber que alguien se ríe con las tonterías que escribo, para eso son echas. Gracias por las felicitaciones, es un placer, saber que te gusta la historia. Espero darte gusto con las escenas, podré alguna más en tu honor. En cuanto a lo del tema central del fic, mis inclinaciones van por ese rumbo, como ya dije, no soy nada romántica; y me alegra saber que apruebas el que haya dejado un tanto de lado el tema del romance. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 17, espero que te guste y verte de nuevo por aquí. Bye y besitos.  
  
Bueno gente linda, que me deja reviews, y gente linda que lee pero no los deja (¡qué vergüenza, ustedes los del segundo grupo!) Pues ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo 17, que espero sea de su agrado. Bye, muchos besos y escriban por así yo tengo más que leer.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
Y administradora adjunto de  
  
"La Legión de las Lupinas"  
  
(Ahhhh, soy muy feliz por eso ¡Remus!!!!!)  
  
"El Calendario" Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo XVII: "Carrera contra el tiempo"  
  
Stella tenía los ojos cerrados, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ella, y los segundos que pasaron entre el momento en que cerró los ojos, y el momento en que sintió los labios de Remus tocar suavemente los suyos, parecieron siglos.  
  
¡No! - exclamó de pronto Remus separándose de ella y retrocediendo un paso, al tiempo que pasaba el dorso de su mano por sus labios, ligeramente rojos por el lápiz labial de Stella.  
  
Stella abrió los ojos, sorprendida y avergonzada, y con un gran esfuerzo alzó la mirada. Vio que la cabeza de Remus estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y su cabello castaño caía como cortina, ocultando por partes su rostro pero dejando ver parcialmente sus ojos, que el chico tenía aun cerrados con fuerza.  
  
Esto no va a suceder Stella - exclamó Remus alzando la cabeza y abriendo sus ojos dorados, su respiración aun agitada, mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás.  
  
Remus yo. . .  
  
No sucederá jamás - exclamó Remus, agitando la cabeza y retrocediendo unos pasos más cogió su mochila, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, atravesando una pared a algunos metros de ella.  
  
Stella estaba desconcertada, miraba aun sorprendida el lugar por el que había desaparecido Remus, la respiración agitada, un nudo empezando a formarse en su garganta y el llanto amenazando con asomarse a sus ojos.  
  
¿Has visto por aquí a mi Remsy? - exclamó una voz femenina llamado su atención, frente a ella una chica rubia de quince años, largo cabello platinado y grandes ojos grises - Oye ¿qué te pasó en la boca? - preguntó la chica observando los labios de nuevo ligeramente verdes de la chica.  
  
No te importa, lárgate Malfoy - exclamó Stella cubriéndose la boca con la mano.  
  
¡Que grosera! Pero no importa - exclamó alzando la nariz, como olfateando algo en el aire - ya sé por donde se fue - exclamó dando media vuelta y alejándose un poco antes de desaparecer en la misma pared por donde Remus había entrado.  
  
Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, empezando a llevarse el maquillaje y Stella, cogiendo sus cosas, salió corriendo para encerrarse en el baño de mujeres más cercano.  
  
(N.A. ¿Y, alguien acertó a la primera tarea? Muajajajaja =D )  
  
**************************  
  
Remus se detuvo en un pasaje secreto, dejándose caer en el suelo cubierto de polvo cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra el muro de piedra.  
  
¡Demonios! - exclamó dándose un golpe contra la pared.  
  
¡Ahí estás, amor! - dijo una voz cerca de él.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos y se puso de pie al ver acercarse nuevamente a Lesa Malfoy.  
  
¡Aléjate de mí! - exclamó con voz cansada y dándose media vuelta se dispuso a alejarse la chica.  
  
Pero Remsy, aquí sí estamos solitos - exclamó la chica con voz pícara acercándose a él por detrás y abrazándolo por la cintura.  
  
¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! - exclamó Remus con voz molesta y librándose de los brazos de la chica y volteándose para mirarla - hasta tú entenderás esto - dijo con voz molesta y apuntándola con el dedo índice - ¡aléjate de mi vida! ¡No me gustas! ¡Ni siquiera me agradas! ¡Tú, tu familia entera y toda la casa Slytherin me dan nauseas! ¡Déjame en paz! - agregó gritando con voz colérica y avanzando para regresar por donde Lesa había entrado.  
  
Pero Remus - exclamó ella con escandalizada e incrédula voz.  
  
Remus salió del pasaje secreto, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el gran comedor, con Lesa Malfoy siguiéndolo a corta distancia.  
  
Amor ¿qué sucedió? - preguntó Lesa sin aguantar más y cogiendo el brazo de Remus en cuanto ambos ingresaron a un pasillo regular.  
  
¡Te dije que no me toques! - bramó Remus desprendiéndose de la mano de la Slytherin y girando, para apuntarle con la varita que ahora tenía en la mano - no te me acerques nunca más o tendré que hacer algo al respecto.  
  
¡Remus! - exclamó Lesa sorprendida por la imagen de Remus apuntándole con la varita mágica y mirándola con gran furia en los ojos, y sin pensarlo mucho, dio un paso hacia el chico.  
  
Te lo advertí - exclamó este - Petrificus totalus - exclamó Remus, los brazos de Lesa se pegaron a su cuerpo, sus piernas se juntaron y cayó boca arriba, completamente tiesa y con una mirada de sorpresa, congelada en su rostro - no te me vuelvas a acercar - agregó.  
  
Remus se volvió y caminó hacia el gran comedor.  
  
(N.A. ¿Y a la segunda?)  
  
************************  
  
¿Dónde demonios estabas, Remus? - preguntó Sirius en cuanto el licántropo de dieciséis años entró al comedor y se sentó frente a él - ¡demonios! ¿Qué te sucedió? - exclamó al ver la sombría mirada de Remus.  
  
Nada, tuve problemas para librarme de una chica, eso es todo - exclamó Remus cortamente y empezando a servirse la comida y a cortar la carne algo salvajemente, sin haber mirado a ninguno de los chicos en ningún momento - Y ¿ya pensaron en algo? - preguntó después de un momento de silencio y levantando la mirada, ahora extrañamente fría, y posándola sobre los chicos.  
  
¿Estás seguro que estás bien? - preguntó James mirando extrañado al muchacho de cabello castaño.  
  
Claro que sí, me duele la mano eso es todo - mintió Remus desviando brevemente la mirada - ¿qué, pensaron en algo o me esperaban a mí? - exclamó con duró sarcasmo en la voz.  
  
Decidimos que aquí hay demasiada gente, esperaremos a la hora de descanso - exclamó Michael que, al igual que todos los muchachos, miraba con extrañeza a Remus.  
  
Bien, entonces los espero en el lugar acordado, no tengo hambre - exclamó Remus poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor.  
  
Destrozó la carne y no comió ni un bocado - exclamó Peter.  
  
No te hagas loco Peter, si quieres la maldita carne, pues trágatela - exclamó Nicholas Mirrow mirando al muchacho bajito con ligera molestia.  
  
Gracias Nicholas - exclamaron a una voz Sirius y James.  
  
¿Qué este muchacho sólo habla de comida o que? - preguntó a su vez Julius Lakewood con ligera molestia.  
  
Algo así - exclamó Sirius.  
  
¡Oh, ya cállense! - exclamó Peter frunciendo el ceño, pero cogiendo de todas maneras el plato de Remus.  
  
*************************  
  
¿Se puede saber donde está Stella? - exclamó Arabella con impaciencia, y dejando caer sus cubiertos para mirar hacia la entrada del comedor.  
  
No lo sé - exclamó Olive dejando también sus cubiertos - ¿qué tanto estará haciendo?  
  
A lo mejor no encontró a Eddra - exclamó Lily, sin despegar su mirada de su plato y de su batalla por cortar un pedazo especialmente grueso de carne.  
  
O a lo mejor ella y Eddra tuvieron algún problema - exclamó Olive regresando a su almuerzo.  
  
No - afirmó Arabella.  
  
¿Cómo sabes? Puede ser.  
  
No, Stella no se encontró con Eddra - volvió a afirmar Arabella - porque Eddra acaba de entrar y está sola - explicó la chica y sus amigas al instante se voltearon para ver la entrada del gran comedor, por la que en ese momento entraba Eddra Quebeck.  
  
Lily y Olive se miraron confundidas.  
  
Entonces ¿qué pasó con Stella? - preguntó Lily empezando a preocuparse.  
  
Arabella se encogió de hombros y poniéndose de pie cogió su mochila.  
  
No lo sé - exclamó - pero mejor la vamos a buscar.  
  
Sí, es lo mejor - exclamaron las chicas y cogiendo ellas también sus mochilas, se pararon y salieron tras Arabella.  
  
**********************  
  
¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? ¿Qué nadie va a terminar de almorzar? - Exclamó Sirius mirando salir a tres de sus enemigas sin haber terminado de almorzar.  
  
Sí, pero yo sugiero que acabemos de comer y busquemos a Remus - exclamó James.  
  
Sí y a lo mejor averiguamos que le pasa - exclamó Peter.  
  
No creo, Rem jamás cuenta sus cosas, hay que forzarlo - exclamó James.  
  
Pues lo forzamos - exclamó Sirius.  
  
James le dirigió una mirada extrañada.  
  
Eres el tacto hecho persona ¿verdad? - exclamó luego.  
  
¿Ah?  
  
No importa.  
  
********************  
  
¿Dónde puede estar Stella? - exclamó Arabella deteniéndose en medio del pasillo - no sé ni por donde empezar a buscar - agregó luego.  
  
¿Qué rayos le sucede? - exclamaron de pronto unas niñas como de primer o segundo año de la casa Hufflepuff y que acababan de ser arrojadas desde un baño de chicas, cuya puerta acaba de cerrarse nuevamente.  
  
Y me pareció ¿o tenía la piel verde? - preguntó una de ellas a las otras mirándolas extrañada.  
  
Las otras niñas se encogieron de hombros y se alejaron por el pasillo.  
  
Creo que la encontramos - exclamó Olive y junto con Lily y Arabella se encaminaron hacia la puerta cerrada del baño.  
  
¿Stella?!!! - exclamó Olive, tocando a la puerta cerrada.  
  
¿Cariño, estás ahí? - preguntó Arabella.  
  
Vamos, Lita ábrenos la puerta cielo - exclamó Lily.  
  
El seguro de la puerta sonó al ser apartado y las chicas Gryffindor, mirándose entre ellas abrieron la puerta y entraron, cerrándola tras ellas y colocando nuevamente el cerrojo. En la esquina más alejada del baño de chicas, sentada en el suelo, pegada a la pared, con las piernas recogidas y la cara oculta entre los brazos cruzados; estaba Stella que sollozaba silenciosamente, con la varita en el suelo junto a ella.  
  
¿Stella?!!!! - exclamaron a un tiempo las tres y rápidamente se acercaron a su amiga, arrodillándose a su alrededor.  
  
¿Cielo, qué sucedió? - exclamó Lily pasando el brazo por los hombros de su amiga.  
  
Stella giró y abrazó a su amiga mientras empezaba a sollozar ahora más audiblemente. Lily la abrazo y miró sorprendida a Arabella y Olive que al instante abrazaron también a Stella.  
  
*******************  
  
¿Qué pasó Stella? - preguntó Lily preocupada cuando su amiga, que ya más tranquila y separándose de ella se limpió el rostro y se puso de pie para acercarse a los lavados.  
  
Yo. . . yo me encontré con Remus - exclamó Stella tomando aire.  
  
¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? - bramó Arabella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amiga.  
  
Él me besó - exclamó Stella en susurro.  
  
Ese. . . - empezó Arabella - ¿ah?!!! - exclamó luego interrumpiéndose a sí misma y mirando a su amiga con expresión confundida.  
  
Yo iba corriendo y él también, y nos estrellamos y cuando me ayudaba a pararme yo perdí el equilibrio, él me sostuvo, luego me llamó por mi nombre y después me besó - explicó Stella mientras nuevas lagrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas.  
  
Pero cielo no entiendo, dejando de lado tanta venganza, ¿no era eso lo que querías? Digo, a ti te gusta Remus ¿o no? - exclamó Arabella que al igual que Lily y Olive, parecía confundida.  
  
Sí, pero él se alejó, apenas me había besado se alejó de mí - sollozó Stella - me sentí tan estúpida, se alejó y me dijo que lo nuestro no iba a suceder jamás.  
  
¡Oh, cariño!!! No llores más, ese imbécil no lo merece - exclamó Olive abrazando a su amiga.  
  
Oli tiene razón, nos vengaremos, lo haremos pagar muy caro el que te haya hecho sufrir - exclamó Arabella colocándose al otro lado de Stella mientras Lily apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de Stella - ¿estás de acuerdo?  
  
Stella asintió, lavándose una vez más el rostro.  
  
Sí - exclamó finalmente - quiero que sufra (N.A. Vaya, ¬_¬ que rencorosa resultó la niña). ¿Me pasan mi bolso de maquillaje? Está en mi mochila - agregó luego mirándose la piel verde en el espejo.  
  
Estoy lista, de nuevo luzco como la novia de Drácula - exclamó Stella mirándose al espejo una vez que terminó de colocarse el lápiz labial.  
  
Mejor eso que lagartija de jardín - exclamó Arabella.  
  
Vamos a buscar a Eddra - exclamó Stella y juntas salieron del baño.  
  
*******************  
  
Bueno ¿listos? - preguntó Terrence, mirando a los otros chicos, que al instante se colgaron al hombro las mochilas y asintieron - 1. . . 2 . . . y . . . 3 - gritó finalmente y todos salieron corriendo hasta las puertas, seguidos luego de un momento por varias chicas.  
  
Todos estaban ahora escondidos en un pequeño pasaje secreto y observaban por una rendija, pasar a las chicas del comedor que se perdieron en un pasillo.  
  
Ahora sí, vámonos - exclamó Nicholas, saliendo del pasaje secreto con algo de esfuerzo, ya que estaba medio atorado entre un muro y los gemelos Wallace.  
  
El resto de los chicos salieron tras él y tomando con precauciones para no ser visto por ninguna otra chica, salieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts para encontrarse con Remus en el lugar acordado.  
  
***************************  
  
Lily se detuvo en medio del pasillo volteando para ver a sus espaldas, ante las cuales solo se extendía el largo pasillo vacío.  
  
Juraría que nos están siguiendo - exclamó la pelirroja, volviendo a mirar al frente y acomodándose el extraño gorro sobre su cabello desteñido.  
  
Estás haciéndote paranoica Lils - exclamó Arabella emprendiendo nuevamente el camino al lugar donde se escondía la más reciente oficina de Eddra Quebeck.  
  
Supongo que tienes razón - exclamó a su vez Lily encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo a sus amigas escaleras arriba.  
  
Después de algunos minutos de caminata las chicas se detuvieron frente a la estatua de una joven y hermosa bruja, que usaba una túnica bastante ceñida y reveladora, medio inclinada hacia a delante en una posición muy sexy; y cuyo sombrero de piedra parecía deslizarse hacia el frente cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Arabella se adelantó y colocándose en puntillas deslizó el sombrero aun más hacia abajo. Arabella soltó el sombrero y dejó de empinarse; una abertura en forma de corazón se abrió en la barbilla de la bruja, más o menos a la altura de los ojos de Arabella, y unos ojos obscuros, cubiertos con anteojos de vidrios semi transparentes color rosa, aparecieron en ella.  
  
¡Bella! - exclamó emocionada la dueña de los ojos obscuros - ahí abro - agregó luego, la abertura se volvió a cerrar y Arabella se alejó un poco para dejar paso a la estatua que irguiéndose dio un par de pasos hacia el costado dejando tras ella una abertura del tamaño de una ventana mediana.  
  
Arabella, Olive, Lily y Stella, treparon a la abertura y bajaron por una escalera hasta una especie de oficina, toda decorada en rosa y colores pastel; repleta de extraños artefactos y tapizada desde el suelo hasta el techo con fotografías, y objetos personales de los tres más altos merodeadores.  
  
Hola Eddra - exclamaron las cuatro al unísono.  
  
Hola preciosas; hace mucho que no me venían a visitar - exclamó la chica de los lentes rosados, besando a cada una en ambas mejillas, antes de volverse a sentar tras su escritorio color lavanda - hemos extrañado hacer tratos con ustedes, nadie trae tan buena mercancía.  
  
Lo sentimos, Di - exclamó Stella sonriendo a la chica de largo y rizado cabello castaño, adornado con decenas de pequeñas binchas de diversos colores que estaban prendidas en su cabellera - Pero esto del Calendario como que nos está ocupando más tiempo del planeado.  
  
Y nadie les agradece el bendito calendario más que yo, si está genial - exclamó la chica señalando la pared atrás de su escritorio que lucía doce Calendarios, cada uno colocado en un mes y uno en la foto de los cuatro merodeadores en el río - solo conseguimos doce y no trece, por lo que tuvimos que omitir una foto; la elección fue obvia, Pettigrew tuvo que irse.  
  
Oh, las entendemos a la perfección - exclamó Olive - nosotras hubiéramos hecho lo mismo.  
  
Pero bueno basta de charla trivial y vamos directamente a los negocios - exclamó Eddra cogiendo su pluma rosada de su escritorio y empezando a pasarla por su cabello.  
  
Pues sí, para eso hemos venido, cariño - exclamó Arabella. Sonriendo y sentándose en una de las sillas rosadas frente al escritorio de Eddra - y por cierto, me encanta la nueva decoración.  
  
Gracias, decidí optar por puros tonos pastel.  
  
Ya lo notamos - exclamó Lily.  
  
***********************  
  
Dios, eso fue como estar dentro de un pastel gigante - exclamó Olive.  
  
Había tanto rosado - agregó Lily - creo que lo único de color no pastel era la misma Eddra, y eso que andaba cerca.  
  
Sí - exclamó Arabella - con ese maquillaje en celeste y esas binchitas de colores.  
  
Y esa pluma, y los lentes - agregó Stella - si la dejaran, su túnica sería rosa.  
  
O lavanda - exclamó Olive y las cuatro empezaron a reír.  
  
Lo sé, pero es buena en su área y nos servirá de gran ayuda - exclamó Arabella - tiene contactos.  
  
Sí, y hay que recordar que nos ha hecho muy buenos trabajos en otras ocasiones - agregó Lily.  
  
Cierto - exclamaron Olive y Stella al mismo tiempo.  
  
***********************  
  
Ahí estás Remus - exclamó Sirius que fue el primero en llegar al lugar acordado en el que echado sobre la hierba, y con la mirada perdida en el cielo, se encontraba Remus.  
  
Los otros chicos se había retrasado al tenerse que esconder bajo las gradas, cuando pasó un grupo de unas seis chicas, que paseaban por los alrededores, pero Sirius ya había salido y tan sólo le había quedado seguir corriendo y esconderse al otro lado del campo, en unos arbustos; las chicas no lo habían visto, pero se quedaron en el campo, lo que detuvo a los demás chicos.  
  
¿Y los demás? - preguntó Remus después de una breve mirada de reojo.  
  
Están temporalmente atrapados bajo las gradas - explicó Sirius sentándose al lado de Remus - por el momento solo estamos tú y yo.  
  
Lo lamento Sirius. No soy de esos - exclamó Remus en un vano intento por sonar menos serio.  
  
Sirius rió divertido.  
  
Eres un baboso, agradece que no hay nadie para escuchar tus burradas o te juro que te pegaba una patada - exclamó Sirius amenazando con un puño a su amigo, el cual lo miró con una expresión pensativa - ¿qué pasa Remus, porque estás tan deprimido? Cuéntame, soy tú amigo, quizás pueda ayudarte  
  
No estoy deprimido - exclamó Rem, forzando una risa burlona.  
  
Sí lo estás. Es por Stella, ¿verdad? - concluyó Sirius con una pregunta.  
  
Ante está pregunta, Remus, que había desviado la mirada se volvió a mirarlo, claramente sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo, al que miró un momento a los ojos antes de volver a desviar los suyos.  
  
Y desde cuando te volviste tan perceptivo, como que no es tu fuerte.  
  
No desvíes el tema. Remus, sé que Stella no debió mentirte, pero eso no implica que ella quisiera hacerlo estoy seguro de que se sentía muy mal por eso.  
  
Sirius me sorprendes, siempre creí que tenías la capacidad perceptiva de un hongo - exclamó el chico castaño aun sin mirar a Sirius.  
  
Yo no soy un hongo en. . . en eso que dijiste - se quejó Sirius.  
  
Los ojos de Remus se posaron en él, con una expresión de incredulidad.  
  
No Sirius, no es eso lo que me tiene así; antes lo era, pero ya no - explicó Remus recuperando la expresión pensativa de antes.  
  
Pero es por Stella - insistió Sirius.  
  
Sí y no - explicó Remus.  
  
Total, ¿sí o no? - Exclamó Sirius, que en ese momento hubiera deseado que James estuviera ahí, él era mejor para entender al loco de Remus y sus razones para estar feliz, triste o molesto, Sirius casi nunca lograba entender, o notar siquiera esas cosas.  
  
Bueno, Stella tiene algo que ver, ella me gusta y me gustaría poder conocerla mejor, salir con ella - admitió Remus.  
  
¿Entonces cuál es el problema? A ella le gustas, eso es obvio - preguntó Sirius empezando a confundirse - pídeselo, al diablo con las venganzas, no nos molestaríamos contigo, eres nuestro amigo (N.A. ¡Ahhhhh!!! ¿No es lindo?!!!) - me dijiste que lo de las mentiras ya no era problema, dile algo, invítala a salir.  
  
Ya te dije, que el asunto no es sobre Stella, ella me gusta, pero no puede pasar nada con ella - exclamó Remus - y ese es el punto Sirius - exclamó mirando a su amigo tristemente - no puede pasar nada con nadie, y yo lo sé - exclamó bajando la mirada y pasándose la mano por el cabello, Sirius apoyó su mano en el hombro de Remus, que volviendo a mirarlo intento sonreír - ya lo acepté. Así son las cosas y se puede decir que estoy en paz con el asunto. Es sólo que hoy, hoy pasó algo que me obligó a mí mismo a recordarlo.  
  
¿Algo con Stella?  
  
Remus tan solo asintió.  
  
Remus, no puedes seguir así toda la vida, no te puedes condenar a pasar el resto de tu vida solo - exclamó Sirius con voz entre seria y preocupada - eres una buena persona, y ella es una buena chica, estoy seguro de que no le importaría.  
  
Pero a mí me importa Sirius, y no dejaré que nadie más pase lo que mi familia a pasado por verse asociada conmigo - añadió Remus mirando a Sirius con una expresión seria en sus ojos claros - no arrastraría ni a Stella ni a nadie más a eso. Perdón Sirius - agregó viendo la expresión de gran tristeza en los ojos azules de Sirius - voy a terminar deprimiéndote a ti también. No te preocupes - agregó sonriendo, al notar que Sirius quería decirle algo - te dije, que esto es un asunto que ya superé, sólo que hoy no fue un buen día. Me meteré en lo de la venganza, me distraeré y me olvidaré de todo nuevamente.  
  
Sirius se adelantó de repente y para sorpresa de Remus lo abrazó (N.A. ¿No es hermoso? *.* ¡Lo amo, por buen amigo!). El joven licántropo sonrió medio avergonzado por arrebato de su amigo al que dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y trató de alejar.  
  
¿ Prefieren qué los dejemos solos? - preguntó de pronto la voz de James entre burlona y alegre.  
  
Sirius soltó a Remus y miró a James, y a los demás chicos Gryffindor, que llegaban caminando algunos pasos más atrás.  
  
No - exclamó Remus poniendo un falso semblante de tristeza - acabó de rechazar a Sirius y creo que necesita el apoyo de amigos.  
  
Sirius, que guardado te lo tenías - exclamó Terrence riendo divertidamente.  
  
No me lo hubiera imaginado - dijo a su vez Nicholas sonriendo al tiempo que agitaba la cabeza.  
  
Sirius, me lo podrías haber dicho, soy tu mejor amigo, te hubiera entendido - agregó James, mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas por la expresión de rabia y vergüenza que tenía Sirius, rematada por el ligero color rojo que había adquirido su rostro.  
  
¡No hablen taradeces! - bramó - y tú - exclamó mirando a Remus que lo miraba risueño - te dije que como dijeras esas tonterías delante de alguien más te iba a dar una patada; pues prepárate.  
  
Sirius no tomes mal el rechazo, es parte de la vida - exclamó Peter riendo fuertemente.  
  
El rostro de Sirius se volvió hacia él en lugar de Remus y frunciendo el ceño salió en persecución de él en lugar de Remus, que con un suspiro se acercó a los demás.  
  
***********************  
  
Los doce chicos seguían reunidos, sentados en círculo, terminaban de discutir, lo acordado en la última media hora.  
  
El plan me parece bien, creo que funcionará - exclamó Michael poniéndose de pie y estirándose con aspecto ligeramente cansado - pero necesitaremos todo lo necesario, alguien deberá escaparse a Hogsmeade para conseguirlas, es imposible meterse al despacho de Carlyle.  
  
Lo haremos nosotros - exclamó Remus mirando a sus amigos.  
  
Claro, lo hacemos todo el tiempo, no será problema - exclamó Sirius confirmando las palabras de Rremus.  
  
Entonces, ustedes cuatro irán los materiales a Hogsmeade, y nosotros preparemos el terreno - enumeró Terrence.  
  
Me parece correcto - exclamó James - pero todo tiene que ser esta tarde, después de clase.  
  
Sí, esas cuatro ya tenían un plan formado antes del desastre del fin de semana - exclamó Nicholas - tan solo necesitan reactivar su plan y buscar a la persona que las iba a ayudar en primer lugar.  
  
Necesitamos apurarnos si queremos ganarles - exclamaron los gemelos Wallace, pero en cuanto volteaban a mirarse Julius les cubrió las bocas con las manos y los mantuvo así.  
  
¡No!!!! - exclamó desesperado - no los dejaré, me van a volver loco.  
  
Los demás miraron risueños al histérico chico rubio (N.A. O sea Julius).  
  
Tenemos que irnos - exclamó Remus mirando su reloj de pulsera - ya casi termina el descanso.  
  
********************  
  
Dos figuras aparecieron en la oficina del director, que al parecer las esperaba de pie, y paseando impaciente por la oficina circular (N.A. ¿La oficina de Dumbi es circular? No me acuerdo, debo leer de nuevo los libros).  
  
Finalmente llegan - exclamó Dumbledore con impaciencia y una mirada un tanto psicótica en los ojos de un azul brillante.  
  
Fawkes lanzaba una mirada extrañada y ligeramente asustada a su amo y se alejaba de él todo lo que su percha se lo permitía. Los elfos también veían ligeramente preocupados al director de la escuela.  
  
¿Se encuentra bien señor Dumbledore señor? - exclamó la elfina mirando preocupada a director.  
  
Lo estaré cuando atrape a esos chiquillos, ¿Qué averiguaron? - les preguntó fijando su mirada, hasta un momento perdida e la nada, sobre ellos, que retrocedieron un paso y se prepararon para dar su informe - Tu primero Wally.  
  
Sí señor Dumbledore señor, los chicos se reunieron con los otros chicos en un lugar escondido en los terrenos de Hogwarts, el señor Lupin y el señor Black, hablaron solos durante un momento, pero de nada que tuviera que ver con lo que usted me dijo señor, luego llegaron los demás y. . .  
  
*********************  
  
Así que eso es lo que planean - exclamó Dumbledore pensativo - ¿y dices que los chicos de sexto irán a Hogsmeade para buscar los materiales al final de las clases de la tarde?  
  
Sí señor Dumbledore señor - exclamó Wally más tranquilo ahora que el director estaba sentado en su escritorio y parecía nuevamente el mismo de siempre.  
  
Bien hecho Wally, puedes retirarte, te llamaré si te necesito.  
  
Esta bien señor Dumbledore señor - exclamó Wally y con una reverencia desapareció rumbo a las cocinas.  
  
Ahora tú Mili - exclamó Dumbledore, la elfina se adelantó desde la puerta en donde se había quedado mientras Wally hablaba, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el director no había conseguido que se sentaran en las sillas frente a su escritorio o siquiera que lo dejaran de llamar "señor Dumbledore señor" y eso cuando no le agregaban la palabra director a la dichosa frase.  
  
Bueno señor, las alumnas se separaron así que seguí a la que dijo que iría a ver a la alumna Eddra señor; pero la alumna no llegó donde la alumna Eddra, se encontró con el señor Lupin señor, pero no hablaron nada de los planes que usted me dijo. Luego de eso la alumna Burbank se fue al baño de niñas y allí la encontraron sus amigas, juntas se dirigieron a ver a la alumna Eddra Quebeck y allí le comunicaron en sus planes y le pidieron que hiciera. . .  
  
**********************  
  
Muchas gracias Mili - exclamó el director cuando la elfina hubo terminado su relato - puedes volver a la cocina hiciste muy buen trabajo.  
  
Muchas gracias señor Dumbledore señor - exclamó la elfina doméstica y haciendo una reverencia desapareció.  
  
Los atraparé Fawkes - exclamó Dumbledore acariciando a su fénix - ya tengo la información necesaria, los atraparé con las manos en la masa, no solo a ellos sino también a las señoritas. Los obligaré a hablar, ya no podrán negar nada y todo volverá a la normalidad - terminó Dumbledore con expresión algo fanática en la mirada.  
  
Fin del capítulo 17. ******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola lindas personas, hasta aquí el capítulo 17, sé que está algo corto, y que nuevamente no salieron los planes de las bromas, pero es que decidí hacerlas junto con el plan de Dumbledore para desenmascararlos, todo será una carrera contra el tiempo, entre el bando de las chicas, el de los chicos, y el de Dumbi, que ya casi se está volviendo loco el pobre. En el próximo capítulo un poco más de asuntos del corazón, algunos preparativos y Dumbledore reúne a su propio equipo para su plan. Ven que tanto no me demoré, y el próximo vendrá más o menos a esta velocidad. Nos vemos en el capítulo 18 del calendario, acercándose a su final a pasos agigantados. Dejen muchos reviews que esto ya se acaba y quiero llegar al ciento de reviews antes del final. Bye y muchos besitos para todos.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
Y administradora adjunta de  
  
"La Legión de las Lupinas"  
  
(Recién formada y esperando a las que aman a Remus)  
  
P.D. ¡Ah, me olvidaba! Los resultados de sus tareas:  
  
Syringen: Bueno Syringen en la primera pregunta no acertaste, lo lamento, pero respondiste a la segunda pregunta también y en esa le diste a la respuesta correcta, para el próximo review puedes decirme que personaje te llevas y para que lo quieres, bye ^^.  
  
kmila: Tu amiga mía, sólo respondiste a la tarea oficial y lamento decirte que no acertaste, mejor suerte para la próxima, bye ^^.  
  
Princess of Drakness86: Tú amiga, al igual que kmila, solo respondiste a la primera pregunta, y también, al igual que kmila fallaste, así que mejor suerte para la proxima, bye ^^.  
  
HermiD: Igual amiga mía, sólo una pregunta y también le fallaste a la respuesta, lo siento, a la próxima será, bye ^^.  
  
pao1: ¡Felicitaciones!!! Tu respondiste a las dos preguntas y le acertaste a las dos. Para el siguiente review puedes decirme cuales personajes quieres llevarte y para que. Bye ^^  
  
Elmekia: Sorry loca, pero fallaste en ambas respuestas, mejor suerte para la próxima, bye ^^.  
  
Malale: Malale, tu igual que más arriba, respondiste a la primera pregunta y también igual que arriba no acertaste, mejor suerte para la próxima, bye ^^.  
  
Ahora sí se despide de todos Lorien Lupin diciendo:  
  
Tana, que vergüenza, no te pude esperar más y por primera vez subí un capítulo sin tu review.  
  
Ah sí, y ¡ÚNANSE A LA LEGIÓN DE LAS LUPINAS!!!! 


	19. Antes de las Tormenta

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: ¡Perdónnnnn!!!!!! ¡Estoy avergonzada!!!! ;_; ¡No me asesinen!! *Lorien se encoge en un rincón protegiéndose de los lectores furiosos que la amenazan con toda clase de armas* ¡Si me matan no lo acabaré nunca!! *los lectores furiosos bajan las armas y se alejan de Lorien, pero aun la miran feo* Mucho mejor. Bueno, nuevamente lo siento, esta fue la peor demora de vida, me avergüenzo de haberlos hecho esperar prácticamente dos meses por este capítulo que ni siquiera es el final, pero es que estaba super, ultra, archi, mega bloqueada, en serio lo estuve y no hubo nada que pudiera remediarlo, pero finalmente y tras mucho tiempo aquí está el capítulo 18 de "El Calendario", el penúltimo capítulo de este fic que ya pasó sus cien reviews, ¡YEEEEHHHHH!!! ¡YUPI, VIVA YO!!! Ya se me pasó, gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, jamás pensé que llegaría a los cien reviews, por desgracia me demoré tanto en subir el capítulo que no pude hacer ningún concursito o algo así para celebrarlo, lo tendré que dejar para otro fic. En realidad debí terminar este capítulo hace dos días, así se los dije a varios de ustedes a los que me encontré en el msn, pero ese día mi madre entró a mi cuarto y con horror en la mirada me dijo que ordenara "este muladar", según sus propias palabras, no podía seguir viviendo "en la inmundicia". Yo opino que exageró, mi cuarto no estaba cochino sólo terriblemente desordenado; pero bueno, el trabajo de ordenarlo me tomó dos días, y recién acabé. Aunque debo decir que mi cuarto está hecho un anís, ¿alguien me puede decir, porque se dice eso? ¿Es el anís especialmente limpio o qué? Bueno basta de divagar, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo *el público celebra* pero antes reviews *el público se vuelve a desanimar:  
  
francys: Hola francys, que emoción verte de nuevo por aquí, tienes razón por culpa de mis líos con mi compu he estado algo ausente, pero ya volví. Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gustó. Espero que te guste también este capítulo y lamento que haya tardado tanto, pero tanto en ser subido. Responder reviews me ayuda a llamar a las musas, pero aun después de responder todo mis musas no se aparecieron. Bueno te dejo amiga, espero verte pronto por aquí o por otro de mis fics, aunque todos se terminan ya, así que a lo mejor en uno de los que saque nuevos. Bye y muchos besitos, cuídate.  
  
HermiD: Hola HermiD, gracias, eres muy amable. Me da un gusto enorme que te haya gustado, porque sé que estuvo cortísimo. Tienes razón, pobre Remusito, su situación debe ser bastante triste, en especial porque él dice que así debe ser su vida ;_; pobre mi amado. Sirius sí es un amor ¿verdad? Repito ¡Qué lindo *. *! ¿Así que estabas igual de hiperactiva que yo? Por distintas razones, pero igual de locas. Por desgracias no sé si habrá tiempo de hacer otro cuestionario, si hay uno, será al final de este capi. Bueno, te dejo con el capítulo 18, me disculpo por todo lo que tardo, espero no lo hayas extrañado demasiado. También espero que te guste aunque no quede muy largo (cosa que creo que pasará) Bye, nos leemos para el último capi, muchos besitos para ti amiguita.  
  
pao1: Hola pao, sí chica loca, acertaste, ¡felicitaciones! Te llevas un premio genial, que los disfrutes, en lo que sea que vayas a utilizarlos ~ .^ gracias por el review, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y que te parezca que lo subí rápido, aunque desde ya me disculpo porque este tardó de manera vergonzosa. Sí, la historia ya se acaba, y antes de lo que yo misma hubiera creído (que sinvergüenza, van 18 capítulos + la intro y aun así me parece corta). Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 18, espero que te guste, bye y besitos, cuídate y te leo para el capi 19, el último ;_; del fic.  
  
barbi_black: Hola barbi, gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y que te parece original e interesante, por supuesto que no lo dejo olvidado, si lo amo ;_; ya se termina. Sobre la Legión de las Lupinas y la Orden Siriusana pues son foros, la orden Siriusana ya tiene un buen tiempo y muchos miembros, pero la Legión es nueva, como ya dije y busca gente que guste de Remus, o que lo ame con locura como yo, de cualquier manera está en esta dirección (no la pondré completa porque causa desastres en ff.net, los espacios remplazaran a los puntos) www(punto)groups(punto)msn com(slash)LasamantesdeRemusLupin pues esa es. La Orden Siriusana es igual, pero después del (punto)com(slash)pones PoTtErCiA. En ambas, una vez dentro haces click en unirte y ya está. Pues supongo que te veré por allá. Te dejo con el capítulo 18, espero que te guste, bye y besitos, cuídate.  
  
Elsa: Hola Elsa, bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí, gracias por el review. Me alegra que te siga gustando; y sí, supongo que Dumbledore se está poniendo algo psicópata. Yo que Voldy también le tendría miedo, mago super poderoso, bastante inteligente y encima loco, jajaja, no sería mi idea de diversión. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 18, espero que te guste y lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en subirlo, bye cuídate mucho, besitos.  
  
yo_ana: Hola yo_ana, gracias por el review y espero que hayas llegado pronto a esta parte, aunque yo más que nadie (bueno, yo y mis lectores) sé cuan largo ya está este fic; pues si ya llegaste, te digo que me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, y que espero de verdad que el resto del fic haya sido también de tu agrado. Me da gusto que la idea te haya parecido original, y espero que no te haya molestado que tarde tanto en unir a la pareja J/L, es que el romance no se me da bien (a menos que tenga toques dramáticos =D) y por eso tarde tanto en entrar a la subcategoría del fic. Pues ya que llegaste hasta aquí, te dejo con el capítulo 18, sigue leyendo más y espero que te guste. Bye muchos besitos, cuídate.  
  
Shumara: Hola Shumara, gracias por el review. Me da gusto que te haya gustado (oÔ algo redundante la frasesita) aunque te haya parecido poco, es que nada más podía ir en ese capi, soy muy maniática en cuestiones de organización y ya había organizado la distribución de mis capítulos, verás hay veces se me meten ideas en la cabeza, como esa que se me metió de que todo explotaría en el capítulo final y para el capítulo 17 y el 18 no me quedó demasiado que contar. Que bueno que te gustó el beso, aunque sí, pobres ambos, y yo también le doy la razón a la Tana loca, tanta venganza cuando hay cosas más importantes que estar haciendo ~.^. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 18, espero que te guste y que me disculpes por todo lo que tardo ¡lo siento! Bye, muchos besitos. Cuídate mucho.  
  
Tana Abbott: Hola Tana "Yo te perdono" y perdóname tú a mí por impaciente (perdónenme también los demás lectores esto será largo), te juro que te iba a esperar un día más, pero ya lo tenía listo, cuando me dio un ataque repentino de aburrimiento y decidí subirlo, tan solo por hacer algo. Claro que te entiendo, aunque solo tú puedes decir que tienes 18 paginas de fics atrasados por leer, te recomiendo que hasta que termines con tu lista, no empieces a leer nuevos fics, no visites esa parte de ff.net. Tu review estuvo en definitiva entre los primeros, si es que no fue el primero, pero al copiar a word los 8 reviews que me llegaron a unas horas después de subido el capi (=') ¡Qué orgullo!) Pues se desordenaron, solo te puedo decir que estuvo entre los 3 primeros. ¡Estás completamente loca!!!! Ya me imagino lo que le piensas hacer ¡yo le he hecho lo mismo en varias ocasiones! En especial en estos días de fiestas que anduvo conmigo ; þ Sí el pobre de Dumbi está empezando a quemar, lo están volviendo psicópata al pobre, y yo creo que Fawkes está considerando tu opción, así que más le vale volver a la normalidad. Jajajajaja, tienes razón ya parece Gargamel; y por supuesto que veía a los pitufos, yo pedía que Gargamel los atrapara a todos, en especial a la Pitufina esa que en mi opinión era una pequeña calentadora, si no sabes que es eso te lo explicó luego. Sí, yo tampoco quiero volver a entrar a la oficina de Eddra, será muy buena en su trabajo pero hay mucho color pastel ahí, y a mí el pastel no me gusta, ni siquiera en colores. Ya veo que te diste cuenta, por supuesto que no podía dar el plan desde antes, es solo que cuando anuncié lo que iba en el siguiente capi, se me olvidó. Sí pobres de Remus y Stella, él que se ha vetado a sí mismo el amor y ella que no se siente lo suficiente para él, pero la chica no debe ser muy observadora, con el tiempo que tiene de conocerlo ya debería haber sacado cuentas, y tú deja de estar diciendo las cosas que te cuenta Remus, después no hay sorpresa, aunque quien sabe si te mintió, el chico es muy mentiroso, a veces incluso con las personas que quiere. ¿Qué broma a Sirius? ¡Estoy confundida, ya me olvidé de lo que escribí! ¡Ahh!!! ¡Ya!!! ¡Ya sé que broma! ¿Pero a que fic te recuerda? Cuéntame, que te digo que ni me acuerdo lo que escribo. Y bueno, mi respuesta está tan testamento como tu review y la gente que espera el fic debe estar queriéndome matar así que me voy. Pero antes, sobre la escena de la ducha del capítulo anterior no hay nada que agradecer, la disfruté tanto como tú (o más porque estaba allí metida =)~ jiji) y además fue una compensación por lo corto que fue el capi. Nos vemos loca, te dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfrutes y disfruta también de Rem, que aunque no creas siempre te lo estoy robando algunas horas, bye, besitos y cuídate.  
  
Syringen: Hola Syringen, (nuevamente lo siento por el largo de esta respuesta) ¿cómo estás? Gracias por el review, como le dije a Tana, mezclé los primeros reviews cuando los copié a word así que no sé cual fue el primero pero te digo que estabas entre los tres primeros, dentro del grupo de 8 que llegó pocas horas después de que subí el capi. Sí ya se acaba, y como puedes ver se acaba antes de lo que creí yo misma, me senté e hice el argumento para tener una base sobre la cual escribir y tan solo salieron dos capítulos más (este y el 19) con posibilidades casi nulas de extensión (un 1.5% nada más) Pero sí, ya tengo nuevos proyectos, uno interactivo en el que los lectores decidirán; y dos nuevos, porque ya me llegaron nuevas ideas y mi archivo de fics inéditos se está llenando de nuevo. Sí la novia de Peter tiene mal gusto, pobre, a lo mejor tiene complejos de inferioridad o algo así, y cree que no merece nada mejor, por cierto no ha aparecido ni una vez, Peter a parte de feo es el novio más descuidado del planeta, no la ha visitado ni una vez jaja. Lo de las chicas ya está por salir, aunque no sé si serán desenmascaradas; jajajaja sería divertido XDDD. Gracias, me da gusto que te parezca que quedan bien, deséame suerte porque las bromas finales me están rompiendo la cabeza. Tienes razón, la falta de coherencia es lo que me hace un poquis original, y que es la originalidad sino un modo distinto de pensar y ver la realidad. Sí tú eres igual de incoherente que yo al pensar, pues que bien, ya tengo compañía jiji ^^, claro que no me ofendo, me siento orgullosa de ser una completa loca ¡los locos al poder! Sí, el capi anterior fue escrito en un estado algo anormal e hiperactivo pero no muy cómico (por partes sí, por partes no) Tu review sí fue muy grande, pero gracias por eso, me gusta responder reviews, me activa la imaginación y me anima a escribir, aunque debe sacar de sus casillas a mis lectores, pues hay unos testamentos enormes antes de cada capi ^^U. ¿Te decidiste por Stella? =') me haces muy feliz, estoy orgullosa de que la quieras para un fic, llévatela nomás y me avisas del fic en cuanto lo saques, me encanta como escribes y será para mi un placer leerlo y verte desarrollar el personaje un poco más. Bueno no te canso más, allí te va el capítulo, disfrútalo, bye y muchos besitos.  
  
janadetroya: Hola jana, gracias por el review ¡lo lamento tanto! *Lorien se arrodilla* ¡Perdón, no quise ser mala! Pero el capítulo salió así, aunque en comparación con lo que se demoró el 16, este no. . . estuve a punto de mentir, este demoro incluso más que ese y mi computadora ya no es excusa. Me da gusto que a pesar de que estuvo corto, te haya gustado. Así que eres peruana, hola compatriota, espero que en el mail que te mandé te haya explicado claro como unirte a la legión y a la orden, te veré por allí supongo. Ahora sí te dejo con el capítulo 18, espero que te guste, bye y muchos besitos.  
  
Rosemary Black: Hola Rosemary, gracias por el review, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta el fic, conque ya tengo dos fans? =') gracias, a ti y a tu amiga. ¿Pero cómo que tienen a los merodeadores en el salón?!!! ¿Dónde, cómo es posible, cómo son? Cuéntame, vaya que son afortunadas, aunque los deben tener confundidos con las risas salidas de la nada. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 18, que lo disfrutes, bye y muchos besos, para ti y tu amiga. Cuídense, y saludos para sus merodeadores desde Lima Perú.  
  
Naginis Fellowship: Hola Malliane, gracias por el review, me dio mucho gusto saber que te gusta el fic, pues a mí me parece que todos ustedes escriben muy bien, mándale mis saludos a Daniela Hormiga y a Stentor Black. Yo opino lo mismo que tú, por lo que ya vez, se acaba. Que bueno que te guste y que pienses eso de mi forma de escribir, te dejo con el capítulo 18, espero que te guste, bye y besitos.  
  
Elmekia: Hola Elmekia, bueno leerte de vuelta, gracias por el review. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. A mí también me dio pena la pobre Stella, aunque más que pena ¡qué vergüenza! Estar besando a un chico y que este se quite y para remate que te diga que jamás pasará nada, prefiero que me trague un hipogrifo. Pues lo del fallo en el tratamiento de belleza tuvo su objetivo que fue demorar la construcción de planes de las chicas, pero si tendrá otra función aun no lo sé, bueno lo sé, pero no hablo, debes leer. Yo soy igual de pesimista, si me hubieran preguntado a mí, lo más probable es que hubiera respondido igual que tú y tampoco hubiera acertado. Así que te quieres unir a la legión ¡qué bien! Me da mucho gusto ¡ARRIBA REMUS LUPIN, YO TE AMO! Perdón por el arrebato ^.^U, pues es en los grupos de msn, te pondré la dirección, pero no como debe ser, pues ff.net después corta todo, los puntos serán remplazados por espacios en blanco: www(punto)groups(punto)msn com(slash)LasamantesdeRemusLupin pues esa es, ingresas y te unes. Únete, te veo por allá. Claro que me siento orgullosa, logré que alguien más se diera cuenta de lo grandioso que es mi Remusito *.* Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 18, muchos besos, gracias por el ánimo, y cuídate.  
  
Crazy Mind: Hola Crazy, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta mi fic. ¿A ti también te gusta Remus?!!! Ya me agradas aun más : Þ Gracias por los ánimos, ya vez que me demoré horrores con el nuevo capítulo como defensa alegaré que no fue sólo este fic sino todos y que tenía un bloqueo terrible. Pero por fin aquí te va el capítulo 18, espero que te guste, y espero leerte también para el próximo que es el último, muchos besitos, bye.  
  
kmila: Hola kmilita, gracias por el review, tú eres una de las que han estado aquí desde los primeros capis, aunque te perdieras por breves espacios de tiempo. Lamento que no acertaras, que dices si, para el fin del siguiente capítulo, te doy a Micky de todas formas. Te lo puedes quedar por tiempo indefinido y solo te lo pediré si lo necesito para algún otro fic. Toda la razón pobre Remusito y pobre Stella, pero así es la vida en el capítulo de hoy preparativos y para el siguiente toda la situación va a estallar, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo que tardó peor que bebé elefante. Bye, muchos besitos y espero verte para el último.  
  
Maiza Herlo: Hola Maizita amiga mía, gracias por el review, por otro lado: ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, FUE SÓLO ESA VEZ QUE RECIÉN LA HABÍAS FORMADO, NO VERÁS ESE ORDEN NUNCA JAMÁS!!!! ¡Lupinas antes que nada y hasta el fin!!! ¡QUE VIVA REMUS LUPIN!!!! ¡QUE VIVA!!!! Por otro lado, como que las Sevicianas, ¿te decidiste a hacerlo después de todo? Pues dime, no me uniré pero te haré promoción. Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y que este fic sea siendo de tu agrado, en especial porque lo seguiste de HA hasta aquí, pues ya que tú, como el resto esperaron tanto, té dejo con el capítulo 18. Espero que te guste, no pasa mucho pero nos prepara para el capítulo bomba que se viene pronto, antes de fin de mes está en la web, lo prometo. Bueno bye amiguita, muchos besos.  
  
Nabiky Potter 8: Hola Nabiky, gracias por el review, me da un gusto enrome saber que te gusta el fic, y no te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews en cada capítulo, yo sé lo que puede ser una computadora loca, además me dejaste uno diciéndome que te gusta, y eso es lo que importa. Que bueno que te guste como manejo los personajes de Remus, Sirius y James, yo también odio a la rata ¬¬, es un gordo estúpido. Que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos, yo lamento mucho que este se haya demorado tanto, es que tenía bloqueo, uno grande, uno enorme, y recién acabé el capítulo. Gracias por los bueno deseos, espero que hayas pasado tu también felices fiestas. Bueno te dejo con el capítulo 18, bye y besitos.  
  
Bueno, debo agradecer a todos mis queridos lectores, por la gran cantidad de reviews que me han dejado, y ahora sí, sin más preámbulos (5 paginas de respuestas fueron suficientes y casi dos meses de demora es esperar demasiado) el capítulo dieciocho, muchos besos para todos mis lectores.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
Administradora adjunta de  
  
"La Legión de las Lupinas"  
  
y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"El Calendario"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
XVIII: "Antes de la tormenta. . ."  
  
Nos vemos luego - se despidieron Remus, Sirius, James y Peter antes de desviarse rumbo a su siguiente clase.  
  
¿Qué nos toca? - preguntó Peter siguiendo en camino a la siguiente clase que sus tres amigos estaban siguiendo, pocas veces era capaz de recordar el solo los horarios.  
  
Defensa - exclamó Remus sin voltear a mirar a su amigo y entrando junto con James a un pasillo escondido detrás de un pequeño tapiz.  
  
Juraría que tocaba Encantamientos - exclamó Peter confundido.  
  
¡Hay Peter! - Exclamó Sirius con ligero cansancio en la voz - ¿qué jamás te vas a aprender ni uno solo de los horarios?  
  
Algún día lo haré - respondió el chico.  
  
Pues ya sólo té queda una oportunidad - le dijo Sirius desapareciendo tras el tapiz, Peter lo siguió.  
  
Verán que el del próximo año me lo voy a aprender - declaró el muchacho bajito.  
  
Eso espero, odiamos ser tus hojas de horario vivientes - declaró Remus saliendo hacia un pasillo principal y acercándose al aula de Defensa contra las artes obscuras.  
  
Los cuatro caminaron hacia el fondo del salón y se sentaron en los últimos asientos del aula, ubicados al lado de la ventana. James y Sirius pegados a la pared del fondo y Remus y Peter frente a ellos. Un par de minutos después que ellos, llegaron Lily, Olive, Arabella y Stella. Stella caminaba en medio de las otras por lo que casi no se la podía ver desde donde se encontraban los chicos, menos aun porque las cuatro se habían sentado en el lado opuesto del aula, estaban en los asientos delanteros, pegadas a la puerta, y Stella era la más alejada de todas. Aun así, Remus se encogió ligeramente en su asiento, bajó la mirada, apoyando su frente en una de sus manos y levantando su libro, escondió la cara tras el capítulo que estudiarían ese día. Sus tres amigos intercambiaron miradas, James y Peter lucían ligeramente extrañados, pero Sirius les hizo un gesto con la mano, y ellos se encogieron de hombros y sacaron sus libros mientras esperaban el inicio de la clase.  
  
El profesor no tardó más de un minuto en entrar al aula y la clase se fue quedando en silencio mientras el hombre alto, de claro cabello rubio y fría expresión severa colocaba sus cosas en su mesa (N.A. ¿alguien puede decirme sí ya habían tenido esta clase antes? Si sí lo han tenido y aparece un profesor o profesora distinto, lo lamento, es que no recuerdo ese detalle y me da flojera releer 17 capítulos, todos de entre 10 y 15 paginas de largo, a veces incluso más, así que me tendrán que comprender.)  
  
Bueno antes de empezar con esta nueva semana de estudios - exclamó el profesor parándose frente a la clase que, en su mayoría nerviosa, se encogía en sus asientos, consciente de lo que se acercaba - veremos que tanto recuerdan de la semana pasada.  
  
El maestro cogió su varita de su escritorio y apuntó con ella al aire, frente a él apareció una pequeña y brillante lucesita color azul.  
  
Ve - exclamó el maestro haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano, la luz revoloteó por el aula deteniéndose sobre la cabeza de un chico de crespo cabello rubio - Onerie, al frente - exclamó el profesor señalando al muchacho rubio, que con una expresión nerviosa se puso de pie.  
  
La pequeña luz azul volvió a revolotear por el aula, antes de detenerse sobre la cabeza de Stella, que con un gesto de resignación escuchó al maestro llamar su nombre "maldita luz del demonio" pensó mientras se paraba al lado de Jack, encarando a la clase. La luz empezó nuevamente su vuelo por el aula, esta vez duró un poco más, finalmente se detuvo sobre una cabeza de lacios cabellos castaños claros, cuyo dueño rodó los ojos y golpeó su frente sobre la carpeta suavemente.  
  
Señor Lupin, pase al frente - exclamó el profesor con una ligera sonrisa divertida, parecía disfrutar el poner nerviosos a los alumnos.  
  
La luz azul se detuvo frente a él y el profesor la desapareció con un movimiento de su varita. Remus se puso de pie y caminó hacia el frente del salón mientras Sirius, James y Peter le sonreían burlones desde sus asientos; observó a los otros dos que ya estaban al frente, esperaba no estar poniéndose colorado al ver a Stella, al menos su rostro frío le decía que más probable era que se estuviera poniendo pálido y no rojo. Aun así se colocó lo más alejado que pudo de Stella, tomando en cuenta que debía estar de pie a su lado. Ella no le dirigió la mirada ni una sola vez, permanecía mirando al piso, como esperando a que se le hiciera una pregunta.  
  
El profesor de defensa empezó su cuestionario, Remus notó que a Jack Onerie no le iba del todo mal, pero que se las arregló para responder mal las preguntas más simples. Remus no podía dejar de pensar que con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo no había prestado gran atención a las clases y sabía que haría un papelón frente a la clase, "de seguro esos tarados se van a reír de lo lindo" pensó mirando a sus amigos que lo saludaban burlonamente y le hacían caras desde sus asientos.  
  
El profesor había mandado a Jack a sentarse con un simple "bastante bien, para ser tú". Así era Armen Granat, podía tratarte mal de tal forma que dudabas si te había insultado o no; en él, avergonzar alumnos era un arte. Stella se movió hacia el lugar en el que había estado parado Jack y miraba a sus zapatos con expresión nerviosa.  
  
Muy bien señorita Burbank empecemos - exclamó Granat lanzando a Stella la primera pregunta, ella levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre y ahora miraba nerviosa al techo como si en él pudiera estar la respuesta (N.A. Por experiencia sé que en el techo jamás hay nada que nos ayude en un examen oral T_T).  
  
Remus se imaginaba que ellas tampoco habían estado demasiado atentas a las clases, y el deprimente examen oral que había dado Stella se lo confirmó. Aun así ella había respondido algunas preguntas sobre el tema que le tocó. Remus ni siquiera conseguía recordar los temas que habían estudiado y que aun no había nombrado el profesor.  
  
Eso fue triste - sentenció el profesor Granat mirando a Stella que sino fuera por el maquillaje estaría completamente roja - uno se imaginaría que una obvia fanática como usted sabría más sobre los vampiros, pero ya veo que no, repase el tema señorita Burbank.  
  
Lo haré profesor - exclamó Stella, regresando a su asiento no muy segura de sí el profesor se había burlado de su maquillaje o sí solamente había hecho mención a su conocida fascinación por las criaturas parcialmente humanas como los vampiros o los hombres lobo.  
  
Y por último el señor Lupin, acérquese por favor - exclamó el maestro mirando a Remus, que se acercó con la expresión resignada de quien sabe que va a hacer el ridículo frente al aula entera - muy bien señor Lupin, empecemos; su tema será el del día Jueves, los hombres lobo.  
  
Remus sonreía interiormente, y sus amigos reían en silencio, sonriéndole y diciéndole sin emitir sonidos que era un suertudo. El cuestionario del maestro dio comienzo.  
  
Muy bien señor Lupin - exclamó el maestro cuando el examen oral tocó a fin - veo que alguien me pone atención en esta clase después de todo, se puede sentar y son cinco puntos por contestar a la última, que en realidad no salió en la clase.  
  
Gracias profesor - exclamó Remus yéndose a sentar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una expresión satisfecha de sí mismo en el rostro.  
  
Eres un maldito suertudo - exclamó Sirius en un susurro - si te hubiera tocado otro tema no habrías respondido ni el título.  
  
Remus sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo, desviando la mirada de sus amigos dispuesto a escuchar por lo menos ese tema. Sus ojos se posaron en la pizarra, frente a la cual el profesor Granat ya había empezado a explicar el nuevo tema, pero se desviaron hacia la esquina opuesta del salón, posándose sobre una chica de cabello negro, que acababa de desviar la mirada de él y la posaba en la pizarra; Remus bajó su mirada al cuaderno y con un ligero suspiro volvió a prestar atención a la clase.  
  
***********************  
  
El timbre dio fin a la última clase de la tarde, los alumnos salían de clase, las alumnas se escondían en el pasillo dispuestas a agarrar a cuatro alumnos que aun permanecían seguros cerca de la protección de la profesora McGonagall. Peter asomó su cabeza al pasillo girándola en todas direcciones posibles, finalmente volvió a meter su cabeza al aula y se acercó a sus amigos.  
  
No hay peligro por el camino del sur, pero el este y el oeste están repletos de ejércitos enemigos, mi general - exclamó cuadrándose militarmente frente a Sirius, quien lo había mandado a explorar el terreno.  
  
Buen trabajo cabo Pettigrew, coronel Lupin, acérquese - llamó Sirius con voz de mando.  
  
Tú no eres mi jefe - declaró Remus.  
  
¿Remus te puedes acercar, por favor? - pidió Sirius con voz amable.  
  
Está bien - aceptó el chico de cabello castaño sonriendo - ¿qué deseas Sirius?  
  
Comandante su trabajo será. . .  
  
Oye, hace un segundo era coronel ¿qué pasó? - exclamó Remus mirando a Sirius.  
  
Desacato y falta de respeto a un oficial de rango mayor - explicó Sirius tranquilamente.  
  
¡Oh! Bueno - exclamó Remus y encogiéndose de hombros se cuadró frente a Sirius - mande general.  
  
Mejor, continúe así y pronto ascenderá nuevamente -exclamó Sirius - comandante su misión de hoy es peligrosa, pero ayudará a todo su escuadrón a salir de este inminente peligro. Está dispuesto a exponer su vida por su escuadrón.  
  
Siempre dispuesto general Black - exclamó Remus aún cuadrado militarmente frente a Sirius - pero no abuses.  
  
Muy bien, huiremos hasta la única vía de escape, usted irá en la retaguardia y distraerá a los ejércitos enemigos. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
Sólo una mi general.  
  
Dispare comandante.  
  
Se da permiso de hechizar al ejército enemigo.  
  
No, comandante Lupin, no tiene permiso de hechizar al ejército enemigo - exclamó la profesora McGonagall tratando de no reírse de las actitudes de esos muchachos.  
  
Ya escuchó comandante, eso puede ser una desventaja, pero yo confío en su habilidad.  
  
Es usted. . .  
  
Ya déjense de tonterías y salgan de mi salón de clase - exclamó la profesora.  
  
Ya nos vamos, vaya que poca paciencia - aceptaron los tres acercándose a la puerta del aula.  
  
UNO - comenzó a contar Sirius alistándose para arrancar a correr - DOS - continuó mirando a James y a Peter que asintieron - y TRES - exclamó y los cuatro salieron corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.  
  
Los tres primeros se dirigieron hacia donde estaba camuflado un pasaje secreto, mientras que Remus se detenía a medio camino, entre las locas ya salidas de su escondite, y sus amigos. Remus levantó su varita mientras veía acercarse a las alumnas desquiciadas.  
  
Luminos - bramó el chico cerrando los ojos, una fuerte luz brilló desde su varita cegando a las alumnas, mientras Remus daba la vuelta y desaparecía por el mismo lugar por donde acababan de desaparecer sus amigos.  
  
Sabía que podía hacerlo, coronel Lupin - exclamó Sirius palmeando en la espalda a un jadeante Remus.  
  
¿Cómo que coronel? ¿Cómo es posible que ya haya ascendido? A mí me degradaron a cabo a mitad del año pasado - se quejó Peter.  
  
La falta del coronel no fue tan grande como la suya, cabo Pettigrew; usted huyó al fracasar una misión, usted abandonó a su escuadrón a su suerte - exclamó Sirius, falsamente solemne - lo suyo fue traición, lo del coronel, un mero desacato.  
  
Sirius - llamó James.  
  
¿Sí, coronel Potter? - respondió Sirius aun con voz militar.  
  
Creo que es hora de emprender el camino a Hogsmeade - exclamó el muchacho de lentes.  
  
¡Hey tienes razón! - exclamó mirando su reloj - vámonos chicos - agregó adentrándose en el pasaje secreto.  
  
*********************  
  
Hey chicas, creo que encontré algo que nos ayudará - exclamó Stella levantando la mirada de un gran libro y sin dejar de señalar una pagina - aquí hay todo tipo de hechizos y pócimas estéticas, ya encontré algo para arreglar cambios en el tono de piel.  
  
¿En serio?!!! - preguntó Arabella dejando el libro y saltando hacia su amiga - déjame ver eso - exclamó tomando el libro de la mesa y alzándolo hasta sus ojos - ¡Ahhhhh!!!! ¡Sí, sí, sí, dejaré de ser la prima delgada de Hulk!!!  
  
¿Hay algo sobre el cabello?!!!! - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Olive y Lily arrebatando el libro de las manos de Arabella y poniéndolo en la mesa antes de inclinarse antes sobre él y empezar a pasar paginas de manera frenética.  
  
Creo qué esto servirá - exclamó Lily emocionada, pero sin dejar de leer.  
  
Después de tanto buscar, al fin volveré a ser yo - exclamó Olive mirando al techo con expresión emocionada.  
  
Vamos, saquemos este libro y vámonos a nuestro cuarto - exclamó Arabella tomando su mochila y empezando a guardar sus cosas, el resto la imitó y con las mochilas al hombro y el libro aun en brazos de Lily, se acercaron a la señora Pince.  
  
***********************  
  
Un par de brillantes ojos azules se asomaban a un pasillo, buscando rastros de algún maestro, de algún prefecto o de alguna chica, finalmente los ojos desaparecieron.  
  
Tenemos el camino libre - informó Sirius a sus amigos saliendo de su escondite y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la estatua de una bruja jorobada, seguido de Remus, James y Peter; este último cerrando la marcha, muy a su pesar, él prefería estar en medio, donde era más seguro.  
  
Mientras Sirius tocaba a la bruja con su varita y decía la contraseña los otros le daban el alcance, desapareciendo los cuatro dentro de la joroba, en un largo pasaje secreto hasta Hogsmeade.  
  
**********************  
  
Minerva, me alegra que llegaras - exclamó Dumbledore con su acostumbrada ligera sonrisa, cuando la última de los profesores llegó a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ella - bueno ahora que todos estamos aquí, quiero agradecerles por todos los datos que me han proporcionado acerca del problema que reina en la escuela, decirles que gracias a todos los diversos datos ya tengo un clara idea de la situación, y que gracias a otras fuentes conozco los planes que han tramado los alumnos en cuestión. Sé los planes de ambos bandos y los he reunido aquí para prepararnos nosotros mismo para atraparlos en el acto ¡CAERÁN! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! - terminó Dumbledore con una risa frenética y una expresión psicópata.  
  
¿Albus te encuentras bien? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall con una expresión sorprendida y obviamente nerviosa, el resto de los maestros lo observaban extrañados y Fawkes había optado por refugiarse sobre una viga cercana al techo.  
  
Sí, sí Minerva, fue un ligero arrebato, pero ya pasó - exclamó Dumbledore dejando de reír y tratando de disimular, pero aún con una mirada ligeramente desquiciada en los ojos.  
  
Los maestros lo seguían observando e intercambiando miradas extrañadas entre ellos, mientras que Madame Pomfrey y la profesora Sprout se habían alejado un paso hacia atrás y Dumbledore volvía a tomar la palabra.  
  
********************  
  
No estoy seguro que podamos encontrar todo esto en Hogsmeade - exclamó Remus, revisando una pequeña lista, cuyas letras acababa de hacer aparecer en lo que anteriormente era la envoltura platinada de un chocolate.  
  
Podemos encontrar casi todo, pero tienes razón, algunas cosas no las podremos encontrar en Hogsmeade - exclamó Sirius quitándole la lista mientras salían de Honey Dukes rumbo a las calles de Hogsmeade, tratando de no ser vistos por el dependiente.  
  
¿Entonces cómo vamos a hacer? - preguntó Peter como temiendo que dijeran lo que él pensaba.  
  
¡Simple! Tendremos que irnos al callejón Diagon - exclamaron al mismo tiempo los otros tres muchachos.  
  
Me lo temía - murmuró Peter suspirando con resignación.  
  
Vamos Peter, no hay nada más fácil - le dijo Remus en un tono de voz despreocupado que pretendía calmar al muchacho, pero que no parecía servir de mucho - nos vamos a las tres escobas y usamos su chimenea para ir al Caldero chorreante, entramos al callejón Diagon compramos lo que necesitamos, regresamos de la misma forma, compramos cualquier cosa que pudiera faltarnos, nos escurrimos nuevamente a Honey Dukes, regresamos a Hogwarts por el pasaje secreto, luego nos escurrimos con la mercancía hasta nuestra habitación sin que nos vea nadie y esperamos a nuestros compañeros - concluyó Remus sonriendo tranquilamente.  
  
¿Vez? Es de lo más fácil - aseveró Sirius asintiendo y sonriendo junto con James y Remus ante la expresión de Peter, era obvio que el chico más bajito no veía tan fácil de realizar el plan expuesto.  
  
Antes que te des cuenta, nuestro plan habrá sido ejecutado y ellas estarán pidiendo un alto al fuego de rodillas - exclamó James - y Lily me estará pidiendo otras cosas que estoy más que dispuesto a darle - agregó luego con una sonrisa soñadora.  
  
¡Oh, deja de soñar despierto! - le dijo Sirius chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara - vámonos de una buena vez - agregó encaminándose a las tres escobas, seguido de Remus, Peter, y por último de James que aun sonreía ampliamente.  
  
Los tres cuatro muchachos entraron en las tres escobas, tres de ellos saludaron a Rosmeta alegremente, a diferencia del último que le dirigió una mirada nerviosa mientras sus amigos se paraban frente a la chimenea y sacaban una bolsita de polvos flu. Sirius cogió un puñado de polvos flu, le pasó la bolsa a James y echó los polvos flu al fuego de la chimenea; el cual creció y se volvió de color verde.  
  
Al Caldero chorreante - exclamó Sirius clara y firmemente después de entrar al fuego, tras lo cual desapareció.  
  
James se adelantó, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y le pasó la bolsa a Remus.  
  
Te sigo amigo - exclamó, al parecer totalmente despierto otra vez.  
  
James lanzó los polvos flu al fuego y luego de entrar en las llamas verdes exclamó claramente la misma dirección que Sirius. A James le siguió Peter, que fue obligado por Remus a ir antes que él, el joven licántropo no confiaba en que Peter lo siguiera sin que nadie lo obligara a hacerlo. Cuando Peter hubo desaparecido por el fuego, y rogando que el temblor de la voz de Peter no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia, Remus cogió un puñado de polvos flu y guardándose la bolsa en un bolsillo los aventó al fuego y desapareció rumbo al Caldero chorreante.  
  
Peter salió disparado por una chimenea cubierta de hollín. El chico bajito cayó de bruces al suelo, llenando su ropa ahora sucia de hollín, con los años de polvo y barro acumulados en el piso del Caldero chorreante. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza del piso, de pie frente a él, con grandes sonrisas y completamente limpios se encontraban Sirius y James.  
  
De pie, Peter - dijo una voz tras él, Peter se sentó en el suelo cubierto de polvo y se volteó para ver a Remus, parado frente a la chimenea, sin una sola mancha de hollín y sonriéndole ampliamente - hay Peter ya deberías aprender a viajar con polvos flu.  
  
Yo sigo las instrucciones que ustedes me dicen, pero siempre es lo mismo - se quejó el chico gordito poniéndose de pie y empezando a sacudirse el cabello descolorido y las partes de su ropa que estaban a su alcance.  
  
Ya vámonos, tenemos cosas que comprar - exclamó Sirius saliendo junto con James y Remus, y seguido por Peter que aun se sacudía la ropa.  
  
***************  
  
¡Veamos! - murmuraba Olive para sí misma, mientras daba una mirada a la página abierta del libro y luego volvía a centrar su atención en el caldero que tenía frente a ella y que humeaba ligeramente, liberando cada cierto tiempo burbujas que cambiaban de color, pasando del blanco al negro de manera fluida y sistemática - creo que ya lo tengo - exclamó tomando un frasquito lleno hasta la mitad de un polvo blanco brillante; Olive abrió el frasquito y bajo atenta mirada de Lily echó parte de su contenido en el caldero.  
  
Olive se alejó ligeramente del caldero, sólo en caso de que la poción estuviera mal hecha y terminara estallando como una de las de Peter; pero en lugar de eso el caldero dejó de humear, el líquido en él dejó de burbujear, una última burbuja salió del caldero y se elevó hasta el techo. A diferencia de las otras burbujas esta era enorme, tenía todo el diámetro del caldero de Olive y flotó sobre sus cabezas por varios segundos, cambiando rápidamente de colores antes de estallar en un polvo fino de muchos tonos que descendió hasta el caldero.  
  
Bueno, eso parece indicar que todo está bien hecho - exclamó Olive suspirando para tomar valor antes de coger dos envases vacíos de champú y vaciando en ellos el contenido del caldero - dice que nos tenemos que lavar con esto el cabello con esto, y que le devolverá todo su brillo y salud al cabello.  
  
¿Estás segura de que no pasará nada como lo de antes? - preguntó Lily tomando dudosa el envase y lanzando una mirada de reojo a Arabella.  
  
Ya me disculpe ¿o no? - exclamó esta enrojeciendo ligeramente y cogiendo el libro del suelo para empezar su propio experimento de belleza  
  
Nadie podría estar 100% seguro, pero creo que esto funcionará - exclamó Olive en el que pretendía ser un tono tranquilizador.  
  
Está bien - aceptó Lily y junto con Olive se dirigieron al baño para lavarse el cabello y ver como resultaba la poción.  
  
Muy bien Stella cariño, pásame el mortero, este es el momento de la verdad - exclamó Arabella sentándose en el suelo y abriendo el libro en la pagina marcada por ellas.  
  
¿No crees que sería mejor que yo te leyera las instrucciones? No quieres que acabemos más verdes o de algún otro color ¿o no? - preguntó Stella algo dudosa, no quería ofender a Bella.  
  
Tienes toda la razón - admitió esta - soy el ser más despistado del planeta, y no quiero acabar púrpura o algo así.  
  
Empecemos entonces - exclamó Stella sentándose junto a Bella, entregándole el mortero y tomando el libro del piso.  
  
*****************  
  
Lo siento jovencito, pero no es un ingrediente muy común el que usted busca y menos aun en esta época; me temo que lo poco que pude adquirir se me ha agotado ya - exclamó la anciana señora que atendía en la tienda.  
  
Gracias de todos modos, tiene alguna idea de algún lugar en donde podrían tener al menos un poco - preguntó Remus con voz educada y una sonrisa falsamente tímida e inocente.  
  
Bueno, pues sí, pero no me parece un lugar apropiado para un buen muchachito como tú - exclamó la señora echando una mirada fija al joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
Es muy importante que consiga ese ingrediente señora - explicó Remus - si no lo fuera no estaría yo aquí en medio del año escolar - agregó lanzando una sonrisa con un toque ligeramente pícaro y a la vez inocente.  
  
La señora sonrió al joven y adelantando un poco su cabeza habló en un tono muy bajo y confidencial.  
  
No debería siquiera aconsejarte algo así, pero sé por buenas fuentes que aún es abundante en el callejón Knocturn.  
  
Muchas gracias señora, me ha prestado usted una valiosa ayuda. ¿Cuánto le debo? - agradeció con una gran sonrisa para luego sacar su bolsa de monedas.  
  
Son 5 Galleons y 8 Knuts.  
  
Remus pagó y después de agradecer nuevamente a la señora, cogió las bolsas y salió de la tienda, dirigiéndose a buscar a sus amigos. Apenas y hubo pisado la calle su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión pensativa y ligeramente seria.  
  
Tengo casi todo lo de mi lista - exclamó Remus en cuanto se reunió con Sirius y Peter.  
  
¿¡Casi?! - preguntó James que salía de una calle cercana y se acercaba al grupo cargando una bolsa grande de papel.  
  
Sí, sigo sin encontrar las corneas del Colacuerno húngaro, ya sabes que son escasas de por sí, ¿qué persona cuerda trataría de arrancarle los ojos a algo así de feroz? Eso suponiendo que haya conseguido el permiso para hacerlo, cosa que de por sí es muy difícil. Y lo peor es que es un ingrediente bastante popular en muchas pociones de artes obscuras y eso hace que hoy en día escasee aún más - terminó de explicar Remus, dos de sus compañeros lucían decepcionados y pensativos, mientras que el otro parecía algo aliviado, eso significaba que volverían antes y habría un elemento menos para inculparlos si los atrapaban.  
  
Y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer, es necesario para la poción - exclamó Sirius frunciendo el ceño con expresión molesta.  
  
Bueno la señora me ha dicho de un lugar donde podríamos conseguirlo - exclamó Remus, al instante tres pares de ojos se posaron en él, dos pares de ellos lo miraban expectantes, mientras que los dos ojos azul acuoso le lanzaban una mirada de creciente temor.  
  
¡Habla ya! - exclamaron James y Sirius con impaciencia.  
  
El callejón Knocturn, no me dijo exactamente donde, pero parece que ahí no hay escasez.  
  
Pero. . . no podemos ir allí - tartamudeó Peter - e. . . e. . . es peligroso. . . y. . . y ya casi está obscureciendo. . . me niego rotundamente a entrar en ese lugar - concluyó Peter poniendo una mirada decidida y testaruda y cruzándose de brazos en medio de la calle, en una obvia demostración de que no pensaba moverse de ese lugar.  
  
******************  
  
Bueno luce exactamente como se supone que debería lucir - exclamó Stella viendo la pasta incolora dentro del mortero y luego volviendo a ver el libro - ahora dice que debemos agregar algo del color que deseemos desaparecer de la piel, dice que se puede usar pintura.  
  
No tenemos pintura, pero tenemos las hojas de las flores que le regaló Loui a Olive el otro día - exclamó Arabella.  
  
Servirá, y no creo que a Olive le moleste demasiado no estaba muy alegre con las flores después de todo - exclamó Stella encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
¿Quién lo estaría? Ella le dio un increíble equipo completo de quidditch en casa y él le trae flores para su aniversario - afirmó Arabella con molestia.  
  
No es equivalente - exclamó Stella agitando la cabeza negativamente.  
  
No, no lo es, el pobre Loui terminará perdiéndola ante nuestro joven maravilla - admitió Arabella yendo por una de las flores y volviendo al lado de su amiga - has visto las miradas que le echa Olive a Julius, y ya se preguntó dos veces a sí misma porque no lo había aceptado cuando él se le declaró.  
  
Sí, cuando todo esto se acabe, y hayamos ganado, yo creo que Olive va terminar por cambiar a su adorado Loui por un modelo más reciente - opinó Stella cogiendo la flor y empezando a arrancarle las hojas y el tallo, dejando en el suelo la corola semi deshojada de la flor - toma - exclamó pasándole las hojas y el tallo semi triturados - solo agrégalo y cháncalo hasta que la pasta se vuelva verde y luego recupere el color actual.  
  
Está bien - exclamó Arabella echando las cosas al mortero y empezando a chancar todo nuevamente.  
  
******************  
  
No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a entrar aquí - susurraba Peter en un tono de voz mitad miedo, mitad queja, y mientras se acercaba lo más que podía a sus tres amigos más altos, mirando al resto de las figuras en el obscuro callejón con obvia desconfianza y mucho mayor temor.  
  
Oh, guarda silencio Peter - murmuró Sirius ligeramente molesto - compraremos las corneas y saldremos de aquí.  
  
Eso espero, este lugar me da escalofríos - exclamó Peter mientras temblaba como para probar lo que decía.  
  
Los cuatro muchachos se adentraron en el obscuro callejón, muy conscientes de que todas las miradas caían sobre ellos, pero esperando que su andar confiado y sus expresiones carentes de miedo (al menos las de tres de ellos) los libraran de cualquier problema o por lo menos les diera el aspecto de alguien que ya ha estado antes en ese lugar. Entraron a una obscura tienda en la que al parecer vendían ingredientes para pociones, con Peter, aun temblando y ahora cogido de la túnica de Remus que le lanzó una mirada de molestia.  
  
Buenas tardes, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar jovencitos? - exclamó la señora que atendía en el obscuro lugar, y cuya voz siseante y ronca los había hecho dar un pequeño brinco.  
  
Bue. bue. buenas tardes señora - tartamudeó Sirius mirando a la mujer de sucio cabello, que al parecer era rubio bajo toda la mugre, y hundidos ojos de un azul vidrioso.  
  
En cualquier otra ocasión los cuatro muchachos, que ahora se apiñaban los unos contra los otros, se hubieran reído al oírlo tartamudear; pero en ese momento parecían estar muy ocupados mirando con temor a la delgada señora como para notar ese pequeño detalle.  
  
Acérquense queridos - exclamó la mujer cuya voz siseante había adquirido un tono meloso que no les gustó nada a los muchachos.  
  
El grupo compacto que ahora formaban los cuatro Gryffindors dio unos pasos hacia el mostrador y se detuvo a la prudente distancia de un metro, la siniestra mujer rió divertida, y esa risa que parecía salir de entre sus amarillos dientes delanteros, los hizo lanzarse miradas temerosas los unos a los otros.  
  
No muerdo lindos, no fuerte al menos - bromeó la mujer.  
  
Aquella frase no les pareció demasiado calmante, pero aun así los cuatro muchachos se terminaron de acercar al mostrador, con Peter prendido de las túnicas de sus tres amigos y encogido tras sus espaldas.  
  
Mucho mejor, ahora sí puedo ver de cerca sus lindos rostros - exclamó la señora quitando de su rostro un mechón de sucio cabello rubio, y usando el mismo tono meloso que seguía sin parecerles tranquilizante - ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?  
  
Queremos saber si tiene corneas de Colacuerno húngaro - el que habló esa vez fue Remus, que tras pasar saliva con expresión nerviosa, intentó sonreír de manera despreocupada, aunque sin muy buenos resultados.  
  
No es un ingrediente fácil de encontrar en esta época ¿saben lindos? - exclamó la mujer con el tono cínicamente divertido de quien lo dice por mera formalidad - el ministerio no está dando muchos permisos para cazar a esos bichos, pero tienen suerte pues aun tengo gran parte de mi último envío.  
  
¡Que bien! - exclamó James sonriendo de la misma manera nerviosa de Remus.  
  
¿Cuánto quieren lindos?  
  
Pues como doscientos gramos - exclamó Sirius mirando la lista de la mano de Remus.  
  
Son 9 Galleons y 13 Sickles - informó la mujer cuando hubo vuelto con la bolsita y la hubo pesado frente a los chicos.  
  
¡¿9 Galleons?!!! - exclamaron Remus, Sirius y James escandalizados y olvidando que en realidad los asustaba la mujer siniestra que tenían enfrente.  
  
No es muy común, y les aseguro que no conseguirán mejores precios - informó la mujer con una sutil sonrisa.  
  
No, no. está bien. muy buen precio - tartamudearon nuevamente mientras Remus buscaba la bolsa de dinero y empezaba a sacar las monedas, depositándolas sobre la mesa.  
  
La mujer estiró la mano para tomar el dinero tocando de paso la mano de Remus que la retiró al instante tomando la bolsa y alejándose del mostrador un par de pasos.  
  
Mu. mu. muchas gracias - tartamudeó asustado saliendo apresuradamente de la obscura tienda, seguido muy de cerca por Sirius, James y Peter.  
  
Gracias por comprar, y vuelvan pronto - siseó la mujer cuando los muchachos salían de su tienda, mientras su escalofriante risa los acompañaba hacia la calle.  
  
********************  
  
Cuando Lily y Olive salían del baño con toallas alrededor de la cabeza, en busca de su tinte mágico, tanto Arabella como Stella ya tenían la nueva mascarilla cubriéndoles todo el rostro, y descansaban sus cabezas en el borde de la cama de Olive.  
  
¿Hasta cuando tendrán que estar así? - preguntó Olive viendo la masa semi transparente que cubría el rostro de sus amigas.  
  
No lo sé - aseguró Lily también observando la mascarilla - ¿crees que la hayan hecho bien esta vez?  
  
Eso espero - exclamó Olive - si la mascarilla verde mal hecha las volvió verdes no quiero pensar como lucirían si una transparente está mal hecha.  
  
Eso sería repugnante - aseguró Lily haciendo un mohín de asco.  
  
Quince minutos después la mascarilla se había endurecido completamente y se desasía cayendo de los rostros de las chicas en forma de un fino polvo. Arabella y Stella abrieron los ojos de golpe y poniéndose de pie de un brinco se miraron la una a la otra.  
  
¡Ya no eres verde!!! - exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo señalándose entre ellas con sonrisas emocionadas.  
  
¡Tú tampoco!!! - se respondieron al mismo tiempo igual de emocionadas - ¡Ahhhhh!!! -gritaron al mismo a la vez tomándose de las manos y brincando en círculos con sonrisas alegres.  
  
Lily y Olive salieron del baño al escuchar los gritos, ambas estaban completamente vestidas y sus cabelleras ya secas y a medio cepillar habían vuelto a la normalidad, y estaban sueltos sobre sus hombros.  
  
¡Ya no están verdes!!! - gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver a sus amigas, que soltándose y dejando de brincar las miraron.  
  
¡Ya no tiene cabezas de escoba!!! - gritaron al mismo tiempo Bella y Stella al ver que las brillantes cabelleras de sus dos amigas habían vuelto a la normalidad.  
  
Las cuatro chicas corrieron al encuentro de las otras y tomándose de las manos empezaron a brincar y gritar emocionadas.  
  
Tenemos que ir a ver a Eddra - exclamó Arabella una vez que se hubieron calmado.  
  
Sí, venguémonos de esos cretinos - exclamó Lily con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro al tiempo que retorcía un mechón de su nuevamente saludable y pelirroja cabellera.  
  
Vamos a vengarnos, vamos a vengarnos, vamos a vengarnos - empezó a cantar Olive mientras iniciaba una especie de línea de conga a la que pronto se unieron sus tres amigas.  
  
Aun en línea de conga y cantando entre dientes, las cuatro chicas salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con Eddra y terminar los planes para la venganza.  
  
********************  
  
Esa mujer era escalofriante - afirmó Peter temblando.  
  
Sí lo era - aseguró Sirius por primera vez concordando con Peter en cuestión de temerle a algo - al menos tenemos el ingrediente que nos faltaba.  
  
Sí, aquí estarán seguras - exclamó Remus palmeando dentro de su bolsillo, pero luego mirando con atención la mano en la que la extraña mujer lo había tocado, se pasó sobre el lugar exacto un par de dedos que retiró al instante con un suave quejido de dolor.  
  
¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó James mirándolo con curiosidad.  
  
La mano de esa mujer me quemó - aseguró Remus examinando el dorso de su mano que tenía un tono sonrosado.  
  
La gente de este lugar es extraña - aseguró Peter.  
  
Sí lo es - lo secundaron sus tres amigos mirando alrededor y observando las muchas figuras de aspecto siniestro y personas encapuchadas que los observaban fijamente.  
  
Mejor nos vamos - exclamó Sirius poniéndose en marcha por el mismo lugar por donde habían venido seguido al instante por sus tres amigos y de lejos por una gran figura encapuchada.  
  
*****************  
  
Todo está listo para ser usado - afirmó Eddra sonriendo al tiempo que subía sobre su escritorio color lavanda, sus nuevos zapatos verde lima adornados con plumas teñidas del mismo color, y mientras levantaba su mano derecha soplando su esmalte de unas también verde lima, y aun fresca (N.A. ¡Dios!! Ahora se convirtió en una lima gigante, esa chica tiene un peculiar sentido de la moda oÔ) - ahora todo dependerá de que ustedes los lleven al lugar exacto.  
  
Por eso no hay que preocuparse, nosotros nos encargamos de todo lo demás - exclamó Arabella cuyo rostro estaba surcado por una maligna sonrisa que desapreció inmediatamente - gracias Eddra, siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo - agregó volteando a ver a la chica que ese día vestía completamente de color verde Lima con aplicaciones de plateado en botones, hebillas, costuras, y también en la escarcha que adornaba su cabello (N.A. Sin comentarios).  
  
Aquí está la primera parte de tu pago Eddra - exclamó Lily sacando una linda bolsita color rosado colonial, con reborde de encaje, y entregándola a Eddra.  
  
Gracias chicas, ¡Ahhhh, que linda bolsita! ¿Puedo quedármela? - preguntó después de tomar la bolsita.  
  
Claro que sí - exclamaron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo.  
  
El resto del pago lo obtendrás cuando todo se haya calmado, según lo planeado - exclamó Olive con una sonrisa.  
  
Está bien - aceptó Eddra - un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, no puedo esperar para saber el resultado de mi trabajo.  
  
Nosotros tampoco, créeme - exclamó Stella sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, salió de la oficina de Eddra junto con sus tres amigas.  
  
********************  
  
Albus, ¿no crees que esto se ha salido un poco de control? - preguntó el profesor Carlyle dejando de cavar y mirando al anciano director terminar de tapar un hueco en pleno estadio de quidditch.  
  
¿Salirse de control? No me parece ¿por qué? - preguntó el director mirando a su profesor de pociones con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada ligeramente perdida.  
  
Albus, esto se está volviendo muy extraño - se aventuro a exclamar la profesora Sprout con voz nerviosa y bajando el gran martillo que sostenía.  
  
Los demás maestros miraban al director mientras se decían a sí mismos que Carlyle y Sprout tenían toda la razón.  
  
¿Qué sucede aquí? - exclamó el profesor Dumbledore empequeñeciendo sus ojos azules con una mirada de sospecha que deslizó sobre todos sus maestros/obreros de construcción - ¡TRAICIÓN, SE HAN UNIDO AL ENEMIGO!!!! ¡TRAIDORES!!!!  
  
Albus escúchame - exigió la profesora McGonagall con voz calmada.  
  
¡NO!! ¡TODOS ESTÁN CONTRA MÍ!!  
  
¡ALBUS!!!! - bramó Minerva logrando que el director la mirara nervioso y se callara finalmente, como recuperando la cordura momentáneamente - Albus, estás hablando incoherencias.  
  
¡Lo siento, Minerva!! - lloriqueó el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, cogiendo a la maestra de Transformaciones por el cuello de su túnica sacudiéndola hacia atrás y hacia delante - ¡es que me están volviendo loco!! Cuando venía para acá tuve que rescatar al guardián de Gryffindor de diez chicas que ya lo habían dejado en ropa interior, y eso se ha vuelto lo menos importante. ¡Estoy tenso Minerva! - agregó con voz de ultratumba - ese loco de Riddle anda causando problemas, Fudge no puede hacer nada solo y siempre me está pidiendo consejos, mi hermano se ha vuelto un dolor de cabeza constante, y tres chicas de Slytherin hicieron estallar la puerta de un baño de hombres creyendo que ahí se escondían los chicos Gryffindor, pero fue Filch el que me vino con las quejas. . . (N.A. Debo decir esto ¡que asco!! Filch).  
  
Ya, ya Albus - trató de consolar la profesora, dando palmaditas nerviosas a la cabeza plateada de Dumbledore - no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a arreglar todo esto ¿verdad que sí? - preguntó mirando al resto de los maestros.  
  
¡Claro que sí!! - respondieron todos al unísono.  
  
Una sonrisa malévola y ligeramente loca apareció en el rostro semi oculto de Dumbledore antes de que todos los maestros volvieran al trabajo.  
  
*************  
  
Sirius, Remus, James y Peter empezaron a caminar en dirección al callejón Diagon, la enorme figura encapuchada siguiéndolos a pocos pasos.  
  
Chicos, creo que alguien nos sigue - lloriqueó Peter con la voz agudizada por el miedo.  
  
Ya nos dimos cuenta, guarda silencio - susurró Sirius con voz enojada y nerviosa, al tiempo que él, James y Remus apuraban el paso.  
  
James lanzó una disimulada mirada por encima del hombro, para comprobar si la figura aún parecía seguirlos.  
  
Sirius, se fue - exclamó en un murmullo jalando de la manga a su mejor amigo, que con un pequeño brinco giró sobre sí mismo y le dirigió una breve mirada enojada - se fue - repitió James.  
  
Todos giraron al mismo tiempo observando el estrecho callejón, lleno de gente extraña y siniestra que los observaba desde todos los puestos, pero la enorme figura encapuchada había desaparecido, algo bastante extraño tomando en cuenta su estatura. Una mano se posó en el hombro de Sirius, al tiempo que otra se posaba sobre un hombro de James, separado de Sirius por Remus y Peter, los cuatro chicos volvieron a girar para encarar el estómago de la alta figura; sus ojos subieron hasta el rostro escondido tras la capucha negra.  
  
¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! - con un grito enorme los cuatro chicos Gryffindor se agacharon, escurriéndose entre las piernas y bajo los brazos de la figura y emprendiendo la carrera hacia la salida del callejón.  
  
¡AUN NOS SIGUE!!!! - gritó James al girar la cabeza y ver la figura aun siguiéndolos.  
  
¡No quiero morir tan joven y sin haber amado!!! - lloriqueó Peter, obteniendo de sus amigos una mirada de sorpresa y extrañeza.  
  
Algunas manos trataban de atajar a los muchachos, haciéndolos correr con más desesperación y desviarse de su camino, tumbando puestos y mercaderías, lo que ocasionaba que más manos enojadas se estiraran tratando de atraparlos, y que más personas aparte del la figura enorme, los empezara a seguir también. Sirius miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que empezaban a dejar atrás a sus perseguidores y aprovechando una curva en el camino se metió en una callesita alterna, escondiéndose con sus amigos de la gente, que no tardó en pasar por allí, siguiendo de largo sin darse cuenta de que estaban allí. Los cuatro chicos suspiraron aliviados.  
  
¿Puedo interesarlos en algún producto? - preguntó una voz masculina desde sus espaldas.  
  
Con un nuevo salto nervioso y alejándose un par de pasos, los cuatro chicos se giraron y encararon a un hombre alto y delgado, de apariencia algo descuidada pero expresión jovial.  
  
No, no lo creo - respondieron James, Remus y Sirius, algo más tranquilos.  
  
¿Qué vende usted? - preguntó luego Sirius al no ver ningún puesto o siquiera una bolsa en donde el sujeto pudiera guardar sus productos.  
  
Bueno, mis productos no son del todo, como decirlo "legales" así que me veo obligado a mantenerlos fuera de la vista de los curiosos - completo el hombre sacando una varita de su ajada túnica, y murmurando un hechizo mientras apuntaba a una pared a sus espadas.  
  
Dos cajas aparecieron detrás del sujeto, que acercándose a las cajas tomó una de ellas y la abrió, como buscando algo dentro.  
  
Tengo algo que podría interesarles a muchachos como ustedes - exclamó aun rebuscando dentro de la caja y sacando empezando a sacar autos, bicicletas y diversos artefactos muggles en miniatura, que iba dejando sobre el suelo.  
  
Estamos algo mayorcitos para juguetes ¿no cree? - ironizó James mirando las miniaturas sobre la tierra.  
  
¡Aquí está!! - exclamó el hombre sacando de la caja una perfectamente realista motocicleta a escala.  
  
¿Una moto de juguete? - preguntó Sirius con extrañeza - ¿qué tiene eso de ilegal? - preguntó, mientras veía al hombre ese guardar las demás cosas de vuelta en las cajas y colocar la pequeña moto en medio del pequeño callejón sin salida y apartarse de ella, apartándolos de paso a ellos, para luego volver a dirigir su varita a ella y murmurar un hechizo para agrandar.  
  
La moto en miniatura creció más y más ante las miradas asombradas de los chicos y la sonrisa de satisfacción del hombre, hasta adquirir un tamaño enorme, que casi ocupaba todo el pequeño callejón sin salida.  
  
¡Vaya!! - exclamó Sirius con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos - ¡es hermosa!!  
  
Lo es - afirmó el vendedor.  
  
¿Pero qué puede tener de ilegal una motocicleta muggle? - preguntó Remus volviendo su mirada al hombre que estaba vendiendo la dichosa moto.  
  
Es que encantar aparatos muggles es ilegal - explicó el hombre sonriendo complacido.  
  
¿Una moto encantada? - exclamó Sirius emocionado - ¿qué cosa hace?  
  
Vuela, además le puse un mecanismo de invisibilidad, un hechizo para agrandar la cajuela bajo el asiento y un la capacidad de acelerar tres veces más rápido que cualquier auto muggle de carreras.  
  
Para cuando el hombre terminó de hablar la expresión de Sirius cuando miraba a la moto se había convertido en una de amor absoluto.  
  
¿A cuánto la vende? - preguntó con voz distraída y aun sonriendo soñadoramente.  
  
Sirius no puedes comprar una moto voladora - lo regañó James.  
  
Sí, Sirius, piénsalo bien, ¿cómo piensas llevar algo así hasta la escuela? - agregó Remus.  
  
La puede encoger - exclamó el vendedor, Remus y James le lanzaron al hombre una mirada de disgusto.  
  
Sí, la puedo encoger - repitió Sirius aun con voz distraída, mientras se acercaba a la moto y pasaba su mano por el timón y el asiento.  
  
Pero ¿con qué dinero planeas comprarla? - preguntó James.  
  
Gringotts está muy cerca - exclamó el vendedor con una sonrisa, James y Remus le volvieron a mandar miradas de disgusto.  
  
Sí Gringotts está cerca, sacaré dinero de mi bóveda - repitió Sirius con la misma voz distraída, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y tomaba el timón, dejando escapar un suspiro emocionado.  
  
Pero Sirius ¿qué planeas decirle a tus padres? - exclamó Remus en un último intento por hacer recapacitar a su amigo, al instante él y James le dirigieron miradas de enojo y advertencia al vendedor que aun sonriendo, no abrió la boca.  
  
El próximo año cumplo diecisiete, tan sólo tengo que ocultárselos hasta que eso pase y sea mayor de edad - exclamó Sirius despreocupadamente, y al parecer sin recordar que aun faltaban nueve meses para eso, nueve meses en los que tendría que ocultar una motocicleta de 2 metros de largo, 1 metro y medio de alto y casi 1 metro de ancho en su cuarto de 4x3 metros.  
  
En donde planeas meterla, ¿en tu bañera? - preguntó James mirando exaltado a su amigo que había subido los pies a los lados y parecía soñar que volaba por los aires.  
  
Ya pensaré en algo - argumento su amigo, y bajándose de la moto miró al vendedor - la compro - exclamó emocionado.  
  
*****************  
  
Ya tienes tu tonta moto - exclamó Remus, en cuanto el vendedor se hubo alejado de ellos para regresar al callejón Knocturn - ahora volvamos al colegio - agregó dirigiéndose hacia El Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Primero entremos un momento a Honey Dukes (N.A. ¿Se escribe así? Ya no sé, si me equivoco, lo siento) - exclamó Sirius entrando a la tienda junto a la que acababan de pasar.  
  
Con un bufido de disgusto de parte de Remus y James, y una sonrisa de parte de Peter, sus amigos lo siguieron dentro de la tienda de dulces, en donde Sirius acaba de comprar un par de bolsas de Grageas Berti Botts de todos los sabores, y Peter una dotación completa de chocolates y dulces diversos.  
  
¿Nos vamos ya? - preguntó James con molestia cuando Peter y Sirius hubieron pagado sus dulces.  
  
Creo que compraré unos chocolates - exclamó Remus observando la gran variedad de ellos que había en la tienda.  
  
¡Remus! - protestó James - te necesito de mi parte.  
  
Ya que estamos aquí que daño hace - se defendió el chico de cabellos castaños encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo avergonzado.  
  
Está bien - aceptó James - creo que compraré también unos chocolates, pero luego pasamos por nuestras bolsas y nos vamos ¿OK?  
  
OK - respondieron al unísono sus tres amigos.  
  
**********************  
  
Todo listo profesor Dumbledore - exclamaron los maestros cuando el campo de quidditch volvía a lucir como siempre y los huecos y demás cosas habían desaparecido, así como las herramientas que momentos antes portaran los profesores.  
  
Perfecto - exclamó el director frotándose las manos y sonriendo - mañana esos 16 demonios se llevarán una gran sorpresa. Mañana a la hora acordada, cada uno en su puesto - agregó el director mirando "a sus tropas".  
  
De acuerdo Albus, aquí estaremos - exclamó Cifar Carlyle, los demás profesores asintieron, antes de retirarse hacia el castillo.  
  
********************  
  
Todo listo - exclamó Michael poniéndose de pie y quitándose la camiseta empapada de sudor (N.A. =D~ yo quiero un pedazo de esa ricura) - tan sólo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los chicos con el resto de las cosas.  
  
Supongo que ya no tardaran - exclamó Nhicolas que también se había quitado la camiseta y se hacía aire con ella.  
  
Bueno, todo aquí está listo, vayamos a esperarlos a la sala común - opinó Terrence, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo seguido del resto de los chicos y siempre mirando alrededor por sí acaso, en especial después del ataque de la tarde.  
  
Fin del capítulo 18. *******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno gente hermosa y muy paciente, hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo de "El Calendario", tardó bastante pero al menos puedo decir que fue largo, no tienen porque quejarse de eso, han sido casi 22 paginas de capítulo, más las 4 páginas de reviews. Pues espero que les haya gustado, y que se hayan reído al menos un poco, que les pareció, Sirius compró su moto, por si se preguntaban como la adquirió, Dumbledore está más loco que nunca, y él, los chicos y las chicas tiene casi todo a punto para el capítulo 19, que estallará en sus computadoras dentro de unas dos semanas más o menos, pues nos vemos para entonces, espero reviews de todos ustedes los que lean esto, quiero muchos reviews para el último capítulo ¿OK?  
  
Bueno con esto me retiro, muchos besos para todos los que leen y dejan reviews en este fic, y un saludo muy especial a todas mis hermanas Lupinas que también lo lean, cada vez somos más, en especial a nuestra fundadora Maiza Herlo, mi amiga del alma, ;_; hace mucho que no sé de ti, también a mis amigas y hermanas Lupinas Carla_Grey y Tana Abbott, muchos besos, bye y no se olviden de dejar reviews.  
  
Lorien Lupin Administradora adjunta de "La Legión de las Lupinas" Y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" 


	20. Bandos en guerra

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pero eso es obvio ¿no? Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más creo, no me acuerdo. El punto es que no son míos y no ganó nada con ellos y no merezco ser demandada.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos mis fieles (e irritados) lectores, lamento una vez más la tardanza en este capítulo, que a pesar de todo, no es el último. Lo sé, deben sentirse estafados, tanto esperar y no es el final, pues para eso dos razones, la primera, que me estaba demorando tanto que la mayoría que logro contactarme me amenazó de muerte, y las segunda, el capítulo prometía ser enorme, y como yo había alcanzado un punto medio en el que ya estaba escribiendo, decidí someter a votación popular la posibilidad de subir lo que casi tenía listo como un capítulo individual, por abrumante mayoría (16 a 2) ganó el subir el capítulo dividido en dos capis, y pues esa esas son las razones de que aun falte un capi más. Trataré de no demorarme. Por el lado bueno, prometí un capítulo de 15 páginas y les entrego 20 en su lugar, y el siguiente será mil veces más grande. Ahora sí, me disculpo, pero por otra cosa, prometí que subiría esto el Lunes y como hace 25 minutos que el Lunes acabó oficialmente , pues como recién terminé de darle una última edición a mi capítulo hace cinco minutos, no he tenido tiempo de responder reviews, a continuación todas las lindas personas que dejaron reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, me conmueve que les guste tanto el fic, y casi me hacen llorar con la cantidad de comentarios que recibí, mil besos a todos ustedes, son maravillosos; y no castiguen a esta demorona con el látigo de su indiferencia, cáiganse con algún otro para decirme que opinan de este capi.  
  
Tana Abbott Princess of Darkness86 Susan M of Black Daniela Hormiga (Naginis Fellowship) Janadetroya Lian Black Syringen Rosemary Black pao1 Sly NABIKY POTTER 8 Malale HermiD Chik_Grimm Crazy Mind isa Ly de black Elanor Black Ivy potter black Elmekia  
  
Besos también a todas las otras personas que me he encontrado por la red y que me preguntan por el fic, y también para todas las personas que me han dejado reviews en otras de mis historias diciendo que también les gusta esta. Sin más preámbulos, se despide:  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
Administradora Adjunta de  
  
"La Legión de las Lupinas"  
  
Y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"El Calendario"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo XIX: "Bandos en guerra"  
  
¿Podemos irnos ya? – preguntó James impaciente mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus tres amigos que en ese momento flotaban en el aire y se rían mientras seguían lamiendo sus helados rápidamente para ver que tan alto podían llegar – dejen esos helados, tenemos una guerra que preparar – gritó el muchacho de alborotado cabello negro.  
  
¡Vaya, que carácter!!! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo dos de los chicos que flotaban en el aire, y que empezando a lamer lentamente sus helados empezaron a bajar hasta que tuvieron otra vez los pies en la tierra.  
  
¡Peter!!!! ¡Baja de ahí!!! – gritó James subiendo su mirada hasta el chico gordito que aun lamía el helado y flotaba en el aire.  
  
El grito pareció sorprender al chico que bajando la vista dejó caer el helado y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.  
  
¡AUCH!!! – fue lo único que exclamó el chico mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a sus amigos fuera de la tienda al tiempo que se frotaba con una mano el dolorido trasero (N.A. Debo decirlo ¡AJJJJJ!!! El trasero de la rata ¡QUÉ REPUGNANTE IMÁGEN MENTAL!!!!)  
  
No puedo creer que me hayan hecho perder tanto tiempo con sus tonterías – se quejaba James mientras entraban al Caldero Chorreante y sacaba los polvos flu – ya es de noche y nosotros seguimos aquí cuando deberíamos estar en el colegio haciendo la estúpida poción para vengarnos de esas cuatro – seguía hablando en un tono irritado, al tiempo que sacaba de la bolsa un puñado de polvos flu y los echaba al fuego de la chimenea que creció y se volvió verde – a las Tres escobas – gritó entrando en el fuego y desapareciendo al instante.  
  
Dios no sabía que podía quejarse tanto – exclamó Remus tras la desaparición de James.  
  
Y continuará cuando lleguemos – exclamó Sirius con resignación.  
  
Si es que llegamos – exclamó Peter.  
  
¿De qué rayos hablas, Peter? – preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo.  
  
Se llevó los polvos flu – exclamó él simplemente.  
  
¡Rayos! Tendremos que ir a comprar más – exclamó Sirius con resignación dando la vuelta y regresando a la trastienda del Caldero Chorreante para entrar nuevamente al callejón Diagon.  
  
Se va a molestar aun más – exclamó Remus en un tono despreocupado, mientras daba la vuelta a su vez y seguía a Sirius.  
  
¿Tengo que ir yo? – preguntó Peter de forma nerviosa – ya es de noche, y en estos tiempos el callejón no es. . .  
  
El chico no terminó su frase pues una mano salió de la puerta a la que se había acercado y lo había arrastrado hacia dentro.  
  
**********************  
  
Alguien me puede decir ¿en dónde están esos cuatro? – refunfuñaba Michael Clarick mientras se paseaba como animal enjaulado dentro de la habitación de sexto año en la que todos esperaban a sus retrasados compañeros – hace mucho tiempo que deberían haber regresado.  
  
Cálmate Michael, te estás volviendo tan obsesivo como Sirius – exclamó despreocupadamente Keneth el joven golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor; obteniendo una gruñido enojado de parte del aludido como única respuesta – ¡vaya, que carácter!! – exclamó el chico despreocupadamente y volviendo su atención a la extraña radio mágica, que acababa de encontrar en uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche de Remus.  
  
De pronto el chico pareció descubrir como funcionaba esa pequeña versión de una radio mágica que no emitía sonido alguno, porque repentinamente la habitación se llenó de música.  
  
¡Hey!! Descubrí como funciona la cosa está, tan sólo tenía que guardar estos aquí – exclamó el buscador abriendo un pequeño compartimento al costado de la radio y sacando dos pequeños botones negros, inmediatamente la música se detuvo – es una radio personal o algo así, escuchas la música en las orejas, pero cuando los guardas – exclamó volviendo a meter los botones negro en el compartimento y cerrándolo nuevamente – suena para todos – concluyó cuando la música resonó en la habitación nuevamente – esto explica el que se pase las reuniones escolares tarareando canciones que nadie más oye.  
  
Me encanta que hayas descubierto como funciona esa cosa – exclamó Nhicolas con obvio sarcasmo – ahora déjala donde la encontraste no la vayas a romper.  
  
No la voy a romper – exclamó Keneth con voz ligeramente ofendida – además, tenemos que distraernos de algún modo hasta que ellos lleguen ¿o no?  
  
Hey, miren lo que encontré bajo la cama de Black – gritó de pronto la voz de Frederick, el otro joven golpeador de Gryffindor, mientras levantaba en sus manos una caja llena de botellas de diversos tipos de licores.  
  
¿¡Y qué rayos hacías bajo la cama de Black?! – exclamó Nhicolas – pueden dejar ustedes dos de estar husmeando, parecen niños. Además son muy jóvenes para estar bebiendo – agregó arrebatando del chico castaño la caja, y volviendo con ella a la cama en que había estado sentado.  
  
Pronto los otros chicos se hubieron acercado y Nhicolas había aparecido un vaso y había abierto una botella de Hidromiel, haciendo circular la bebida alcohólica entre todos los presentes, menos los dos más jóvenes.  
  
¡Eso no es justo!!! Yo lo encontré creo tener derecho a formar parte en la fiesta ¿o no? – reclamó Frederick dando un paso hacia el premio anual pero sin atreverse a arrebatarle la botella.  
  
No, eres muy joven – sentenció Nhicolas brevemente.  
  
Pero yo lo encontré – volvió a exclamar el joven con creciente indignación.  
  
Eso no cuenta porque no es tuyo – exclamó esta vez Michael con expresión risueña.  
  
Pero. . . – empezó a protestar Keneth antes de ser interrumpido por los gemelos Wallace.  
  
Nada de peros – exclamaron a la vez los gemelos Wallace – no toman y eso es todo.  
  
Esto es tan injusto – se quejó Frederick yéndose a sentar junto a Keneth, que tenía en ese momento la misma mirada de decepción que su amigo – jamás vamos a poder probar Hidromiel en nuestra vida.  
  
Los otros chicos se rieron de los dos más jóvenes, antes de volver a prestar su atención al trago y a la nueva discusión que se acababa de iniciar entre los gemelos y Julius Lakewood.  
  
****************  
  
¿Qué hacemos aquí de noche? – preguntó Olive una vez que las cuatro habían salido del castillo, exteriorizando la pregunta que también rondaba las cabezas de Lily y Stella desde que Arabella las había desviado del camino hacia la sala común, y las había guiado hacia el exterior del castillo.  
  
Debemos conocer el terreno ¿o no? – Exclamó Arabella simplemente – dudar mañana, sería perder – añadió con una expresión fanática en los ojos – ganar o morir, esa será nuestra divisa.  
  
Si tú lo dices – exclamó Olive encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
*****************  
  
James brincó de la silla en la que se encontraba apenas la sucia figura de Peter surgió de la chimenea y aterrizo en el suelo de Las Tres Escobas, seguida de las impecables figuras de Sirius y Remus.  
  
¿Dónde rayos estaban? – exigió James a voz en cuello – estoy sentado aquí desde hace quince minutos. . .  
  
Diez. . . – interrumpió una voz inusualmente tranquila.  
  
¿Qué? – exclamó James volteando para mirar a Sirius a la cara.  
  
Diez minutos – repitió Sirius tranquilamente – sólo has estado aquí diez minutos.  
  
Eso no es lo importante – aclaró James aun molesto – les dije que estabamos apurados y ustedes deciden hacer los chistosos y no me siguen. ¿Por qué no me siguieron?  
  
Te llevaste los polvos flu – exclamó la voz de Remus tranquilamente, desde algún lugar a la espalda de James.  
  
James giró para ver a Remus que había tomado asiento junto al mostrador y ahora bebía tranquilamente de su cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
No, no lo hice – rebatió James.  
  
Ja. . . James – tartamudeó Peter con voz tímida – la bolsa está colgada en tu cinturón – completó señalando hacia el cinturón de James, el cual era visible a través de la túnica abierta del Gryffindor, y del cual, en efecto colgaba la bolsa de polvos flu.  
  
Tuvimos que regresar al callejón Diagon para poder comprar más y así poder volver – informó Sirius que se había instalado en el banco al lado de Remus y tenía también una cerveza de mantequilla frente a él.  
  
Upss – exclamó James sonriendo ligeramente avergonzado y al parecer de buen humor otra vez.  
  
¿Upss? – exclamó Peter con incredulidad – estos dos me arrastraron al callejón Diagon cuando ya era de noche ¿sabes lo aterrador que resulta de noche? Sin contar con lo peligroso que puede ser con el creciente número de mortífagos. . .  
  
Ya calla Peter – exigió Remus terminando su cerveza de mantequilla, poniéndose de pie y dejando sobre el mostrador unos cuantos Knuts por la cerveza de mantequilla – sabes bien que no hubiéramos dejado que nada te pasara.  
  
Por supuesto que no, aunque a veces dan ganas de mandarte con ellos para ver si así dejas de quejarte – exclamó Sirius terminando también su cerveza de mantequilla y dejando el precio sobre el mostrador – ¿nos vamos de una vez?  
  
Nos vamos – respondieron James y Remus, y recogiendo los paquetes se despidieron de Rosmeta y salieron de Las Tres escobas.  
  
******************  
  
¿Te parece que ya conocemos el terreno lo suficiente? – preguntó Olive levantándose del suelo con algún esfuerzo y acercándose a Arabella que de rodillas se desplazaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts pasando sus manos por cada agujero o pequeño montículo de tierra poco visible.  
  
Yo lo conozco suficiente – exclamó Stella con desesperación, poniéndose de pie y acercándose también a Arabella – conozco el terreno mejor que a mi hermano. Podría casarme con el terreno de lo bien que lo conozco – agregó con enojo.  
  
Vamos, Bella cariño, estás actuando como loca – exclamó Lily en tono comprensivo y apaciguador.  
  
No estoy loca, esto es necesario – se defendió Arabella levantando los ojos hacia sus tres amigas.  
  
Bella, estás de rodillas sobre el césped, en los terrenos del colegio, metiendo tus manos en hoyos en el suelo y tocando sucios montículos de tierra, y todo eso pasado el atardecer – alegó Stella.  
  
Arabella aulló con espanto, brincando del césped y empezando a caminar hacia el castillo.  
  
¿Cómo se les ocurrió dejarme actuar así? De seguro arruiné mis uñas, sin contar el daño que esto le hará a la piel de mis rodillas – se quejaba la chica al tiempo que su alta y delgada figura cruzaba a paso rápido los terrenos del colegio.  
  
¿Y quién te puede detener cuando actúas como loca? – preguntó Lily simplemente.  
  
Debieron encontrar la forma – rebatió la chica castaña volteando a ver a sus amigas que caminaban detrás de ella.  
  
Arabella ahogó una exclamación de asombro y en un movimiento sorpresivo se aventó detrás de unos arbustos, llevándose consigo a Lily, a quien había cogido de una manga. Lily a su vez se había aferrado al brazo de Stella, y las tres habían caído detrás de los arbustos. Olive miró la escena con expresión confundida y se acercó a los arbustos con una mirada de extrañeza en los ojos.  
  
¿Qué demo. . .? – empezó la rubia, pero la mano de Arabella había surgido del arbusto y se había aferrado a su boca, como para evitar que hablara, antes de jalarla también detrás del arbusto.  
  
******************  
  
Justo venimos a regresar cerca de la hora de la cena – se quejó James consultando su reloj – tendremos que llevar esto hasta la habitación sin que nadie lo vea, y todo el colegio deambula por el castillo y las salas comunes a esta hora.  
  
Tenemos el mapa James, no te preocupes demasiado – le dijo Sirius que con la mochila colgando hacia un costado había empezado a acariciar el lugar donde estaba su nueva motocicleta.  
  
Supongo que tienes razón, tienes el mapa y con él no nos toparemos con nadie – exclamó James, al parecer más calmado.  
  
Yo no tengo el mapa, se lo di a Remus – exclamó Sirius, volviendo a mirara a James.  
  
Ambos se miraron cortamente y volvieron al mismo tiempo sus ojos a Remus, que se encogió de hombros.  
  
Se lo di a Peter en la entrada de la estatua de la bruja tuerta – exclamó él a su vez.  
  
Los tres chicos miraron a Peter que se palpó los bolsillos con ambas manos, y encogiéndose ligeramente, palideció y empezó a retroceder con lentitud; alejándose de sus tres amigos.  
  
Con un gruñido de rabia Sirius se lanzó contra él, cogiéndolo por el hombro en el momento en que este daba la vuelta para emprender la carrera.  
  
¿Qué hiciste ahora con el mapa? – preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente a Peter, que empezaba a parpadear muy seguido y se había encogido a tal punto en ya no tenía cuello.  
  
Pu. . . pues. . . no. . . no lo sé – tartamudeó Peter – pu. . . puede que. . . que lo haya dejado. . .  
  
¿Dónde demonios lo dejaste Peter? – preguntó Remus a su vez, adelantándose hacia los otros dos muchachos, y mirando al culpable con expresión amenazadora.  
  
Puede que lo haya dejado caer – respondió finalmente Peter, por cuya frente empezaban a resbalar pequeñas gotas de sudor.  
  
¡¿Caer?!!!! – gritó James con voz escandalizada.  
  
¡Oh, Merlín!!!! – exclamaron a su vez Remus y Sirius, cogiéndose el pecho, con una expresión de falso dolor en sus rostros.  
  
¡¿Caer?!!!! – volvió a preguntar James, está vez en voz baja y con un matiz de incredulidad en ella – ¿lo dejaste caer? – preguntó con asombro a Peter, pero sin que sus ojos se posaran en el chico de cabello descolorido.  
  
Creo que sí, no está en mis bolsillos, y pues, ahí lo metí – exclamó Peter, algo más tranquilo porque ni Remus, ni Sirius le habían saltado encima.  
  
Creo que me voy a desmayar – exclamó Sirius soltando a Peter y cogiéndose del hombro de James.  
  
Peter lo miró con una expresión de vergüenza.  
  
¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HABER PERDIDO EL MAPA DOS VECES EN MENOS DE TRES MESES?!!!! – Gritaba Remus que acababa de lanzarse hacia Peter y cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta lo sacudía con tal fuerza, que la espalda del chico regordete parecía a punto de partirse de un momento a otro.  
  
¡Sirius dile que me suelte por favor!!!! – rogaba Peter.  
  
Te lo mereces – sentenció Sirius.  
  
¡JAMES!!! ¡Por favor James!!! – rogó Peter.  
  
Vamos Remus, ya suéltalo – pidió James amablemente.  
  
Con claro esfuerzo el joven licántropo soltó a Peter, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado al suelo. Peter se levantó con dificultad. Sirius había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de Remus, para evitar que el joven lobo volviera a perder el control sobre su cambiante temperamento.  
  
¡YO TE MATO!!!! – Gritó James repentinamente saltando sobre Peter, que con un grito se llevó los brazos al rostro.  
  
Sirius se había estirado rápidamente, y había logrado atrapar a su mejor amigo antes de que este cayera sobre Peter.  
  
Cálmense los dos – exclamó Sirius mirando alternativamente a James y a Remus.  
  
Gracias Sirius – exclamó Peter con voz temblorosa.  
  
Usted acaba de ser rebajado a soldado raso, cabo Pettigrew – exclamó Sirius con su voz militar – su escuadrón lidiará con usted luego. Coroneles, recuerden que aún tenemos que concluir nuestra misión.  
  
Remus y James se libraron tranquilamente de las manos de Sirius y acomodándose la ropa, lanzaron unas últimas miradas de reproche a Peter, volvieron a coger sus paquetes y se encaminaron al castillo, junto con Sirius y seguidos por Peter.  
  
***************  
  
¿Mapa? – preguntó Arabella poniéndose de pie de un brinco apenas los cuatro Gryffindor se hubieron alejado del lugar en donde estaban ellas.  
  
Hay Bella si serás bestia, creo que me tumbaste un diente – se quejó Olive poniéndose de pie, sobándose un costado con expresión dolorida y palpándose con la otra mano uno de sus caninos – no, creo sigue en su sitio – exclamó luego dejando su diente.  
  
Esto va a dejar moretón – exclamó Lily poniéndose de pie junto con Stella, mientras se sobaba una pierna.  
  
Y esto va a dejar marca – exclamó Stella a su vez poniendo suavemente la yema de sus dedos sobre las marcas rojas que habían dejado en su brazo las uñas de Lily.  
  
¿Mapa? – Volvió a preguntarse Arabella sin prestar atención a sus doloridas amigas – ¿tanto alboroto por un mapa?  
  
Bueno Bella, debe ser importante para ellos – exclamó Stella terminando de examinar su brazo y dándose cuenta que le dolían las rodillas también.  
  
Al parecer lo necesitan para llegar a la sala común sin ser vistos – exclamó Lily.  
  
¡Vaya, vaya! – exclamó Arabella con expresión interesada al tiempo que golpeaba repetidamente su labio inferior con la yema de su dedo índice – suena como un mapa muy interesante.  
  
Y útil – secundó Olive con expresión pensativa.  
  
Ambas chicas se sonrieron con mutua compresión.  
  
Me parece ¿o tomaremos un camino alternativo a la sala común? – exclamó Stella sonriendo también.  
  
Creo que sí – exclamó Lily alegremente.  
  
********************  
  
Yo creo que la presión está empezando a afectar al director – comentó Cifar Carlyle al profesor de DCAO Armen Granat, que iba a su lado.  
  
Tienes toda la razón – exclamó Armen – entre el estado de las cosas en la escuela y el del ministerio, lo van a volver loco al pobre.  
  
Sí, ya está empezando a actuar muy extraño – comentó Cifar con preocupación.  
  
Además de que, dudo mucho que el pobre Binns resista por mucho tiempo todo el trajín que es dar cualquier clase en que se encuentre cualquiera de esos doce muchachos – exclamó Armen sonriendo con lástima – si esto sigue así, el pobre se va a retirar, eso es seguro.  
  
Eso si antes no se muere de pura cólera – añadió Carlyle.  
  
Tienes toda la razón, si yo tuviera su edad y tuviera que aguantar todo esto, habría renunciado hace mucho rato – exclamó Armen – uno lo aguanta porque aun está en la capacidad de lidiar con un montón de adolescente desquiciados, pero Binns. . .  
  
Sí, él puede lidiar con adolescentes normales, y hasta con niños inquietos, pero adolescentes desquiciados, esos ya están fuera de su control.  
  
Bueno puede que mañana acabe todo – exclamó Armen encogiéndose de hombros – si el plan del director resulta, para la hora de la cena todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad, y Binns ni siquiera habrá tenido que entrar en batalla.  
  
Menos mal que McGonagall lo convenció de quedarse en el castillo mañana, en medio de la acción lo más probable es que se muera el pobre.  
  
Ambos hombres se rieron y dejaron su conversación, apenas y alcanzaban las puertas del gran comedor.  
  
******************  
  
Cuatro siluetas se detuvieron en medio del pasillo iluminado a medias por las antorchas repartidas a lo largo de los corredores. Las dos figuras más altas y otra un poco más baja cruzaron rápidamente el pasillo en cuanto las dos chicas desaparecieron por una pasillo alterno, atravesaron la zona iluminada y se volvieron a adentrar en las sombras. La última silueta se adelantó y rápidamente atravesó la zona iluminada, apurando el paso, como queriendo dar alcance a las otras tres, que ni si siquiera volteaban a ver en su dirección.  
  
Vamos chicos espérenme – rogó Peter en cuanto los cuatro estaban nuevamente escondidos en la seguridad de un pasaje secreto, esperando a que una nueva horda de alumnos se desvaneciera para dejarlos tomar las escaleras – ¿Sirius? – exclamó el chico volviendo sus ojos acuosos al chico alto de lacio cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules, que tan solo volvió la cabeza y miró en otra dirección con aire resentido – ¿James? Vamos James – pidió volteando a ver al muchacho de estatura mediana, cuya cabeza de alborotados cabellos negros y ojos color avellana, enmarcados por anteojos ovalados, se volvió hacia otro lado con gesto igualmente resentido – ¿Remus? Por favor Re. . .  
  
Un gruñido interrumpió su ruego; el chico de cabellos castaños claros y brillantes ojos dorados había mirado en su dirección y con gesto enojado le había enseñado los dientes en un gesto claramente amenazador.  
  
Calma chico calma – exclamó Sirius burlonamente acariciando la cabeza de su amigo como si fuera el pelaje de un perro.  
  
¡NO SOY UN PERRO!!!!! – Bramó Remus alejándose de Sirius, y lanzándole una mirada de rencor.  
  
Los dos chicos de cabello negro estallaron en carcajadas divertidas, que parecieron relajar un poco al chico bajito.  
  
El que tiene pulgas aquí no soy yo – agregó Remus lanzando una sonrisa maliciosa a Sirius.  
  
Se le suben a uno unas cuantas pulgas en Hogsmeade, y nunca dejan que lo olvides – se quejó Sirius levantando las manos y mirando al techo.  
  
Los labios de Remus no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa divertida, y Peter rió junto con James, ante el recuerdo de Sirius cubierto de pulgas.  
  
Aun estamos molestos contigo – sentenció Sirius lanzando una mirada seria a Peter.  
  
Vamos chicos, perdón, nunca más perderé nada de vista – exclamó Peter lanzando una mirada implorante a cada uno de sus tres amigos, pero alejándose un poco ante la mirada enojada que le lanzó Remus, cuando el chico gordito se volvió hacia él.  
  
El camino está libre – anunció James después de asomarse para vigilar el trayecto hacia la escalera.  
  
Vamos de una vez – exclamó Remus saliendo del pasaje seguido inmediatamente por Sirius y James, y un poco después por Peter, a quien esta vez sus amigos no estaban esperando, y estaba teniendo problemas para seguirles el paso.  
  
**************  
  
¿Estás segura que llegaremos antes a la estatua de la bruja tuerta? – preguntó Olive entrando al castillo junto con Arabella y seguidas muy de cerca por Stella y Lily – ellos parecen conocer pasajes secretos y esas cosas.  
  
Estoy segura, conocen pasajes secretos, pero aun así tiene que cuidarse de que no los vea nadie – explicó Arabella que caminaba realmente rápido por los pasillos del colegio.  
  
Bueno sí, y a esta hora hay mucha gente andando por los pasillos – exclamó Lily.  
  
Sí, demasiada, mejor apurémonos. No vaya a encontrar alguien más esa cosa – exclamó Olive, apurando más el paso y dando el alcance a Arabella, lo mismo hicieron Lily y Stella.  
  
****************  
  
Ya casi estamos ahí, apúrense – los apremió Sirius que prácticamente estaba corriendo a lo largo del pasaje secreto.  
  
Sirius finalmente se detuvo al final del pasaje, James y Remus se detuvieron tras él. Los tres chicos se asomaron por el tapiz que cubría la salida del pasaje. En ese momento llegó Peter, que al tener la cabeza agachada de cansancio, no vio a tiempo por donde iba y se estrelló contra las espaldas de los tres muchachos que cayeron hacia el suelo del pasillo principal en un confuso montón.  
  
¡Peter!!!!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo sus tres amigos, levantando sus cabezas hacia el muchacho más pequeño que los observaba asustado desde el tapiz.  
  
Por suerte para los chicos, el pasillo parecía estar vacío, con expresiones aun ceñudas los tres muchachos se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron la ropa antes de dar otra mirada alrededor y salir corriendo hacia la estatua de la bruja tuerta, que se encontraba doblando el pasillo.  
  
****************  
  
Ya casi llegamos, está al terminar este pasillo – exclamó Arabella emocionada y emprendiendo una rápida carrera, que sus amigas se esforzaban por igualar.  
  
Las cuatro chicas se acercaban cada vez más rápido al final del pasillo.  
  
Pronto tendremos en nuestras manos su preciado mapa – exclamó Olive emocionada al tiempo que el final del pasillo se abría más adelante y ellas se aproximaban a él rápidamente.  
  
Las cuatro salieron del pasillo y se detuvieron brevemente buscando con la mirada la estatua de la bruja jorobada, pero sus ojos se posaron en tres chicos que acababan de aparecer al otro extremo del corredor, a la misma distancia de la estatua que estaba en medio, y del pedazo de pergamino que permanecía tirado a los pies de la misma.  
  
***********************  
  
Sirius, James y Remus doblaron a toda carrera el pasillo y se encontraron de pronto en el corredor en donde se encontraba la estatua de la bruja. Los tres se detuvieron un momento, al ver al otro extremo del pasillo a sus cuatro enemigas, que a igual distancia que ellos de la estatua, acababan de lanzar una mirada al pergamino.  
  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos un breve instante, en ese momento las cuatro chicas hacían lo mismo, un par de segundos después ambos grupos corrían a todo lo que les daban sus piernas hacia el pergamino. Los siete adolescentes habían llegado al mismo tiempo a la estatua. Remus y Olive se habían aventado al vuelo sobre el pergamino, seguidos unos microsegundos después por el resto de sus amigos. Catorce manos se aferraban al pergamino, y lo jalaban al tiempo que intentaban que el bando enemigo lo soltara, el problema en esto estaba en que en era muy difícil saber, en medio de la batalla que mano era de que persona.  
  
El forcejeo por el pergamino se había convertido en una lucha libre cuando Peter había llegado hasta ellos y se había lanzado, literalmente en ayuda de sus tres amigos, aterrizando sobre Olive que se lo trató de quitar de la espalda a base de patadas; patadas que alcanzaron a todo el mundo menos a Peter. Los chicos no creían en la violencia física contra las chicas, pero sin soltar el pergamino, hicieron mano a sus varitas y empezaron a lanzar hechizos para repeler. Los hechizos de los cuatro muchachos chocaron entre sí, creando una onda que hizo volar hacia atrás a las chicas pero también a ellos.  
  
Y ahí estaban todos de regreso al inicio de todo, a dos metros del pergamino que permanecía a la mitad del camino entre ambos bandos. Sirius, James, Remus y Peter miran a las chicas; ellas los miran a ellos, y los ocho empiezan a correr otra vez. Se acercan al pergamino y se lanzan por él. Esta vez los primeros en llegar son Sirius y Arabella cada uno coge un extremo del pergamino y ambos se ponen de pie.  
  
¿Qué sucede aquí? – Argus Filch acababa de aparecer en el pasillo, Arabella volteó hacia donde se había oído la voz, y Sirius aprovechó ese momento para jalar y arrebatarle el pergamino, antes de salir corriendo y perderse con sus amigos detrás de un tapiz.  
  
*****************  
  
¡Genial!!!!! Por primera vez en mi vida me alegro que apareciera Filch – exclamó Sirius después de dejar de saltar emocionado por el pasillo.  
  
Sí, distrajo a las novatas – sentenció James alzando el puño en señal de victoria.  
  
Chicos ahora que tenemos el mapa de nuevo. ¿Me perdonan? – preguntó Peter con timidez.  
  
Claro que sí Peter, estás perdonado – exclamó Remus dirigiendo a su amigo una sonrisa.  
  
Por supuesto Peter – afirmaron Sirius y James a su vez.  
  
Entonces ¿puedo recuperar mi grado de cabo? – preguntó luego con una sonrisa esperanzada.  
  
No exija tanto soldado – exclamó Sirius con su voz militar y una expresión de advertencia – tiene que volver a ganar su ascenso.  
  
Oh, está bien – agregó Peter con ligera decepción.  
  
Hey, miren ya estamos en el pasillo de la sala común – exclamó James con voz alegre en cuanto se dio cuenta de algunas pinturas muy familiares en el corredor que recorrían.  
  
Tienes toda la razón, apurémonos – exclamó Sirius.  
  
Los cuatro chicos apuraron el paso y diciendo la contraseña se prepararon para correr hasta su dormitorio.  
  
****************  
  
Peter fue el último en alcanzar la puerta de la habitación de sexto año y con un suspiro de cansancio y alivio cerró la puerta tras él, apagándose casi por completo los gritos de las chicas que aún pugnaban por traspasar la barrera invisible que impedía el paso hacia los dormitorios de los varones, a todo ser de sexo femenino.  
  
Con expresión de asombro y confusión, Sirius dejó la última de las bolsas encima del baúl más cercano y observó fijamente al panorama frente a él.  
  
¿Qué demonios...? – preguntó dirigiéndose a nadie en particular, pero su pregunta fue cortada por los gritos de alegría y los balbuceos emocionados de sus 8 compañeros de casa, y por el sorpresivo abrazo que le dio el premio anual, y que casi lo tumbo al suelo.  
  
¡AMIIIGOSSSS MÍÍÍOOOOSSSS!!!! – bramó Nicholas estirando un brazo y atrapando también a un sorprendido James y un risueño Remus – ¡Ya hora que ssse unieran a la fiesssta!!!  
  
¡EN ESSSSTA FIESSSSTA FALTAN CHICASSSS!!!! – se quejaron Frederick y Keneth a voz en cuello.  
  
Remus notó con horror que los dos chicos más jóvenes estaban saltando en su cama, con zapatos y todo. Ambos trababan de beber de una botella de hidromiel, pero el contenido de esta iba a dar mayormente en las sabanas que ahora estaban sucias y revueltas.  
  
Pero al parecer sobra licor – comentó James medio ahogado por el brazo de Nicholas, que le aprisionaba el cuello con una fuerza inesperada.  
  
Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿de dónde sacaron el licor? – preguntó Peter que había logrado escapar del abrazo de grupo y que intentaba mantenerse lo más pegado a la puerta que le era posible; no le importaba si Nicholas era un ebrio de los amistoso, a él seguía dándole miedo.  
  
¡Las provisiones!!! – gritó Sirius logrando desprenderse del abrazo de Nicholas y corriendo hasta su cama, para desaparecer luego bajo ella – estos ebrios nos saquearon el almacén – exclamó con indignación, saliendo de debajo de su cama y alzando la voz para hacerse oír en medio de la música a todo volumen y de las charlas de los demás chicos, que también trataban de hacerse oír a través de la música.  
  
Remus y James aprovecharon el momento en que Sirius captó la atención de Nicholas con su grito, para zafarse también del abrazo del premio anual. Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la saqueada alacena, pero James volvió sobre sus pasos al ver que Nicholas se acercaba a Peter con expresión amenazante, afirmando que el aterrado muchacho bajito lo "estaba mirando feo", James corrió a defender a su amigo y se prendió de la camiseta del inusualmente fuerte Nicholas, tratando de alejarlo de Peter.  
  
¿Alguien puede decirnos que rayos pasa aquí? – exigió saber Sirius levantando la mirada de la caja que les servía de alacena y en la que ahora sólo había un par de corchos y una tapa – Michael, exijo una explicación – bramó Sirius dejando la caja en su cama y girando para buscar con la vista al chico de ojos grises.  
  
Remus acababa de llegar a su lado, luego de haberse detenido brevemente a ver la escena de lucha entre James, Nicholas y Peter, y trató de reprimir una carcajada al ver acercarse a Michael. El tranquilo muchacho de cabello negro, tenía empapados el cabello y la parte superior de la camiseta, y apenas y había conseguido ponerse de pie.  
  
Michael se acercó a ellos zigzagueando, casi se cayó de cara, al estrellar su pie completamente descalzo contra la esquina de la cama de Peter, Remus entrecerró los ojos con una fingida expresión de dolor, pero el chico con la justa pareció notar el golpe.  
  
Verás Siriusss, essstabamosss aquí esssperándolosss y Keny encontró sssu almacén...  
  
¿Keny? – preguntó Remus que al parecer encontraba gracioso que todos sus compañeros estuvieran completamente ebrios.  
  
Ese soy yo – canturreó Keneth impulsándose hacia arriba y estrellándose contra la cabeza de su compañero de equipo.  
  
Con un golpe seco ambos chicos se vieron en el suelo de piedra, enredados en una de las cortinas de la cama de Remus de la cual se habían sostenido al momento de caer, y que no había aguantado el peso de los dos muchachos.  
  
¡Auch!!! – exclamaron ambos chicos varios segundos después de la caída y con voces suaves, enredados en la cortina que ahora se mojaba por el contenido de la botella de la mano de Keneth, que derramaba su contenido sobre el mar de pesada tela rojo.  
  
Vaya, eso les va a doler mañana – exclamó Sirius desviando nuevamente su atención hacia Michael.  
  
Con un bufido de disgusto y el ceño fruncido, Remus se acercó hasta los golpeadores, exigiéndoles que se alejaran de su cama, y tratando de reparar las cortinas de su pobre cama. Sirius que había mirado nuevamente en su dirección con expresión risueña, regresaba otra vez su atención a Michael, que de pie frente a él tenía los ojos cerrados y se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás, adelante y a ambos lados, manteniendo un precario balance.  
  
Michael – exclamó Sirius sin que hubiera ningún cambio en la postura de su compañero de casa – Michael – repitió Sirius con un poco más de fuerza e impaciencia en su voz, pero los ojos grises del chico permanecían ocultos tras sus párpados aún cerrados – ¡MICHAEL!!! – gritó Sirius en la cara del muchacho cuya única respuesta fue un suave ronquido.  
  
Con gruñido de impaciencia e indignación Sirius cogió a Michael por los hombros y lo sacudió fuertemente, llamándolo a gritos. Finalmente lo soltó, el chico de diecisiete años se desplomó sobre la cama más cercana, y siguió durmiendo.  
  
¡Demonios!!  
  
Sirius dio un giro de 360° como buscando a alguien en esa habitación que pudiera explicarle un poco que había pasado.  
  
Cerca a la puerta James se aferraba ahora a los hombros de Nicholas, aún impidiendo que se acercara a Peter, tarea que parecía tomar bastante esfuerzo pues James estaba prácticamente colgado de la espalda de Nicholas. A algunos pasos de James se encontraba Remus, que se había enfrascado en una lucha con ambos golpeadores; por alguna razón que Sirius no llegaba a comprender se aferraban a las cortinas de la cama de la cama del licántropo y a él no parecía haberle hecho gracia.  
  
Michael dormía profundamente, estaba tirado sobre una de las camas, la parte superior de cuerpo se había chorreado y colgaba a un lado de la cama, y su nariz casi tocaba el suelo de piedra. Los gemelos y Julius seguían sentados sobre la cama de haciendo circular un vaso y tomando de la última botella de Hidromiel que quedaba, los tres tenían las cabezas colgando hacia delante y según lo que pudo entender Sirius cada cual hablaba al mismo tiempo, conversando de un tema completamente distinto a los otros dos y sin importarles, o notar siquiera la incoherencia de las respuestas de sus compañeros.  
  
Por último la mirada azul de Sirius se posó en el guardián de su equipo, el chico de largo cabello rojizo, estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el marco de piedra, un cigarrillo apenas encendido atrapado aun sujeto entre sus labios y el rostro volteado hacia el paisaje nocturno. Desde donde se encontraba, Sirius no podía ver su rostro, pero se alegró de que al menos uno de sus compañeros estuvieron tranquilo y medianamente sobrio.  
  
Terrence – Sirius cogió el hombro del guardián de Gryffindor cuya cabeza cayó hacía atrás, su boca se abrió y un ronquido escapo de ella, el cigarrillo permaneció pegado a su labio inferior, pero la ceniza le cayó sobre la frente, el chico estaba tan dormido como su compañero de año, Michael Clarick – ¿Qué no hay nadie sobrio en este cuarto?!!! – gritó Sirius empezando a exasperarse.  
  
Nosotros estamos sobrios – respondieron a una sus tres amigos, con voces algo agitadas pero indiferentes, y acercándose a él.  
  
Remus había abandonado su lucha con los golpeadores que ahora se dedicaban a jalarse entre ellos las cortinas rojas. Nicholas había terminado por liberarse de James y había tratado de lanzar un golpe a Peter, que por primera vez reaccionó a tiempo y se quitó del camino, dejando al premio anual que se estrellara de cara contra la puerta del cuarto. El golpe lo había mareado y el chico yacía en el suelo hecho un ovillo y haciéndoles compañía a sus compañeros de año, a punta de ronquidos.  
  
¿Y ahora que hacemos con estos? – preguntó Remus curioso.  
  
Un golpe secó llamó la atención de los cuatro amigos que voltearon para ver a los dos chicos de catorce años sobarse las frentes y empezar a reír como locos.  
  
Repito ¿qué hacemos con tanto borracho? – exclamó Remus mirando de nuevo a sus amigos.  
  
No lo sé, pero la conversación de esos tres y las risas de esos dos me empiezan a irritar – se quejó Sirius sacando su varita de su cinturón – Stupefassy – exclamó apuntando a los chicos de quinto, repitiendo luego el hechizo en los dos chicos de cuarto. Pronto los cinco chicos restantes estaban durmiendo y Sirius sonrió con expresión de alivio – dulce silencio, si no cuentas los ronquidos claro.  
  
Bueno, ahora sí ¿qué hacemos con estos ocho estúpidos? – exclamó James.  
  
No podemos hacer nada, hay que dejarlos dormir no más – declaró Sirius.  
  
Sí, no serán de ninguna ayuda ahora – declaró Remus, al tiempo que daba un salto y evitaba que Terrence se cayera de cabeza al suelo de piedra – nosotros podemos hacer la poción que necesitamos – continuó mientras hacia levitar a su compañero de casa hasta la cama desocupada y lo depositaba al lado de Michael.  
  
Y una para la resaca que van a tener estos mañana, será mejor que la tengamos lista desde ahora ya que tendremos que levantarnos temprano y estos resaqueados no serán de ninguna ayuda – afirmó James, que siguiendo el ejemplo de Remus hacia levitar a Nicholas y lo dejaba caer el la misma cama que Michael y Terrence.  
  
Los cuatro chicos de sexto recogieron sus paquetes, sacaron sus ingredientes para la clase de pociones y sus calderos, y se fueron al baño a realizar las dos pociones en paz.  
  
*******************  
  
No puedo creerlo, detención con Filch – se lamentaba Olive – se puede saber cuando voy a encontrar tiempo para ver a mi Loui entre toda esta guerra, si encima tengo que pasarme una semana como su esclava. ¡Mi relación se tambalea y nadie en esta escuela le importa!!!! – gritó la rubia con aire dramático, levantando la mirada y ambos brazos al techo.  
  
No seremos esclavas de Filch, solo sus ayudantes – exclamó Stella.  
  
Es lo mismo – opinó Arabella con expresión melodramática – trabajaremos para Filch en lo que él nos diga, las horas que él nos diga y sin lugar a reclamo.  
  
¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! – lloriqueó de pronto Stella con voz horrorizada – ¡seré esclava de Filch!!!!  
  
Y todo es culpa del cuarteto de idiotas que tenemos por compañeros de casa – gruñó Lily que caminaba a la cabeza y cuyo rostro tenía una mirada rabiosa.  
  
Sí, nos dejaron en manos de Filch – bramó Arabella frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.  
  
Nos arrebataron el mapa – bramó Lily.  
  
Bueno, era su mapa – aventuró Olive.  
  
¡Eso no es lo importante!!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo ambas la castaña y la pelirroja.  
  
Hay bueno, pero no se me ericen, yo sólo decía – exclamó Olive alejándose de las dos.  
  
¡Se atrevieron a lanzarnos hechizos!!! – exclamó Stella.  
  
Y me maltrataron las uñas – exclamó Olive mirando sus dos uñas rotas con expresión triste – con lo mucho que me costó estar bonita de nuevo.  
  
Sus tres amigas la recompensaron con miradas extrañadas a las que ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Bueno, como sea – exclamó Arabella – les vamos a dar una paliza, al natural y en este mismo instante.  
  
¿Eso quiere decir...? – preguntó Olive con voz de sospecha.  
  
Sí, mi rubia y hueca amiga...  
  
¡Oye!!!  
  
...Los vamos a agarrar a punta de patadas, palazos, puñetes y mordiscos – exclamó apretando el puño y mirando a la nada con cara de loca – ¡ummm, mordiscos!! – exclamó de pronto, sonriendo pícaramente – ¡no Bella, no es momento para eso!!! Flor dormilona.  
  
El retrato hizo a un lado dándoles pase, y riéndose entre dientes.  
  
¡Al ataque!!! – gritó Lily levantando el puño en el aire y lanzándose en carrera hacia la escalera que conducía al cuarto de los chicos.  
  
Tras ellas y dando gritos parecidos a aullidos de antiguas tribus en guerra, se lanzaron las otras tres muchachas, contagiadas por el repentino arrebato de Lily. Las cuatro cargaron con todas sus fuerzas y a la máxima velocidad que podían contra la escalera de los dormitorios de varones, menos de un segundo después las cuatro yacían en el suelo, sobándose las narices y las frentes, que eran las partes de sus rostros que habían impactado contra la especie de pared invisible que impedía el paso.  
  
¡ESTÚPIDO POTTER!!!! – gritó a voz en cuello, aun sobándose la punta de su nariz.  
  
Con los ojos de toda la sala común sobre ellas, las cuatro arreglaron rápidamente sus faldas y se pusieron de pie, caminando hacia su dormitorio con las cabezas en alto y toda dignidad que pudieron reunir. A sus espaldas empezaban a estallar risas aisladas, que se convirtieron en carcajadas, a penas y las cuatro desaparecieron en el pasillo de la planta alta.  
  
**********************  
  
Tres de las cuatro duchas se cerraron una después de la otra, quedando en el cuarto de baño únicamente el sonido suave de la ducha restante y los tarareos desafinados de Peter. Los otros tres muchachos, salieron de las duchas y en poco rato estuvieron cambiados y metidos en sus respectivas camas. Claro que Remus hubo de realizar primero una limpieza general a las sabanas y cubrecamas, y reemplazar mágicamente las cortinas por otra temporales. Finalmente Peter salió del baño, ya tenía puesto su pijama y miraba la habitación como buscando en donde echarse a dormir. Los tres chicos de séptimo estaban ocupando la cama vacía y los dos golpeadores estaban sobre las gruesas cortinas de la cama de Remus, pero su cama estaba siendo ocupadas por los tres dormidos alumnos de quinto. Peter lanzó una mirada implorante a Sirius.  
  
¡Oh, no!!! – exclamó él alzando las manos – ni lo pienses, hace un calor de los mil demonios. Además, yo ya tengo compañera de cama para esta noche – concluyó Sirius sonriendo y levantando del suelo, al lado de su cama su mochila, de la cual sacó la moto en miniatura.  
  
Peter vio a su amigo acurrucarse contra la moto, y pasarle un brazo por encima mientras sonreía con expresión infantil alegría. Encogiéndose de hombros Peter volvió su mirada implorante hacia James.  
  
¡No Peter!! Ni te imagines que voy dejarte dormir en mi cama – exclamó James con un tono ligeramente culpable – ¡con el calor que hace!!! No, ni hablar. Además hoy quiero soñar con mi Lily, que muy probablemente no vuelva a dirigir la palabra a partir de mañana, y pues no quiero besarla en sueños y despertar para ver tus pies en mi cara ¡ni hablar hombre!!!  
  
Con una expresión de demasiada información en el rostro, Peter se volteó hacia su última oportunidad de dormir sobre una cama. El chico castaño tan sólo se encogió de hombros con expresión indiferente.  
  
Yo aún no te perdono lo del mapa – exclamó simplemente, una sonrisa sardónica, que hacia brillar sus ojos con un toque malvado, apareció en su rostro – hasta mañana Peter – agregó el joven licántropo, y con un movimiento de varita cerró sus cortinas.  
  
James se encogió de hombros con expresión de disculpa y cerró también sus cortinas.  
  
¡Rayos!! – exclamó Peter – ¿ me pueden aparecer por lo menos una bolsa de dormir o algo así?  
  
De entre las cortinas de las tres camas aparecieron tres varitas y al instante tres bolsas de dormir, todas rojas cayeron sobre Peter.  
  
Gracias – murmuró con sarcasmo, extendiendo las bolsas sobre el suelo, una encima de otra, para ver si así, se sentía menos el suelo de piedra.  
  
*******************  
  
Mañana... – murmuraba Bella mientras se metía en la cama y se tapaba con las sábanas – mañana será la hora de la venganza...  
  
Mañana pagaran...  
  
Las pagaran todas juntas...  
  
¡Mis uñas...!!!  
  
¡OLIVE!!!!  
  
Perdón. Mañana, mañana... ¿felices?  
  
Oh, mejor ya duérmete.  
  
Fin del capítulo 19.  
  
*******************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Por fin lo terminé, faltan 15 minutos para que acabe oficialmente el Lunes, y estoy apunto de subirlo a ff.net. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sé que yo había prometido que sería el último, pero ya expliqué arriba que pasó. Pues ahora sí, me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo, el capítulo # veinte de este fic, y definitivamente el último. Bueno, este capítulo fue de casi 20 páginas, 5 más de las que dije que tendría, y el capi final será más largo, se imaginan de cuantas páginas hubiera sido si lo hubiera hecho todo junto como prometí ¡qué horror!!! Bueno, gracias por la gran cantidad de reviews :') me han hecho la escritora de fics más feliz de toda la red, estoy a menos de 25 reviews de llegar a los 200, lástima que como sólo queda un capítulo ya no creo que llegué, pero si es que llegó a los 200, escribiré el fic que quiera la persona de ese número (o sea el lector del review 200) sobre el tema que quiera y con los personajes que quiera. Tan sólo para que vean lo agradecida que estoy por su apoyo a mi pequeña historia. Ahora sí, muchos besos a todos, y déjenme muchos reviews para el capi final, que prometo esta vez si responderlos. Besos de:  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
Administradora adjunta de  
  
La Legión de las Lupinas  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Y Administradora de un foro de fics en construcción...  
  
(manden sus fics de cualquier tema, programa, libro, serie, y categoría a fanfictionsparatodos en hotmail) 


	21. Planes, pociones y peinetas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Por última vez repito, el mundo representado a continuación no es mío, tampoco lo son ninguno de los personajes que puedan ustedes reconocer de los libros sobre Harry Potter. Todo eso pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a Warner Brothers y a quien sabe quien más. Los otros personajes sí me pertenecen, y los quiero mucho así que pídanlos antes de usarlos. No he ganado un quinto con esta historia hasta el momento y no empezaré a esta altura, es sólo un hobbie, no me demanden._

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Ummmm… ok… está bien lo admito, no hay excusa alguna por el retraso de años de esto, en especial si tienen el cuenta que tengo un manuscrito del capítulo. Mi excusa es está: mi vida en estos últimos años ha sido fatal, no tengo trabajo, novio, dinero, ni vida social, todos mis planes de vida se han ido por el drenaje y mi musa se ha peleado conmigo, se mudo fuera de casa y me visita 3 veces al año o algo así. Además odio TANTO tipear cosas, eso de tener que leer, detenerme y tipear un poco, y luego repetir todo el asunto, me irrita en extremo y soy tan pero tan lenta para hacerlo. De todos modos, esto si lo tenía ya tipeado, no es el capítulo completo, pero es algo, prometo tratar de tipear alguito todos los días o al menos todas las semanas y subirlo cuando tenga algo aspa como esto, en unas 3, 4 o 5, entregas de esas tendrán el capítulo final completo. No puedo responder a los reviews que he acumulado desde la última vez que publiqué un capítulo, son demasiados y muchos de uds. Ya ni se acordarían que escribieron, pero leí cada uno de esos reviews, agradezco que hayan leído, y que hayan disfrutado mis desvaríos; agradezco su paciencia y espero disfruten este pedacito de capítulo también. Mil besos a mis fieles lectores, que por seguir esperando y comentando después de 4 años de ausencia merecen una ovasión de pie; son de lo mejor. _

**"EL CALENDARIO"**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo XX:** _"Planes, pociones y peinetas"_

Michael Clarick abrió los ojos y se levantó ligeramente, solamente para volver a cerrarlos de inmediato con un gemido de dolor. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, acababa de hacerse notar; trayendo consigo una repentina sensación de nauseas. Ambas eran razones más que suficientes para que Michael decidiera permanecer en cama, y volviéndose a acostar giró para ponerse de lado, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para volverse a dormir. Finalmente volvió a quedarse quieto, echado de costado, las piernas parcialmente dobladas y la frente apoyada contra algo duro.

"_Que raro"_ – pensó ligeramente aturdido, recordando que su cama no daba a ninguna pared. Con cansancio y sin abrir los ojos, Michael estiró el brazo que tenía libre, hacia el objeto que tenía enfrente.

"_¿Tela?"_ – Se preguntó con confusión, mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba. Para su sorpresa, el recorrido vertical de su mano acabó abruptamente, y tras un recorrido en forma de U invertida su mano siguió un camino recto hacia abajo.

"_¿Qué demo…?"_

Su pregunta silenciosa se vio contestada con el repentino movimiento del extraño objeto. Con un ligero bostezo, y sin despertar completamente tampoco, Terrence giró sobre sí mismo, abrazándose al objeto más cercano, que resultó ser la cintura de Michael, y atrayéndolo hacia él. Fue entonces cuando ambos muchachos abrieron los ojos.

- Buenos días – exclamaron al mismo tiempo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, y sin deshacer el abrazo; una fracción de segundo después, ambos volvían a abrir los ojos con sorpresa – ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Ambos muchachos se separaron abruptamente y de un brinco saltaron fuera de la cama, despertando a Nicholas en el proceso.

El mencionado premio anual había brincado sobre la cama, en la que permaneció de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, y lanzando una mirada de confusión y sorpresa a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!!!!! – Preguntó Michael.

- ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!!!!! – Preguntó Terrence al mismo tiempo que Michael y con igual expresión de terror.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!!!! – Fue la simultánea pregunta de los demás habitantes del cuarto, que habían brincado fuera de sus camas al mismo tiempo que Nicholas, al escuchar el colosal grito soltado por Terrence y Michael.

- ¡Aaaaaaaauuuuu!!!!! – Gimieron al unísono ocho de esos doce muchachos, cogiéndose las cabezas con un gesto de dolor, y encogiéndose o sentándose, con la esperanza de que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín!!! – Exclamaron al unísono ambos golpeadores de Gryffindor, poniéndose de pie de repente y corriendo hacia el baño, al tiempo que se cubrían la boca con una mano.

Sirius, James y Remus se miraron entre sí; los tres estaban a los pies de sus camas con las varitas dispuestas en posición de ataque. Peter estaba a sus pies, aún dentro de la bolsa de dormir color rojo, y mirando confundido a su alrededor. Los tres estallaron de pronto en sonoras carcajadas, a las que pronto se unió Peter, y que fueron recibidas con más gemidos de dolor de parte de los demás muchachos.

- ¡No, por favor!!!!! Guarden silencio, no sean desgraciados – gimieron al mismo tiempo ambos prefectos, cubriéndose los oídos, y dejando caer las cabezas hacia delante.

- ¡Merlín, mi cabeza!!!! – Lloriqueó Frederick que en ese momento salía del baño.

- Que pasa Freddie, ¿resaca? – Preguntó Remus alegremente.

_(N.A. Resaca = cruda. Vale decir, los efectos matinales de una noche de tragos.)_

El joven golpeador levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, lo cual pareció ser un error, pues cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, regresó al baño a toda carrera.

Esto logró reforzar las carcajadas de los cuatro amigos, que ahora se apoyaban los unos en los otros, con lágrimas de risa en los ojos y cogiéndose el estómago que al parecer les había empezado a doler de tanto reír.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- ¡Arriba, chicas!!!! – Fue el entusiasta saludo matinal de Arabella.

La delgada chica de corto cabello castaño, se había ido acercando de una en una a las camas de sus amigas, brincando alegremente en el camino, y tarareando mientras les quitaba las sábanas y las almohadas para despertarlas.

- No pueden seguir en la cama – explicó Arabella con una sonrisa, descubriendo a la última de sus amigas y arrebatándole la almohada, causando que la cabeza de largos cabellos rubios bajara bruscamente al mismo nivel que el colchón – ¡hoy es el gran día!!! – Exclamó con entusiasmo, pero las protestas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡No Bella!!!! Es muy temprano…

- Cinco minutos más…

- Necesito mi sueño de belleza, Bella…

- Arriba ustedes tres, hoy es el gran día. Hoy es el día de la revancha ¡LA VENGANZA SERÁ NUESTRA!!!!! – Empezó con voz fanática – pero no se hará realidad si seguimos en la cama como un cuarteto de lirones – concluyó con tono de regaño y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ah? – Preguntó Olive, sentándose finalmente y frotándose los ojos con pereza antes de regalar a su amiga una mirada de confusión.

- Esos animalitos que duermen todo el tiempo – explicó Arabella, interpretando la mirada de extrañeza de su amiga.

- ¿Cuál, la marmota? – Preguntó Lily con voz soñolienta, despertando finalmente y sentándose estirándose con igual pereza que Olive, antes de voltear a mirar a Bella ella también.

- No, el otro animalito que duerme todo el tiempo – exclamó Arabella – ese pues, el que parece ratoncito – explicó seguidamente.

- ¿El qué aparece en esa… belícula que vimos con Lily? – Preguntó Olive – ¿"No sé quien en el país de no sé donde"?

- Es película – la corrigió Lily – y se llama "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".

- Esa misma – exclamó Arabella.

- Hay, me gustó mucho esa película – exclamó Stella que también se encontraba sentada sobre su cama frotándose los ojos con cansancio – pero mi parte favorita es la de la oruga.

- A mí me gustó el gato – exclamó Lily sonriendo ampliamente.

- Pero los erizos que usaban en vez de pelotas eran de lo más adorables – debatió Olive revolviendo entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello.

- ¡Hay sí!!! – Aceptaron las otras tres muchachas con voces emocionadas.

- Un momento – exclamó de pronto Arabella con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? – Preguntaron sus tres amigas mirándola con interés.

- Que hacemos hablando de esa película tonta – chilló Arabella con voz baja pero cercana a la histeria – ¡es hora de la venganza!!!!!!!

- No es una película tonta, es una película Disney – exclamó Lily tranquilamente.

- Da lo mismo, ¡hoy nos vengaremos aunque tenga que arrastrarlas durante todo el asunto!!!!! – Gritó Arabella con voz histérica – Sirius Black me pagará por todo lo que me ha hecho y nadie me va a detener…

- Ya, Bella, cariño; no te exaltes, tendrás tu venganza – interrumpió Olive poniéndose de pie y empinándose ligeramente para acariciar la cabeza de su amiga, para luego hacerla tomar asiento en la cama de Lily – ¿verdad que sí, chicas?

Ellas dos asintieron acercándose mimosas hasta su histérica amiga y acariciándole la cabeza.

- Ya hizo click la pobre – exclamó entre dientes Lily, mirando a Stella que asintió.

- Mucho estress, se le han saltado las tuercas – exclamó esta a su vez.

- ¡Yo no estoy loca!!! – gritó Arabella.

- No, cariño, nadie a dicho eso – exclamó Olive riendo suavemente – tú no estás loca – afirmó acariciando nuevamente la cabeza de Arabella, pero girando su dedo índice sobre su cien, para que sus otras dos amigas la vieran.

- Olive – exclamó Arabella tranquilamente.

- ¿Sí, cariño? – Preguntó Olive con voz afectuosa y calmada, aún acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

- Te veo por el espejo – exclamó Bella.

- Jiji, perdón – exclamó la rubia riendo falsamente avergonzada.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

- Hay Dios – exclamó Lily con un pequeño brinco – ¿qué pasa en el cuarto de esos cuatro?

- ¿Cómo sabes que es en su cuarto? – preguntaron Stella y Olive al mismo tiempo.

- Que otros alumnos estarían haciendo ese escándalo tan temprano, y sobre todo hoy – explicó Lily brevemente.

- Mucha razón – exclamaron las otras tres chicas guardando silencio después de eso, y poniendo atención a lo que pasaba en el lejano dormitorio de los varones de sexto.

Ningún otro sonido que diera alguna pista sobre lo que sucedía en el territorio enemigo, llegó hasta las chicas; salvo lo que parecían risas casi inaudibles a causa de la distancia.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea que está pasando por allá, no lo sabremos por el momento – dijo Stella alejándose de la cama de Lily rumbo a la suya y yendo hacia el baño – más nos vale empezar de una vez.

- Ese es el espíritu, Lita cariño – celebró Arabella poniéndose de pie de un brinco y aplaudiendo alegremente antes de caminar ella también hacia el baño.

- Espérennos – exclamó Lily cogiendo de la mano a Olive y corriendo en pos de las otras dos muchachas, llevando a rastras a su amiga rubia – quiero contarles algo – añadió Lily, entrando por la puerta – ayer tuve un sueño de lo más extraño. Estaba yo en el campo de quidditch, era de noche y entonces apareció un ciervo, pero de algún modo yo sabía que en realidad era el tonto de Potter y…

La voz de Lily, y el resto de su sueño se perdieron en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Olive y el sonido de las duchas invadió el ambiente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bostezando y estirándose con cansancio, Armen Granat entró a la sala de profesores, donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de sus colegas. Con el profesor de defensa llegaba Cifar Carlyle, el profesor de pociones y cabeza de la casa Slytherin; y tras ellos Chacel Atwood, profesora de Adivinación.

_(N.A. Tomé este personaje de otro de mis fics, pero esa historia no tiene nada que ver aquí; para los que ya saben quien es ella, pues Chacel aquí es sólo una extra, no interviene en la trama, tan sólo lo digo para que no se me gasten tratando de encajar la trama de "El Secreto" en esta historia.)_

Poco después que ellos, llegó la maestra de Aritmancia, la profesora Vector, acompañada por la profesora Sprout. Con ellas se completaba el personal de la escuela, incluidos Hagrid y Filch, por lo que sólo faltaba la presencia del líder del grupo, Albus Dumbledore; la razón por la que el resto de ellos estaba en ese lugar, en Domingo y a esa temprana hora de la mañana.

Dumbledore entró algunos minutos después de que el último de su personal hubo llegado, y cuando algunos de ellos ya empezaban a quedarse dormidos en sus respectivos asientos y sillones.

- Arriba esos ánimos señores y señoras, hoy es el día; hoy todo será normal nuevamente – exclamó Dumbledore con una amplia, y ligeramente loca sonrisa en su rostro de brillantes ojos azules.

- Lo que yo me pregunto es si él volverá a ser normal – susurró Cifar, inclinándose hacia su colega de Defensa, que río entre dientes. _(N.A. Hay que bien me caen esos dos ^_^ ¿a ustedes no?)_

- ¡Están conspirando contra mí!!! – Bramó de pronto Albus, señalando con su varita a los dos hombres que se hicieron hacia atrás con temor.

- No, Albus; no empieces de nuevo – exclamó Minerva, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo por los hombros al director, a quien sacó de la sala de maestros – vamos de una vez, acabemos con esto.

A regañadientes Albus dejó el lugar, guiado _(N.A. O empujado ^^')_ por Minerva, y seguido por el resto de sus profesores; entre los cuales se encontraban dos aliviados maestros.

- En definitiva no estaba tan loco antes – exclamó Armen pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio.

- Tienes razón, siempre a sido loco, pero esto ya es demasiado – concordó Cifar – Gryffindors – añadió luego con una sonrisa de superioridad que encontró eco en su colega de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Aquí están – exclamó Remus alegremente, saliendo del baño y caminando hacia las dos camas, sobre las que estaban sentados en línea sus ocho compañeros de venganza; uno al lado de otro y en espera de que los cuatro chicos de sexto regresaran del baño con las pociones.

El joven licántropo sostenía dos vasos grandes llenos de un espeso y grumoso líquido verde; aunque lo de líquido era sólo un decir, según James. Tras Remus salían Sirius, James y Peter haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Remus. Todos se dirigieron a las camas y entregaron un vaso a cada uno de los ocho chicos que miraron el contenido con evidente asco.

- ¡Oh, eso se ve asqueroso!!! – Se quejó Frederick – creo que voy a vomitar otra vez – agregó poniendo una mano sobre su boca, y recuperando el tono ligeramente verde que acababa de desaparecer de su piel hacia un minuto.

Los cuatro chicos de sexto se lanzaron miradas divertidas, antes de volver a mirar a los chicos frente a ellos.

- Vamos, Freddy – exclamó Sirius – te hará sentir mucho mejor, ya verás. Además – agregó luego con una pequeña sonrisa divertida – no sabe ni la mitad de mal de lo que parece.

- Eso no me hace sentir mejor – gimió Frederick.

- Ni a mí – lo secundó Keneth, lanzando una mirada de asco al vaso que sostenía entre sus manos.

- Vamos, cobardes. Apúrense, no podemos estar esperándolos todo el día – dijo Sirius a los cuatro muchachos sentados frente a él, que finalmente acercaron a sus caras sus respectivos vasos.

- Tan grandotes y tan chillones – agregó James, al ver a los ocho chicos alejar sus vasos y lanzar renovadas miradas de duda al "líquido" que contenían.

Nicholas fue el primero en hablar, dirigiéndose a Remus pero sin levantar su mirada dudosa de su vaso.

- ¿Es necesario que me tome esta… cosa? – Preguntó, acercando el vaso a su nariz un segundo para luego alejarlo, arrugando la nariz con repugnancia.

- No – respondió calmadamente Remus, los cuatro chicos frente a él y los otros cuatro de al lado soltaron suspiros de alivio – puedes pasarte el día con resaca, si tú así lo eliges; pero procura no vomitar en plena batalla, perderíamos credibilidad.

El siguiente en tomar la palabra fue Terrence, que luego de agitar ligeramente el vaso, levantó la mirada hacia Remus.

- ¿Están seguros que está bien hecha? No recuerdo que fuera tan espesa…

- O que tuviera estos grumos – agregó Michael, observando uno de los grumos también verdes, que flotaba en su vaso.

- O que oliera de esta forma – exclamó a su vez Julius.

- En realidad no hubo tiempo para hacer la poción verdadera – exclamó Sirius tranquilamente – así que hicimos dos pociones separadas para el dolor de cabeza, y las nauseas; y luego de verificar que no se neutralizaran la una a la otra, o algo peor, las unimos.

El siguiente en hablar fue James que se había acostado boca abajo en la cama de al lado y observaba sonriente a sus compañeros de venganza.

- Siguen funcionando igual de bien, desgraciadamente el sabor se arruinó definitivamente, y el olor ni que hablar; eso sí, estaba más liquida cuando la hicimos, la noche de reposo parece haberla solidificado un poquito.

- Tampoco pudimos encontrar ninguna poción que deshiciera de la sed, así que tendrán que tomar mucha agua – agregó Remus.

- Vamos, acaben ya, que no tenemos todo el día – exclamó Sirius con impaciencia.

Michael suspiró, y miró a sus compañeros con resignación; los demás asintieron e inhalando profundamente se llevaron los vasos a los labios y apuraron el contenido que resbalo trabajosamente por sus gargantas.

Finalmente el "líquido" verde desapareció en las gargantas de los ocho muchachos, que dejando los vasos en cualquier parte lanzaron diversas exclamaciones de asco.

Sirius, James, Sirius y Peter empezaron a reír nuevamente, mientras observaban a los gemelos Wallace correr a la ventana y pelearse por el contenido de la jarra que descansaba en el muro. Por su parte Frederick y Keneth se restregaban la lengua con el borde de sus camisetas, al parecer con la esperanza de que la tela se llevara el mal sabor. Mientras que Julius se unía a la lucha por la jarra de la ventana, los tres chicos mayores corrían al baño con la intención de beber toda el agua que les fuera posible.

Cuando Michael, Terrence y Nicholas regresaron del baño, los gemelos y Julius parecían haber arreglado la lucha pacíficamente, y tanto ellos, como los golpeadores del equipo estaban quietos y sentados nuevamente en las camas.

- OK, eso fue asqueroso – exclamó Terrence, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama y arrimándose luego a un lado para dejar espacio a Nicholas y Michael.

- Sí que lo fue – acordó Michael arrugando la nariz – pero tenemos una guerra que ganar, y ya perdimos demasiado tiempo – agregó luego recibiendo la emocionada aprobación de Sirius.

Al instante James los dividió en los cuatro grupos acordados el día anterior, y mientras Sirius y Remus entregaban los frasquitos que contenían la poción que habían preparado el día anterior.

- Muy bien muchachos, reunanse en los grupos acordados, tengan en mente sus misiones asignadas y en marcha – exclamó James antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y empujar a su ejercito hacia fuera.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Eso es todo – exclamó McGonagall tras volver a colocar el hechizo de invisibilidad sobre la última de las trampas – ahora sólo nos queda esperar y pedir porque este disparatado plan tuyo funcione – agregó la profesora de Transformaciones, apareciendo un pequeño banco y sentándose con cansancio sobre él, antes de lanzar al director una mirada seria.

- Sí, esperar… esperar… sólo debemos esperar un poco, y entonces ¡BAM!!! Todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad – exclamó Dumbledore a media voz, y con un tono claramente emocionado.

Los profesores se escondieron en los lugares preparador por ellos mismos y con expresiones cansadas se dispusieron a esperar la llegada de los alumnos.

- Quiero regresar a dorm… - el resto de la frase del profesor Carlyle fue cortada por un amplio bostezo.

- …ímelo a mí – respondió el profesor de Defensa bostezando a su vez.

- ¡Albus, quédate quieto!!!! – Llamó la atención la profesora McGonagall a algunos pasos de ambos maestros, mirando con el ceño fruncido al director de la escuela que caminaba de un lado a otro preguntando repentinamente a los maestros si sabían que hacer.

Lentamente y frunciendo el ceño, pero el director finalmente se sentó y se quedó quieto, lo cual pareció devolver a McGonagall algo de su tranquilidad.

- Alguien me quiere explicar por favor, ¿por qué no podemos irnos? – Preguntó el profesor Granat algunos momentos después.

- Armen tiene razón – exclamó la joven profesora de Adivinación – ya construimos esas trampas, pusimos los hechizos; el verasitesum y las demás pociones están en su sitio; yo quiero irme a dormir.

- ¡NO!!!!! – Exclamó Dumbledore alzando la voz y poniéndose de pie, para luego bajar la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro desconfiado – nadie se alejará de aquí hasta que los criminales sean capturados.

- Albus, son niños, no criminales – exclamó Minerva con exasperación – y te repito una vez más, que ninguno de nosotros conspira contra ti.

- Como sea, pero de aquí nadie se va – exclamó el director, al parecer sin haberse convencido.

Los profesores sus piraron con cansancio y volvieron a guardar silencio; resignados a la idea de quedarse hasta el desenlace de esa guerra absurda que el director parecía haber emprendido contra un grupo de adolescentes lunáticos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Lily abrochó las correas de sus pesadas botas rápidamente, y cogiendo su varita se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde una muy impaciente Arabella esperaba a su "tropa", que ese día parecían especialmente lentas para vestirse.

- Lista, Bella – exclamó Lily sonriendo ampliamente.

- Ya era hora – siseó Arabella, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia las otras dos figuras de la habitación – ¿qué están esperando ustedes dos?

Stella ató los cordones de sus propias botas, y cerró las correas, antes de coger su varita y correr hacia sus dos amigas en la puerta.

- Lista, lista; estoy lista, no enloquezcas, por favor – exclamó ligeramente falta de aliento y sonriendo ampliamente a su alta amiga castaña.

- Olive, ¿qué rayos estás esperando? – Preguntó Arabella, acercándose a la rubia de larga cabellera, que sentada sobre su baúl, luchaba con los cordones de las pesadas botas negras.

- Lo lamento, Bella – se disculpó Olive – pero nunca en mi vida he usado botas de combate muggle – agregó cambiando su tono de voz a uno de quejido, al tiempo que jalaba con desesperación de los cordones.

Olive dejó caer los cordones al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de rabia.

Arabella bufó a su vez con exasperación y arrodillándose a los pies de su amiga, tuvo atados los cordones y cerradas las correas en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Hay! Gracias, Bella; serías un excelente soldado – exclamó Olive alegremente, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y acercándose a la puerta de la habitación donde ya se encontraban sus dos amigas.

- Muy bien – empezó Arabella una vez que Olive estuvo parada junto a sus dos compañeras – a llegado el momento que estabamos esperando, el momento definitivo.

- ¡Señor, sí señor!!! – Rugieron las otras tres chicas al mismo tiempo, cuadrándose frente a Arabella en actitud militar.

Arabella miró con exasperación a sus amigas, y murmuró un rápido hechizo silenciados antes de proseguir con su discurso.

- Recuerden que nuestros enemigos son listos, no debemos subestimarlos, pero nosotras lo somos más, ¿no es verdad? – Preguntó Arabella con fiereza.

- ¡Señor, sí señor!!! – gritaron las otras tres emocionadas.

- ¿Quiénes ganaran esta guerra? – preguntó gritando Arabella.

- ¡Nosotras!!! – Respondieron Olive, Stella y Lily al unísono.

- ¿Quiénes son las mejores?

- ¡Nosotras!!! – fue la unánime y emocionada respuesta.

- ¿Quiénes se arrepentirán de haberse entrometido en nuestros planes? – preguntó Arabella con fiereza.

-¡ELLOS!!! – Respondieron las otras tres.

- ¡Entonces adelante! Vista en frente, mente el plan, y nada de misericordia.

Con esta última instrucción Arabella deshizo el hechizo silenciador y abrió la puerta por la cual se deslizaron ellas en silencio. Rápidamente pero relativamente en silencio las cuatro chicas salieron de los dormitorios y de la sala común de Gryffindor y se internaron por pasillos poco recorridos. Fue precisamente en uno de esos pasillos, cuando la arenga en la que tanta pasión había puesto Arabella se fue por el caño; pues al doblar de una esquina las chicas se encontraron cara a cara con una armadura algo baja de estatura y sobre su hombro moviendo sus azules antenas se encontraba la peineta de Stella, inconfundible entre otros bichos de la misma especie por su color azul añil y por tener un intermitente 'hecho en Salem' aún grabado en un costado.

- Mi peineta – exclamo Stella lanzándose sobre la armadura que se desarmó bajo el ataque, escondiendo entre sus escombros al azul insecto.

- Stella ¿se puede saber que haces? – preguntó Arabella sorprendida.

- Es un regalo de mi madre, pensé que la había perdido para siempre, la atrapo y nos vamos – respondió la chica mientras revolvía entre los escombros en busca de la elusiva peineta.

- Stella, se ha ido, olvida la peineta, tenemos una guerra que ganar – le recordó Arabella.

- ¡Allá va!!! – gritó de pronto Olive señalando a un pasillo cercano.

Y en efecto, allá iba la peineta, internándose en el pasillo a toda velocidad, resuelta, de seguro, a no perder una libertad de la que no disfrutaba como peineta. Detrás de la peineta corrió Stella, y detrás de Stella Olive, seguida de cerca por Lily. Arabella gritó de desesperación, correr tras una peineta no formaba parte de su bien planeado plan, pero su tropa se alejaba, y tras su tropa corrió Arabella, después de todo no podía ser tan difícil atrapar a una peineta y pronto estarían de regreso a lo planeado.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Fin del capítulo 20**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Eso fue todo, serán capítulos cortos en lugar del capítulo final largo, pues la idea de tipearlo todo me da flojera y uds. no verían nada, así que tipearé de a poco, dejen reviews que yo les dejo besos._

_**Lorien Lupin**_


End file.
